Determination
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: Robin has to make the choice whether he lets himself get kidnap or his friends die if he refused to allow. Red X got plans for Robin and it doesn't look like any time soon to get back to his team. Will he make it out or find out why he's kidnapped in it?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing a fanfic of Teen Titan, but I had a dream with a particular scene and kind of gave in more ideas later on as I woke up today. So, I thought I should give it a try and see how this goes.**

_**EDITED : This chapter has been revised. I hope it's now easier to read. :)**_

* * *

><p>The city settled down finally after a brutal fight against Johnny and his crazy dinosaur pet's attempt to disable the entire Jump City in shook like an earthquake. Thankfully, the group of teenage heroes managed in time to prevent anything serious before it could get into over a billion crumbles on the roads. It took almost an hour to stop Johnny and his insane monstrous creature he often bragged about to the citizens in the city of Jump.<p>

The green teenage boy was hunching his shoulders and dragged himself over to the couch. He dropped down onto the sofa and gave an exhausted sigh. After that huge battle, he thought he would never move again. The taller man was also tired. His robotic battery was nearly empty by now and his human lungs were struggling for the tiniest bit of air. He try to catch his breath. The gothic girl hung over to a quiet location and settled into her inner peace and quiet to maintain her anger inside of herself. The flying girl, who was wearing an unearthly purple suit, was very energized and cheerful today. The young man in red, green, and yellow costume was marching up over to the window and dealing with his device on today's crime fighting events to make sure everything was alright.

"A victory! We must celebrate, my friends!" Starfire swirled around in the air, enjoying the moment of her break from the long battle.

The green boy groaned out of lack of energy.

"Seriously, that dude needs to stop bringing his monster. How does he keeps making them!" Beast boy was already freaking out.

Robotic man shook his head, "It doesn't even make sense how he's able to obtain all of the stuff. Like, where did he get these things in jail?" He scratched his head.

Robin sighed, "I don't know, Cyborg, but he might be making some connection from the outside to the inside. I already got the security being arranged to see if that's what we're missing. We should be able to handle it and take it from there." All the while he spoke, his masked eyes never left the device in his hand. It could almost be a personal digital assistant, but gave much more advanced.

It was quite quiet today in the room other than Raven's meditation and Starfire's cheerfulness which was a result of today's victory. Beast boy was worn out from using his creature shape shifting work and Cyborg was drained out from putting everything into it each time during their mission. Robin kept working on the device, being so persistent with security at the jail for metahumans.

Robin finished what he needed to do and placed his device next to the main computer. He glanced up at the wide view and opening window. He could see the whole city of Jump and Knowing there was no burning fire or any giant creatures attacking the harmless people, he felt/he was able to breath. For a minute, he observed the place and-

CRASH!

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

There was a constant banging on the walls as things got out of control. The entire team immediately took cover for protection and then, the whole place exploded in million pieces. It was getting everywhere and Robin jerked his head to search for the main attack, but it wasn't pretty. It was one single person attack, it had to be like being in a total war affair!

There were armies attacking with guns and the others screamed in agonizing pain! Blood leaks out from everyone. A bullet came close to Robin but missed him by an inch. Something was amiss.

He shook his head and tried to find the leader of this army. He didn't understand why they were being attacked in the first place! They needed to strike back, but no one was in any condition to fight.

When Robin heard everyone's screaming in petrifying pain he felt the desperate need to check on them. So he decided to make a move and started to prepare the next move to take control, but he soon realized that was a terrible mistake when—

WOOSH!

A sudden speed of flashing red arrow punctured Robin's arm and he felt a stinging pain. He hated being hit by some…red arrow. It was longer than his arm, but it hit him good enough to weaken him. Robin couldn't stand the pain and felt desperate to remove the weapon.

"I'm back, kid."

Robin's eyes snapped open and jerked his head in the voice's direction. He saw the all black suit, black cape, and the bright red X right on the chest, gloves, and boots. The face was hidden under the black hood and skull mask with an X on the right eye. Robin growled and tried to back up, but there wasn't any room to make his move.

Red X floated right up there, not really worrying about anything, and he checked on his army. The army had huddled over Robin's teammate while threatening weapon. He gritted his teeth.

"What do you want?" Robin hissed.

Red X chuckled, "Come with me or your friends will die. It's your choice."

The masked hero glared intensely, "You wouldn't."

Red X crossed his arms, "I already got you pinned down, you can't fight unless you're willing to die along with your friends. Therefore, you have two options. I have you or your friends die right now."

Robin stared right at X and trying to figure out a way, but the pain inflicted was too much to handle and made it hard to think. He knew he would grieve too much if his team was killed. He couldn't afford it…so, his only option was simple. Giving in was the answer. He breathed in difficulty to tone down the twinge in his bleeding arm. He clenched tighter onto his bleeding arm, hoping it would go soon enough, and he wasn't like the others. He was a human alone out of everyone else.

"You win." Robin admitted.

Red X nodded and lowered himself to be next to the hero, "Good choice, kid. You won't regret it, but any escape and your friends will die."

The slicing threat cut off Robin's breathing air and he knew well enough to not mess around. X placed his arm around the hero's waist and behind his legs to carry him. Robin held onto the red arrow and urging to remove it.

"I wouldn't remove the arrow, kid. You'll die quicker."

Suddenly, his face lost color and X started to teleport somewhere on land. The teleporting ability couldn't take him as far as he wanted to go, but enough to go for about a mile and a half. They were that far from the tower and in front of a large Jeep car that matched X's costume. Robin had no idea what was going on or why he was being kidnapped. He had to make the decision to protect his friends' life and hope they wouldn't do anything dangerous.

The jeep opened the door automatically and X set Robin down in a seat comfortably. He closed the door and took the driver's seat. Robin wasn't too certain about anything that was going on, but he knew but he knew escaping wasn't worth his teammates' lives. Only the driver could see from the windows. X's driving was very fast and he was very relaxed at his driving skills. It was like he thought he could get away with anything.

"You know, I'm surprised you're quiet, kid."

Robin rolled his blues eyes behind the mask, although X couldn't see them. "You wanted me to be easy, right?"

He chuckled, "True, but here I thought you'd be interrogating me by now."

Robin would, but he was too uncertain about things. X made a lot of turns which made Robin very uneasy about his driving skills, but he knew that X had obtained a license to drive somehow. He tried to hold his injured arm in a comfortable position, but felt like it was impossible unless the arrow was out of it.

"We should be there in a few minutes. I had the window painted black so you don't know where we are."

Robin remained quiet, just focusing on his bleeding arm where his elbow was, and tried not to move too much. There was so much dark red pouring out, gushing out because the skin was severely damaged, and almost enough to break the bone.

"I wouldn't count on your friends saving you, Robin. They shouldn't be able to. If they get any closer to here than half a mile, my army will warn them to leave or they will get killed if they come any closer." He nodded.

Robin hadn't given much thought about his situation or his team. He was more worried about his bleeding arm at the moment and Red X was too relaxed about all of this. He groaned in pure pain, hoping it wouldn't be forever, and ill after this. He desperately wanted to escape from the pain.

Suddenly, the car made a swift turn and Robin felt a jerking pain that made it harder to bear the arrow inside his left arm as it traveled through his body. A guilty chuckle came out of Red X and he began to park in...wherever they were. He got out of the jeep and carried out Robin to his pleasing.

Robin could see the place was underground. He knew it was underground due to experience and the chilly temperature. It certainly numbed down some pain for him, but he wasn't exactly in any position to make it helpful for himself. The lights were bright enough to walk. The underground had very smooth surfaces floor and ceiling. There were several doors that led to many places, but they were heading into the east side and the fifth door. X didn't have any problem with carrying the the so-called hero anywhere.

They went into a whiter room that contained medical stuff and the hero gulped down his worries, wondering what could really be going on, and he felt himself being set down on a medical table that can be commonly found in most patient's room. Red X gathered bandages, cleanses, and some strange metal band. He sets everything down and observed the damage on the arrow he had shot no less than an hour ago. Robin groaned in pain, struggling to keep it inside of him, and pretend he was strong enough to handle this. X glanced up at the boy with a wondering look.

"This is going to hurt a bit more. Don't move."

Robin jerked his head up, "You're not removing this, are you?"

X held up the injured arm, "Would you rather deal with my army trying to fix your arm or me? Your choice."

Robin grumbled to see he didn't have much option. He had no idea who those army people were, but he didn't trust them anymore than he distrusted X. So, X kindly pulled out the arrow without yanking it and making his arm reveal the purple blood oozing out due to the blood and oxygen being mixed in his arm. He groaned out of desperation, hoping it would be quicker, or just removed suddenly. It was longer than he expected and it was longer than he expected and made his arm ache and throb as if he had been stabbed several times.

The red arrow was finally removed and he quickly washed up his arm so none of the bacteria could make him seriously ill. It burned, stung, and Then he placed a large bandage on the wound's opening and wrapped it up tightly so the blood wouldn't continue to leak any more. Robin couldn't stand being a hostile victim. He knew what it was like from his previous life before he became Jump City's hero along with the rest of the crew.

"Why do you need me?" Robin began to think clearly.

Red X chuckled, "I need you."

Robin waited to hear a "because", but nothing came after that.

"Why?" His glare built up electricity intense moments.

X shifted his head, "Kid, what, are you seventeen years old now?"

Robin tensed up a bit, "…how did you know my age?"

He hummed, "You have been a titan for three to four years now. We met no longer than a year ago."

Robin wasn't too sure what to think of X, he wasn't exactly a hero or a villain. He could play the hero, he's just a bit selfish from time to time if he needed to be. Robin didn't click the picture together about the kidnap and the threats on his team. X grabbed Robin's non-injured arm and placed the metal band onto his wrist with a snap and locked it up with a fingerprint.

"Well, since you're still a kid. I'm calling out the rules since I'm in charge."

Robin shook his head, "If it's do what I'm told or my friends get killed, I already know."

Red X laughed at him, "No. You won't be doing anything for about a month or until you're healed up. You're free to walk around, but you can't leave. This bracelet will prevents you from doing that. I can track you down with it too. If it glows red, you are to hide until it glows blue."

Robin lifted up to observe the metal band on his wrist and beamed over to X about his capability. He never realized how careful X had been. He got everything down well enough to corner him. He didn't understand why he had been kidnapped. Last time, he was kidnapped because Slade wanted to gain control of Robin in some way and take down the other heroes too. He had to train and fight around a lot with Slade until his friends rescued him and freed him from danger. X had chosen an easier option in allowing the arrow to affect Robin's decision. Otherwise everything would have changed by now.

"…you're not normally the right kind of villain, but you're not even a hero either."

Red X nodded, "True, but we share a lot in common. We were thieves, heroes, and now, back in  
>for the good 'ole action. Sorry about having to put an arrow in you, it was the most suitable weapon that wouldn't kill you off. You'll thank me for doing this someday."<p>

Robin wasn't too sure what was going on or how this came to be, but it was strange. This wasn't a normal kidnapping scene where he had to sacrifice everything. It was much different and he couldn't figure out why. X placed Robin back on his feet and waited to see what would happen next.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, please? Thanks! :'D This was really a first time to write a fanfic towards Teen Titan, but also slashing the two.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

-Robin's Point of View-

X waited for me to walk around, but I just stood there and stared at my bandage injured arm. I slowly took things in and couldn't really understand anything. Red X shifted his head at me and wondered what would happen.

"Well?"

My teeth gritted, unsure what to do or say in this weird kidnapping, and I'm already trapped. I looked up at X and wondered.

"What am I? A collection? An assistance? An apprentice? A pet? There has to be a reason why you need me."

X nodded along to care to listen, "Hm, so far, you're still off with each of them. Why don't you figure that out, kid?" He crossed his arms.

I blinked, "What the hell? X, you're making no damn sense! You crashed the tower! Got everyone shot down. You shot me with an arrow? You gave me no choice but chose you and you've threatening my friends' life if I don't go or plans on an escape?" My useful arm made fistful swing at him.

X jumped back pretty decent distance and that really puts me off! I raced after him and tried to do a jump kick, but the agonizing pain was too much to handle. My feet paused and took a breather to figure out how to fight for my right. Red X was very disappointed and I crouched down to hold the pain. He knelt down to me and shook his head.

"Tsk, you shouldn't put strength in that arm, kid." He patted my back.

The cruelty pain pinched me violently and groaned to hope it would be over. X stood up and forced me back up when I felt like I wasn't in any position to be in any pain or movement.

"It is your fault you injured me like this!"

X chuckled, "Oh, so I should have simply threaten your friends life and you'd still come along?"

"I would have fought you!" I hissed.

He forced me to walk along with him and it was unusual to find him like this at all. He laughed at me like he expected me to answer him this way. We couldn't have that much in common. He doesn't know what my life was.

X has been stubborn to lead me somewhere and I wasn't pleased to anything he has in mind. A scattering static noise has buzzed off and I was about to retrieve it. However-

"HEY! That's mine!"

X scoffed and chuckled off, "I can't have you keep in touch with them. They'll ruin the plans here."

I struggled to obtain it back, "You're not a titan, they're trying to reach me!"

Red X turned around and pinned me down to the wall. I flinched and he kept me pretty stable since I lacked one arm. He pressed the button and greeted the familiar member.

"ROBIN!" A sudden pause, "You're not Robin. What have you done to him?" He growled.

I knew that was Cyborg since he was second in charge of the team. Maybe he could track down the communicator device and be able to come up a smart plan to rescue me without letting his armies know.

"Robin is fine. If you're smart enough to want yourself alive for him, I'd suggest you don't come here. My armies can kill you if you came any closer after their warning."

Cyborg growled, "I swear, if you hurt Robin at all, you're dead!"

X didn't take the threat much of a deal, "How about let me take care of Robin, hm? You'll see him again if things go according to my plan."

"You can't make him a villain, Red X."

He chuckled, "I don't plan on it and I don't want him to be a villain anyway. I'll contact you to let you know we're on the way to see you all. I promise not to leave any bruises or scars on him."

X was certain of that, but why or what does want with me? It would be pointless just to have me around if there wasn't any use of plan. I sighed and kept my cools down a bit.

"I'll tell him I'll be fine."

X moved up his head, "Fine, but you won't get the communicator back."

I understood that and he turned the device around for me to see Cyborg. He can see how angry eased up to calm down.

"Robin, we're coming after ya."

My head shook, "No. Putting your life at risk is not worth it. Keep protecting the city, I can handle Red X myself." Hoping that would give him some warning, "I'll be fine."

Cyborg grumbled a bit, "If you need us, press the red button twice."

I nodded, "I'll be fine, but I will keep that in mind."

Red X closed off the communication and my eyes rolled behind my mask. He placed it into his pocket to secure it away from me and I wasn't too sure how to get that back.

"Nice nonthreatening warning for me." He chuckled.

I scoffed, "It is a real warning, it doesn't have to be a threat one."

He nodded, "True, kid. I don't see how you'll want to fight or escape if you've been curious who I really am."

That caught my attention when he bought that out. For nearly a year now, the identity of his has been impossible since he could have been anybody. He got the exact crime fighting skills, very fast, bright, and almost the same voice as mine. The rest left it at a large mystery about him, his name, his looks, and DNA.

"I thought your secret identity is more important?"

He chuckled, "Tell you what, if you tell me yours. I'll tell you mine. Fair, isn't it?"

It would be fair if he didn't have to drag my identification into it. If he knew, he can easily take advantage of me to blackmail me or expose my life's danger along with someone else. There's no way I could afford that. It's being all over and I wouldn't be able to continue to be a Titan or a hero. It'd be dead as news.

"Forget it, not worth it." I hissed.

X unpinned me and dragged me to wherever he planned to take me.

"Ah, I figure you might wish to protect your identity, but really. There's no use it against you."

I could tell the hint of pleasing, but he could be lying about no blackmailing me for my real identity. So, there had to be another reason why he needed me or kidnap-

"You want me to figure out your identified name? Why?"

X chuckled, "I'll let you figure it out, kid. Besides, why ruin a good surprise? It is all part of a plan just for you."

He stopped dragging me since I picked up at his pace, but what could I do? If the escape wouldn't be wise choice, then fighting for my freedom would be harder to bear the pain, and being tracked down can hold me out. What could I really have done? Normally, my team can save me, but their lives were at risk right now. The other times, the former partner used to save me from huge amount of trouble. Even the annoying partner and that's more than enough to be simple. This mission required for me alone and no one could help this time. X was certain to reach his plan for me, but what benefits for him? He only leaves my friends' death hanging over my head and nothing else. Nothing has caused to my ending life or forced me to do anything…outside a heroic role. I needed to do something or solve the case.

Red X wants me to figure out his identity? It'd be difficult to not have proper computer to do research like back at the headquarter or what my former partner had. Does he know me in that side of life form? It would question me more to pay attention to my classmates, but I don't think there's anyone has interests to being buddy with me. I was too focused on crime fighting and being tutored by Alfred. It was a stable education and Bruce wanted to make no suspicious with the school. It would simply lead obvious clues that we're both crime fighters.

So, X couldn't be my former classmates. He had to be someone that never met me or knows much about me. He believes the past of a hero I had puts a connection for the both of us. He doesn't know why I was forced to be a thief, but he was sure I won't be doing any crime work either.

X made an unexpected turn into a newer room and yelped a bit. My feet caught up to its balance and noticed it was a very small room. There was a bed in between two wall stallers. The bed was dollied up bed and a lot of pink and purple in between. I gawked at him, not sure what to really say. The entire room's wall was pale pink. The floor was soft and the rug of flower and pretty things that girls would normal get into.

"This is your room. It used to be my spoiled guest, but it was only to get my answers." He nodded a couple of times.

I cringed at the idea, "…I'm not giving you anything you'd need to know."

He laughed, "I don't need anything from you. This room is only temporarily, kid."

My head jerked up at him, "Temporarily? You're not planning on moving me far from the Titan tower or the Jump City are you?"

He laughed as if I went insane, "No, you'll see what I mean."

X has been secretive bits to bits about everything. He stopped having himself onto me and went over to press the silver gray button. I noticed there were three buttons. Silver gray, yellow, and blue buttons for different reasons, but what can they do? The wall opened up and had a long line of hanger for nightwear clothes.

"You might want to change into something comfortable, kid."

I jerked up at him, not exactly sure why he's doing this, and he could be doing it because of wanting answers. He did claim he does not want any answers from me. I wasn't in any position to fight either. So, what could he want out of me?

X leaned against the wall and waited for me to do something.

"Why? Am I going to be spoiled too?"

He chuckled, "Depends, but I'm not treating you like the guest. Like I said, your room is only temporarily. If you heal faster, I can take on to the next plan slowly."

What plan? At this rate, he's expecting it as he planned. Like a whole strategize chess game and making it impossible for me to take him down.

"Whatever is your plan, it won't work." My arms crossed up.

X nodded as he expected this, "I had a feeling. After all, you think you're kidnap. You came willing, Robin."

My teeth gritted, "BECAUSE I HAD NO CHOICE!"

X shook his head, "I wouldn't fume your anger over at me, kid. You could have easily chosen to not come. Instead, you value your friends' life."

My teeth grinded at the fact he purposely allowed it to happen. Was I that predictable? No, I wouldn't be. The titans haven't figured out why I was always like this…well, Raven has. Then, it dawn on me. There was a connection I had with her and it hasn't left me at all. If only I could try to reach her, but what could she do? She doesn't have the proper teleportation otherwise she'd be right here and takes me out by now. No one could rescue me. I was on my own.

"I should be checking messages from the city's jail to find out how these criminals getting access to their personal materials!"

X faked a yawn, "Kid, take a break with all of this hero stuff for once. Consider this a vacation. I'm no expert, but being on much stress can kill you. Have someone told you anything of your blood cholesterol is going up too high are dangerous?"

Since when did X even care about my health? I knew exercise would keep me enough to lower the blood cholesterol. So, there wasn't any point in that.

"I'm fine. Cyborg has already told me I am health enough."

X snorted, "And you believed him? When was the last time did you sit down and not be able to do any hard work since we met?"

"Heroes don't have time to take a break! There's several crime activities going on and needs to be focused first!"

Red X shook his head, but there was nothing wrong with protecting the city that needed us more. Sleep wasn't necessary or even food. The citizens' protection and laws supported were the ones to come in first. Clearly, he didn't understand that at all…or does anyone really understand? People expected us and allowed us to do our job.

"You need to chill, kid. Starting tonight, you're going to sleep well and not worry a thing." He insisted, "Now, pick something to wear tonight and get change into the bathroom." He demanded instantly.

I blinked and couldn't believe the nerves he had. I scoffed and went through some of the nightwears. I've noticed how they were all made of silk and very light feel. All of the designs were not good. They were female pajamas and I backed up.

"I'm not wearing any of them."

He shrugged, "I could pick one out or you could pick it out yourself."

"I'm not wearing them!" I hissed.

X moved himself away from the wall and scattered through some of these…girly night wear and it was something I don't plan on. He plucked out a blue pajama and tossed it to me. The silk material landed on my head and didn't exactly move it or cared about it.

"You're wearing it, kid. Now, change or I'd do it myself."

My cheeks felt freezing after hearing to what he could try to do. I grumbled and looked around for the bathroom. Of course, it was right behind him and marched right in while snatching off my head. The door gave privacy and knowing that this pajama has got to be a joke. Honestly, I won't be a doll to be dress up with.

At least he didn't pick a pajama dress or that'd be embarrassing to even come out with. The pants only stopped a little passed my knees. Why was it this small? And the top was like a jacket or something, but it didn't cover me entirely. I glanced up at the mirror and saw much revealing to my body. I never noticed my abs was already built in for the past few years. The mask was the only thing that stayed on me and how unbelievably short this pajama was.

Then, my eyes trailed down from my chest down to my waists. It was a bit attracted and wondered if Starfire liked how I was. We kissed a few times, but I wasn't too sure how she really felt towards me. She became distance about it after a month with me and pretended like our relationship never existed. For once, I know someone would be teasing me about looking like a genie or something. I would chase her for that, but now, I think it would be immature act to do.

"Robin, you're going to have to come out sooner or later." He whistling, waiting for the time to come.

I muttered under my breath, "I rather come out later." I marched over to the door and not looking forward for his side comments.

The door opened and X nodded, which I wasn't too sure about. His face was hidden behind the mask leaves a big question. It bugged me so much about his identity and everything. There's got to be a way to see his face somehow and still be able to escape without risking my friends' lives.

"It suits you better than I thought."

This has got to be the weirdest kidnap moments of my life. My arms crossed up to cover my stomach and below. X gestured over to the bed and I wasn't too sure why. I followed up to the bed and trying to keep in mind that I was in no position fight. The pain has been bothering from time to time, but enough to ignore it.

"Get onto bed, kid. I need to do something before I leave."

I blinked, "Like what?"

He hummed, "You'll see."

As long he wasn't hurting me or doing anything forceful, I supposed it wouldn't hurt. I joined up on the bed and sat down.

"Would you just lie down on the bed? It is late and I'm sure you're tired."

X hasn't told me anything outside of that. So, I lifted my legs onto the bed and he chuckled. He pressed something on the wall staller and a clear blue force field appeared out. My heart panicked and my fist smacked against it!

"HEY! You trapped me in here on purpose!" I growled.

He chuckled, "And expects you'd sleep willingly _and _stay in this room?"

I definitely assumed that he's smirking behind his mask. I growled and couldn't believe he'd do this to me!

"I can't leave, stupid! You threatened my friends' lives!" I growled.

He nodded, "True, but you might try to be difficult and I need to be forceful on you. You'll thank me for this soon enough."

X clapped a couple of times and the lights went out. The hallway lights was coming out of the door's entrance and couldn't believe he's treating me like some…some PET! One day, he will learn justice and that messing around with someone like me would be the last thing to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, you guys asked for more! ;D Here's more to read! Enjoy! Yeah, keep those pitch forks away or you don't get the story. ;P**

* * *

><p>I slumbered into sleep for now since I had not much of a choice. If I lacked sleep, I won't be able to defend for myself and have to prepare whatever X got coming for me. Could he have lied about other things or everything?<p>

Shortly, the blanket was whipped away and I flung up to see where it went. X was holding the blanket and waited for me to be up. So, the force shield was down and I growled.

"I was sleeping you know?"

X shrugged, "So was I. However, I can't turn back the clock and sleep in like everyone else does."

My eyes rolled, "What? Why you're waking me up?"

He chuckled, "Defensive, aren't we? Come on, I need to change that bandage of yours."

X gestured the way out of the room. I have forgotten about the pain after getting into some state of sleep, but it's there. I cradled my arm and wasn't too sure if he planned on something different.

"Well?" His arms crossed, waiting for me to move it now.

"It doesn't need change."

He chuckled, "Kid, I'm not stupid. You want to be back at the tower someday, don't you?"

That pulled my head back and didn't want to believe all the words he considered.

"Then, what's the point of being kidnapped in the first place?"

He nodded a few times, "I have my reasons, but I'm not all that evil, kid. Not everything is in black and white."

Funny, that's how I'd see the worlds sometimes. There's always a fine line between evil and good, but not everyone chooses a side. It happens without a thought about it.

"I'm not leaving until I get back into my hero clothes."

He shrugged and went over to the wall with those buttons and pressed one of them, "Get dress then. But, those clothes you wore yesterday are being washed since there's some of your blood on them."

How did he…? While I was a sleep? Great, I can't be comfortable and hoping there wasn't any weird or girly clothes. I checked over at the rack and noticed they weren't girl clothes. What the? Was he pulling my legs around? I grabbed a good pair of jeans, some dark blue t-shirt, and headed into the bathroom to change into. X waited for me next to the bathroom door, but why hasn't he pulled the demand act? He could easily boss me around or control me by now. What's with the kindness act?

I threw the girly pajamas onto the floor and knowing that won't ever happen again. The jeans felt nice…I haven't worn them in years and remembered someone mocking at me that I have a flat butt. Yeah, not anymore. My head shook…I should visit her soon…if I ever get out of here first.

I glanced up at the mirror and thought about how normal I almost looked. I was almost a teenager again. I haven't been one in a long time and I don't think I'd ever plan on going back to one. Sure, teen titan…but what happens when we all turn twenty? Would we ever continue to work together as a teen titan? Would we not care about our age or just get separated?

I fear at the very thoughts of our team breaking up for good. No…it won't happen and I won't let it.

But, I left my first team. What would make it say that I won't do the same to my current team now? My head shook, no…I won't ever leave them. We stick together and no one should stop us, not even villain or new members of the team can break that up.

"Kid, are you done yet?" He called out.

I sighed and shook my head. I refused to come out and there's no way he's changing my bandage. At least I was being treated…fair? So, I came out bare feet and he was leading the way for me. He took us back to the white room that had the medical equipment or important health products. He pointed over to the bed was. I flinched at the memory and shook it off. I sat down over there and avoided any eye contact…if there was any.

He was slowly unwrapping the first bandage and didn't rush. He held my arm gently as if it could break or fall apart. Like he was scared that if it fell, he wouldn't be able to fix it back together. Some of the pain came when the pressure was easing off. I didn't like it anymore, but I wanted it over.

"You're good, kid." He nodded…

What was his expression under that mask? Was he smiling? Frowning? Expressionless? I wasn't too sure, even his voice can try to put out some emotions for me. He hasn't been upset with me so far.

"I'm just used to it. I was trained to do it." And it was true, but I didn't care.

He glanced up, "Kid…are you in pain?"

"It's nothing." Lies…all over again.

He finally got to the last layer of my bandage and cleaned them with antibacterial stuff. It stung so badly, I chose not express the pain. Not in front of someone who's my enemy. It would mean he won more battles with me, the better chances he can win the war over a hero like me. I'd fail to my loving parents. No…I won't let that happen.

He wrapped them up again. Fresh bandages, but why did he chooses to take care of the damage? Was it that I was this important to him? What values do I even possess to him? Nothing made sense why or how it comes to be.

He made sure it got to the good tightness of the bandage and it felt a little better. I needed that somehow. He tied it down and nodded his head a couple of times. He went to wash his hands, but I didn't feel like moving around yet. There had to be a plan of an escape without causing my friends' lives. This place had to be huge cave…big as the other cave I grew up before becoming a teen titan.

He was getting something from the cupboards and bought it down. He even reached out a large glass of cup and filled it up with water. He joined over back to me and handed it over to me.

"Here, one pill for the pain and the other one is your vitamin needs. They should help you feel better in a month or something."

I blinked and glanced down. Why would he want me to take them? My head shook.

"No."

He placed the pill and vitamin on my palm, "Take it. Now. I don't want to see you in this much pain." He held out the glass of water to me.

"No! I already said it's nothing!"

He stomped his foot, "You're in pain! I see the way you're flinching when I unwrapped your bandage!"

I threw them away, refused to take such thing, and he wasn't in a good mood anymore.

"Kid, you're going to take it like it is."

I scoffed, "No, I won't! You're only asking to drug me up!"

"I'm not! I want to heal you up in a good and healthy shape!"

He set down the glass next to me and went to get another set. My head shook and stayed here. I didn't care, I don't want little things to destroy me, and there's no way I'm going to plan on dying now. X marched back up to me and yanked my hair tightly. I screamed in violent pain and he shoved something down into my mouth. He covered it and loosened up the grip. He caressed my head.

"Swallow it. Now."

If I faked it, he'll let go and I can spit it right out. I waited, stared at him, and…

Then, I realized they were melting on my tongue and felt the urge gag. So, I hurried up and swallowed them down. I wanted to remove his hand, but he wouldn't. He didn't dare to move his hand yet. I swallowed again since the taste of that stuff was horrible! No wonder why little kids hate them so much, it tasted awful! I glared at him and waited to be released. No matter how many times I clawed his hand off, he was safer with that uniform on him.

"If you're faking it, I will not be please, Robin."

His voice wasn't exactly something to cross. It sliced my breathing off and knowing that I can't play around. He was just lucky that I already did since I had no choice. I nodded and felt his hands still on me. His grip on my hair was finally let go and he pulled away from my mouth. Then, he held my chin and forced me to open up. He checked around and even checked under my tongue. He handed me a glass of water and insisted to drink it anyway.

Thankfully, I was willing to gulp it down and trying to get rid of the taste. He shook his head, not pleased about anything with my choices today, and I didn't care. I didn't need them.

"I'll change your bandage in a few hours. For now, let's get you to eat something."

I blinked, "You're feeding me?"

"Yes, but do I have to feed you like a baby?"

I grumbled, "No."

"Good."

He clung onto my wrist and dragged me on the way to some room. What the? I hurried up to his pace and we were in a kitchen. It was pretty small and he gathered some cereal poured it into a bowl. He handed it over to me and gave me a spoon. I beamed at my cereal and wasn't too sure.

"Milk?" His head shifted sideway.

"Uh…that would be okay."

He went into the refrigerator and poured milk for me. He didn't pour so much like the others have, but he got the right amount I'd normally go by. He puts it away and crossed his arms.

"You can eat now. I expect you to put them in a sink. I'm going to check on a few things."

Red X left the room and disappeared since then. I stared down at my breakfast and couldn't believe he left me alone. Why? Did he already trust me enough to believe anything he says? I glanced down at my right hand and seeing that metal band on me. Could it just be a regular bracelet band? Something to fool me around with?

Since he gave me breakfast, I decided to eat it anyway without wasting it, and he's already probably expected me to do it so. That and that awful medicine was still in my tongue. Ugh, never gave to make him mad.

He didn't blind fold me. Not since he got me in. I knew where the truck was parked. I can just walk out without an effort. Why did he seem so confident that I wouldn't leave? This bracelet could be a mere fashion thing and nothing else. I had to try something. I set the bowl in the sink and started to remember how to get back to the medical room. Then, I started to head over to the right hallways, there were so many doors, and I couldn't believe the place he had.

He could be one of the rich people, but I don't know much myself with each of them other than the man I knew who took me, and I was glad Bruce did. I wouldn't be here because of him…

I shook my head and finally found the truck X had. The place was just exactly I remembered. I could see a huge opening and easily walked out of here.

I finally passed the front of the car. I didn't rush the walking.

Passed the first car door. Okay, maybe I'm a little worried.

I'm getting to the middle of jeep…so far, nothing happened.

I was getting to the end of the car, my heart raced like crazy and out of hand, and wasn't too sure about this.

I'm just one foot away from leaving the place. It was shaking me up so much, I wasn't too sure to believe it was all too easy.

My feet wouldn't budged, all the thoughts swelled up inside me, and building up in me so much. I had to do something.

I walked and noticed nothing happened in two seco-

FLASHING RED LIGHTS WAS GOING OFF!

I panicked and hurried back into the cave without a second thought. It was already over.

"Robin, I told you that you shouldn't have escaped."

He was right in front where the line has been crossed. My heart raced and he held up a remote with a single button. He was about to press it.

"NO! Please! DON'T! I-I won't do it a-again!" I couldn't fight…not without my weapons.

He pressed it anyway, "Good, because the next time you try or the each time you try, each of them will die one by one." He scoffed, "You're lucky that cutting the alarm off is good and telling the guards it's the false alarm, kid."

I dropped to my knees, trying to calm down, and he knew. He _knew_ I was going to do this. It was a test to see if I try to go against him…in case I doubted him and I have. X joined up at me and bent down to level our head.

"Come on now, let's get you somewhere…other than here. There are plenty of things to do here." X lifted me up.

I felt lost. So lost, I don't think I could put any effort. Because of my stupid action, they almost died to my unthinkable action. X would have gained control, a better of me, and scarred me up for life. They would blame me for doing ruthless act. No…I can't. I shouldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I might get the next chapter coming out faster, but it depends on my schedule will allow it. I should have it out by at least before the end of February or March 1st - hopefully just tonight or the next day. :'D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

I almost made a mistake that could have cost their lives.

I don't deserve to see them. Not the way my careless act has almost done to them. I don't even think I should be able to be considered as a hero to them anymore. It was dangerous and stupid.

Escaping would be pointless. Being rescued shouldn't be a considerate for me. It was better off they protect the city. The citizens needed that more than anything. They can always find new members to replace me.

I spent my day, curling up at the corner of the bed, hugging myself, and repeating it over and over in my head to my dumb moves. It's the same thing each day.

He'd wake me up, I change clothes, he change the bandage, I take pill and vitamin, eat breakfast, stayed in bed awake and changing corners, he would bring meals for me and change bandage again, I'd go back to bed to stay by the corner, and then he would come in for me to change into my pajamas.

I didn't care. I deserved it. He would place the force shield and I would sleep. It repeats every time and couldn't change or accept the idea to have some freedom to this area or cave.

X would try to have a conversation with me. It goes in and never comes out of my ears. As long he wouldn't get angry…or I escape. I was fine…more or less. I couldn't shake out what I really did that day and it has been the truth. Slade tried to control me at everything. Threatening to end their lives if I messed up one more time. Red X only allowed each of their lives. He had his own reasons.

The thoughts knowing they're alive or not. Whether he was telling the truth or not. I couldn't stand it. There was no one to talk to besides him. It was so quiet, I nearly made an imaginary friend who was very depressed and emo, and muttered a lot to myself. It just staked me right at the heart to have an opposite imaginary friend. I just couldn't.

I felt the insanity building up inside me. Whispering that I was the main key to get down, the way to destroy the team, and that they need to be independent without me. But they proved it to me over a year ago. They're capable of fighting villains without me…I was just a leader. I can't really protect myself against the criminals or metahumans we faced every day. Let alone the fact I couldn't even take Bruce down or Barbara. I couldn't even take down Red X myself alone.

I didn't just design that suit for nothing. I gave it an ability to be stronger. To outstand the others. To be unstoppable unless…unless they knew the suit's weakness and X figured it out already. Who knows how much he learned from the suit. I gave a lot to its ability and power, but he might have not, yet.

No longer than a week or two ago, he stopped giving me painkiller. Just vitamins. The bandage thickness has eased up each week. Here we were…he was unwrapping them and observing the new skin my body has done. He threw out the old ones and just cleans up my fresh skin. He nodded, but hardly to know what his expressions were. The mask covered it up pretty well. His head moved up.

"It looks like you're good as new, Robin. Get dress, we got new plans changed."

My brain clicked, hearing something…different for a change, and knowing that he's been waiting. How long has it been? Twenty nine days…yeah, I kept track how long he had me for. I changed into a new pair of clothes, unsure I could even care about dressing up right, and finding myself wondering what was going to change? What he'll do this time?

I came out of the bathroom and he nodded for whatever reason. He bounced off the wall and stood in front of me. He held up one finger to point out something.

"Now, I expect you to behave. I have a little sister upstairs and she's finished with school since yesterday. If by any means you hurt her physically or emotionally, you're going right back to this room and locked up in that bed for a week." He waved his finger at me.

I was just…shocked.

"You have a sister?"

He crossed his arms, "Yes, she's eight years old and I've been raising her since she was three years old. My stepmother had her and stepmom and dad were murdered since she turned three."

Now it begins to be awkward now. He's letting me be around his sister? Why? What sort of plans was this?

"I'm sorry…this is…just new. You have a sister?"

He sighed and crossed his arms, "What? If I ever told you that from the beginning, would you consider seeing me someone different?"

"Depends."

He chuckled, "Well, I promised her to be with her breakfast today. So, you're joining too and this is probably going to be more than shock I just found out that you have a sister."

I blinked, "Why?"

He nodded and patted my back. He started dragging me along to a new course lane of the hallway. I wasn't sure why or where we were going. There's a wooden door with a golden door knob and keyhole. I wasn't too sure what this door may be and he let go me. He faced me and nodded a couple of times.

"I can't let my sister see this uniform, but there's no point in hiding an identity with you."

I felt shaky when Red X admitted something. He was going to share his face. All the times I have waited and wondered so much. Who could it truly be behind that mask? He glanced down and pressed a button on the belt. What was he doin-

The entire black uniform was lured into the black belt and caused the belt to disguise an average belt. I could see a red shady hair that stopped by the end of his earlobe. His skin was completely fair and smooth looking. He wore a dark jeans and dark blue professional shirt. He wore a small chain necklace, but I couldn't see the rest since it's inside of his shirt. He lifted his head up and I could see his face. He had fine look that most girls would already be after. His eyes were clear and light brown. He was smiling so…angelic looking. He looked older than me, but so much young looking.

"Names Syler." He was pleased and proud of his name.

I blinked…wow.

"Uh…nice name."

Syler nodded, "Thanks. Come on, I got to feed us all anyway." He did some trick to open the door and guided the way.

The lights were brighter than I could ever imagine. My eyes narrowed down and started to adapt to the lights a bit better. The feel of this place was homey. Once my eyes closed up, I could see how huge the place was. I haven't been in a large home since three or four years ago. I could see how welcoming and safe feel of this place. It had a calming and soothing color. It was like a typical home, only it's a huge mansion probably. I awed at the sight of this room.

Red X – I mean, Syler, smiled at me with his relaxed brown eyes. He chuckled and really enjoyed the way I reacting.

"Come on, she's probably waiting." Syler insisted.

I started walking in his direction and looked around at this place. It's like being in a perfect home, I saw lovely art work hanging around, and how the place was designed. It had to be like all girls' dream come true or something for a home. How elegant looking and prohibitive everything was.

If I remember correctly, those black leathers were Bruce's favorite and they weren't easy to come by. Especially in formed of a long couch! And the rug, Barbara would patronize me about how royal people have the finest design in their building or the rugs or curtains. Syler had all the things that common higher paying ranks have. I would have never guessed.

We entered into a room that was like a dining ball room. There's a long table that had to be set out about twenty feet, which I knew that was the long most people normally buy. The ceiling held a large diamond chandelier and also included candles along with the real light bulbs. I got to give this place a huge credit to its beautifulness.

The windows were widely opened with a bright and sunny day which I haven't seen in a long time. The weather was beautiful today. Now, I looked over where the chairs were and there's a little girl who happens to have light brown hair and very long hair down to the middle of her back. She has a pair of green eyes and wearing gray pants with a purple shirt that has bunch of colorful hearts on them. I could see much resemblance for a brother and sister.

She perked up and raced over to me with a hug. I almost jerked back and Syler was watching me. I chuckled awkwardly.

"Oh, my gosh! You're Robin!"

For once, I can give her credit to recognize me without my hero uniform. I nodded.

"Yes, I am…" I said slowly.

She squeaked, "Yay! You're my favorite hero! You and Batman together are awesome!"

Okay, another credit to give her. Was she this big of a fan or something? I looked up at Syler and wasn't too sure what to believe or something.

"Gari, you need to treat him as a guest now. He'll be living with us now." Syler revealed.

I-I was going to be living with them? The girl, Gari, gasped in such happiness and lets go of me to hug her big brother. She jumped up and down excitedly.

"For real, Syler! A superhero in our house living with us? Yay!" She was quite the energetic for a girl at her age.

"Of course, Gari." He patted her hair.

I had no choice to go against it. I had to play along, but why would he drag in his little sister? He was very protective of her when talking about her. I kept smiling, but it felt so fake to go along with it.

"Syler, you are the best big brother ever!" She raced over to grab my wrist, "Come on! We're going to have hot breakfast today and I want to sit next to you!"

Syler chuckled at the amusing sister he has and Gari forced me to sit down at the edge of the table. Syler took the center edge of the table and she sat next to me on my left. Syler lifted up the cover and there were a few foods. They were steaming hot too. There were scrambled eggs, bacons, toasts, and hash browns. Gari helped herself pretty well and Syler did the same. He smiled at me.

"Help yourself, Robin. There's plenty to eat."

I blinked and nodded. I helped myself a little, wasn't too sure how they lived themselves like this, and Syler even added in another scoop of scramble eggs. Great…I have to eat them all.

Although, they tasted pretty good. I couldn't suspect any poisoning because he has his sister here. He's even eating too. So, why should I even worry? It was nice to settle down and just eat. There wasn't any expecting moment to rush out or anything.

"Robin?"

I turned my head over to her, "Yeah?"

"Would you like to play tea with me today? I need a prince."

I was about to drop my scrambled eggs back onto the plate, but that was very uncertain.

Syler nodded, "Of course, he will. He will play anything you want to play."

Gari gasped, "Even the drumming battle?"

"Yes, but don't wear him out." He winked at her.

Gari winked back, it was like they had a secret coding, and I couldn't snap or fight in this strange situation. Maybe it's how things were for them. I wasn't sure.

Syler got up and took each of our plates since we finished eating.

"Do you need anything else, Gari?" Syler waited before he went off.

If they lived here…why didn't they have a butler or a maid to do the work for him? I kept my mouth shut about it, I had no rights to say those things in another's person house. I was taught that way since mom and dad had me.

"A hug before you go." Gari nodded twice.

Syler chuckled, "Of course, give me a few minutes and I will."

Before he go? Where? I felt so lost and he went off with the dishes into the cart he already had on side. He strolled it out to the kitchen and I stayed in my chair. Gari jumped over and rest her elbows onto my chair's arms. She has those huge smile and her eyes lit up with so much happiness. She giggled several times.

"We're gonna have lots of fun today."

I smiled at her, "I hope so." In another sense, kids don't quit with their fun.

She nodded, "Yup! And before we go to bed, I want you to tell me your favorite things to play."

I blinked, "Uh, sure." I smiled a little more, uncertain what to say.

"How come you're not with Batman anymore, Robin?"

Yeah, like I'd tell her why.

"Oh, I met new friends with superpowers and we wanted to make a team out of it. So, I figured Batgirl can cover my place." I wasn't too sure how intelligent she was.

She nodded along, "But, you and batman are awesome! Like father and son or something." She shrugged.

I chuckled, "We were just partners, Gari."

"But it would make sense, though, wouldn't it?"

My head shook, "No. He's a good friend and we worked together. That's why we're partners."

She nodded, "Okay, if you say so."

Syler has returned to this room with a smile. Gari pounced up and raced over to hug him. He picked her up and gave her a great big hug. The way they bonded was kind of sweet and sibling bonding. Almost like Barbara and I were bonding like any siblings, even if we weren't related. Bruce commented about our relationships and even Alfred agreed in a strange hint of it. I guessed it can be true if I think about it now.

Syler set Gari down and patted her head and kissed her forehead.

"Now, be good and have fun. You remember my cell phone number, Gari?"

She nodded proudly, "Yes sirrie!"

"Your emergency credit card?"

"Yup!"

He smiled, "Alright, I'm heading to work. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

After hearing that, it dawned on me. He purposely set me up. All this time…he set me up to babysit her? While he goes to work? This was insane! I felt like someone has trapped me down to Earth and I couldn't shake it or escape at all.

I'M A BABYSITTER?

Syler was so going to get it. Once she's in bed, I will be kicking his damn ass for this and serve my revenge for the kidnapping over a job? What? He can't afford a babysitter? Hell, this place was expensive enough for a billionaire to afford. Syler left the room and probably the building. I wanted to know more about where he was going or what job did he truly have?

Gari already dragged me to her bedroom and I couldn't even leave here. Not until I remove the bracelet somehow. Maybe…just maybe there's a room to break this band and manage to get away.

She was humming and that already annoyed me. She somehow got a prince crown onto my head and insisted that I sat up straight. Now, she already had all of her teacups and teapot out and she wore the fancy and puffy scarf with pearl necklace – which has to be real from what I see.

She was very happy, but it couldn't be just me here. She hummed a familiar song, but I couldn't quite catch it yet.

"I like the song, what is it?"

Gari giggled, "Syler is happy! I love it when he's finally happy."

So, a song that relates to him? So what song- wait, what? Gari was saying that he's finally happy.

"What makes you say that?" I blinked.

Gari pretend to pour tea into my cup, "Big brother is happy because of you. He says he has been really happy since last month." She nodded.

Yeah, I hate to break it to her, but that was the time he kidnapped me. So, he was happy that his plans becomes successful.

"Oh, did something good happen?"

She hummed, "Yup! He says a certain someone makes him very happy." She giggled.

Yeah, me that's why. However, what's the real reason I even make him happy? That I'd protect his sister while babysitting? He could have easily drop her off at the Tower and ask for protection for certain amount of time. Or we could have tracked down who ever might try to hurt the little girl.

I played along tea party game with her and boy, she smacked my hand hard for not using my manners. She did a few times until I remind myself to use manners and kindness in the situation. Whether I was Robin to her or a friend or a babysitter, she really knows where her high standards were.

"Do you know that certain person that's making him happy?"

She nodded, "Yes I do."

"Well, who is it? If I must ask, please?" Maybe she knows…

"I'm not telling you, silly! He says I have to keep it as a secret." She nodded.

So, he tells her things. Like what kind of things? There's no way an eight year old girl can keep quiet about everything and they're still growing up. He hasn't turned her into one of him, has he?

She finally decided to end the tea party after a little dancing and she says I should learn how to waltz with her brother, Syler. Okay, that would be plain creepy and I already knew. She started to drag me over to the end of her bedroom – which is huge and filled with teenager's interests, definitely not much of a princess spoiled girl here.

She turned on her large plasma screen television and bought out the drumming sets and microphone. She pulled out a chair and I was gladly to help her out. She already knew how to set things up and everything.

"Okay, you're the drummer boy and I'm the singer and we're playing the battle!" She giggled.

I nodded along and not exactly sure if I was capable of playing a simple drum set. Hopefully, she doesn't plan on wearing me out either.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ooh, wow...you guys, OwO (blushing). Wow, I love the reviews! It definitely made my day! Well, here's another chapter! You asked for it! ;D**

* * *

><p>Gari knew how to keep herself busy and making sure I was playing along. Oh, of course, I'm so kicking someone's ass for this. There's no way I would be babysitting someone's sister!<p>

So for the past several hours, she would keep making me switch drumming to singing and back again to drumming. She doesn't really care if we completed it. She's good at drum and I can give her credit for her.

"Sing deeper, Robin!" She giggled, while drumming.

I wasn't comfortable with singing and kind of just tried out of my discomfort zone. Once the game didn't make it through entirely. She hurried out of the drummer's seat to get the microphone.

"My turn!" She giggled.

"Gari," His voice returned, "How long have you been playing the drumming battle for?"

I felt angry when he showed up. Gari spun around and raced over to him. Syler shook his head at her. To think about it, I was wiped out from playing today and needed something to drink. She hugged him and he didn't exactly hug her back.

"Gari," His voice was serious.

She pouted, "We had fun."

Syler glanced up at me, "Robin, how long have you guys been playing the game for?"

I sighed, "…about five hours."

Syler pinched his nose bridge, "Gari, I told you not to wear him out."

Gari stopped hugging him and groaned miserably.

"But we were having so much fun!"

Syler shook his head, "You need to think about others first. Now, go wash up and get ready for dinner."

Gari groaned and marched off to the bathroom across the hallway. Syler glanced up at me, waited for me to at least say something, and I wasn't going to throw a fit right now. Oh, until she goes to bed, I will tell him I figured it out.

"You, I may have said not to hurt her physically or emotionally. However, she does understand the word no."

I nodded. Yeah, next time I will. He gestured me to come along and I did. I'll let him fall into that security for now.

"I hope you don't mind dinner is bought tonight."

Seriously, why doesn't he have a chef cooking his food? Syler walked by my side and he wasn't rushing this time. The thoughts about Gari have revealed to me might change things around. Given me some hope to leave here without hurting or ending my team's lives.

"Were you really having any fun, Robin?" Syler wondered.

Did he even care? Why now all of a sudden?

"Yes." Short and simple, maybe a little white lie.

He chuckled, "Right, fine. I'll go along with it now."

He couldn't possibly know I was lying so simple. Even my teams can't suspect a lie unless they were Raven. She would know by being a few feet in the room with me. Although, she wouldn't say much unless it's necessary. I chose not to argue with Syler, knowing he might do something hasty or worse.

We went back into the dining room and the food was out in the opening. I can notice he ordered one of those fast food restaurants. He has gotten chicken nuggets, wings, fries, and hamburgers. He got soda and chocolate milk. Thankfully, he wasn't giving his sister some soda sugared up drink. That would be crazy. We sat down and we waited for Gari.

"How's your arm holding up?" He folded his hands.

I blinked, "Uh…fine." I haven't really noticed any pain since last week.

He nodded, "Good. I'm hoping the drumming didn't make your arm pulled or rip up. You just healed up finally."

I shrunk a smile, didn't really care about the subject, "The drumming wasn't so bad and not much strength. There's no worry."

Syler nodded, "I supposed."

Gari joined into the room, hopping over the chair she sat before earlier today, and she was humming.

"Alright, dig in everyone." Syler announced.

They already started to help themselves out for the take out order food, but I pitched in after they helped themselves. Syler really made sure I had plenty to eat and Gari barely noticed that. Why was he making me eat more? It was like I was being starved or anything. He's been way too nice…too kind. Was he trying to make a point here?

No more than a month ago, he kidnapped me. He kept me against my own will and took care of me the entire time. He exposed me over to my sister and left me with her for eight hours. He has a good father figure, from what I can see. However, he's a thief and he might have done something against the law again. He always has his belt on him. No…he doesn't steal during the day. So, could it be possible he actually has a job? What job was it? How big was his salary?

I froze…realizing I was getting myself into the wrong direction. Mentally shook my head and carried on eating my dinner.

"Robin, when's your birthday?" Gari broke the silence.

I blinked…no one has ever asked me that in a few years. Not even Starfire. Surprisingly, Gari was the first. Syler nodded in interests and I had no idea why.

"Um, it's July seventeenth."

"Ooh, I want to throw a party for you, Robin!"

Syler chuckled, "I think that's a good idea."

No. I didn't need that! No, absolutely not! Instead, I smiled and nodded along. Could have I said no? Would Syler kill my friends over this? I couldn't risk it. These changes of my friends' death wouldn't be worth it over a birthday. It's just one day. The thoughts of it…hurt to be without my parents.

"Robin, you're awfully quiet. You sounded nice when you were singing earlier. Did she really wear you out so much today?"

Gari gasped, "Hey! I'm talking and not worn out, Syler!"

I chuckled, "It's nothing."

Syler gave that, I know you're lying sort of a look. I went back onto eating my dinner and avoid any eye contact. He _knows_ I'm lying…how? How can he tell? The way my expressions were? Did I twitch? What could have been so obvious to tell? I had to figure out why or how so I can control my emotions so it doesn't get the better of me.

Syler chuckled, caught me off guard, and I checked over to Gari. She wasn't doing anything that would make him laugh. I decided to just finish up eating my dinner and best to ignore whatever his reason of laughing off. It felt strange.

Syler collected our plates and boxes into the stroller. He headed out back to the kitchen to do a few things. Gari stayed with me, but I wasn't too sure what was going to happen. She was smiling and got out of her chair. She hopped around the table and I watched her have some fun. She has a lot of energy for a little girl and somehow, reminds me of Cyborg.

I wondered how they were doing…if they're still alive that was. This was her home, so she could do anything she wanted to, and I know I would have done the same too back with Bruce.

Syler came out with a happier smile and Gari raced up to join up. She's hopping around with much excitement and I had no clue why.

"Night plan!"

I blinked…night plan? What did that means? Syler chuckled and nodded along.

"Of course, I think watching a new movie tonight would be fun."

She squealed, "Yay! Which ones?"

Ah, a fun plan for something to do. Syler pretended to zip up his lips and throw away the imaginary key. Okay, he tends to be good at his sister's level. So what? I mentally shrugged and focused on whatever else.

"Popcorn?"

He nodded, "You know it. And no butter this time, pick something different."

She pouted, "But buttered popcorn is always good for a movie!"

"Yes, I know, but you know the doctor said. No more fattening butter. Now, pick something different. There are plenty of flavors to pop up."

To think about it, I have been having a lot of buttered popcorn with my teammates and we never changed the taste of them. Gari shrugged and went off to get herself something to pop up. I wasn't too sure about letting her do it herself or something, but then again, I'm not the one raising her!

Syler gestured the way and I kept looking around the place. It was so neat and everything. I hardly see a maid or a butler at all here! Could it be this place that huge?

We're finally into the living room that was huge enough to have a party for about fifty people or more. The curtains were closed…which I noticed all of them were already closed. So, they have someone working around the house? I shrugged those thoughts off and stood around.

Syler went to set up the movie through DVD and man, his flat screen was just the same size back at the tower. I was used to it, so there's nothing to be excited over that. To this point, he has a large and long couch that looked comfy.

He went over the couch and took the left edge. He patted on the couch next to him and figured I didn't have a choice anyway. So, I sat next to him within some space between us. The lights started to lower and I looked around to see how that was happening. I saw Gari with a large popcorn bowl lowering the lights down until it was completely dark and lit up by the screens only.

"So, what popcorn are we having, Gari?" Syler peered in.

She grinned, "A mix, caramel, chocolate covered, and vanilla popcorns!"

I blinked. That's popcorn? Sounds like candy over the usual kinds. Doesn't anyone just watch the movie and eat the popcorn like it was? This place was beginning to be insane as enough. She sat down next to me and Syler played the movie.

"Oh my gosh! You got _The _Prince and Prince?"

I was going to ask, but it really is the title of the movie, and wondered why they called it that. She must be a huge fan of the movie or its plot. It was already stating out PG, but I wasn't too sure how come. It was much in anime form movie and it begun out to play nicely.

I was totally focused on the movie and how the Princes met each other. One Prince was very strong in action and he would protect the weaker Prince. The weaker Prince was excellent in his writing. They were working together on some sort of project, often the Strong Prince would tell the Writer Prince his battles and how the villains or the attackers came to be. It really excites much for the writer each time and creating a story that really sounded interesting and curious.

They bonded so much…something happened, the Strong Prince suddenly got sick and the Writer Prince went in panic. He spent an entire week helping the Strong Prince to get better, bring food to him, play a violin, and certainly bought out his doctor. They were really great friends.

Somehow, I made myself comfortable. I leaned onto my left, my legs up on the couch, and curled up. My eyes hasn't moved off the screen, forgetting about the popcorn after ten or twenty minutes later of the movie, and felt really warm. The Strong Prince asked the other prince about choosing to play a violin and he complimented him the talent he had.

At the end of the week, the Writer Prince spent his time playing the violin all day and pouring his feelings out. It really touched out to my heart and how down to earth this music truly was. I haven't stopped and listen to a good music in a long time. It was always on the rush to do something.

The movie finally ended and Gari rushed to put lights on slowly. My eyes slowly adjusted to right amount of lights and then, started to realize something. Someone's arm to hand wrapped around my shoulder and this was too cozy. Syler was smiling about it, but I had no idea why.

I quickly jerked myself away and pretended that never happened.

… … …

It was getting late and Syler was hugging Gari to bed. She already gave me a hug and danced over to bed before she calls it a night.

"Robin, you'll be here, tomorrow, right?"

Syler chuckled, "Of course he will be here tomorrow." He patted her head softly, "Now, go to sleep, Gari."

Gari nodded and yawned her head off. Syler got off her bed and made sure she was under the cover. I waited by the door and not bothering to display any outburst emotions when the girl's innocent enough. He guided me to somewhere and I wasn't too sure where this time. We went into a room.

The bedroom was more…darker and finer taste. I could see the bed was huge, cherry wooden bed poles, and how mature it can be. It was so bright in the room until he turned it on and I noticed how the walls were painted dark red, very dark. It was much of a reminder of Bruce's bedroom. The room was huge, bigger than Gari's room, and much better than I used to have.

Click!

I jerked behind myself and saw Syler looked up the door. I wasn't too sure why or what his reasons where. We weren't too far from her room, but it was safe to talk. I crossed my arms and waited. My impatient head shook and breathing a little difficult somehow. He chuckled, thinking it wasn't anything serious, and it was serious enough for me.

"What?" Syler smiled away.

I growled, "You purposely set me up to babysit your sister? And-and all this time, I thought you were really up to something else! I'm your babysitter? Is that all I am to you?"

Syler leaned against the door, all so relaxed about it, and he shook his head.

"Nope, you're way off, kid. Besides, I trust her to be alone and her friends will be coming over tomorrow. So really, you're not a babysitter here. You're much more than that, Robin."

I blinked. I was…wrong? My head shook, but he left us alone for eight hours. Their conversations made it so simple and obvious.

"So then what am I to you?" I felt so disgusted.

He bounced off the door and came over to me. He looked down at me, seeing how those brown eyes meant something, and my head shook. I looked away…trying to get the meaning of one final message. He softly lifted up my chin with that angelic smile.

"Keep on figuring it out, Robin…but, you need to remove that mask of yours."

My heart dropped to my stomach. My throat felt so dried I had to gulp. Something twisting around in my stomach and the way he was too close up to me. His smile…I felt my heart was pounding way too fast. I was lost in my breathing.

I wanted to shake my head, fight off, back off, or something at least! I just couldn't. All paralyzed and choked up when he's around. He pulled down my chin a little and leaned in.

He leaned in and placed his soft lips among mine. It was like he was stealing my breath away, making my heart beat faster than ever, and just utterly shocked. He wasn't going too fast.

I pushed him away and I collapsed to my knees. I managed to get some space between us, trying to feel what he just did to me, and not understanding anything. Why did he do that? My fingers trailed around my lips and couldn't understand why me.

"You're cute when you're red." He said it so calmly.

It was like he meant it. As if he wanted this to happen on purpose. He knelt down to me and lifted my chin. My head jerked away and pushed him away this instantly. He clung onto my wrists and pulled me closer.

"Tell me, have you figured it out?" He whispered into my ear.

His hot breath of air shivered down to my spine, wishing I wouldn't say it, and he was careful. I kept telling myself that he's only acting. He's only getting what he wants and I refused to let him. My wrists struggled to jerk away from him, but he held onto me too well.

"Say it, Robin." He whispered out his demand.

My eyes shut out, trying to get back on my feet, and he pulled me up along with him. He whispered it again with his demands. He was waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

He pulled me up closer and trapped me into his arms. I couldn't get out, push him away, and feel the space between us. His eyes were on me, I could feel it.

"Y-you-you want me as your l-l-lover?" I whispered, almost pip a squeak out of myself.

I felt his soft hair brushing against my cheek and his lips pressed carefully on my neck. He hummed joyfully and felt totally sick about it. My entire body felt shaky, uncertain how to react, and he wouldn't let me go.

"Ah, that's right." He kissed my bare neck and went up to my cheek, "Robin, I'm not going to rape you. I'm taking this slowly and showing you how gentle I can be."

His lips went down to my neck, just giving me a strange sensation from him, and my hands clung onto his business shirt. He eased up hugging me so tightly, he caressed my face, and kissed my nose. I felt so hot on my cheeks. My eyes opened up to see his expression.

"Wh-why me?" I felt the need to cry.

Syler smiled, "Because you stole my heart."

No…I don't believe it. He had to be faking it. All of it to get something he wants. My head shook so much.

"What's wrong?"

"We-we're too different."

He shrugged, "I don't care," He kissed my neck to behind my ear.

It made me feel hotter, uncertain about this, and he was determined.

"Pl-please, anything but this!"

He pulled his head back, "Give me a month. From then on, if you don't feel comfortable. I'll let you go. If you feel comfortable about us, then you'd make the happiest man on earth to make me feel this way."

My heart skipped a beat. One month, he'll let me go. I can go back to my life, being a hero, being with everyone again, and sleeping in my own bed. I wanted that, more than anything to be stuck here, and why would he risk that? I know his identity now. I know he has a sister.

But, can I really afford being his lover? It felt strange and unusual. No one kissed me like that other than Starfire. We never got serious after a trip to Japan.

One month…just to take myself back home.

"But, you need to try, Robin, but I can't just make that deal like it is."

I sighed, if it meant to survive, and I believe I might have to anyway. I nodded.

"I will try."

He smiled, "Thank you." His gentle voice reached out to me, "May I see who is that under the mask?"

I felt no need to cover up. For so long, I haven't stopped wearing mask over four years…he didn't have interests in the need to use my identity or blackmailing. I touched my mask and looked up at him.

"I don't want any pity or-or-or…"

He covered my mouth, "Robin, I didn't fall in love for wanting to know who you are behind that mask. I fell in love because I can't stop thinking about you, how good you are, and an amazing fighter you are. I'm not going to treat you any different than you are now."

My heart pounded so hard, it was like it was coming out, and puts out much breakdown for me. His brown eyes were waiting to see a face behind the mask. Syler or Red X meant what he really said to me. Or could he just want my identity?

That kiss he gave me was something different. I couldn't understand what I felt, but they were real action. I looked up and trying to read him. He showed no reasons to use me. His red hair was something else. He showed no sign to change his behavior. Syler could truly meant it or he could go this far to get what he wants.

Here we were standing, he's waiting to see the one he wants. I'm the one being scared inside to confess something so important.

I pulled away quickly, my hands curled into a fist, and shaking uncontrollably.

"Huh?" He joined up with me, "What's wrong, Robin?" He turned my chin over to him.

I whipped my chin away and he jolted back unexpectedly. He tried to wrap his arms around me and I kept trying to get some space. Syler stood there, wondering what went wrong, and I couldn't shake it off much. I wanted to turn off the stomach feeling and make it back to the way I originally wanted.

"Robin, you're worrying me."

My head jerked at him, "I'm not gay!" I glared.

Syler blinked, he didn't laugh at me or anything, and nothing made any sense!

"You're scared and it's okay."

My head shook, "No! I'm not!"

Syler crossed his arms, "Robin, it's okay to be scared. I was too. I thought I was going insane for a long time. Until I met you, I felt safer if my love went out for you."

Syler wasn't faking it. He meant it. I dashed off to the deeper side of the room and started to pace around like crazy. Throwing out my frustrating groans and felt the urge to just go outside. But I couldn't.

"You flirted with Starfire!" I snapped.

He blinked with those brown eyes, "Because I thought she was beautiful. Every girl deserves to hear that. What? Do you want me to say you're beautiful too, Robin?" He smiled, "Do you want me to be flirtatious with you?"

I blinked and totally flabbergasted by the idea. The images of Syler or Red X constantly flirting with me whenever he gets the chance. The way I would react to those and how much I felt the need to have thos-

My head shook.

"NO!"

Syler sighed, "Oh, so you're saying I shouldn't flirt with anyone else if I'm with you?"

"NO!"

I couldn't stop shaking it. My feet had me pacing around, making me feels the need to be insane, and be alone. The need to talk to a depressing imaginary friend to make it seem right again. All of this was too crazy!

He groaned, "Then what? I don't get it! I haven't done anything wrong. I didn't force you to be evil. I didn't leave you starving! I took care of your health and injured arm! I showed you my identity! I let you meet my sister! I trusted you alone with my sister for eight hours!" He marched right up at me.

Syler snatched my wrists and jerked me closer to him. He kept doing it a couple of times until I looked at him. I glared right at him, not even into this, and my breathing felt heavy.

"Maybe it's because I don't love you! How about that?" I snapped.

He sighed quietly. He bowed his head down, then he chuckled has turned into a laughter as if I was a joker or something. His head shook.

"Oh, Robin, tell me why you're blushing? Tell me why you're easy to read? Tell me why you snuggled up with me during the movie? Why are you hiding it?"

There were goose bumps rising up on my arms, hearing his questions, and couldn't really answer that. I gulped down and he gently smiled without a worry.

"I can tell you," He leaned into my ear and whispered, "You're in love with me."

Syler moved his head back and looked at my face. I felt so warmed up on my cheeks and uncertain about anything anymore! He forced to turn me around and cradled me in his arms. His height was a perfect fit, he snuggled his head onto my shoulder, and he swung his and my waists back and forth. I wanted to do that to Starfire, but she was too tall for me. I couldn't do that for her…I was mad that I couldn't do it.

My eyes shrunk, trying to squeal myself out of this, and not really get into this mess. He held me good when my wrists tied by his hands.

"Relax, I know you like this."

So I did. My eyes closed up, easing up the tightness of my eyes, and just feeling his warm body behind me. His breathing was deeply warm enough to make me feel hotter than usual. I couldn't understand what I was feeling, but it's there. The swinging was calming for me, it was like I wasn't being expected to show up places or to act certain ways, and I didn't really plan on do anything. I mean…what can I do really?

After that, everything felt so dark. I couldn't remember anything. It was just nice for once. My mind wrapped up with everything that has gone on for a month now. I could see how everything Syler has played out. How he say those words. How his voice and his attitudes were. The way he touched me.

The things he did to me. The demands. Curiosity. Given freedoms. False alarm incident. All of it, including to meet and play with his sister all day. I've seen his home with her. I never gave the thoughts about his life or anything. I was simply too curious to his plans.

They weren't plans. Syler was luring me all this time and I was damn blind to notice his small hints or flirts. I was too caught up in wanting to be back at the tower. Being with my team. Wishing that my injured arm wasn't the target. I almost wished I never made that suit.

Do I regret it? Making that Red X suit? There are some things I couldn't understand why I did things like this. Maybe I wanted to see my teams' capabilities', strengths', and more. They're someone I could never replace. They're my family and I don't want anything happening to them. I won't.

What do I do with Syler? He kidnapped me so he could have me as his lover. He confessed his feelings to me. But what about me? I'm so confused…why must I be in the middle of this? How can I attract him without even trying to?

The fine curve, the blackness of the suit has shown a good skinny body, and how his fighting skills were quick. How fascinating that he's able to make great moves and how he's so compatible to team up with me in battles. His red hair was so good looking…I wanted to touch it with my hands and feel him-

"GAAAAAH!" I immediately sat up from the bed and breathed.

"Relax, Robin." That familiar voice has given time to sink in.

I breathed, brushed back my hair, and realized I just sweat now. Maybe because I panicked too much of my last thoughts. The voice…I looked up and saw a blue cape with a hood, a dark and short purple hair girl, and a pair of purple eyes. I hurried over and hugged onto her. She jolted, but she slowly hugged me.

"Oh, it's so good to see you're okay!"

"Robin?"

I pulled away and try to get myself back together. She hardly expressed herself, but I already knew why.

"Raven, you have to take me back to the tower with you." Hopefully, she will.

Her eyes lowered, "Sorry, Robin. I'm afraid I can't."

Red X joined in and crossed his arms. Great…did he make a threat with her too? It's getting ridiculous as it has ever been.

"I bought her here so she can talk some sense into you or at least convince you." X said.

I realized we were still in this dark and fine bedroom that's almost like Bruce's bedroom. X pressed the main button and disappeared as he teleported out of here. It was just Raven and me alone.

"Grrr! I'm so going to kill him for this!" I felt like the urge of ripping out my hair.

Raven's eyes followed me, I constantly paced around so much, and can't stand it anymore! At least she's here, but we can't escape!

"Robin, you're frustrated. I already saw what was in your mind before you woke up."

I froze after hearing that alone. So she figured out what went on.

"H-how long?" I whispered.

Raven shifted up head up, "Enough to know what's been going on for a month to now."

I groaned, "I am! He kidnapped me to be his lover! I'm not gay." I crossed my arms and huffed.

"You always are, Robin. You just never noticed."

I jolted, "Wait-what?"

Raven nodded and gestured over to the couch in this room. So, we both sat down and couldn't shake it the fact she's being all blunt about it. Why? Why now?

"Raven, I don't get it? I never noticed?"

She nodded, "Yes. From time to time, you never consider or accept or acknowledge much with Starfire's flirting around you. Terra has tried a couple of times and you merely thought she's being friendly with you. The way you do things has changed Red X's…or Syler's action was strange for everyone. I watched and realized what his motivation was. I thought you might figure it out yourself, Robin."

To think about it, all the extra niceness or kindness or given respect was unexpected from Starfire or Terra. But, even Barbara has done the same too. I thought I was feeling something from Starfire at least…

"What about Starfire? I don't understand…" My head shook, "We were dating."

Raven nodded, "She is able to tell a person's sexual orientation through a kiss after amount of time. Starfire was upset about it, but she moved on. She did not want to make things complicated for you, Robin."

Right there, she answered my question I have been stumped ever since Starfire broke up with me. All this time, she has her real reason and I didn't mess up at all.

"So I'm gay? How come I haven't been crushing over a guy?"

Raven grinned slightly, "Easy, you're always fighting against criminals and trying to deal with the team. You haven't taken the time to slow down and notice it yourself."

Was it that's why X/Syler so insisted about relaxing? Taking a vacation here? Okay…I feel guilty to not think about myself often. I just felt like I never have time.

I sighed, "How's everyone?"

She nodded, "Good. They're worried about you."

I groaned, "It's the last thing I want on my list."

"Robin, we worry about you all the time. I have seen inside his mind…he isn't all that bad."

That's a side of Raven I never knew. I blinked and wondered if I should let things happen. She got up and I felt like wanting to go with her.

"He's taking good care of you, Robin. I'd enjoy him now because stepping away can change things or make it difficult."

I blinked, "Like you and Beast boy?"

She nodded, "Yes."

So she does have feelings for him, it's harder to tell by the way she does things, and figuring her out wasn't so complicated from time to time. It's when asking her in the right timely mattered would be the question. Beast boy has always strives to make her laugh or look good for her. Even if Terra was around, her jealous was enough to tell by her anger. She wasn't mad at Terra at all. Beast boy needed someone to love and that loves him back.

I paused and realized…

"You can't be with him?"

Her eyes trailed down, "No…but it does not mean we have to depart outside of our friendship."

Right there, in the hint of her eyes shown happiness to just have someone she truly loves.

"I'd tell him, Raven. So he knows that."

She nodded, "You do the same too."

I smiled a little, maybe it's not so bad. Love…is strangest thing on Earth. We won't know until it hits us. Or kidnaps us that were. She nodded.

"I better get going." Raven announced.

I pouted, "You're still not sure about bringing me with you?"

"And expect all of us to die? No worry, we already know the future, Robin."

The future? What did we know other than from Starfire? Raven opened the door and Red X was leading the way already. I decided to stay in this room to think about it more and see how things were going to work out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry if it's less than the amount I'd normally write, but at least it's better than nothing! Owo (blushing) Wow, you guys really love this story this much? You don't even mind with my grammars? Well, here's another chapter, enjoy! :'D**

* * *

><p>So, I have been blind about a few things and haven't considered thinking about it. Being here really makes a difference in what I do lately. For once…I'm breathing.<p>

Red X hasn't been evil or possessed by one. He steals things for his own gain purpose, so that means he stole me because he's in love with me? He stole Raven because he wants her to convince me. Would he go this far to show his feelings for me? Syler hasn't been out of line and found some things to be reasonable. He doesn't want me to be a thief or an apprentice. He doesn't take me as a collection or a pet. Syler or Red X wants me as his lover.

Just thinking about it made my face warmed up so much and couldn't feel any happier to think about it.

What about that kiss? I couldn't understand what I felt and there's no way I want to fall in love for a kiss. My fingers traced on my lips and tongue, trying to remember what that feeling I felt, and it was getting right on my nerves.

_Give me a month. From then on, if you don't feel comfortable. I'll let you go. If you feel comfortable about us, then you'd make the happiest man on earth to make me feel this way._

That's what he said, I believed. It felt right to figure out how's my feelings would turn out. A chance to work it out somehow and see if I'm truly attracted to males. If I am…then, like he said…make the happiest man on earth to feel that way. I wanted that with Starfire, but she's able to tell through her ability. I might have to reconsider everything now.

So one month…thirty days or thirty-one days? A full one month or equal one month? I wasn't too sure of myself and how much I want to be back at the tower, but another time, I'd be too uncertain. Raven pointed out that I should enjoy him because stepping away can change things or make it difficult. I could almost end up like her and Beast boy and it wouldn't even be fair.

No…I can't let that ever happen. So a full month would be better idea.

I went over the bed and sat down to think about it more. What if we get too close or I mess up? Raven hasn't said anything involving some serious trick or plot with Syler or Red X. So, that eased up some stress about anything suspicious. Syler really loves me this much? To go this far?

I gulped and thought about it deeply. His touching was gentle as I ever know. His caring voice or proud voice has reached me. His looks were something else that I can't imagine to see anything else. His sister, Gari, is adorable and perky. And maybe a little irritating if she keeps slapping my hands just to be sophisticated Prince or something. Honestly, no more tea party with her.

X hasn't said a single word about how I should act nor do what he wants me to be. All he did was making sure I wouldn't hurt his sister that he dearly loves so much. I supposed giving him that credit would be better off.

I grumbled, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm dating him now…" I muttered, uncertain how to work that out.

I glanced around the room to find a visible clock or digital ones. The only thing I recognize was a television remote. So, I picked that up and directed the television in front of the bed as I powered it up. I flipped over to the news channel and noticed it was already the next day.

My eyes blinked several times and glanced down at what I was wearing. Damn…I've been sleeping since yesterday? How? My head shook and figured it was better than wearing girl's pajamas. Now to think about it…I ought to throw a pillow at him for that.

Knock, knock!

I blinked and wasn't too sure who'd that be.

"Robin?" His voice called out.

I snatch a pillow and waited for the door to open. He slowly opened it and his red hair peered in to find me. First, Syler looked at the couch to find me and I threw the pillow at him as his face directed to me. Confused as he ever was and I shrugged. He joined into the bedroom and smiled with a concern.

"Uh…am I in trouble or something?"

I scoffed, "Yes, for making me wear those pajamas." My head shook.

He chuckled, "I thought they might give you a hint why I make you do those."

I was already on urge to throw another pillow, but he's too close and already joining up on the bed.

"What are you doing?" I glared.

Syler nodded, "You're slow, but I supposed to tell you this is my room too."

He waited for me to do something. His room too? What did that supposed to mea-

"WHAT?" I was about to flung out of bed.

Syler caught me by the arm and shook his head.

"Relax, I'm not interested in rushing a relationship."

I sighed, "And I was too busy to be even in one and right now, I don't have much of a choice anyway." My eyes rolled – thankfully, he can't tell.

Syler nodded, "I know. Oh, by the way, Raven said something about not to make you take off your mask? Does she know who you are behind the mask or something?"

I pushed him away and he fell off the bed. I tried to hold the laughter inside of me, but at lass, I couldn't. I laughed knowing that was just funny to see him falling off the bed for once. He got up on his knees and leaned on the bed. He puffed his air to see his way and smirked at me.

"I should have let you fallen off the bed yourself."

I shrugged, "Who knows, you might have still fallen off too."

"You seem…less defensive. Is that a good thing for me?"

I looked at him, wondering how to even say right to his face without making him think I'm considering the whole thing about it, and how I'm truly convinced about it. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"…Raven hasn't actually seen me behind the mask, but she knows who I am. There's only three people…wait, four..er, five people that knows my secret identity."

Syler wasn't pleased, "Why does those people know yours and I can't know yours?"

I haven't seen him this defensive over something so personal to me. I blinked and try to find the right word to explain it.

"Uh, it's because Batman and Batgirl were my partners. The other people associated with us help us out in crimes or assist us in bunch of stuff."

"Ooh," Syler eased up and turned into a guilt, "I-I didn't think of that."

I nodded, "It's okay. I left them for a reason of my own. They're fine without me." I mumbled now.

Syler still hasn't eased off the guilty look about it and seeing that I had a long history of being a hero, but Bruce been a hero longer than I have. I uh…touched his hand and patted down awkwardly.

"Look…this is new and um, I…uh, not sure how to say this. But I'm going to give this a chance." I looked away awkward enough.

His warm hand touched my cheek and moved my head to his way. His sweet smile showed how much he's truly happy about that.

"Thank you." He whispered.

He was leaning in, but I wasn't ready. I pushed him away and shook my head.

"Don't…I-I'm not ready yet."

He chuckled, "I supposed a kiss before a date is too sudden and that it's really late at night. Wish to go to sleep now?"

I blinked and remembered it was only two in the morning. It sounded alright.

"I guess…you got regular pajamas?"

Syler chuckled and nodded, he hopped off the bed, and I followed him along. He had one of those huge walk in closet and I didn't mind it at all. The closet was filled with many, many, many clothes and pajamas as I could ever imagine. He gestured his hand to them and waited for me to help myself.

"Yours are on the right. I managed it about a month ago after getting your hero uniform cleaned up from the blood and be able to match your sizes. Mine is on the left. If there's something isn't to your liking, let me know and I'll get it."

Syler was serious about all of this and I never realized this before. He had to be rich as Bruce would be. I mean, living in that kind of a life style's something else and easy to do. He grabbed his own pajamas on his side of the closet and went out with it. I decided to look around and figure out what would be good.

After sleeping, it's going to be day one. I know it's going to be a long month, but this would be the only thing I have to deal with and that's being in a boyfriend to Syler or Red X.


	8. Day 1

**Okay! Finally got this chapter coming out now! Sorry for making you all wait, I was so busy and distracted for a while. hehe;;; So here ya go! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The first day would be to give a chance. We slept in one bed…he wanted to cuddle me in his sleep, but I kept the space between us. His hand somehow touched my arm through the entire night and I wasn't too sure how things were going to turn out for the both of us. I was far on the left side of the bed and he was on the right side of the bed. I preferred it that way.<p>

I started to open my eyes and noticed how close I was to his body. The fact that I somehow snuggled up with him in my own state of sleep! My heart raced insanely and breathed to remember it's probably natural because he's very warm and that my body wants to stay warm during my sleep. Yeah, that's why. He was waking up and smiling down at me.

"Good morning, Robin."

I cringed in my mental mind the way he's been so…boyfriend-ish to me. Okay, Robin, cool it. I promised to give him a month chance and that's it.

"Good morning…Syler." I was trying to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything over yesterday.

"I'll be showering, help yourself in anything you need around here." He kissed my forehead.

I swear, I must be blushing after he's doing that, and he lets go of me. Syler hopped off the bed and stride over to the bathroom on the left side of the room. I watched him go and wondered about his curves were real enough-

My head jumped at the sudden thoughts and took a deep breath. I figured getting dress would be the best option to do. I went into the closet and went over to figure out what would be good to wear today. He really had a lot of styles out and it's been…several years I even cared to wear something normal for a change. This was nice of him, perhaps I should do something back for him, and work that out without exposing-

Okay, I'm jumping ahead now. Let's see how this week goes first. I gathered myself a black pair of jeans and dark blue t-shirt with a neck collar. I folded the collar up to make it more neaten and felt much better about it. I glanced down at the floor and noticed something. There were several pairs of sneakers and slippers! More than I could ever own in my life! He had them all organized by colors and two shelves to keep separate and give more space. That's something else to impress for a girl or someone he cares.

I bent down and searched for something alright for me. He had many options out for me and I could never think of that much before. Well, maybe if I was tracking down a criminal by their sneakers' print or something, then I would. So, I picked out a pair of typical white sneakers that were thick enough for me. I changed in the closet, not really comfortable about the idea of the bedroom, and managed to come out afterward.

I checked the room out and looked around to see what Syler had. He really had a lot of furniture made of cherry wood type. So, he likes dark colors? Maybe that would explain his interests in my suit…well, his now. I can't really take it back.

The books he had here, on his small book shelves, and they weren't exactly the average read your interests. They were training books. I recognized some of the wording like acrobat exercise and I grew training in that. I'm surprised he took interests in them. Not only that, he had some self-defense included. He had it all organized in a form that the library would have out in. The last book ended up with yoga…he's into yoga?

I pulled it out and noticed he really leaves a sticky note to each pages he reads into and leaves a side not. He really puts a huge studying about it and how he left a note about needing to find a way to distress. He even left the date on it and it was placed around the times he raised his sister. Wow, I have got to realize dealing with kids weren't easy and he struggled a lot with her. Poor Syler, he put a lot through with everything! I hurried to put it back onto the bookshelves and looked around some more. I found another book shelves, which he needs to buy a tall one if he has this many books. My head shook and noticed these books weren't instructional exercise material. They were fictional reading and some really meant romance.

"You can read them, you know?"

I jumped spun around to see Syler brushed his hair back.

"Uh, I was looking around."

He chuckled, "Everything in this room I own is yours too, Robin."

Ooh, wow, Syler was being way too nice about this. I didn't exactly understand anything much about love or relating to what lovers really do. I haven't had the time to think about it. The world is really cruelty and I learned that through Bruce A.K.A. Batman. Alfred was the one who made me keep an open mind in life.

I nodded and kept looking around the room. I ended up standing in front of the mirror and saw myself. I almost looked like a normal teenager, but the mask remained there. It didn't fit to the outfit at all and how unrealistic it was. I covered my mask and thought about it…

"I have three identities…" I started to say something at least.

I felt his warm hand on my shoulder, "Hey, I didn't tell you to take off your mask now or anything."

"I know, but it's not fair I know yours and you don't know mine."

He cupped my hands, "Oh, Robin-kin, I don't care." His lips touched my cheek, "I was wrong to force you or think of something other than myself. I only want you, kid."

Syler was standing behind me, holding my hands so nicely, and here, I was about to show him anyway.

"Why hide? Sooner or later, even if I do fall in love. I'll want to show you the family I last grew up with before being a Robin."

Syler was calm, but his hands jolted have showed me how he felt. He wasn't saying anything about it and there's no way he would have known anything else about me. Hardly anyone does.

"Please…let me take them off."

His hands glided down to wrap around my waists and felt uncomfortable when he does that. My fingers clenched onto the mask's edge and slowly removed them while my eyes remained close. He's right behind me and not even seeing me yet in front of him. I dropped my mask onto the bookshelves. My face felt naked and strange.

"Robin, you don't-"

My hand covered his mouth before he tried to change my mind.

"Shut up, would you?" A bit irritated when he's being way too nice about it all.

His head nodded along with my hand on him. I took a deep breath and thought about revealing myself over to him. Hopefully, there will be no mistake in doing this. I turned around and opened my shaded turquoise eyes to see his face. Syler was so happy, it was the same look he gave me last night about his feelings to me, and he didn't change it. Not one bit of it and I felt a bit hot.

"I'm Dick Grayson." I confessed.

"Mind if I call you, Richard?"

When he said that, it almost hurt me personally. Richard…my head shook and pushed him away. Immediately marching out of the bedroom and ran to the door to the cave. I kept looking for the small and girly room again. It wasn't too far, I had to find it soon, and-

A grip onto my wrist pulled me back and I turned to see him trying to stop me. I whipped out my foot to kick off his hand and my foot pushed him down. Syler couldn't get up faster, but it was enough to get away. I saw the room and joined on the bed's corner. I rested up at the corner and the wall to curl. Richard…it hurt so badly, I wanted to cry more than anything.

"Robin!" He's heavily breathing.

I snatched a pillow threw it at him. He dodged it this time and picked up the pillow after it touched the ground. He dusted it off and joined up with me on the bed. I pushed him off, tried to yank the pillow away from him to hit him with it, and he wouldn't let me alone!

"GO AWAY!" I groaned.

Syler dropped the pillow and caught my wrists. I kept trying to push him away, but he wouldn't let me! He pinned me down to the bed and it hurts so much. He sighed and shook his head.

"GO AWAY!" I hissed.

"No! I want you stop putting up a fight!"

I growled, "Or what? Just leave me alone!" I kept shaking my back to get him off of me.

He forced harder on the pinning me down, "Robin, something is obviously wrong and you're not talking about it. What is it?"

I shut my eyes and remember the day alone, it was the hardest day of my entire life, and I couldn't shake it off. Now, I felt like crying and couldn't help myself. What could have I done that day? Would this mean I wouldn't have been in this mess by now? Being a normal teenager in high school and trying to graduate at least or taking over the business at least. I'd never know, but there's no chance of turning back.

Somehow, he had me sitting up, cradling me in his arms, and wiping my tears away. He kissed my forehead slowly a few times and hushing to me.

"Shh, it's alright."

I whimpered and sniffled. There's nothing I could do, but doesn't he even understand my name at all? Haven't he heard of me before?

"Syler-"

"Shh, Robin, just relax."

I wasn't fighting anymore. It was needed to express myself and I never acted like this before. Syler went after me and trying to care about me.

"Mom used to call me Richard," It ached my heart to even say it, "…She said my name before she and dad died." My heart dropped to my stomach.

It twisted and hurt my stomach to even think of the incident of my parents' death and seeing their body squashed to the ground and blood gushed out. His warm hand rubbed my back and he nodded to listen.

"I supposed calling you that would hurt you, I'm sorry. I was insensitive."

My head shook, "Don't you know about the murder incident to my parents?"

Syler sighed, "Robin, it's been five years of raising my sister and I had no time to watch or keep up with the news. You have seen how busy she keeps herself?"

I brushed my tears away and didn't think that raising a kid would mean lacking out of the world, but maybe it's also because he has his job to focus on too.

"I was thirteen…My parents and I were the main center of the circus. They were to swing up to me and the lines were slipping apart. I saw mom's face of terror and tried to reach me. She called my name out before they screamed to the ground. I couldn't reach them and failed to save them. They just dropped to the ground dead. Bruce Wayne took me and adopted me."

Syler made me feel comfortable talking about it, like that simple as I thought, and couldn't exactly understand how. He rubbed my back and my head was on his shoulder. It just helped this way.

"I'm sorry about your parents, Robin. I know…it's not fair and it never has been. I had to deal a lot with my stepmom and my dad's murdered death. All because of the idiot murder wants the file to control movie directing they were working on. I went to drop off their house key they forgot to grab with them in the morning. The idiot slashed their throats and stabbed them in the heart. The killer scammed off to find out I was the witness and I called for help. No one in the building did and they died in bleeding wounds."

So he understood my pain of losing someone who cared about us that much. It wasn't fair how things were like this way or how to come to be. Neither of us had anything easier from our lives and had to deal things somehow.

"I'm sorry too. I wish you had your revenge on the murder who killed your parents…but what about your mom?"

Syler scoffed, "I have no idea and I don't care. She got pregnant with me and left me with dad after the second day I was born. I was rather glad to have a stepmom, but I've only known her about six years, but she's about five years younger than dad was. She was alright, but he loved her anyway. I'm surprised they hard Gari." He chuckled.

I chuckled along too, "I was surprised with the butler." Opps, I've said too much.

He blinked, "The butler?"

"Uh…he's an excellent skilled butler and good with raising with Bruce, who became my second dad to me." I nodded.

"Oh, right. Butlers, I never understand why bothered having one."

So he's more of a hard working person. I had to give him credit for that and how his sister adapted to normal piece of life at least.

"Well, the butler, Alfred, was someone Bruce has left and his parents were shot when he was with them after the movie they went to. To me, Alfred is my grandpa in a way."

Syler nodded and hummed, "Family is important, but here, we do our own work."

I blinked, "Why? You could have a chef or a full time butler job or at least a maid here. This place is _huge_! Bigger than I used to live!"

He chuckled, "Yeah…I picked the place to be closer to college at the time."

Closer to college? Wait, he had to start college before raising his sister…

"I'm placing my nose in the wrong places." I looked away.

He moved my chin to meet his eyes, "Don't be afraid to ask me anything, Ro…Dick," He smiled.

He said my name and it sounded so…perfectly. I wasn't too sure what to say, his fingers brushed my cheeks, and felt warmer when he does it. Syler got us up and took us back to house. I wasn't too sure where we were going this time, but it was still inside the house. I can't help and wondered what he was truly up to now. He kept his arms around me, but no one was even around or worried about anyone seeing us like this at all. Just the two of us, but where's Gari? We haven't even had breakfast yet!

We set into the room that had many, many, many pictures than I have ever imagined. Everywhere I looked, it was a family picture. I can see the parents Gari and Syler had. The stepmom had a red curly hair down to her shoulders with blue eyes. The father was almost like Syler, except he's blond. He had more of a skinner type than a muscular body than Syler has. More than enough, they were such a happy family. Gari was only two years old in that picture, she wore a red dress that had to be at least the Christmas holiday time. They were smiling away for the perfect family I have ever seen.

"That was our last Christmas…a month before they were killed. Gari remembers very little of them, but she comes in here and talks to them."

It felt so sad, my head rested onto his shoulder, and kept looking at the picture.

"I remember how much fun it was that day. Gari wanted to use the dress as a blanket before we left the house. Stepmom convinced me to join in the family picture somehow, I don't know how I even fell into the family or something, and dad was talking about having another kid. I was like, no. Having two is enough. We laughed, went out to get our picture taken, and went out to eat. Gari tried to get out of the high chair, but she was too focusing on her food she wanted to eat. We came home and unwrapped our presents. Then, we had our hot chocolate and watched a movie. Gari fell asleep in the middle of the movie, but in mom's arms." He was sad from the way he said it, "I should have done something special that year, that was the best Christmas and Gari doesn't even remember that day. All she ever remembers is that dress."

I felt strange, fixated at something, and somehow, I hugged him. Syler rested his head onto my shoulder and gave in for comfort. He was making himself miserable by talking about it. What could I do?

"There's things we wanted to do or should have done. We can't change what has been done, Syler…you have to keep moving on and find a way to be happy." I patted his back, strange enough to do something like this at all.

He hugged me tighter, "I couldn't even get my revenge on the murder…he didn't get put to death."

I knew exactly what he wanted, "I thought the same thing, but it's not what my parents raised me to be. They want me to be innocent as much as they are. Revenge isn't going to bring them back and they're never coming back."

I could remember how angry and upset to find out who killed my parents on purposed. He planned their death because he couldn't get what he wanted. I was the last Grayson family member and now, I'm someone else's son. He took me in because I had no one to turn to and saved me from having to go through orphan system. When I saw the limo and the mansion, I thought he only needed me to make he look good. No, he took me in because he understood what it was like to lose our parents and witnessed it.

None of made sense at the beginning, but he became a second father to me. After discovering he's Batman, I couldn't shake it off and wondered so much. He wanted revenge too, but it never satisfied him enough. I could see that he did get his revenge, but it never helped him out at all. That's why he didn't want me to get my revenge.

"Batman told you that, huh? That revenge isn't going to make anything sweeter for you, it would only make you drown in them."

"…he stopped me from almost killing the man who killed my parents. I didn't understand why until I learned. His damn ass is in jail anyway and I have no use for the killer." I sighed, "But…he created me into being a hero because of that."

Syler jolted his head and didn't understand, "So you're considering that murderer a good thing to you?"

I stared right at his eyes, "No, but I got a second life to make it up now. Before my parents and I started to perform the flying Grayson, mom was giving me a new uniform and she gave me a name for it. Robin…likes the spring bird. That name was to honor her for making this uniform and I'm glad she did."

He awed at the thing my mom gave me, now he could see why I was so attached to my hero uniform, and he smiled.

"So that's why you're always called bird boy." He was in love already, "Now, I'm thinking to keep calling you little robin."

Syler was just happy to see things my way and being romantic about it. He sighed and lifted my chin up again.

"Is that alright? Last time, I hurt you, but I don't want to make that same mistake."

I chuckled, "It's okay…just my real name hurts me more than I realize."

Syler smiled about it and he ended up taking over about his family with this family picture books. All the things he and his little sister used to do. He did seem…cute? Oh, he even showed a picture when he was the best man at the wedding and damn, he's good in a black suit too! He was so much young looking and how tall he was at the time. He kept going backward on the pictures and how adorable he was as a baby!

I awed at everything he has done in his life and trying to sound about it. He was all blushed up about it and then, I realized that I was getting way into it. I shut up and let him carry on about his dad and his stepmom. He did love them that much and I hardly see friends in it. He had one friend or another, but there's this girl who's almost like Barbara, but she had more of an older look and an average looking. She was always with him in the picture and he wasn't pleased to have her around and she's smirking off like she knew him too well.

"Who is she?" I pointed.

Syler blinked, "Uh…a friend of mine. Why?"

"What's her name?"

"Why are you asking?"

I crossed my arms, "I just want to know who she is, alright?"

Syler was very nervous about this, "I rather not."

"What? Why not? What if she comes here and-and…" I dropped it and see he's not comfortable by the idea.

"Then you'll get jealous because she knows me too much."

I blinked, jealous? Since when did I ever get jealous over a girl?

"What? No, I wanted to know her name because I can see she knows you personally."

Syler gawked at me, "What? Why would she even know me personally?"

"She looks like she knows you easily steal things."

"Oh, yeah, I'm a bad influence on friends. Parents don't approve of me and she's the only one stuck around. So what?" He crossed his arms.

Wow, here I thought I was defensive about the kiss yesterday was bad enough. Of course, we ended up arguing over about finding out who's her name and what he thinks will happen. I constantly told him that I wasn't a jealous type and he's trying to make me look like one. Eventually, we gave up and realized how long we have been in this room.

"…wow, all this time and we haven't eaten a single thing. Why hasn't your sister found us at all today?"

Syler chuckled, "I know and she already left this morning. She's going to be at a sleepover for tonight."

That shocked me, "Oh! She really does keep herself busy, doesn't she?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Enough to know that I don't give her bad influence."

I patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, she's girlie enough and way too mannered about everything." My eyes rolled.

He chuckled, "She slapped your hands too much, didn't she?"

I nodded, "That girl needs a sister at least."

"I'm sorry, our parents aren't here anymore." He shrugged.

I punched his shoulder and he smiled right at me. His arms wrapped around me quickly and felt unexpected to that part.

"Home alone and a movie date sounds fun, right?"

Did he just asked me out on a date here? I froze at the question and wasn't too sure why now. I can't even leave here.

My head shook, "No, I don't think that's a good idea."

Syler shifted his head sideway, "Why not?"

"Um…I can't leave, remember?"

Syler laughed and I couldn't understand. Was the escaping a trick to make me think there wasn't a chance for me? He was laughing so hard, it took him a while to calm down, and breathed finally. He wiped off his tears.

"Oh, Dick, I already got that covered. I meant a home movie, don't you realize you can get an advance movie right on the television? I order things right through that."

Crap, I can't escape that now. A home date? How lame could that really get?

"Um, uh…we should eat first."

He patted my cheek, "Oh, we can have that during the movie. What are you hungry for since it's dinner?"

Syler must really want a date, doesn't he? I honestly believe I don't have much of a choice, but what Raven said had repeatedly echoed in my thoughts. His brown eyes were eager enough to make it happen. His sister mentioned about how happy he was and being stuck here for a whole month, I can't make him too unhappy about this. I promised to try, but it's already too fast. He's waiting for me to figure out what to have for dinner.

"Pizza is fine."

Syler grinned, "I'll order us that. Anything specific on the pizza?"

"Dude, regular pizza, you know, pepperonis on them." I softly knocked on his forehead.

He nodded and understood that part. He already picked up a phone that was in the room, which I never realized to notice before, and wondered…

"Alright, pizza ordered, double soda ordered, and they'll be here in five minutes." He hung up the phone.

Somehow, I knew he's the type of the guy who'd order a lot or spends big time. Yup, just like Bruce.

"Ready, little robin?"

He had to already start on the nickname me?

"Oh, sure, X."

"My sweetheart nickname already? Awesome!"

Slyer backfired me already and I wanted to punch him for that. Before I knew it, he dragged me over to the living room where we last had the movie in last night. He tossed me the remote as soon as we got there. He insisted that I pick the movie and I looked through the entire list he had. My jaw dropped and couldn't believe he already got before it's even out!

The doorbell rang and he went off to the pizza. I had no idea where we are specifically, but we weren't anywhere close. He took a while to come back, but I found a movie that was definitely rated R and filled with many serious action. It was titled as, _X it out_.

He joined into the room with a pizza box, two soda bottles, cups, and plates out. Normally Cyborg can hold all of that, but he's good too! He glanced over to the television and seems impressed.

"Awesome! Kick ass action! Great idea, Dick!" He sets the food and drinks down for the both of us.

I mentally groaned when he really didn't get the whole idea of the title and I had to choose this one? Next time, I'd let him pick the movie and I'd get the pizza.

We gathered ourselves some pizza and our soda drinks as the movie playfully advertised other out coming movies. Syler observed some of the newer movies and showed some interests in them. He even showed interests in a chick flick ones…does he really have a soft heart for those? Honestly, what kind of a thief was he at all?

Of course, the movie wasn't totally great since it was pointless kicking and that the previews really exaggerated it all too much. The plot was so terrible, but it really started to put me to sleep. I leaned over to my left without thinking and somehow, felt warmer than ever. I could still hear the movie and the characters constantly shouting or played music in some parts. I was better off imagining it all in my head.

One thing for sure, it was comfortable to be like this and today wasn't too bad. I survived day one.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I plan on writing a total 31 days and I already gotten day 1 and day 2 going. So, if you have any ideas, please share and I will definitely credit you! Anyway, I hoped you enjoy reading this because this was much longer than the previous chapters you have been reading. You will see a full day in each chapter. ;D <strong>

**Tip, tip, cheerio! :D**


	9. Day 2

**Another chapter out for you guys! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Somehow, I don't remember going to bed at all or remembered how the movie even ended. I woke up and found myself on the bed while cuddling up with Syler again. How the hell did I get over here? Carefully moving his arms off of me and snuck into the bathroom without waking him up. He's completely out of it and got the door closed quietly.<p>

The bathroom was similar to what I used to have back at Bruce's mansion. It was just much relaxing to know that everything was to me. So, I gathered myself into the shower and noticed another door entrance. So that's how he got his clothes without coming out. He's able to connect to that easily and not expose his only towel…otherwise I'd start thinking he's kidnapping me to rape me or something. My shoulders shrugged and forgot how good the shower can be once in a while.

The shower was nice and relaxing, how much time I have, and no expectation. What I could think of was my birthday and how Gari really wanted to celebrate it for me. That day alone was always avoidable and I'd be alone. Now, I can't even escape that idea alone. Should I find a way to convince Syler about this? He'd probably be worried about how Gari going to handle it or refused my denial of a birthday celebration. There's no way I'd be ready to celebrate it again.

I sat down on the bathtub and hot water dripping onto me like typical rain. I had to give it some thoughts between good things and bad things of the choices I'd make. If I let it happen, what if it hurts me more and makes me decide to end everything for myself? Or would I just do it for Gari and celebrate it like it's someone else's birthday? Will I be able to make it through just fine? There wasn't any answer, but what can I do? Cancel the birthday party or deal with it?

Knock! Knock!

I blinked and jerked my head over to the door. Hearing that knocking going on and on, but I knew who that was.

"Dick, you in here?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll be in the kitchen, you know where to find me, right?"

I sighed, "Yes, I'll be there when I'm done."

"Alright, little robin-kin."

Honestly, where did the kin even come from? I needed to ask him about his background inherited or something. I could hear him walking away and I was alone again. I hugged my knees and thought about it again.

I whispered, "I can't hurt his sister's feelings or he'd might to make things worse!" My head shook and buried my face onto my knees.

No matter what I'd do, I kept worrying about how I should even handle this, and wondered if I had any rights to speak up about my birthday. If I lie about celebrating my birthday isn't normal for, would he catch on or believes me anyway? No matter what I was thinking, nothing seemed to be good at all for me.

The water slowly easing into warm water and figured getting out by now would be the best idea to do. I turned it off and grabbed myself a towel.

"He does seem to understand losing someone so close to and can't even do it without them, right?" My fingers brushed back my wet and cold hair.

I needed some sort of answers somehow, but who's giving them to me? I have no computers, no phone, or any documents to look into. What could I be missing out on? My head shook and decided to just dry up and get into clothes. Luckily I was able to tell the door was a way into a closet and he got that all covered up pretty well in this place.

I grabbed similar clothes I had on yesterday, but a different shirt to put on. It wasn't anything too serious anyway. Then, I walked out of the closet into the bedroom, which I have found myself back to look around the room again. Syler really had interesting things he collected…oh, crap, they weren't collections. He stole some of them, including the diamond necklace that's supposed to be in the museum! I growled and shook my head. I marched right out of the bedroom to find him.

It took a while to get to the kitchen was and he was stirring a bowl. Was he making pancake or waffles- wait a minute! I needed to focus! He smiled up at me.

"Hey Dick-"

"You had that diamond necklace in our room? That necklace is a stolen item, X!" I hissed.

Syler blinked and set down the bowl to cross his arms.

"I didn't steal that diamond necklace, Robin."

Did he, ugh, confusing me here, "YOU STOLE THAT NECKLACE!"

"No! I didn't!"

"Yes, you did! That necklace was the second thing you stole!" My teeth gritted.

He sighed, "That necklace you saw was my stepmother's! I'm keeping it safe for my sister!"

I crossed my arms, "How do I know you're not lying?"

"Remember the family Christmas' picture? She was wearing it, _Robin_."

My heart skipped a beat and realized he was telling the truth, but why was it so similar?

"Then, what happened to the necklace that you stole?"

Syler pinched his nose bridge, "I did return it after a week, I needed it for the movie directing and we couldn't find a good prop near as good as that necklace. By the way, the difference between the two was the fact that inherited necklace is made of Crystal, not diamond. Pay attention to the gemstones, would you?" His hands rested on his waists.

I felt speechless, "Uh…wow, um, I didn't realize that."

Syler sighed, "I forgive you, but I expect you to cool it off with being Robin here. Your job is to be relaxing and being my boyfriend here, alright?"

I bit my lips and wasn't too sure about all of this, but he said it so obviously. I nodded and wondered if I should have looked closely at that necklace.

"So the necklace is back at the museum?"

Syler smirked and nodded, "Yes, it's back. I may be a thief to your team, but I do return what I steal…except for the suit's needs."

My eyes rolled and couldn't believe that I even gave that suit some sort of power source. It was my fault, my responsibility to even let that happen, and look where it got me today.

I looked over and saw what he'd making for breakfast.

"Um, what's for breakfast?"

Syler smiled, "Waffles today, Gari loves them." He nodded and stirred the mixed.

I nodded slowly, "Oh, right…"

Syler glanced up and noticed, "Is something wrong, Dick?"

I bit my lips, "About my bir-"

Some came into the kitchen. She was more than enough happy to see me, but who I was under the mask.

"Oh, my! You're cooler without the mask, Robin!" She squealed.

I sighed, "I'm Dick Grayson here, Gari."

She nodded, "I'll call you Rich-"

Syler quickly sets his stirring spoon, "Gari, you're supposed to call him what he told you, alright? When someone tells you their name, go by what they say." He insisted.

She pouted, "But it's not a nice name!"

He crossed his arms, "Oh, how would you like it when people call you Gari Jr or GJ?"

Her shoulders shrunk and kept pouting. She really likes to be a high standard girl for this.

"No, I wouldn't like it."

"Then, call him Dick. That is his name."

"But Big brother!"

"No buts!"

She crossed her arms and shook her head. Wow, Syler really knew how sensitive I was with my biological name.

"Now, get into your lesson clothes for your horse riding. You know you have that lessons today."

She sighed, "Fine."

Syler patted her head and kissed her forehead, "Thank you. I need to get something in the other room."

Syler went off to another room and Gari pouted as she groaned. She stomped her foot and couldn't believe what he has done. Wow…I'm just glad to be an only child here.

"I hate horse riding lessons!" She snapped.

I blinked and here, I thought she's too sophisticated about everything. She wasn't an ordinary girl as I thought or much of a rich girl.

"I thought girls like riding horses?" I thought asking her that.

She glanced up at me, "I hate riding horses. I want to take ballet and he won't let me!"

I nodded along, "I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Yeah, right." She shook her head.

She really doesn't believe Syler had his reason? She must hate the horses or something, but I can't seem to shake it off why.

"I'll talk to him." I smiled a little.

She blinked and gawked at me, "Really?"

Great, what did I just do? "Yeah, I'll talk to him."

She squeaked and hugged onto me, "Awesome! Robin saves me!"

Why do I even get involved? Now she's expecting me to get her out of the horse riding lessons and Syler probably serious about this.

"I'll talk to him when you're at your lesson." I patted her head.

She nodded, "Oh, please do! If you do, I'm going to buy you something big!"

Dang, I forgot she has an emergency credit card on her. Why does an eight year old girl have a credit card? She shouldn't have one until she's sixteen years old at least! Gari lets go and runs off to get change for just today. How was I going to deal with Syler about this topic? Oh, yes, Syler, your sister has no interests in horse riding. Why not give her something she's into like ballet? Yeah, right…I can't just say right out to that. I'm surprised she doesn't realize I'm Bruce Wayne's adopted son or something. Maybe they both don't really notice that much or realized that.

I shrugged and someone came back into the room. Syler was holding up the egg cartons and figured he's making scramble eggs too? I looked around in the kitchen and noticed they don't have a refrigerator.

"Did Gari go to her room to change?"

I nodded, "Yeah. She left after you did." At least I was honest about it this time.

He smiled, "Good, because I'd hate to put up with her,_ I don't want to go_ attitude. Honestly, I have no idea who she picked that up from." His head shook.

Great, I wondered why she hated horse or something. Maybe she doesn't find it fun anymore and that she just wants out of it. I kept nodding it along and hopefully, he'll ease up when I try to talk to him about what his sister feels to talk about. He began to make scramble eggs now and wasn't too sure what to do.

"I'm going to drop Gari off at her horse lesson, it shouldn't take more than a half an hour. Will you be fine being alone for that long?"

He's treating me like a pet that couldn't be left alone too long? Ugh, oh, no way he's doing that.

"I'm not escaping, you know?"

Syler chuckled, "I know, you learned your lesson from last time. Besides, I don't want to have you all alone here." He shrugged while holding that.

He left me alone in the cave, what excused did that leaves him? I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm fine being alone, thank you very much."

Syler chuckled and lowered the oven's fire, "Uh huh. Now, there's something I forgot to do last night and you fell asleep in the middle of the movie."

I blinked…seriously? "Uh, what?"

His finger gestured me to come closer, "Come here, Dick."

I wasn't too sure about not listening to him, but I just joined up with him. His hand soothed along to my cheek and he leaned in to place his lips upon mine. His lips chewed onto mine caused me to give in and he was gentle more than anything. His free hand slipped around to my waist and felt much warmer with him. Our tongues met and tangled up to something I never felt before in my life. I was trying to understand what I was feeling, but what was it?

"Oooh, kissing!" A young girl was way too excited to see the show.

I pulled away quicker and pretended that never happened. Syler kept his hand on my waist and Gari was smiling away about it.

"Syler has a boyfriend! Yay!"

Gari nodded once and I couldn't believe she's already okay with that. I noticed she's wearing one of those professional horse riders would wear and boy, I wouldn't blame her not wanting to wear those. Most riders I have seen usually wear boots and jeans, anything else wasn't too necessary. She even wore one of those black helmets that matched her boots. Syler nodded in impressment and he went back to cook breakfast.

"Gari, don't make him too embarrassed."

She giggled, "But I like him! He makes you happy, Syler!"

Yeah, maybe…but on my account, I wasn't too sure how I felt about him. I couldn't connect our feelings.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Where's the closest one?" I had to ask that, didn't I?

They both pointed at the door they went through and I hurried through it. Thankfully, it was quick enough to find the bathroom and I locked the door up. My head shook and trying to understand it all.

Gari kept making me feel awkward about this. Was Syler this comfortable with being gay around his sister? Well, of course, he has to be comfortable since he raised her! I guess I won't be judged, but what about Bruce, Alfred, and Barbara? What they will say? I can't even think of another way or excuse to make things right again for me or satisfying. What's even worse would be my teammate! Raven and Starfire seems fine by my gayness, but what about Beast Boy and Cyborg? Would they flip it or hate me or force me to date girls or something? I couldn't help but wanted to know the answer much to myself.

I joined up at the sink and splashed some cold water on my face. My head shook.

"Get a grip, Dick. I won't even know within a day or two and I'm just giving him a chance, that's all there is to it!" I groaned.

Right, I tell myself to something I haven't crossed my mind to. Why must I have to face this now? Why didn't the girls tell me sooner? I could have given it a try earlier or something. It felt so unusual to just do it for a day or two, but why did I let Syler kiss me like that? Why did I let him continue? It doesn't even make sense at all!

What can I do to make it so obvious to answer? Do I find him attractive or the need to just kiss him? I wasn't comfortable at the idea yet, but somehow, I want to know it more than anything. Why can't I figure the answer so easil-

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Dick, breakfast is ready! Come and join us soon, little robin-kin."

I sighed, "I'll be out soon!" My eyes rolled.

"Okay, little robin-kin!"

I could hear his footsteps walked away and I didn't really right now. What was I going to do? I splashed some water on my face and dried myself up again. I rushed right out of the bathroom and searched for the dining room this time. It wasn't too hard to find it, but I haven't checked the whole place out yet.

"Dick! You're back!" Gari welcomed me back very noticeably.

I have to make sure she doesn't show up to party events like rich people events. Bruce always mentioned that having a large amount of welcoming can be uncomfortable and he was right. Gari just did that, but it was only three of us living in this place anyway. I grinned and sat down where I normally do here.

Syler really made waffles and scramble eggs this time. We're all having orange juice and nothing more, but I was still shock to see him trying to feed more into me. I can_not_ be getting heavier if he keeps that up. I'll need to run an exercise course or something. It was a quiet eating, but I guess it was because Gari got lessons to attend today and that leaving here would be soon.

We were enjoying our breakfast and he cooked pretty well at this stuff. I wondered if he learned it from his dad or someone like a teacher. Who knows how he learned to cook, but I've got to give him a credit for this. Gari rested back on her chair, not really looking forward to the lessons of hers, and Syler hardly noticed it. Does Syler have a reason for her to take the horse lesson instead of ballet? Or does he have more of an issue about girls' dancing? Who knows what could be the reasons for him.

Syler gathered our plates and took them into the kitchen to get them clean off. He must get himself into a routine like this every day. Gari sat there bored and swinging her legs before he would come back out. I was sitting in my chair, wondering what to do or say here, and felt unusual about it.

"You'll save me out of this one, right?" She whispered to me.

I blinked, "I'll talk to him…er, you like ballet, right?"

She nodded, "Yes, I love to dance. I want to be a singer someday."

I smiled and recalled how good she can sing so far. She has little talent in singing and I didn't blame her for that. That and it would make sense why she's such an instructional on singing with me. She might end up teaching to sing someday, if she makes it out professionally that was.

"Good career to follow, Gari. I'm sure Syler isn't too hard to please."

She scoffed, "He is hard to please."

Maybe for an eight year old girl, but me? That could be a different statement.

"We'll see what happens, first." I nodded along.

Syler entered into the room and Gari sighed away miserably as possible. We all ended up walking over to the front of the house and I crossed my arms since I wasn't going. Syler kissed me on the cheek and I looked away.

"I'll be back soon, Dick. Just going to drop Gari off and be right back here."

I nodded, "I'll be fine."

"See you soon, Dick!" Gari waved.

Syler led Gari out of the mansion and closed the door. I tried to wave, but it was all happening way too fast. I haven't gotten the chance to even talk about the birthday problem at all!

I marched around and trying to figure out what to even do around here. If he's going to be back in half an hour, there's no way making a phone call with my team would be enough. So who could I talk to? I blinked and remembered something. I rushed over to the room of pictures and found the phone. I grinned and started to press the old numbers that was never forgotten.

I pressed it against my ear and waited to hear. The ringing was a successful turn and waited for someone to answer it.

"Hello, you are calling Master Bruce Wayne's house. How can I help you?"

I grinned, "Alfred, it's Dick. I need to talk about something." I leaned against the wall and sat down.

"Ah, Master Dick. Is something the matter? Shall I fetch Master Bruce?"

I sighed, "No…just you, Alfred. I-I think…I'm attracted to males."

"Ah, so you feel you are homosexual, Master Dick?"

"In a way, but I just learned it no less than a few days ago." I hugged my knees.

"You realized this now, I see. I supposed there's nothing wrong with that."

I blinked, "I thought you're an old timer who doesn't like today society?"

"Who says I haven't gone out friends who are? Who thought that Bruce would be straight instead of homosexual? I may be old, but I do not judge, Master Dick."

My eyes shut and forgot that he raised Bruce. He might have suspected that all this time, but why do I get the feeling Bruce never really cared about having a sexual partner? He was just glad enough to have me as a family, but I left him. He took me in and did so much that I could never do in return.

"Would it be wrong to fall in love with a rival?"

"Depends who is the rival?"

I sighed, "He stole the suit I made, Alfred. It contains something stronger than we could ever imagine and only the Wayne Company has it."

"Oh, so he's a thief?"

"More of an anti-hero."

"That means he still has a heart, but why would it be wrong to fall in love with anti-hero?"

"Because he kidnapped me into his place."

"Right now?"

"Yes, but it's been a month since."

"How are you able to contact us? I even noticed this number is next door neighbors."

My eyes suddenly widen up and my jaw dropped. The words couldn't be found very much and all this time, I've been stupid.

"What's the neighbors' name, Alfred?"

He coughed a couple of times, "Mr. Syler Ritter and Ms. Gari Ritter."

My heart dropped instantly and couldn't believe it! So all this time, I was really in the cave setting and I was familiar of the feel of the place! We weren't so far from the Jump City and we're in Gotham city! Dammit, I'm going to kick his ass for this!

"Great," I sarcastically said, "Add me to the list, I'm your neighbor too."

"You know those two?"

"Syler is the one who kidnapped me, Alfred. He's Red X."

"Should I fetch Bruce to this?"

I sighed, "No. I won't be long here, Syler promised to let me go in a month."

"However?"

Seriously, Alfred would know something to it and he's definitely the reason why Bruce was so into detective stuff. It's a no wonder with everything with both of them.

"But, what if I do fall in love with him? Then, I'll end staying here longer. I haven't been doing any crime fighting and I'm worried about my team and-and-and I can't even escape without threatening their lives." My head rest onto my knees.

"Dick, if it how it is must be, then it must be this way. Now, tell more of this Syler here. Why did he kidnap you and plans on letting you go later?"

I sighed, "He kidnapped because he's in love with me. He's been different than I ever imagined. He actually cares, but he's so determined to have me. He's certain that I love him back too, but I don't know."

He hummed, "My advice is give him some time and yourself some too, Dick. You will not have much of an answer right away, but wait until you're sure."

"Wait until-"

I felt the phone whipped out of my hand and heard a clicked as it hung up. I yelled and saw Syler here already. I gulped and looked away. He crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Who was that?"

"…" I kept quiet.

"Dick, who were you talking to?"

Syler wasn't exactly pleased to see me sneaking around, but what could I do? I kept myself busy and wasn't exactly lonely. He bent down and gave a deathly glare at me.

"Dick…" He meant it, which I knew enough to not cross this time.

I sighed, "The butler, alright?"

He blinked and looked totally confused, "The butler? Why him?"

"He's the only ones who can give me advice, alright?"

"Advice?" He met my eyes, "I supposed calling your butler is fine, as long you don't report this to the police."

I mentally scoffed, of course, because I'm part of the police power that's why. So he and Gari don't realize they're neighbored with Bruce and Alfred, maybe that's a better advantage for me.

I blinked several times, "…you're okay with that?"

"Better than calling your team."

I sighed, "I assumed you might have the tower's numbers routed to your phone or something." I shrugged.

Syler chuckled, "Smart, you thought a head to realize that."

"If you're capable of inventing things around here, there's no doubt you thought of the phones too. Now, do you have a place we could talk?"

Syler blinked and he nodded anyway. He helped me up and led the way to whatever room. He's been quiet about things I haven't realized before, but looking forward to our conversation might not be so great.

We're in a living room, but a room that didn't have a television or radio here. Just a fireplace and a long couch surrounding the fireplace. It had a nice balance as if it's for winter moments. He had his arms around me as we sat down on the couch.

"Alright, what you'd like to talk about, Dick?"

I sighed, "About…" I wasn't sure which ones to start talking, but there's no choice of avoiding it, "…my birthday."

Syler cringed his head, "You want to talk about your birthday?"

I nodded, "Yes…I'm not comfortable with the idea celebrating it."

Syler had me comfortable, "I don't understand, Dick, what's wrong with celebrating your birthday?"

My eyes trailed down, "I haven't been celebrating it without my parents and I don't think celebrating would help me very much."

Syler was quiet, nodding along to what I was telling him, and he kept making me want to snuggle up with him. That was something I couldn't help and went along with him. Why does he even want to be snuggly here when I'm trying to say something important?

"I see, so you don't want a party?"

"…No."

He sighed, "Not even treating you out or something?"

My head shook, "No. Just a normal day, normal routines."

He bits his lips, "But Gari got you something already…"

My head jolted back and wondered how that girl already orders something? I blamed the credit card she has now. What kind of teaching her emergency would this even be?

"…She can give it to for Christmas or something. Not on my birthday." I crossed my arms.

He sighed, "How about consider us as a family? You'll be able to celebrate it."

I wanted to be simple as possible, it's not. How can I even celebrate it without my parents? They're never going to see me again for another…several decades from now.

"…I'll think about it."

He hugged me some more, "Alright, is that all you want to talk about?"

My head shook, "Another one."

"Shoot."

I took a deep breath and remembered my promise with Gari. I wasn't going to avoid this subject alone, but I wasn't too sure how I'd get her out of horse riding lessons.

"Gari doesn't like horse riding. I think you're being a little unfair on what she's not interested in doing."

"Drop it, Dick. She's staying in horse riding lessons." He insisted.

I crossed my arms, "She's not even happy about it!"

"Dick, she's fine with the program."

I glared, "She's eight years old! She's old enough to decide what she likes and what she doesn't like! She's really interested in ballet!" I poked his chest.

Did I just poke his chest? What the? Why did I even do that to him? Syler wasn't exactly expecting any of this to happen.

"Gari is _not_ taking ballet!"

"Why not, huh? She's interested in taking it and wants to do it! She wants to be a singer, Syler! She got a talent in her!"

His finger wagged at me, "She isn't taking it and that's final! Drop the subject!"

I marched out of his arms and felt like ripping out of my hair. My head shook and walked up to the window.

"No! What's wrong with ballet? Huh?"

Syler glared at me, "Then, she'll want to…to…"

"She'll want to what, Syler? She isn't going to become like you, you know? She doesn't have a single clue that you're Red X?"

He growled, "Dick, you better drop this subject now."

I crossed my arms, "I'm not stopping until she's at least out of that horse riding lessons."

He scoffed, "Horse riding lessons is turning her into a fine and young lady."

"Ballet does that too!"

"Very little and I want to be sure she will be one."

My head shook and trying to understand. We spent minutes on arguing about it and trying to find out why he won't let her have a try in an experience. Syler was completely stubborn about it and I had no clue why. There's no way a girl like her deserves to be forced into things she doesn't want to do. He wouldn't break down or simply explain his reason. No matter what I said or try, he wouldn't at least spare me on this subject.

Countless of times, we never gave up on the subject and it almost gained up to two hours on this. Somehow, I ended up grabbing the couch's pillow and threw a fit at him with it. He tried to take it away, but I wouldn't let him. Each time, I wacked him, he couldn't crack the truth or confess the reasons why. I hated it when I couldn't win…

Gari was counting on me and she's waiting to be saved. Every time I thought I was close to break through him, he would change up his tactic or switched back to demand me to give up the subject alone. No matter what I did, the fight seems to be impossible to get anywhere I wanted it to be.

Syler whipped the pillow out of my hands and threw it at the couch.

"I have to go her up, alright? And when I get back, I don't want to hear a single word about getting her out of it. She's staying in her lessons as it is. You're not in charge of raising her, Dick and she's my responsibilities. Not yours." He shook his head.

Syler left and went to deal with picking her up in whatever automobile he had. Since he left, I ended up going to the bedroom and spent the rest of my time there. I felt no need to give up somehow, but there had to be a way. There's got to be. He may be raising her, but there's no excuse of hearing her out first. I wouldn't give up and I was focused on this mission and this was a battle to win the war for her.

* * *

><p><strong>I believed it was longer than the 8th chapter was, but I don't really know. Hm, well, more will be out soon! <strong>


	10. Day 3

**SORRY! D: I've been a little distracted and little of writer's block. I hope a little over a week wasn't too much to wait for the next one! SO SORRY! D': I hope this chapter makes it up for you. Anyway, here you go and enjoy~**

* * *

><p>I managed to lock the bedroom's door and spent the night without him. He didn't bother teleporting into this room, but I wouldn't want him in here anyway. I'd kick him out of bed or I'd leave out of here to the other bedroom he had me in. No matter what, I was still upset about our argument. He tried to get me opening the door yesterday to make sure I would eat, but I didn't. Food wasn't important to me, Gari was right now, and I had no idea how to make it work out.<p>

I woke up, lying down on the bed, and trying to figure out a way. I started to remember what he said about Ballet and how it would give her little of fine and young lady for her to turn out to be? I didn't believe it, I know she's highly mannered about everything and she'll give a wacked if no one uses their manners or being polite about everything. Gari had to be something else.

But maybe I'm missing something. I hopped off the bed and went over to the third book shelves. These books were more technical stuff and I had to give him credit to learn it all by himself and study them too. He only had three bookshelves, but they were only divided into different subject. I kept searching around, passed the jewelry collections, and looked through his drawers…or mine…ugh, too confusing here!

I pulled out a drawer first and noticed it was nothing but sweaters or warm jackets for winter. Really? Why couldn't he keep it in the closet or something? My head shook and went to the second drawer and he had bunch of sun glasses collections and glasses. He wears glasses? That's new…

I started to think of him wearing his glasses and how sexy he'd be with them-

My head shook too much and quickly pushed back the second drawers to move onto the third drawer. This one had personalized journal, each had different subject and spotted one about Gari, and decided to read that one. I opened it up and read about raising her wasn't easy. How things became complicated for him. He would write in here and saying that being a parent wasn't easy, especially having a job in between. Syler didn't regret raising her and kept mentioning about keeping her in the horse riding lesson from the time she was four years old.

He wrote this:

_Gari kept having nightmares again. She's four years old and she doesn't even know what happened to her mom and dad. She keeps saying that mean people wants her dead if she dance. The dream would reoccur whenever Friday comes or when she talks to her play date friends about dancing. The next day, she won't even remember her nightmare. I even come to question maybe she wasn't that bright of recalling things, but no. She has excellent grades and definitely remembers everything she learned from school and horse lessons._

So he did have his reason. I smirked, maybe there might be a way to work things out, and I know for sure it'll be fine. Gari just didn't want to go to horse lessons, but Syler didn't want her to suffer her nightmares again. But I continued to read more through this journal.

Continues:

_Oh, great! She's attacking me with wanting to take ballet! Really? Why can't she just take chorus courses or violin at least? She doesn't want to take her horse riding lessons anymore, but I refused to let her out. When will she ever quit? She doesn't understand why, but if she wants to learn. She will wait until she's eighteen years old, I refused to be responsible to let anything happen to her, and she's the last one I've got. _

I blinked and realized that he had his own reason. I smirked, so there might be a way to work things out now, and there's no way he can deny this for her. I placed the journal back and noticed one of the journals that had the name, Robin. He wrote about me? I gulped and wondered what he really thought of me. I picked it up and stared at the way he wrote that name. He has written it so elegantly and perfectly. Right there alone, was enough to believe his feelings for me. I couldn't read it…it wasn't my rights to invade something like this. I placed it back in the drawer and closed it back in.

Something about his writing was all poured out with his feelings and I can't even express it yet. My head shook and backed off to forget about it now. My current mission would be getting Gari out of her horse lessons and I'm determined. The door was still locked, so I decided to unlock it anyway. I refused to leave the room, but I wasn't too sure if he dares to come in.

I kept checking the room around, not really bothering to care to get into day clothes, and felt something about what he wrote for Gari. Does he feel superstitious about the dream? Why does he feel this way? I joined over to the bed and remembered where the remote was placed on. I picked it up and clicked towards the television. A woman in her professional suit who had a stylish hair worked up for her and the microphone in her hand to explain something going on in Gotham city.

"Today in Gotham city, Batman has taken the mystery case of a missing woman and so far, we have no idea what had happened to the woman. We will inform you tonight if anything stirs up. Joker is still in jail and the guards are watching closely to make sure he isn't escaping. Here, the crimes haven't changed over the past six to seven years now. Onward to the weather, Ms. Lee."

I groaned and flipped the channel to over something not of this city. It was always Batman this or that! What about me-

My head shook, "I don't work for this city anymore." I sighed.

Flipping through several of channels and now, remembering why I don't even care for much for them. They weren't fun, I hated watching something that makes me sit down, and do nothing.

"_Dad! Can we go practice on the flying again?" A younger me eager to get out of watching some show._

_He chuckled and ruffled my hair up, "Sure, son, but can you wait until this show is over?" He smiled gently._

_I crossed my arms and shook my head. The shows are too stupid! _

"_Fine!"_

"_That's my boy!"_

I remembered I never liked watching the shows, maybe a movie here and there if we were totally exhausted or something. Although, I found myself through music video channel and decided that would be better off for me. I leaned against the bed boarder and crossed my arms. What was I going to do?

"Dick…I've bought breakfast for you." He knocked a couple of times.

I sighed and kept watching the music video out of boredom. Honestly, some of these women or teenagers need to stop exposing themselves like this. Clothes are just fine.

The knob slowly turned and I scoffed to see that took him a while to figure out the door's unlock now. I kept staring at the music video, trying to forget my anger, and his head peered into the room. My eyes remained away from him and he took his sweet time coming into the bedroom. He was carrying a breakfast tray and placed it on the lamp desk on my left side. He sighed knowing I haven't exactly moved on from the silent treatment.

"You should eat, Dick."

I kept ignoring him, letting him fill up the conversation, and didn't really care about food at the moment. His hand tried to soothe my arm, but I moved away from him. Syler dropped his hand and turned his eyes completely miserable about it.

"Come on, little robin-kin. You have to understand I do have my reasons for Gari."

My head shook and looked the opposite way from him, "I wouldn't my kid to take horse lesson."

"…what's wrong with horse lessons?"

I wouldn't look at him, "If they fall, they'll become paralyzed for life! She's only eight years old!"

My head jerked at his direction and he stood there, not realizing I why I fought for my part of it. Of course, I still wouldn't allow my kid to take horse riding lesson that young! Syler was speechless to my answer, but he was just hearing me out.

"…she's careful." He whispered.

I sighed, "Of course…but I took ballet when I was six years old, Syler. Mom was there when I was learning."

Syler gawked at me, "You…took ballet? Did your mother think you were a girl or something?"

I glared, "Hello? I grew up as a circus boy, the flying Grayson? Honestly, have you not heard of us at least before you had to raise Gari?"

His head shook, but he wasn't lying about it. So he had no clue about me in real life of this part and he only met Robin side of me.

"Okay…" He sighed, "So you think it's better off for her to take ballet and less dangerous?"

I held my breath, "Yes," I let it go, "That and she can balance her body. She thinks I can't waltz right. Honestly, she can't dance right."

Syler clung onto the bed's sheet, being a little shaky about something, and I had a feeling something was up. It had to be superstitious about her nightmares. I felt worried now…

"What's wrong?"

Syler shut his eyes, "…what if someone kills her?"

So he was worried about her more than anything. So I changed my plan and turned it into something more useful. I sighed and patted his shaky hands.

"You can supervise the ballet class, you'll be right there to protect her, Syler."

His head shook, "It won't work. My hours and the ballet class hours would interfere. I'd be lucky enough to be home before dinner at all."

So he feels like there's no one would watch and he doesn't want to lose her.

"How about I watch her or something? I go to her class at least."

His eyes eased up and glanced up at me, "Is this some sort of an escape for you?"

"Dude," I lifted up my arm that had a bracelet band on me, "I can't escape unless this comes off. You be the genius here."

Syler nodded along, "I supposed you have a point there and you aren't lying. I guess…we could arrange that next week."

I blinked, "Gari doesn't have to continue her horse lesson anymore?"

Syler sighed, "She's never happy about those lessons anyway…and the professional wanted her to be in competitions, but I wouldn't let them since it would be too much to deal with."

I patted his hands a few time, "You just have to let her be happy some ways, Syler."

Syler chuckled and nodded. He finally gave in, after being mad at him yesterday, and the way we found has finally settled over. I glanced over at the lamp desk and saw a bowl of cereal with a banana.

"Hungry, Dick?" He picked up the tray and set it in front of me.

My stomach was desperate to eat something and I couldn't avoid it any longer. I nodded and he sat down next to me as he rubbed my back. He felt so warm, much like my dad used to be, and it felt good.

"Eat then."

I ate anyway because I gave food up to keep him out. Although, I was surprised to see he didn't have extra food in this time. After a few more bites, I turned to him and he was still sitting next to me and keeping me warm.

"Why do you keep adding more food onto my plate?"

Syler smiled, "I want to make sure you're not starving yourself."

I sighed, "You realize I know how much food I take in, right?"

"You didn't have lunch or dinner yesterday, Dick. Now, finish up your breakfast." He managed to hug me without making it difficult to eat my cereal.

I kept finishing up my breakfast in a good pace, but he looked like he got plans to work on. What could he be up to now? That worried me more than I could imagine, but what can I do? I finished eating my banana and he set the tray aside.

"All full, my little robin-kin?"

I sighed and nodded, "Yes, my X."

He grinned, "Good, now relax."

Why did he even say that? My eyes glanced over to him and wondered what he's up to. His head gained up to my neck and pressed his soft lips against my bare neck. His hands cradled my back and I wasn't exactly pleased.

"Syler! Wha-what if Gari comes in he-here?" I panicked to see he's already starting.

He whispered, "She's at her horse riding lesson, we're alone."

Oh, crap, that's never good at all. He laid me down and I naturally clenched onto his shirt nervously. His kissing traveled over to my forehead and I kept staring at his shirt.

"Dick, calm down. I'm only kissing you." He went over to behind my ear and placed his wet lips there.

I gulped and closed my eyes to reminded myself it's normal. Syler has joined up more on the bed and gotten on top of me. He repeatedly set his lips on my neck, behind my ear, on my ears, my forehead, and nose. I wasn't too sure why he's doing this and it felt so strange. My stomach swirling around this odd feeling and didn't exactly feel right. His hot breath leaned into my ear.

"You're beautiful when you're red," He whispered.

His tongue slipped out and played around my ear. I gasped and felt hotter when that started to happen. Immediately, I wrapped my arms around his abdomen and he kept it sweet as he could be. It's only been three days and I wasn't prepared for this. He stopped licking my ear and kissed my hot cheek with his cold lips.

"I'm not going any further than this, Dick…not until you're comfortable and you're eighteen."

My eyes opened up and saw his brown eyes, "What?"

Syler smiled, "You're still a kid for a couple of weeks. I'm not stupid and I don't want your team to want to arrest me for having sex with a minor."

I blinked, so that's why he wanted me to relax, and didn't do anything below my neck. He's been too careful and my heart slowed down finally after realizing that.

"Oh."

He chuckled, "Alright, is there something you wish to try in us alone time? Anything?"

Wha- What's with him? Honestly, he's been confusing me with every action he had and I can't even be sure about anything.

"…look, I'm still new to this gay relationship and I don't know if you're aware of about your neighbor."

"My neighbor? What about them?"

I sighed, "…when I was talking to the butler yesterday, he told me the phone numbers was the neighbor's phone. I asked him the neighbor's name and he told me both of your sister and your names, including last name."

He didn't believe me, "Prove it."

"Ritter, that's your last name."

Syler blinked and chuckled, "So, we're neighbors?"

That proved about his knowledge with the neighbors and had to make it simple as possible for him.

"We're in Gotham city, we're living next door to my adopted dad and butler. Bruce Wayne rings a bell to you?"

Syler shrugged, "I don't pay attention who lives next door and I have never seen them."

"The Wayne Company?"

"They have xynothium, right?"

So that's all he ever knows? I may be a teen or a kid, but I knew all of Wayne's company at the back of my hand!

"Wow…um, you know what? Never mind."

He pouted, "Whaaaa? Come on, I want to do what you want to do."

I crossed my arms, "You can't even add that up in your head, can you?"

Syler was about to say something, but he stopped to rationalize his thoughts about whatever clicked to him. Here I was, in his arms, and being held like a baby doll or something. His chest jolted a little and came down to one of his conclusion.

"You-you want me to meet your dad?"

"Adopted dad and the butler…"

Syler blinked and totally puzzled, "But why? We're not even to the point of your birthday yet."

"I want to see what Bruce and the butler thinks of you." I shrugged.

His cheeks lost color and he shook his head.

"No, I-I'm not ready."

Syler leapt off and I couldn't understand. Here, I'd be more worried with my team.

"Uh…why not?"

"I-I'M NOT READY!" He snapped.

I pulled back on the bed and never seen him this nervous before. He was panting, walked back and forth like crazy, and wouldn't quit it.

"Uh…" I wasn't too sure about anything, "Why don't we try something new into meeting them? It's not like they're going to tell you kidnapped me or my archenemy."

He jerked his head at me and his shivering brown eyes at me, "You didn't tell your butler about anything serious?"

He had no idea, but he does seem nervous just to meet them. I wasn't exactly too sure how to handle this and I sat right down on the bed.

"No," My head shook, "Just mainly what he thinks of gay people and all."

"What about your dad?"

"Bruce…I'm not sure." But, I don't want him to be upset or Gari would probably have my head for this, "…give me the phone. I'm going to see if it's still there."

"What's still there?" Syler's nosy business came into the right place.

I shrugged, "You'd have to see it, hard to explain it all."

Syler wasn't too sure, but he was already curious about something. Did this mean going out of the house would be nice for a change? I haven't seen the sun or anything refreshing of the weather in a long time. He grabbed out my wrist and started fiddling around the bracelet. It was glowing in some sort green and blue glow, he treated it like a holographic computer, and I couldn't really read it much. He got it all down in a matter of one minute. I have never seen anything liked it before!

"Alright, I accommodated it to allow you to not be far from the house for about three miles or you aren't far from me at least a hundred feet."

I blinked, "Uh…okay?"

Syler had a lot of surprises to what he's capable of doing. So, basically, I'm limited to my distance, but what could I do? He went to the second lamp desk and pulled out phone- WHAT THE HELL? Seriously, he had a phone in here too? I'd never know around here. I ought to look around and he handed it over to me. I held it in my hand and wondered. My fingers pressed the old numbers and started to place the phone onto my ear. Softly to begin ringing and knowing its usual pattern before anyone could pick it up.

"Hello, you are calling Master Bruce Wayne's house. How can I help you?"

"It's me again, Alfred."

"Oh, Master Dick. I was worried that you were in trouble. Did he hurt you or something?"

I slapped my face, "Alfred, seriously, do you think I'd let that happen?"

"Good point, Master Dick. So, what brings you to call today?"

I sighed knowing Syler was listening in almost, "Do you still have the east side?"

Syler was more than curious about that part, but he'd see it soon enough.

"Yes, it's still there. Why? Are you planning an escape or something?"

My eyes rolled, "No, just visiting."

"…why?"

"I want you guys to meet your neighbor."

"Hm, shall I make tea, sir?"

I gagged, "Alfred! You know I don't like tea!"

He chuckled, "I know, no one in this mansion ever does. I will bring out fresh coffee for everyone. When, Master Dick?"

"Good or I'd be finding that kitchen again." My eyes rolled, "We'll be there in a few."

"Alright, would this be a surprise to Master Bruce?"

I sighed, "I guess so."

"Very well then. See you soon, Master Dick. It will be a pleasure to see you again after a few years."

"Yup and sooner the crocodile you." I often enjoyed messing up some the idioms with Alfred when I used to be with them.

We both hung up and Syler was more curious than ever about everything here. Wow, I never saw anything like him before.

"Isn't it supposed to be, see you soon crocodile?"

I snickered, "Not in Gotham city."

Syler shrugged, "So what is this about east side?"

"You'll see and let me change into day clothes first."

Syler scooted aside and let me head into the closet to get change into. I gathered into the similar clothes from the past month to now. At least he's reasonable with fashion here. My head shook…I can't even believe I'm going by this plan. Why show him to Bruce? Or was I just trying to find my answer? Syler will expect to find out on the thirty-first about how I felt between us. It didn't feel like enough time for me, but what choice do I really have? What if I don't have any feelings for him and just find him only attracted? Or what if I keep treating all the other boys like him and I come to find out that I have feelings for him after a year or so?

I froze and shook those thoughts off. I needed to forget that and deal what I have to do now. Just getting the day goes by and survives. Once leaving out of the closet, Slyer somehow hugged onto me as he kissed my cheek. My head pulled back some space for us.

"What are you doing?" I stared at him.

Syler smiled, "I missed you, Dick."

"…I was only getting dress for five minutes?" Really? He couldn't be that gone for so long.

He chuckled, "Oh, I meant since yesterday I went to get Gari from her horse riding lesson."

"Oh." I kept quiet since I haven't exactly done the same yet.

"Is something the matter?"

"You're hugging me." Simple as it was.

Syler tighten his hug for me and I wasn't too sure if he's going to let go or this was his saying he will never let me go. That's something to say without needing to speak for.

"And?"

"Never mind. Are we going or what? Alfred is expecting us and he's probably making drinks for us."

"Something about not liking tea?"

"…old joke, long story short. Don't stereotype the butlers at all."

Syler nodded, "That's why I don't hire butlers, I'd hate to give them that too."

I chuckled, "Yeah, you'll be surprised."

"Surprised? Am I getting something?"

I frowned and couldn't believe it. No matter how hard I tried to get his arms off, the more he stalled here, and getting the feeling he's nervous.

"Are you one of those people thinks dad going to protect me? Because I can tell you I can protect myself and Bruce knows that."

Syler blinked, "…does he know you're Robin."

I kept quiet, not really wanting to tell it myself, and wondered if there's a way to get him to stop hugging me. It's irritating!

"Can we get going? Alfred is waiting."

"Okay, my little robin-kin." His arms eased off of me.

I fixed up my shirt and mentally rolled my eyes. Why did he even hug me? It was too strange.

"Uh, how…we do leave the mansion?" I blinked.

Syler gestured the way, "This way my robin-kin."

He needs to stop that. However, we ended up leaving the house, my mind reminded myself that Slyer only limited my distance, and I still can't escape. So took a deep breath and we ended up walking over to the house of Wayne. Or Wayne Manor, Bruce liked to call and kind of respected that. The walk wasn't too long, but instead of going to the front of the house. It was actually the east side. Syler had no clue what was going on and he had to deal with that alone. There's something that not many citizens would even recognize, not even the cops could get into, and that's common for anyone. We stood in front of the bushes and Syler was giving me a look.

"There isn't a door here, Dick."

I chuckled, "I know, but there's the purpose of East side here." I knelt down to slide down my fingers through the grass.

"What are you doing?"

"Wait and see. Just shut up, would you?" My head shook.

If I remembered it correctly, my fingers pressed down into the soil and jerked the strong hold of something I felt. The ground moved north from me and heard Syler's gasp to discover. A staircase was always here and I gestured him to follow along. His hand gripped onto my shoulder and took me as a leader to the place. The ground started to cover up and darkens up so quickly.

"Dick, where's the lights?"

"It's downstairs, just relax."

"…was this how you became-"

"Shut up."

Syler instantly quiet about everything. It was a routine to walk in the dark due to one of the practice with Bruce. Syler has no idea and lights would be close to reach. It was nice and quiet to at least focus. My hands touched the wall on the left to feel something and I smirked. I stopped and felt his jerky hands.

"Why-why are we sto-"

"Can you at least trust me here? I ask that much, alright?"

"…right."

I sighed and let my fingers concentrated to the wall, but they were more caves naturally built by nature. He had no idea at all. He has a man-made cave. I led us into the opening wall and very little lights appeared in front of us. His hands eased up and knowing that I was doing what I was capable of. The lights were getting closer and brighter for us, but I was able to adapt such brightness. Syler had to be at least closing his eyes to maintain that much brightens.

We were in an underground cave, but a special cave for specific creatures that uses this place other than Bruce, Alfred, Barbara, and me. They fluttered out and Syler jumped to hear the sound of them. I patted his hand on my shoulder. Syler opened his eyes and adjusted to the lights. He awed the entire place, the equipment, the automobiles, stairs, computers, and chemicals. Of course, his eyes met over at the computer and discovering a man in his hero costume was unidentified. Syler pointed to be sure this was real enough as he gathered himself to discovery.

Someone was coming down the stairs and Alfred smirking away to see I've returned after a few years. He looked over at Bruce, who's wearing the Batman outfit, but the mask was off. Alfred shook his head.

"Master Bruce, I am supposed you are not aware that your son and his guest are here?" Alfred interfered the man's breaking down crime links.

Bruce bolted his back up and turned around to see both Syler and me. Syler already had his hands off of me and he wasn't exactly pleased to see another secret exposed.

"Dick, why did you bring someone here?" Bruce demanded to know.

I crossed my arms, "Relax, would you? He's one of the Teen Titan." I was careful to lie straight to him alone.

Bruce's blue eyes glanced at my wrist, "Then, why are you wearing a bracelet?"

"I started to like them, alright? Starfire gave them to me. I can't say no to her."

Bruce doubted me, "That bracelet is earth material and similar to the Wayne company. Unless you forgot to inform that?"

I glared, "How about drop the subject? I didn't come here to be treated like thirteen years old again. I thought you'd like to meet Syler." I gestured him to X.

Syler waved and chuckled nervously. Bruce observed Syler a little, but I wasn't too sure what to really expect here. It's something totally new and Bruce changed. I don't know what changed, but something has gotten off. Alfred joined up in the middle to maintain neutral beyond everything. He nodded a couple of times; so far…Alfred doesn't mind much with Syler. Bruce, on the other hand, leaves much mystery.

"What is your ability, Syler?"

"Um, self-defense, yoga, acrobats, and a little of dancing." Syler told him all of that, but why? He could have easily mentioned just self-defense and nothing else.

"You have been stealing from my company, Dick. Why did you bring him here?"

Syler immediately hid from behind me and I had no idea how Bruce could just figure that out. Syler left out in technical skills, but why this so obvious?

"He's not a thief! Honestly!" I glared, "At least consider the fact I wanted him to meet you guys? I trust him this much and he hasn't even given away my identity to anyone."

Bruce eased up a little, "Are you sure? Because it seems like he kidnapped you if he's capable of stealing as well. You acted right on the part to defend for him. Correct, Red X?"

Syler's jaw dropped, totally speechless about everything, and unsure what to do or say in this situation. Bruce has change. He gained more…awareness of everything around him, including his neighbor.

"Drop it, Bruce! He's not a thief!"

"Then why does he contains a certain compound chemical of the Wayne companies have on him?"

"…that's because I gave his suit that power source!" I grumbled, almost growling.

Bruce titled his head, but he wasn't any easier in this part. Alfred shifted his tray of hot coffee for us and I helped myself as I thanked him. I insisted Syler helped himself and he did anyway. He hasn't said a word.

"He has stolen diamond jewelries, portraits, and kidnapped you at least…half a month to two months by now. Are you going to insist he is not one, Dick?"

Dick glared, "How about shut the frigging up, Bruce? You're talking nonsense. He hasn't actually stolen them, they're still there, and last time I checked, he's clean as a whistle. I wanted him to kidnap me because I need a damn vacation!"

Somehow, Bruce didn't believe me much and demanded that we leave. Syler had no issue of leaving and I couldn't believe how much changes Bruce has gone through. What's with him? Never in all my life has that Bruce gotten quickly to judge people liked that. He doesn't know the whole story! Alfred seems fine to approve, but that's almost the entire family. I lead up the stair to the living room and spotted a grown woman who's playing video games. Her red hair has gotten longer and softer now. However, her video game addiction hasn't ended for her much.

"And here I thought you're more mature than that, Barbara." I crossed my arms.

She jumped at the sound of my voice and paused the game, "Geesh! A warning would have been nice, you know? Honestly, men around here is-" She stopped to notice a guest, "…Dick, who is he?"

My eyes rolled, "Wow, thanks for the welcome back home. Syler, this is Barbara and Barbara, meet Red X I was telling you about."

Her eyes widen up, "You're finally going out with him?" She pointed at Syler.

Syler jumped and wondered, "Wait…Dick has been crushing on me the entire time?"

My eyes blinked several times, "Since when did I ever confess any of my feelings before?"

Barbara snickered, "Wow and here, I thought it was already known. Dick, you made Red X like your crushee and you haven't exactly stopped talking about him. The way you talked about him was something else." She nodded, "So, ya guys datin' now?"

I felt cold on my cheeks…she knew too? Syler and I glanced at each other. Alfred started to pass by, but he joined in with us.

"She and I were wondering when you're going to go out with him." He commented.

Syler glanced at me confusingly, "You were talking about me?"

I shrugged, "I was after you, I don't get how they already figure that out."

Barbara giggled, "Of course, I figured you had no idea you're gay. I thought the Titan girls would tell you."

My eyes rolled, "Yeah, but I was talking about him as a criminal! Honestly, don't you think it's wrong?"

"Criminal or not, Batman got the same issue too. You'd think he would finally go out with Catwoman by now. Tsk, tsk," She shook her head.

I sighed, "Not with that attitude Batman got going."

Alfred nodded, "Yeah, Joker has seemed to be affecting him personally."

Syler and I jerked our head over to Alfred and that was something new to hear. Syler and I glanced at each other, trying to figure out what they had meant, and being away from home for a few years has changed a lot.

"What did Joker do?" I scratched my head.

Barbara sighed and turned off the game, "You see, about around last year. I was with Batman on the mission and getting into Joker's plan to crazy on about putting grouped of men in one huge room and grouped of women in another room. Almost one more room just between Batman, me, and Joker. It was a trap mostly for me, but I was like insider whatever that container was and defenseless without my weapons. Batman, on the other hand, he was tied up to the pole behind his back." She sighed miserable as possible.

Syler and I had no clue what was going on, but this didn't sound much like Joker's typical scam or something.

"Why was Joker having specific people in two separate rooms?"

Alfred shook his head, "You'll see, but I will let Barbara know since she witnessed it all."

She frowned, "Apparently, Joker wanted to force the hostage to fool around with Batman. He would have them blindfolded and force them to kiss Batman. If Joker wasn't satisfied with Batman's answer or reaction, he would often bring out either a man or a woman to kiss the man. Once Joker gotten Batman through each victim, he confessed to the oh, great, hero about this feelings. I thought it was just pulling his legs, but he proved himself to think Batman was gay." She shrugged, "Batman was more disturbed about it and Joker offered two choices. It was either to have sex with him or I'd die. Luckily, while they were both distracted, I managed to escape by creating a hole that took three hours to break. I got behind Batman and freed him. Joker hasn't given up on the sex part, but Batman changed completely since that day."

Syler and I had no clue. Bruce had to put up a lot of messed up crisis. So Bruce was having some difficulty. I noticed I was in Syler's arms and we're sitting on the couch. What the? I hurried off of his arms to get some space between us.

"So Bruce is having trouble figuring out the fact that Joker has a gay crush on him?"

Barbara sighed, "Unfortunately, he thinks gay people have mental problem. I tried to convince him that's a normal attraction, but he refused."

Alfred nodded, "He has gotten more…quieter and too cautious around other people. Which, you have noticed how he treated Mr. Ritter."

Syler moved his head back, "How did you even know my name?"

My eyes rolled, "Trust me, Syler, Alfred _knows_."

Syler nodded along and Barbara nodded along.

"Anyway!" Barbara interrupted the silence, "I think Bruce will get over it once he starts having sex to someone he's comfortable with. Honestly, I'm old enough to be his since I have known him long enough. I am twenty-four and we're only dating so far. That he's ten years older than me."

My jaw dropped, "You can't be dating him!"

"And you're dating Syler." She crossed her arms.

"That's different!"

Syler gawked at me, "How are we different? I'm older and so is Batman."

My eyes beamed at him harshly, "Shut up, X. This is Bruce. He doesn't date because he's constantly fighting criminals!"

"Actually, I'm going on Barbara's side for this." He shrugged.

Honestly, what world was I coming to? I just couldn't take it anymore and realized the time. So I purposely reminded Syler about his sister and Alfred kindly led us out of the manor. Barbara sung about her and Bruce dating, but I didn't think that would ever work out. Him and her? I didn't exactly see it at all. Syler made sure I was back into the house, accommodate the metal band on my wrist to the original plan, and kissed me on the cheek before he went to pick Gari up.

Today was totally weirder than I have imagined. Bruce wasn't the same to admit that, but what could I do? Convince him to have sex with Joker? Pff, Joker would be insane! Maybe the other villains would be better off for Bruce or something—

I froze at that idea and realized I was kind of in the same situation, but would it even be worth it? Syler behaved pretty well, but Bruce crossed the line. He's not himself, but what caused that to happen was Joker's fault. That flipped me inside out and shook my head. For now, I'd worry it about later. I've gone one mission that last a month to think about it. My head shook.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this is much longer than the last chapter. Hopefully you had fun reading at least and it's supposed to be like a full day detail anyway, but I couldn't think of anything else much. Anyway, unsure when the next chapter will be out, but hopefully soon! :'D<strong>


	11. Day 4

**Alright, got this going now! Took a while how to write it out. I didn't like the first idea I came up for this chapter, but now it's all worked out. :D I'm much satisfied now. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I swear, I liked to cuddle up with anyone in bed because Syler hasn't done a thing. He wasn't even lying about how I just curled up to him. Why in the world would I <em>even<em> do that? He woke me up since he had to take a shower and change into fresh pair of clothes. I sat down on the bed, watched him do a few things, and wasn't sure what was going on.

"Syler, it's eight in the morning. What's going on here?"

Syler was packing up a business case, "I have to go to work. Got to have the actors working on a particular scene today." He smiled, "I'll be back for dinner, though."

Syler…smiling, something was up that's for sure, and can't seem to figure it out why.

"Uh huh…" I nodded along, "Does Gari knows she's out of the horrible lessons now?"

Syler nodded, "Yup, she's very happy about that. I plan on calling the Dance Solar and seeing if they can budge her in."

I ended up hugging a pillow, "You mean actually getting her in, _right_?"

Syler sighed, "Fine! I'll make sure she's in, but you will be going with her and make sure nothing happens." He insisted.

"Of course, Gari will be protected by me and she will be fine."

Syler gave me, _oh she better be_ look. That made me easily wants to be extra cautious and somehow wondered what will be for me. What happens if I don't want Syler? Gari will blame me for getting her back into horse riding lessons again and hate me.

"Now, I have to go. If you need to know anything, ask Gari and she'll help you. Everything is pretty much in her reach except the knives and guns." He nodded.

My jaw dropped, "YOU'VE GOT GUNS? Are you frigging crazy?"

Syler chuckled, "Yeah, but that's my dad's collection. They're not loaded anyway and they don't make those bullets. I made sure those bullets were melted up and thrown away. If anyone tries using a different bullet, it won't really be useful."

Wow…and here I thought being kidnapped was crazy. What have I gotten myself into? He finally finished up getting paper into his brief case and came up to the side of the bed by me.

"Now, can I get a kiss from you, Dick?" He requested.

Wait, he's expecting me to do it by now? Ah, crap…less than a week and he's asking me to do it?

"Dick, I'm waiting." He crossed his arms.

My heart skipped a beat and unsure what I was truly feeling. He has to get to work, but he won't go until Syler gets what he wants. I hurried to lean over and just kissed his lips. He really helped himself to invite his tongue onto mine already. For one minute, he wouldn't stop and put in a lot.

Syler dropped his brief case and held my head. My eyes dripped down, sort of feeling him in my mouth, and that unknown feeling still there. Naturally I was able to go along with it and he had me laying down on the bed again. His hands held my face and not once we broke apart. He kept getting into the kissing, exchanging our breath, and going on for so long.

Everything was unrealistic and this was…awkwardly comfortable. His tongue dominated over mine no doubt about it and he treated me like a straight guy would care for a straight girlfriend. My arms wrapped around his abdomen and couldn't control myself.

Syler pulled away and felt like wanting more, but the reality started to come. I felt so damn hot on my cheeks. I hurried up to breathe again.

"Figured you like that." Syler chuckled.

My hand had immediately grabbed a pillow and smacks his face with it to show him that he's insane. I glared and he chuckled.

"Too much or too fast?" He wondered.

My eyes rolled, "Go to work, would you?"

He kissed my forehead, "Of course, my little robin-kin."

I rolled my eyes and looked away when he started to leave. Gosh, he's been way too addicted by being with me. Who knows why he even does that. I figured since I was awake, getting showered and dress would be the best thing to do, and wondering what to do. I haven't exactly checked the whole place out yet.

So I started to walk around and find myself into a few rooms. One room I found was quite useful for me and it had all the work out equipment. I noticed Syler had the basic lock on that wasn't in Gari's reach. Personally, I didn't blame him not wanting her near heavy weights.

I locked that room back up and headed out to the other ones. One was a swimming pool indoor. I noticed the pool was only three to five feet deep. I wasn't too concern since Gari was about four feet something, but I'm not entirely sure. The atmosphere was warming and moist in the air. In a short moment, I decided to sit down at the edge of the pool, curled up my pants to my knees, and dipped my dry feet into the warm water. Oddly, it felt nice and younger again. My feet swirled around and felt the water moving like a wave.

"…I haven't swam in years…I haven't swam since mom and dad, a month before they died." I chuckled, "I never thought I'd be near a pool again."

The water felt so good, but I wasn't too sure if swimming again would be a good idea. Who knows, Syler might have a fit due to my arm just restored back to normal over a month.

"You can swim again, Dick."

I jumped and turned around to see Gari, "Oh, Gari, don't scare me like that."

Gari giggled, "Sorry. I wanted to tell you thank you," She hugged me.

I was a little taken, but she was sweet to see the happiness of being free from the horse riding lesson.

"No problem, kid." I rubbed her hair.

Gari joined with me, "Are you happy with Syler, Dick?"

I felt quite warmed up when she asked that and stared at the water's reflection. I noticed the bottom was designed in flower pattern which was beautiful in the color of blue. It was sad…but, I couldn't exactly understand why blue. However, Gari had to ask me that and I felt so…strange about it.

"Kid, I don't know to be honest."

Gari tried to meet my eyes, "Don't you like it when he kisses you?"

I sighed, "It's…complicated, Gari…" I wasn't too sure what to say.

"Tell me? I won't tell anyone."

Well, she sound honest and she doesn't give away very much. She hasn't hinted about the presents or anything.

"Not even, your brother. I guess when I became Robin, I left everything behind of my old life, and can't do things like I used to."

Gari glanced up, "What kind of things you can't do like you used to, Dick?"

Gari really had her heart set on and it was sweet of her. I felt like I've got someone to talk to other than Alfred.

"I haven't swum, celebrated birthdays, and going out to zoos or beaches. There's more, but I think those are enough. I haven't done those in years and I won't do it without my parents."

"Where are your parents, Dick? Is Batman your dad?" She blinked.

I sighed, "No, Batman isn't my dad." Although, he kind of is, but not right at the moment, "My parents were killed in an accident and that was my old life. You were just a baby when that happened, but I always loved my parents and I refused to let them miss out without me."

Gari hugged me without a word and it felt nice. She was trying to cheer me up, but it doesn't fix anything for me. I hugged her back and somehow, she was like a family to me. Gari may be a little girl who has a gentle heart, but she can be damn annoying sometimes.

"Dick, they're always there even if you can't see them. I remember little of them, but I know they're here too. They're not missing a thing at all."

The way she said was wise and nonchalant. In all of my life, it felt so right to hear it and no one has ever said that to me before. Not even Bruce or Alfred…and I held her in my arms with some built up tears coming up. It touched my heart to hear it from her and I wanted it that way. She understood exactly how I felt and made it much easier.

Not a single word and she kept hugging me. It was nice to have peace and quiet. We were in each other's arms and she helped me without even realizing. Did that means my parents watched me the entire time and saw me how well I was growing up? Were they proud of me? It never occurs to me that they never left me. How could have I let it all get to me?

Gari gave me an understanding moment to the fact we don't have our parents like we used to and that we got someone raising for us or shelter us at least. Gari was lucky to have a brother and I was lucky to be adopted by Bruce. I could have gone through foster care, she could have been handed down to family, and Syler wouldn't bother to care about her. Instead, we got ourselves the luckiest people in the world.

She pulled back a bit, but still hugged me anyway.

"Dick, would you like to go swimming? It is very hot outside." Gari grinned.

I chuckled, "I wish, but I don't hav-"

"-Syler says your bathing suit or trunk is in the second dresser in the second drawers." She smiled.

I blinked, "Did he tell you that this morning?"

She giggled, "He always says that if you ever asked for anything that belongs to you, it would always be in the second place of something."

I nodded slowly and sighed. I knew I couldn't get out of swimming and glanced down at my feet that were wet. By the atmosphere in this pool room, there's no doubt about outside very hot today.

"Alright, but don't go in until I'm here, got it?"

Gari cheerfully glee, "Yay! Swimming time coming up! Come on!" She hurried out of the pool and rushed out of the pool room.

She didn't even dry her legs first, but then again, our rooms were closed to here. I remembered where she sleeps on the first day I met her. Surprisingly, she has too much energy and wondered how Syler even put up with her. So, I got up and walked over to the bedroom. I searched for the second dresser and found it. Somehow, I almost felt crept out to the fact he got the right size and wanted to smack him with the pillow again. Well, at least I did this morning since he was being a jerk a bit.

"I wonder how am I going to survive this…weird relationship." I scoffed.

I set the clothes down on the bed so I wouldn't forget them or put them anywhere else.

"And I thought I'd never see your abs, Dick."

I jumped and turned around by the door to see someone who was a few years older than me.

"BARBARA! How did you get in here?"

She chuckled, "Um, Syler's little sister let me in. She says you're here and it took me a while to find you. This place is soooo much bigger than Bruce got going on."

I quickly snatched my shirt to cover up my upper chest, "Oh, Gari lets you in. I didn't think I heard the doorbell ring. Yeah, it's huge."

Barbara's eyes where all over the place, "Wow, this room is almost like Bruce except this got a hint of Robin bird."

I blinked and glanced around. The details were much like what she said, the engraving or designs had a symbol of the bird of Spring season.

"I-I never noticed…damn, I want a fight with Syler." I crossed my arms

She snickered, "In that swimmer's trunk? Good luck with that, Richie!"

I shot glared at her, "Says to someone who was the last to know about Bruce!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

Her eyes rolled, "So what's up with being in a trunk?"

"Gari wants to go swimming and she wants me to be in it too."

"Awe! She's adorable sister. Syler is really lucky to have her, I feel bad for their parents."

I frowned, "You're never sorry for me about my parents."

Barbara blinked and started to realize where I was going, but I didn't care. I went into the bathroom to grab a towel and started to drop the shirt back onto the bed. She followed me to the pool room and I saw Gari waiting already. She glanced up at me with a smile.

"Gari, why didn't you tell me we have a guest?" I had to ask.

Gari grinned, "She told me she wanted to surprise you."

My head shook with these girls, "Riiight."

"Can I go in now?"

I nodded and Gari took the steps which was much relieving to know she won't just slip in. Barbara sat down at one of those foldable chairs and I placed my towel on the table in the room. I joined into the pool and walked around for a while. Gari was pretty impressive with swimming and seemed to have experience or given lessons.

"Dick, does she knows?" Gari asked, swaying her arms to keep herself above the water.

I smirked, "Yup, she's batman's partner."

Barbara's jaw dropped, "Dick! Shut it!"

"She already knows who I am, chill. Just her and Syler knows."

She shook her head, "But it's up to me!"

"You're Batgirl?" Gari looked up at Barbara.

Barbara sighed, "Yeah, but I can tell you Dick here didn't know much about Déjà vu."

Gari jolted, "What? Dick! How do you _not_ know about Déjà vu?" She flipped.

I glared at Barbara at the memory where we had to deal with a criminal that kept changing every thirty seconds or something.

"I was thirteen! Honest to god, try being a circus boy and you'll see why!" I softly splashed at Barbara.

Gari giggled, "Circus boy is silly!"

Normally, I'd be offensive, but she has no clue how I was able to become Robin anyway. I doubted that I'd tell her what had happened to my parents or where I learned my fighting skills from.

"So how's the Titans been doing before you came here, Dick?"

I shrugged and swam a bit, "I'm not sure…Raven seems hurt by the idea of not being with Beast Boy."

"Oh, my gosh! Love couple!" Gari squeaked.

I stood up and looked at her, "They're not together, Gari. They're…in a complication situation, much worse than I am with Syler."

"Worse than being with Syler? Honestly, Dick, he's a perfect boyfriend for you besides a little issue."

"What issue does my brother have?"

I shuttered, "Uh-um-uh, nothing. It was one time accident and took time to forgive him."

"Is it because he's an adult and you're a teenager?"

After Gari asked that, I wasn't too sure how much she knows or anything. Barbara kept quiet and leaving me alone on this mission. Ah, crap, this wasn't good at all. Where's Syler when I need him?

"Um, yeah, but it's not about age anyway. I'm sure Syler will explain it someday." Yeah, let's leave it to that for now.

Gari shrugged and continued to swim around. Barbara and I glanced at each other.

"I'm not sure how the titan going to take it when they find out. I mean, Starfire and Raven are okay with it. Beast boy and Cyborg I'm not so sure about."

Barbara nodded, "It'll be fine."

I scoffed, "I know Cyborg would probably say something like, _nah uh, man. It's something else_." I imitated his voice.

Barbara laughed, "Totally Cyborg would say, but be glad he won't do an operation your brain or hormone or something."

My eyes rolled, "I wouldn't even let him."

"Yeah, you battle against him to convince him that there's nothing wrong with you and that gay is just like straight people."

I smirked, "Oh, yeah, like you try to battle against me so you can date him."

Barbara scoffed, "You should think it would be a good thing! I mean, take his mind off of the little things. He hasn't been himself in a while…I miss him."

Gari swam up on my side and joined into our conversation.

"You have a boyfriend, Barbara?" She kindly asked.

The adult nodded, "Yup."

"Is he cute?"

She leaned in closer and whispered, "He's so hot in everything he does."

I glared at Barbara at such inappropriate talking.

"She's eight years old, you know?"

Barbara rolled her eyes, "Relax, there's nothing inappropriate to talk about how good looking he is."

I gagged, "She's eight!"

"Hey! I already know about sex." Gari pointed out.

That shuts Barbara and me up to hear that. We weren't too sure what she knows of sex, but it was better off to leave the subject.

"Barbara, do you want to play Battle?"

"No!" I immediately took over, "She wanted to see me, Gari and we have a lot of catching up to do." I chuckled ended with a fake smile.

Barbara blinked a couple of times and went along as she nodded her head. Gari shrugged and decided to do some underwater swimming. I leaned closer and calmed down a bit.

"Trust me, if you played with her," I wished, "It's nonstop with the Battle game."

Her eyes widen, "You're kidding, right?"

My head shook, "Nope, she went on for six hours with me last time."

Barbara didn't see that coming and of course, I knew that now with one time experience and the way Syler warned. Of course, it was the first day when that happened and not exactly sure how to act. Now, I already knew who to be and that was being Dick with a little Robin in the mix. It's been a while and I wasn't too sure whether it's a good thing or not.

After about half an hour of swimming, Gari went off to dry herself and Barbara stayed with me for the day, and helped ourselves for some lunch. I was really starving and Gari was in the room to show me where the food was. I noticed they had specifically organized and much separated.

Barbara waited until Gari was finished with making her lunch and left us alone. We spent our time hanging out in the kitchen most of the day and talked about some serious catching up. Gari didn't ask to join in since she was talking to her friends through online video chat. It sounded appropriate to me and didn't exactly have much an issue.

"She's a cutie." Barbara commented.

My eyes rolled, "She's too hyper energetic for an eight year old."

She shrugged, "Beats me, but she is one of those intelligent students due to rich family background and you're one of them too, even if you didn't start out as one."

I took a bite of a chip, "Eh, I'm just glad I wasn't born rich because it seems to me kids can get credit that young."

She gawked, "She has a credit card? I didn't even get one until I got a job!"

I chuckled, "I got one when I teamed up with the teen titan."

"You got it when you were fifteen? For real? Ugh, I should have gotten a job at sixteen!"

My head shook and couldn't believe how dramatic she was. Seriously, how did I put up with Barbara the first year? That leaves a mystery.

She sipped her drink, "So, how is you and Syler doing together?"

I grumbled, "I don't know. Ask him. I honestly don't know my feelings for him."

Barbara sighed and patted my arm, "Seriously, Dick, he loves you this much that he went overboard to kidnap you to prove it. I know you talked about him as a criminal, but you treated him like your crushee. I'm not kidding and well, you do have feelings for him. You just haven't…well, opened it up yet."

That was _the_ most obvious and caring thing to say. Why it was the girls were easier to talk to or they know what to say? Eventually, I felt hot on my cheeks and she playfully shook her head.

"Well, I'm having trouble getting these feelings out for him. It's like…every time he kisses me, I get that strange feelings and I can't even understand it."

"Is it like getting a butterfly stomach when you had with Starfire?"

I blinked. For once, it made sense. I slowly sip my water and thought about it what she interpreted for me and can't help it. She waited and letting her fingers picking up some chip she has.

I set down my cup, "Yeah…gee, I wished I've known this earlier."

Barbara shrugged, "Sometimes it's better to figure out on your own until you start to understand hints. Honestly, you didn't even get any of my hints when I was seventeen!" She went a little dramatic down the road.

My eyes rolled, "I thought you were just being friendly! I didn't know you were flirting or the other girls were doing!"

Her jaw dropped, "They've flirted too and you never noticed? Geesh, should have gotten you how to tell a girl is flirting book." She scoffed.

Yeah, that might have saved a load of trouble. I just couldn't let her know that, but she's right. Barbara has seen what I've been through and we're practically like best friend in a weird sense.

"Yeah, now, it made sense. It would have been nice someone told me I have attraction to males and now, I'm starting to wonder about the butterfly stomach." I pushed back my hair a bit.

"Well, love takes time. It took Bruce two years to ask me out finally and I found my feelings for him in a few months."

I blinked, "And how long have you two been together for?"

Barbara pounded on that for a minute before answer and chewing her chips. It made me wondered what really went on.

"We went out on New Years' Eve day and I confessed by March. I'm already prepared to see if he plans on falling in love anyone else. I won't take him too suddenly, though." She shrugged.

"Wow…So, you've been with him for almost a half a year now?"

"Yup and let's just say Joker really backed off. Bruce has actually committed a relationship with me and he meant everything. Right now, he has trouble trusting anyone or trying to figure out whose gay, criminal, hero, average, and etc… But I can tell you this, he'll settle down and approve Syler."

I crossed my arms and rested my elbows on the counter, "Sounds like Syler, only he's an anti-hero. He isn't a thief totally, once he steals the stuff. He returns them in a matter of time."

Barbara blinked, "I just described your boyfriend?"

I stayed right there and not moved an inch. Boyfriend had a nice ring to it. The way she said it was perfect and can't help to wonder if she really loves Bruce or just trying to make Bruce himself again.

"Yeah…I guess so. But, what about you, Barbara, how do you feel about Bruce?"

She smiled, "I've been in love with him since he first solved the crime in Gotham City. I just can't believe I'm going out with him! Of course, my dad was shocked to find out I was dating Bruce. Oh well, can't stop a grown woman dating from a good man."

I dropped my jaw, "Your dad knows? Was it a good thing or a bad thing?"

She hummed, "A little of both, he has his concern here and there. I do plan on taking in Bruce's assistance in his company and almost finished with graduation in college."

Wow, I can imagine that now. Her and Bruce actually dating and it doesn't seem so bad. She's heading to a good relationship and I wasn't too sure how Bruce felt about her. The way she said it, she's capable of this type of relationship without any high expectation. I have to give her the credit for doing something so…unusual to get involved like this.

We spent our day in the kitchen leading to one of the living rooms here to chat about what went on in our lives. She rarely asked about Syler since I was just starting now and still unsure, but the feelings were real enough as they were. We ended up giving each other fifty questions, but we kind of went overboard on so many things that went on and had a load of discussion. Barbara knew how to have fun as a mature adult and I enjoyed that. She rarely treated me any different aside from being gay.

She started to get hungry first and Gari found us by then. We all gathered ourselves into the kitchen to cook dinner without even thinking of anything to worry about. Gari helped us out to find the ingredients we needed and had some fun cooking with us. It's been about a month since I last cooked and man, I never thought of doing this with the girls. They knew some of the stuff ahead of me and I was lucky.

We all ended up having dinner in the living room to relax and took care of our mess in between. Gari asked bunch of questions in our missions and we didn't mind answer. Of course, Barbara had to tease me in some battles I didn't exactly know or knew much about. I found some good tease to get back at, but we ended up laughing with each other on the whole past.

Barbara had to go see Bruce or hinted boyfriend around Gari to avoid who she's actually dating. I didn't blame her wanting to keep low, even for me I'd definitely want to keep low about the most. Gari started to get tired and I helped her to get into bed anyway. She was able to dress herself, but she wanted someone to take her to bed. She was sweet today, I can give her that.

I sat down on her bed while she laid her head on the pillow. She yawned off and I fixed on the blanket to make sure she's covered up.

"Got all you need to sleep in, Gari?"

She nodded and yawned again, "Yea-yeah, but I like your friend. She's nice. Can she come over for your birthday?"

I chuckled, "I guess so," I patted her head, "Just don't make it a big one. I rather deal with just between us."

"Is it because you haven't celebrated your birthday without your parents?"

I sighed, "A little, but it's also because it's been a while I've celebrated my birthday."

She was getting sleepier with her eyes, "I want to make it the best for you, Dick…" She began to slumber to her dreams.

I grinned and nodded. I guess Gari really didn't know I don't want a birthday party and Syler must have waited for the right time. She was just…lucky to have Syler. A family that loves her this much to make sure she got someone cared for. I leaned in and kissed her forehead. I walked out of the room and shuts off her bedroom lights as I shut the door quietly. There was no way I could disrupt her sleep. She's been up long enough, but it's so peaceful to see she's worn out now. Maybe that's why kids do so much, so they can feel tired by the time they go to sleep. I shrugged and went to the bedroom.

It was quiet and felt strange being alone again. Syler hasn't been back from work yet, but I wasn't too worried. He's probably working on a particular scene or something. So, I hopped into my pajamas for the night and helped myself a book to read. I decided to wait until he got home while I read.

The longer I read the harder to keep my eyes open and forgetting why I even stayed up. Today was alright I guess…I survived another how many days being in a relationship? I mentally shrugged and somehow, drone off.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, possibly within a week. Writing a full day is never easy to do, but never fear! I will win the challenge of 31 days! I will and I won't give up! ;D<strong>


	12. Day 5

**Okay, I'm deciding to spoil my readers today. Yay! You guys are rotten spoiled today! ;D Trust me, it's a good thing. And I'm totally shutting up now.**

* * *

><p>The repeating clicking was the most annoying thing to hear in my sleep. Was there an animal playing a remote or something? Slowly, opening my eyes and saw myself cuddling on Syler. His eyes were on the laptop he had right in front of himself with that bed desk that the hospital has. He was typing something and felt a little rude to wake up. I quickly shut my eyes before he could see I was awake.<p>

"Don't think you're fooling me, Dick." His voice announced.

H-how did he even know I woke up? I sighed and opened up my eyes to see he was smiling down at me. He kissed my forehead and focused himself on his laptop.

"Uh…did you sleep at all?" I softly bit my tongue.

Syler shook his head, "No, been too busy fixing up the scene and it was all too wrong. I had to rewrite the scene since the screenplay writers are on vacation right now."

I blinked…I never thought of that before, but it was something else to see how he engaged himself into his movie directing movie. Somehow, I saved his computer's data and closed it.

"How about quit and sleep would you?" I demanded him.

Syler glanced over at me, stunned to see I was asking him to do that, and he sighed. He ruffled my hair and leaned down in the bed with me.

"Alright, but I hoped you didn't stay up late last night."

I shrugged, "I was reading almost half way through the book."

"So you were up late, make sense why you had the book on you."

My eyes rolled, "How about shut up and go to sleep?"

Syler chuckled and he held me in closer. I didn't bother fight against him on this and it wasn't like I had problem. It was just my feelings I needed to get cleared up with. Syler has actually snuggled up with me and that made it a little easier. I wanted to talk to him last night about us, but he never showed up last night. It's that same feelings again and no doubt about it was same like I felt about Starfire, but I no longer have the attraction towards her. The way my mind has been thinking of Syler as drawn me closer each day.

Maybe Barbara was right, love takes time, and I don't think it would take a month for me. I'd need time to be absolutely sure about him. Will he kiss me so I can find my answer? I wanted to see how he felt about me for sure and there's no doubt about it. Gari already proved that on the first day. That made my heart thumped harder than I could imagine and making me all nervous.

He brushed my hair back and cuddled me in his arms. His chin rested on my head and he closed his eyes. My eyes looked up and see how he's finally sleeping again. Syler was definitely worn out and felt a little bad for him having to be a movie director or something. Does he put his commitment into the things he does?

For now, I allowed us to go back to sleep and forget about it. Just the question was…how? Syler has been on my mind during our sleep nonstop and I wanted my answer. Was it wrong to just know? Perhaps I should wait a couple of weeks and see from then. I can't help it but wondered.

"Dick," He whispered, "You're not sleeping. What's wrong?"

So he knows something was up with me. How could I display it out in a normal sense of fashion? What can I truly say to him?

"…what happens if I do fall in love with you?" I whispered.

He softly hummed, "Then, we'll be happy and create our lives _together_. We can figure out whatto do like how to live our lives, expectation, promises, and responsibilities. Why'd you asked?"

His soft lips touched my hair, but it felt so nice. My hand curled onto his shirt, just hanging onto him, and knowing he's right here.

"I-I think…" I was afraid to say it, but I had to be honest, "…I have feelings for you." My eyes lowered down.

I could feel his smile on me, "That's good to know." His hand lifted my chin up.

He had his light and clear brown eyes meeting mine and felt so…warmed up about it. His smile showed how happy he truly was and that I was trying in my part for him.

"Alright, what's wrong, little robin-kin?"

I shrunk into his arms, "What if I don't want to live my life this way?"

He kissed my head again, "Dick, you're worried too much. Whether you do have feelings for me or not, at least I'll make sure you're happy in the end. If you're certain of your feelings, I'm not going to stop you from loving someone else. I'll wait for years if it meant to have you or not. I'll always be here with open arms for you, kid, and I won't push you aside."

Syler pulled us up and we sat up a bit comfortable. I heard him out and how much easier to know that he prepared for himself through this.

"You're my everything, Dick, and whatever happened. It's meant to be that way in however you want them to be. I'm in love with Robin, the boy wonder. Not Dick, not circus boy, and definitely not because of your creation of the suit."

I felt like crying when he said that. Why have I been so emotional about all of this? Was it the fact I've been here about a little over a month? Was the fact I'm breaking down? Did he break me? No…it's because I'm finally understanding how things are and never given a second thoughts about things. Syler cradled me in his arms and kissed my tears away. My head buried into his shirt and his hands rubbed my back calmly enough.

Syler lifted my chin and placed his lips upon mine. He waited as he absorbed my lips to his and I closed my eyes. My mouth opened and allowed the invitation for him. He joined in and dominated my tongue naturally. Syler took care of me and held my head as if I was a baby in need for support. He turned his body on top of mine and placed me down on the bed.

His tongue danced around and our Silva formed together to such feelings. That feeling in my stomach was exactly how I felt about him. There wasn't any reason to think rationally and our breath exchanging made it so relaxing. His hands never left my head and he caressed me well. My hands slid down to his abdomen and slipped under his shirt.

Syler broke apart and stunned to see me doing this. In his brown eyes lost about me and confused.

"Dick, I-I'm not doing it unless you're sure of it." A soft hint of fear and worried in him.

My hands were still on his stomach and thought about the way I felt about him. There was no question why I did it and it was all in the attraction at work.

I pouted, "You're ruining, Syler Ritter, X."

His brown eyes widen, "You-you're serious?"

I sighed, "Yesterday, Barbara came over to visit and we talked. She made sense about everything for me and I guess…whenever you get all romantic over me or kiss me, it's a lot like Starfire, but only for you." I felt really uncomfortable talking about it.

Syler awed at me and brushed my cheeks. His fingers danced felt like tingling and amazing feel from him.

"So you're okay being my boyfriend, then?"

I bit my lips, "…I l-like you, alright?" My eyes shut up.

He softly chuckled, "I love you too, little robin-kin."

I muttered, "C-can we get back to kissing?"

He chuckled, "Sure, but we're not crossing the borderline until your birthday."

"You're careful, huh?"

He nodded, "Yeah, being an adult takes a lot out of you and you have to be extra careful. Even Gari knows that."

I blinked, "You know, she pointed out she knows sex. How much _does_ she knows?"

Syler blinked and thought about it.

"All I told her is that sex is between lovers only, but you have to be an adult to do it and that's how babies come from."

I frowned, "Seriously? You told your sister that? I wouldn't even say a thing about it, Syler, and she's only eight years old!" That was too disappointing in his parenting skills.

His finger swirled into my hair, "Relax, I didn't give her the details on how sex is done. She won't figure it out until she's older. Besides, she was the one to ask me that and I can't lie to her."

I sighed and couldn't believe it. He could have simply told her she can wait to learn when she's older or something, not when she's still an innocent child! Ugh, sometimes I worried about how Syler raises her and the way he does things.

"Okay, care to explain with the credit card she has?" I waited.

Syler nodded, "Yes, every time I go to work, she sometimes feels so lonely. That credit card would let her have her babysitter to come here anytime or have a sleepover with a friend or three. Those are the emergencies I'd consider for her, but she knows she has to be thirteen to order online and that she has to be with an adult to shop."

I blinked, "She's eight."

"So?" One of his eyebrows went up.

I sighed, "It would mean she would become shopaholic and dry you up fast."

He chuckled, "If she does, I'd make her get a job and let her earn the money first and then, she won't do it again."

Syler had it all prepared out, doesn't he? Maybe this wasn't my place to be and my hands set down to rest on the bed. His finger still hasn't stopped playing my dark brown hair which felt nice. He slowly leaned in and our tongues met again. The feelings has moved me deeply and connected to him naturally. No matter what he was doing, I felt cared for, and his tongue was definitely in charge. My tongue followed and felt its pleasure. He went deeper into the kiss and giving each other the breath of air. My arms wrapped around his body and he held my face while softly gripping my hair. We clicked like as it was expected of us and I didn't care. Our bodies wanted it more than ever, giving in to each and every mood, and felt never ending fairy tale love. The sweat broke through, but none of us has stopped.

It was much more than magical sensation, there was something there I couldn't exactly describe, and how much I wanted or craved in. Without a second thought, my hands took action to remove his shirt and we only broke apart for two seconds. My hands explored all over his muscular upper body and imagining how strong he truly was. The next thing I knew, my shirt was gone as well. His hands went deeper into my hair and clenched onto me well. My hands placed down to his naval and hold him up. Our tongues turned into a dancing routine like a waltzing move.

Syler broke a part, but he didn't stopped kissing me. He placed his lips onto my neck as he went up and down, the tingling feeling has given me a strange feeling, and yet, I was…happy. I gasped for air, feeling strongly hotter than I've imagined in my life time, and my nails dug into his naval. His tongue has licked down to my nipples and heard his gentle chuckles. He suckled down on my nipple and felt my voice moaning. I could barely keep my eyes open and his daring hand has visited the borderline. He pulled down the pants and groped my crotch. His hand squeezes wonderfully and the wet sensation made it even good.

Syler continued to play my body and giving in to his feel of everything he was giving me. From time to time, my mouth would whisper and moaned his name like a kitten I was. He found the perfect touching to make me react like he wanted. His pants could no longer stay on as he playfully on my crotch. His body eager to take on, but he was precautious to slip one finger of his'. Oddly, it felt ticklish and got me giggling high pitch with a bonus of red cheeks on me. He thrust one finger for a while.

He added another up in my ass and getting a less ticklish. It wasn't any painful, but I didn't give in to what he was giving me. Syler knew what he was doing and by then, he placed a third leading to four. It was a bit pinching and my body naturally wrapped around him. He withdrew all of his fingers and left me extremely cold down there.

Before I could say a thing, a thick finger joined into me and dawned onto the fact he's using his member inside of me. My body was thrilled and excited. He pushed himself into me slow, so painful and dried between my scissor walls, and how his member went deeper than I could ever imagine. My soft scream couldn't be help, but there was no way out this time. He gained his thrusting speed and cried for pain, but it felt so good.

His fingers curled onto my naval and his nails stuck deep into me. His heavy breathing foamed into hot hair like winter breathes. It felt so nice to keep me warmed and moisturized. He pounded harder into my stomach and gasped every time he hit it. I begged him for some more and he somehow managed a smile for me. He didn't stop and poured himself into me.

We both sweat so much, we clung onto each other tighter to not fall apart, and enjoyed the pleasure between each other. No words could describe what we truly feel, our thoughts weren't straight, and left to our human actions.

Something shot up in my spine, freezing me up a bit, and Syler didn't stop. It felt so good and easing off the dry scissor walls pain. It was like being cooled down on a blazing hot summer day. He was making me feel amazing and my lips came on to his neck. I took away his sweat and he didn't stop thrusting so powerful than I ever imagined. Every aching moment, I wanted more of it and no less of it.

Another soft moved up in my spine caused my body to shiver slightly. Syler stopped and managed to hold himself up. He breathed and his eyes showed how much he felt towards me. Our smile matched up after what we just have done for a long time. Syler's brown eyes suddenly seem to be a chocolate diamond and so…special and unique. He leaned in closer slowly and lightly puckering his lips for me. Around us, the red shades flashing around us and slowly sinking in what it could be.

Syler jerked his head at my lazy wrists that were laying down on the pillows and I followed his lead. My bracelet was red bright and took a minute to sink in. Syler shook his head and immediately hurried out of bed.

"Get dress!" He threw my clothes.

I hurried up and only remembered once he told me about the flashing red on the bracelet I wear. Syler was quick to place his clothes and I was able to keep up his speed. He rushed into the lamp desk, pressed something inside, and pulled out a thick and palm size stick. He tossed one over to me and got himself another. I managed to catch it and realized it was a lengthy stick as it grew at the bay of my command as I pressured it. Something was happening and wasn't too sure.

"Wh-what's going on?" I felt so unsure.

Syler shook his head furiously, "Someone broke in, you go to my sister and protect her, and I'll go deal with the break in."

I never seen him ticked off…but-but what if it's my team? I gulped, they wouldn't dare to come would they?

"…don't hurt my team or kill them, please?" I whispered.

Syler shook his head, "They don't know where you are. That red bracelet means an actual break in by anyone but your team."

Syler growling, upset at the idea, and his eyes glared right at me to go right over to my sister. I nodded and started to rush over to the door. The door was being opened by someone else, definitely not my boyfriend that's for sure, and my feet hurried to settle the speed as I prepared for action.

Someone rushed in and he froze at the sight of us in the room. Syler and I had our guards up and prepared to whatever may strike. The man had a deep scar from his forehead curving and narrowing down to his chin like a moon crest shape only thinner looking. He had deadly eyes of blue like a dangerous and wild hurricane. He had dirty blond buzz cut hair style and in his hands continued some jewelry. Syler growled and definitely not pleased to be robbed from his own home.

"Who the hell are you and why are you stealing my family's heirloom?" He had a huge fit with the thief now.

The man got one stepped closer and my muscle locked up instantly to be ready for the fight. This thief seemed to be capable of putting up a fight and may be risky. The man chuckled has frighten me, but he has no idea who I am.

"What an interesting mind you have, Mr. Ritter. I shall grant that wish to exchange for the jewels." The thief's voice was confident.

I glanced back at Syler, confused at the thief has just said, and wondered about the wish the man was talking. It had to be a joke. But, the mind reading wasn't. He knew Syler's name.

"Mind reader, aren't you?" I hissed.

The man glanced over at me, "Yes…certain people I can. Now, I shall grant wish and make my get away-"

He was about to snicker as I attacked violently whipping the action stick against him. Thief blows at me caused his power at his activation dark blue smokes to surround me. The blue puff covered everywhere on me and sunk into my skin strangely.

"Dick!" Syler's voice caught my attention.

I couldn't see anything but the blue smoke since everything faded out and wondered what could be happening. I tried to hold my breath and waited to see if I could leave out of it, but harder to leave away. What's going on? What's happening!

Everything went darker, blinding me, and felt tired more than ever. My body was entirely numbed and couldn't understand a thing. I needed to know what was happening. Was I being kidnapped again? I desperately needed to know or what the thief could truly be up to. It could have been a cover up for the whole wish granting for a mind reader or something. I couldn't shake it off something was different.

* * *

><p><strong>...I'm going to leave it at where Robin is in a sleeping trance now. Sorry for having it shorter than the last chapters had, but I don't know much longer I could make the story, so be lucky you got spoiled. ;P lol, so, next chapter...hm, idk when that might come out. Depends on my mood - so far, I'm having an amazing week and got plans coming out. Maybe...tomorrow or Friday. We'll see... D<strong>


	13. Day 6

**I spent all day today to write more of Determination here and all of you get three chapters, but they're all different length. So, enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>-Syler'sX's Point of View-

Dammit! Everything was perfect until that idiot mind reader hacked into my home! He claimed to grant wish, but I was too worried about Robin! Thankfully the jackass didn't steal my boyfriend away and Dick instantly dropped after the strange fog around him. I hurried over and made sure he was alright and all, but he won't wake up. It couldn't be a wish, it just had to be a distracting! Damn, he got away with my sister's inheritance! Thankfully he didn't steal the necklace in this room or I'd be really damn pissed and kill him.

So all early morning, I spent my time nursing Dick back to normal and hoped he'd wake up soon. That it was just a temporary knock out or something. He slept for eight hours and Gari wanted to see him. I told her to go play her games or meet up with her friends. She finally quit after fifteen minutes of our annoying argument. She may be my sister, but I had to act like a parent. God, she's annoying! I can't wait until she's eighteen or at least get a career of her own.

Why must it happen in the middle of the night where we just…had sex! Our first sex and he loved it. I was going to give him one more kiss and then we'd fall asleep for the rest of the night before morning could come. But noooo, that insane mind reader had to interrupt our moment. Thankfully he didn't notice anything else on my thoughts, but why didn't any of my army guards stop him? He wasn't capable of granting wish, just knocking people unconscious so far, and can't understand how he was so confident.

"Oh, little robin-kin, wake up, please?" I begged him, felt a bit childish to say it.

His soft face looked confused or angry or scared. I wished he could hear me at least or wake up. Nothing seemed right, why did that creep claim his wish granting? He even had his identity revealed way too easy. Did he truly think he has gotten away with it? No damn fucking way will he get away? I will teach him a lesson to never ever damn mess with us.

My fingers danced on his hair and how soft they were. I wanted to compliment him and how beautiful he's truly was. His eyes were a beautiful gemstone of a turquoise and purely flawless as it shines. I desperately wanted him to open his eyes and just know he's alright. Oh, god, please! Anything at all-

A familiar moaning has slipped through my boyfriend's throat and my body leapt to see if he was awaking. No doubt I held his head and waited to see if he finally wakes up. Yet, he hardly moved and I couldn't understand…was he fighting mentally to wake up?

"Dick, please…wake up. It's been over eight hours, wake up would you?"

His expression hardly change or given me a sign. I began to grow worried for him, my heart panicking, and wondering if my neighbor would be trusted or at least his friend, Barbara would help. My head shook, no…I got to wait to see if he'll wake up. He might have hit his head bad, so it'll take time to wake up. Yeah, but how long? I was afraid to swallow down my air and felt so horrible.

A few door knocking and I jerked myself over to the door. I opened the door a smidge and saw a grown woman who I met no longer two days ago. She seemed suspicious and had her arms crossed.

"Let me guess, Gari lets you in?"

She nodded, "Yes and she said something about you pushed her away from Dick. Did you do something?"

I gestured her to come in, "Not me. Someone else. I had a thief hacking into my house and it seemed to me Dick accused the man to be a mind reader. He was attacking him when he mentioned something about granting wish, but I don't know what wish the thief was talking about! God, I really want to kill that bastard." I grumbled, "Anyway. He blows something like a blue fog around Dick and Dick passed out as he dropped to the floor. He's been out for over eight hours!" I almost whimpered worriedly about my boyfriend.

Barbara nodded as she came in and seemed to believe what I told her. She gained up to see Dick who's still sleeping on the bed, which is damn sexy looking- GAH! Not the time to think about him in crisis moment here! Barbara did some of the basic of a normal doctor would normally do and I had no idea she was field in the medical level. Must be Bat heroes thing or something, I shrugged it off and waited to see.

"His heart race is fine, breathing fine, and no doubt about his pupils are normal. He's responding very little, but he should be up any time soon from the way I see it unless he was awake for a long time or something." Barbara really knew what she was doing.

"Damn, we were up talking and hardly either of us had any sleep really."

She chuckled, "So you two were up late by five in the morning? Wow, you must have come home late."

I sighed, "Yeah, he wanted to talk, alright? Now is Dick going to wake up soon, right?"

Barbara helped herself sit down on the bed comfortably and double checking over with Robin for a while.

"Hm, have you figured out his easy spot to wake him up?"

That backfired me, "Easy spot?"

She chuckled, "Yeah, watch." Her finger went over to Dick's palm and she softly tickled his hand.

His hand twitched so much and he moaned furiously at such touch. His head bounced side to side ways and his face scrunched up to get his brain to function to wake up. Barbara didn't stop playing with his palm and it was very interesting to learn about his "easy spot" for waking him up. She must have saved the trouble for me later in the future and his eyes fluttered suddenly. I gasped and rushed over to hug him.

"Uh…wh-what happened?" His confused voice made it obvious to understand that.

I pulled back and brushed his hair. Barbara stopped touching his palm, but oh, thank goodness she saved the trouble waiting any longer.

"You were out for over eight hours, Dick." I told him.

Dick rubbed his forehead, "Really? I felt so numbed and tired." He yawned loudly, "Can I go back to sleep?" He blinked irritated.

Barbara decided to leave without a word and shuts the door quietly. She's very…unusual I had to say. I patted his head and felt it's alright now.

"Sure, robin-kin." I kissed his forehead.

Dick's face turned green and he rushed straight to the bathroom. I hurried to follow him and saw him puking down in the toilet. He yacking out so much of himself and I felt terrible. I bent down and soothed his back. He couldn't stop puking for five minutes and didn't think it was ever normal for him. Maybe having sex with him was a little too early or his body hasn't had the time to adjust. I should have prepared him slowly, not all at once, and damn me! I should have been patience! His hands were shaking up so much, he could hardly stand anything or hold himself up, and I felt terrible.

Could he be sick? That would explain being sick and getting him in bed would be the best answer. I pulled back some of his hair for him to cool off easily and he felt a little eased off. He sat down and waited to see if any more was coming out of him, but nothing has for a few minutes.

"Come on, let's get you back in bed and I'll get you something to eat. You're starving that's for sure." I insisted.

I helped Dick up and he was weak on his knees. He could barely walk at all and his head leaned against my chest. Slowly, I lifted him up into my arms and carried him over to the bed at a decent pace. He was already wiped out from being sick and I felt so bad for him. He was put under the new bed cover and made sure the pillows were comfortable for him. My hand touched his forehead, but he wasn't feverish at all.

"You feel fine, but I'll get you something to eat, little robin-kin."

His tiresome eyes glanced up with me, "Hm, okay…" He struggled to show a smile for me, "…can I have eggs?"

I chuckled, "Sure, I'll make them. Just rest, okay?"

He nodded very little and closed his eyes. Maybe he's sick, but his fever wasn't up. So, I left him alone to sleep and found both girls in the hallway, looking at me like I was up to something, and sighed.

"What?"

Gari pouted, "What can't I see Dick? I want to go swimming with him again!"

I blinked. He did swimming yesterday, maybe that's why he's sick, and he didn't dry his hair. It could be a natural reason why and gave a small smile.

"He's not feeling well, Gari. He needs his rest and he just woke up from being sick again. Now, please leave him alone."

Gari understood what I explained and seemed worried now. She walked away to her room and closed her door quietly. I had no idea what has gotten into her, but I shrugged. Just can't wait in ten years to no longer be around her. Barbara was still waiting for me.

"You shouldn't lie to your sister about Dick, you know?"

My head shook, "I wasn't lying. Dick is actually sick, he threw up in the toilet, and he's wiped out. He just asked for eggs."

Barbara blinked, "Oh." She bit her lips, "Well, about the situation last night. Your thief claimed to grant wish, what wish did you think he might have created on Dick?"

I shrugged, "Beats me, but I don't think I have anything towards Dick. I mean…we both weren't getting sleep, but why just Robin?" I could help, but just call him that.

Barbara didn't know much with herself, "I don't know, maybe he wanted you to be distracted with Dick and make his getaway. All criminals do that."

My hands slicked into my pockets, "Well, he did make his getaway, but he's stupid. He has his identity revealed and got those curved scar on his right side."

Barbara nodded and lost in a thinking trance. We headed into the kitchen and I gathered the eggs and milk to make Robin's breakfast…or dinner. Somehow, I couldn't shake the feeling about that break in and what had all happened. I've got to take care of Robin and he isn't feeling right.

"What about the thief's eyes and hair?" She questioned.

I stirred the eggs and milk, "He had dark blue eyes and got a buzz cut. He's about six feet tall from the way I looked at it."

She nodded, "He doesn't sound familiar, but why would he even exposed his identity?"

I poured the mixed egg into the pan, "No clue, but he's confident. He just read my mind and knows my name."

She leaned against the counter, "I guess I'm going to have to search for your thief with Batman's computer. Thankfully, he's asleep after three day research and got his mission completed." Her head shook.

I chuckled, "He is Batman and sounds like he won't give up."

"He literally won't give up until he wins."

"Make sense how Robin gets his habits from."

I was already scrambling the eggs as it cooked and Barbara left without a warning. Damn, she's fast on things! I wondered what Dick does around her or do with her. For me, I needed to focus on getting the food cooked.

At time to time, Dick would eat slowly and wouldn't rush his time. Personally, I didn't blame him if he wanted to maintain his stomach. He was really ill looking, even from his rest didn't help much, and I had to be sure he's getting enough fluid in him. He only ate once out of the rest of the day and started to throw up again before he fell back to sleep. He was completely worn out from everything he was doing and can't seem to help and wonder much about him.

Did he dry his hair after swimming? Maybe he caught a cold already and I had to get him even sicker by having sex with him. It was my fault and took too much out of him. He didn't get much sleep at all last night and now, I'm worried. I made his body's immune system weaker and getting him sick. It's my fucking fault and can't do a thing about it.

Dick finally fell back to sleep and I provided a bucket on the side of the bed for him. I placed some water crackers and glass of water for him on the side. He just wanted to sleep in so badly and I finally let him. He slept in for almost over twelve hours to twenty four hours. He had baggy eyes, lost color on his face, and shaky hands. I wanted to cuddle him, but there was no way I could afford being sick. He needed me, so I made sure he was bundled up under blankets to keep himself very warm. I ended up sleeping on the couch and he doesn't know where I was in the room. He just knows I'm taking care of him.

Dammit, I shouldn't have kissed him. That's what I get for being an ass here and all because I loved him too much. He's so damn amazing and I wanted him to all to myself! Was it so wrong to just keep him with me and claim him mine? I took him away from his team. I cared for him. I provided shelter and attention. He's been with me for about over a month now and he loves me back. His defense about being lover wasn't there anymore. He gave in with opened arms and already swoons over by his welcome.

He's completely deep into his sleep, but what made me wonder what did the thief do to my little robin-kin? Sure enough, that man will fucking die. I don't care if he can read my mind or not, he deserved to be dead enough. For now, Dick needs to get better soon.


	14. Day 7

-Syler's/X's point of view-

He was pale as a ghost and the weather was horrible today. Gari made him a get well card and bought him some flowers. Dick appreciated it and Gari kept her distance to make sure she doesn't catch it. Could Robin have the flu? No…no, his body wouldn't be in that danger. He doesn't even have a fever and I can't even understand it.

I managed to make him something different for breakfast with a bowl of oatmeal. I entered into the room and set down his tray in front of him. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he woke up.

"I haven't felt this tired since…since I almost got Slade's identity cracked down that one week." He sighed.

I chuckled and sat down at the end of the bed, "He put you guys through a lot, especially you, Dick. Right now, you only got to worry is yourself and me." I grinned.

Dick nodded and stared down at his oatmeal, "…" He was quiet.

I blinked, "Is something wrong?"

Dick shook his head and began to eat his oatmeal. He gained some color in his cheeks since he's eating warm food. He needed that the most out of everything.

"So, what does Gari thinks is going on?"

"She thinks you're sick."

He nodded, "Hm, it's weird being sick. I haven't been sick since Beast boy spread the common cold around us."

My eyes rolled, "Well, here, you won't be able to spread it around. I'll replace the sheet after you're feeling better." I soothed his legs.

That made Dick smiled when I touched him carefully and knowing where his sensitive places where. He's eating, but nothing changed in the pace he had since yesterday. He barely finished it, but enough to know how much he'll eat. Dick can't complain too much about food, but he sat right up.

"Did you get the thief?"

My head shook, "I'm afraid not, Dick. I was more too worried about you."

He grumbled, "So he got away. I'm surprised he didn't erase my memories, but I don't feel anything different other than a queasy stomach."

I shrugged, "Who knows, but you're fine. Your eyes are the same, your personality, and you're normal."

He scoffed, "Thanks for ensuring me that." His eyes rolled.

Of course, I haven't told him what was bothering me lately and can't shake it off. The more with the grant wishing ability, how was a mind reader to possess such ability. If that ability existed, why hasn't everyone knows about it by now? Why haven't the government confirmed it such power? The government was constantly keeping up to date in what powers exist and trying to balance both side for humans and gifted abilities.

"Um, could you cook some ravioli?" He requested.

I blinked…a little taken by the idea, "Sure, whatever helps you to eat." I patted his leg.

Dick smile slightly, "Thanks."

Dick doesn't seem to be himself lately, but I can't help it and wondered what. Right now, I can't afford to push it or make him worked up to make him even worse. There's no way I want to feel guilty over a mistake I could easily make. I picked up the remote and clicked it towards the flat screen to see what was on.

"I hope the weather is good tomorrow, it would better to have the windows open for you."

"Uh, why?"

"Because you're sick and you need some fresh air and sun." I nodded once.

Dick shrugged and leaned back into bed. He was already falling asleep and never understood why he slept in so much. He hardly watched anything on television. I just can't believe he's been my boyfriend for a week! It's amazing how things have turned around and I wondered what made him went with the flow. It's been a long day so far and felt unsure. I had to call in my movie crews and tell them to take a few days off since I had someone to take care of. It wasn't lying, really, and I do actually get involved of my words like that.

I spent the time making ravioli for Dick and wasn't too sure why he decided that. He could have easily chosen to have a sandwich or soup. Maybe this was something he thought he could stomach down. I wasn't too sure why, but I hoped he gets better by tomorrow. I rubbed my forehead and reminded myself it has only been two and a half days since he's been sick. Commonly, it could take up a week to two weeks of the flu.

Now, I was a little worried about something else and how Dick going to take it. Dammit jobs, why? At least I can trust him now and believed that Gari will be sure of it every day as her usual routines. I managed to get her into Dance Solar class and they agreed to take her in for the summer. She gets to start soon by next week and next week would get busier than I might have imagined.

Somehow, I came to find myself questioning how I even raised my sister and managed the job! Once she turned seven, she learned all the basic things to do in dangers or preparation in case of anything. I trusted her enough to leave her alone and provided her a credit card for emergency only. Although, there were times I'd get her a babysitter for a week period when I go somewhere and don't come back home in the right time of day. I was just lucky enough to get home at all or before dinner!

Cooking and caring for Dick today was a bit slow and worried. He threw up again before he ate and I felt so helpless. There's nothing I could really do to make him feel better other than cooking food for him. Dick was pleased for the dinner I made him and struggled to keep it down. Maybe he didn't think his oatmeal was the best idea to eat…it was my fault. I should have thought of head. I'll have to stick with scramble eggs for him tomorrow.

How long will he be sick for? He's been sweating a lot in his sleep, but still no fever. He's pale as a ghost, shaky, throwing up constantly, and handles certain food. Thankfully, he got a large size of mouthwash for himself. The gagging taste was horrible for him and probably nasty as well. I wouldn't blame him for wanting to just taste normal things or at least refresh and minty. Dick really liked minty flavors as I noticed. It was quite interesting and definitely prepared for an idea like holidays of Christmas, Valentine's day, and all that stuff.

For me…I just wanted him to be wrapping his arms around me and that I can keep him warm as long as I wanted. Instead, I hate to be careful from catching whatever he had. I just really hoped he doesn't have a flu, that's all I ever wanted to be so sure about, and know I can get through. Somehow, someway, I will make it alright for us.

Dick looked so beautiful in his sleep, but still has baggies under his eyes. I wondered if he really that tired. Oh, god, please! Just make him feel better soon! I want to be having him in my arms again. That's all I ever asked!


	15. Day 8

-Syler's/X's point of view-

Dick has gotten less pale this time and still puking up. He insisted on having herbal tea and I was like trying to get him to be patience!

"Dick, it's on the way! I just never had this stuff before! Give them ten minutes and I'll be able to make you some tea, alright?" I groaned, couldn't believe how impatient my boyfriend truly was.

He huffed and crossed his arms. Why in the world was he fanatic about this particular tea anyway?

"Fine! But please have them stocked, these teas are wonderful to drink and you should too."

Somehow, I began to wonder if that much sleep gives him too much energy somehow. He's been so tired for a few days and now, he's gaining back on his energy! I picked the remote and tossed it over to him as it fell onto his lap. I headed out to be ready for the shipping order I just did recently an hour ago. It's not that easy as people thought when it comes to order things through phone just to request a small thing.

I grew to wonder why he has interests in herbal tea and probably assumed being sick must have made him delusional or simply gone crazy. Yeah, delusional would be the answer. There's no way Dick could cross the crazy line like that mind reader. I blinked and remembered I was supposed to do some research on the man. Damn, this was why I don't need responsibilities to carry! Ugh, that fucker better be glad I haven't found him yet or he'll definitely regret it!

Thankfully, Dick hardly said or asks about a thing of my thief I have to deal with at the moment or I'd be not really nursing him back to normal.

The delivery company finally showed up and I was able to make the tea right away by its instruction. It wasn't too bad and made sure it wasn't too hot. Can't have his tongue and mouth be burned, that's my place to melt into that good kiss.

I noticed when I showed up back to our room, he was constantly flipping channel and not pleased with anything that can easily entertained him. I wasn't too sure why he hasn't found something that interests him much. He was fine with the movies. Or maybe he's just a movie material.

"Did you find a channel you like?"

He scoffed, "No. They're boring."

Last time I checked, there was always something for everyone. It was rather shocking to learn Dick doesn't get into any channel and here I was, handing him his tea he wanted earlier. He was glad and thanked me anyway.

"Why do you think they're boring?"

Dick shrugged, "I guess I like to keep moving around and not sit down. Just sitting down and watch something bothered me a lot. Actions and actually doing them are more fun for me."

My head turned into an angle side, "That would make sense how you became athletic for a hero like you."

Dick shrugged and decided to turn off the flat screen instantly as he sipped his tea. He breathed into the hot steam and relaxed about it.

"When was the last time you had taken a shower?" I had to be sure.

"Hm, the day you went to work." He nodded and took more sip of his tea.

I can remember the conversation he had with Alfred on the phone about not into tea, but why did he request one?

"You're taking one after you're done with your tea and by the way, I thought you said you don't like tea?"

He chuckled, "Like I said, don't stereotype butlers. I assumed he was one of those Britain butlers and their teas they were strongly into. I guessed I asked whatever he makes while I was depressed at the time. He asked why I chose tea and I told him what I thought. He laughed at him and explained that he wasn't a fond of tea either. So, we bring in a little humor about it from time to time. Joked around about it and trying to be the total stereotypes for fun. I guess I grew to like tea once in a while and he hates making them."

I nodded and learned the secret about the tea has arrived.

"But, when I joined the titan. I was afraid to be judged for drinking tea like that until Raven started to help herself some within a few months. I joined in once a while when I can, but I'm not usually into it too much."

"Interesting," I stroke my chin, "So it was all because you assumed Alfred?"

Dick sipped some more, "Yeah, but it's not like I regretted it. Tea helps a lot and right now, I kind of feel better when they relaxed my nauseous stomach."

I patted his leg, "That's good and it makes me wondered with your demands here."

He chuckled, "Yeah…I needed it soon to calm the stomach down. Throwing up is really crappy."

"You mean shit?"

He laughed and held his tea cup very well. He was easing up and yawned. My head shook and watched him carefully.

"Nah, uh, robin-kin. You need a bath before you fall asleep again."

He moaned, "Can't I do that after I eat dinner or something?"

I glared, "You're getting in, you need one."

Dick pouted and my head shook. Great, miserable boyfriend decides not to shower and I pulled his tea cup away from. Now, I carried him into the bathroom and he didn't expect me to do something like this. Normally I wouldn't when someone's sick or not feeling well, but it's needed to do so. He's been sweating, sleeping, throwing up, and eating. It wasn't healthy to keep that routine and I placed him down on the floor.

"You'll feel better when you get washed up. Now, don't come out until I see you are clean from shower and all dried up, got it?" I insisted as much as I could.

"Fine, fine." He finally decided.

I patted his head and left him alone in the shower for some privacy. At least I have some restrain from wanting to touch him like three days ago. I should have waited until he was eighteen. Dammit…I could have waited at least a couple of weeks and we could have been just making out and nothing else.

I spent time watching a show I haven't seen in a while where a series about some super power kid and doing stuff they never imagined to face the challenges and all that crap. They could do better than that, but no, they had to mock heroes as if that's what we do. Just get involved relationship. Oh please, maybe, but Dick wasn't an easy case. He always focused on criminals and making sure they're being put in jail. He has to face crisis that no one wants to go through and hardly have a vacation. It applies to all heroes every day. They're the ones to protect people.

Why can't they start learning how to protect themselves or come up a device that would keep criminals distances away from citizens? It wasn't any easier than I could imagine, but who knows what the future will store for everyone. Just right now, they ought to cure illnesses and diseases because it wears people out and decreases life span too little. I want my robin-kin to be better again!

… … …

Dick opened the bathroom door and he looked pretty decent. He looked like he's never been sick and refreshing up from recover. I was just confused, but then again, he spent an hour and a half in the shower. Did he do something in there or what?

"Uh, you look…great?"

He chuckled, "I feel so much better! After one last time with the puking before showering, I suddenly feel like being myself again somehow. The hot shower really helped a lot."

I scratched my head and had no clue what had happened here. Can a shower be that much helpful? He started to walk over to where his tea was and drank some more. Does the tea helps that much within an hour or something? He really does look healthy, but I can't jinx him out yet.

"I guess so. Must be the shower." Now, I grew to wonder and wasn't too sure.

I decided to leave it alone for now and figured out quickly on what he might want to do.

"Hey, when is Gari starting to go to her ballet school?" He recalled.

I chuckled, "She'll be starting in a couple of days, why?"

"Hm, just wondering. Gari seems excited to dance soon."

At the memories of all the screaming Gari had with her nightmares…just remembering how she screamed in her sleep and throwing a fight has echoed in the back of my mind. My heart pounding so much that I'd do anything to protect her. She was my only family I've got. I almost broke down after losing the greatest parents I've ever had.

"Well, since you're feeling better. Let's go play some chess." I suggested.

Dick stared at me like I was insane or something. Was chess something personal or just not one of those every day thing?

"Um…"

I crossed my arms, "What?"

He scratched his chin, "I was kind of thinking of doing some work out. I need to keep myself in shape, you know?"

Ah, great…must he want to do that again? The whole purpose was being here to be on vacation, not work out and get stressed out again!

"Dick, you're not Robin here. You don't need to-"

His head shook, "No! I feel like so much energy in me!" He playfully laughed.

His laughter was as joyful as a child would be. It's just amazing to see him actually loosen up to like this. As if he's giving into childhood phrases and making things up from what he missed. He truly didn't need to sacrifice the things he used to do and definitely not needing to be for heroic action here. I sighed and decided to let Dick go to the workout room. Surprisingly, he already ran and found the room.

We spent our time in the room, warming up, cooling down, and started to work out. He was quite fast in his speed and getting into the thrill of action. His fierce energy was something else to see him performing self-defense and flexing his body to prepare anything to come in his way. He knew what he was doing and handled it pretty well.

Dick spent time learning his own mistake, getting it down, and reminded himself. Once he gets it, he repeated the action several times until he became natural at it, and I could never underestimate him for the things he does. He could leap so high or length wise to the limits that most humans couldn't even meet up with. It was amazing and he had my attention all day.

Eventually, Gari came in and bought in popcorn fresh from the microwave. We observed everything Dick has performed on his own and not once has he noticed us. It was beyond anything I could imagine. Gari awed at his moves and felt excited to what he was doing.

"Cool! I want to learn that!"

Dick blinked and came back to reality. He chuckled and nodded.

"You will when you're in ballet class. Half of my moves are from dancing and two third is self-defense and another two third is acrobats." He was proud to mention it anyway.

She awed, "You know ballet dance?"

Oh, god, no, there was no way I was changing my mind again. Dick promised me to protect her and he's sure of this time.

"Yeah, kid, but don't do anything yet. You have to learn the basic before just doing it or you'd break your bones."

Her jaw dropped, "You can break your bones in ballet?" She shrieked shockingly.

He nodded, "Yup, so it's best to be smart to do what the instructor tells you to do." He winked.

The way they were bonding was much like I did with my sister. It was amazing to see Dick considering her very easy, besides the fact she has too much energy and has a credit card and knows very, very little of sex. I threw some popcorn into my mouth and watched them both have a conversation on ballet and expectation. She was already excited and I was on the edge inside of me. Dick was glad to see her happy this way and I wasn't too sure why he wanted her to be happy. Did he really worry about her becoming paralyzed permanently?

We eventually ended up ordering pizza and Dick has no issue about it. He even told me that he's able to stomach it just fine as long he has his herbal tea. Somehow, I come to question the shower had to be the reason, not the tea. I kept myself quiet and watched them have their conversation going and going on about the dancing and the benefits I never knew before. He had a main reason why, she can defend for herself if anyone tries attacking her. I eased up on the idea for her dancing and probably decided to let it go now. Maybe it was just a nightmare…

_AH! NO! NO! I will be good! I no dance! Please! No make me! Good girl I am! Don't hurt me! AH! NO OH NO! SYLER!_

Her high pitched screaming has triggered her to wake up and found herself in my arms that night. I tried to ask and find out why she was so scared or what had happened in her nightmares. She could never recall anything…but what if she does remember and decides to quit right after that? I can't have her quitting…will Dick help me out? I kept shoving pizza into my mouth to ease off my nervous wreck mood that won't be far long. I had to remind myself to at least trust Dick being with her and protecting her. Her nightmares reoccurring didn't sound so normal to me, as if it was a warning, and I was for sure of it.

That's when I took action and sent her to private school by the time she entered to kindergarten class. It was the time where her memory skills were just fine like any other students with their fine grades. She worked hard since then and was able to get involved easily with others. Of course, she's a kid and she will want to social with others. At least I don't have anything to worry about. Just her nightmares mainly…and finding out the real meaning sex that was.

They talked so much, the hours passed by, and I made sure the mess was cleaned up and that Dick had another tea to drink just to be sure. The replacement for the bed sheet was already here yesterday and got to fix up the bed perfectly. I joined back up in the dining room and seeing they're yawning off.

"Okay, both of you need to get to bed. You can deal more of this tomorrow." I insisted anyway.

Gari stretched, "Okay, can Dick put me to bed?"

I blinked and didn't expect that. I nodded and smiled along. Gari whisked away and Dick shrugged. They were having a lot of fun today, but for me it wasn't. His eyes looked at me like he got something to say.

"What?" I blinked a couple of times.

"You're too quiet today. Something on your mind?"

I chuckled and shook my head, "No, just glad you're feeling better now. I changed the sheet already."

Dick nodded, "Alright, well, I'm beat and I really want that sleep." He yawned very loudly.

He always seem to be wanting sleep lately, but I guess his body trying to get healthy completely and I wouldn't blame him listen to his body once in a while. We walked down to my sister's bedroom which was definitely too much of a teenager stuff since she wasn't even one! She should be wanting princess stuff, but I guess she considered the tea time would be her girlie time. I shrugged and watched Dick bonded with my annoying sister. I love her, but the annoying part has got to go. My head shook unbelievably and Dick seemed to enjoy her company. Whatever happened when I went to work, they just clicked like family. I even heard something about birthday party? Did Dick decide to move on already? I haven't told Gari about that and he's changing his mind? That's new.

Once Gari fell asleep, Dick came out of her room and joined up with me. We gathered ourselves into our pajamas privately and joined back into bed. He stayed on his side for some reason, but I wasn't too sure. It was just great to be back on our bed again and no having to worry about catching flu or something. Dick does look healthy, but I can't jump conclusion yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you guys have any idea how difficult it is to write from another point of view? It takes a while to sink in and become the character. It took me three hours to become X. lol, and can't believe where I went on this. Anyway, next chapter...unknown, but at least within a week! <strong>


	16. Day 9

-Syler's/X's point of view-

Dick was so cute when he curls up on me like a kitten and he smells nice too. I refrained myself from kissing him, though. I didn't want to be the one triggering the stomach problem of his. It was hard enough to see him sick for a few days, but I was just glad he's back on his feet yesterday.

Unfortunately, I had to go to work and he really got a hold of me in his sleep. Somehow I wondered how I did it last time without waking him up right away. I carefully slipped away from him and got myself cleaned up quickly.

I felt okay…so, maybe it wasn't contagious to what Dick has or hasn't attacked me yet. I wondered if he's just had weak immunity system for a short few days. All he needed was a good herbal tea and hot shower. His stomach has been calm last night and that's good to know.

I came out of the bathroom and found him still sleeping in bed. He was very angelic and at peace when he's like this. For me, I could easily be fooled to think he's harmless and he'll get all up at defense and attacking against me. My mental mind chuckled and knowing that he's capable of protecting himself. He proved that a lot, but I knew how to get him down and get along with me. I refused to hand him over to some…guys or girls. He's mine and no one else. I didn't care if I meant what I said, letting him go? No…never. He remains here and in my life as a boyfriend. I couldn't stand the idea of not being with him at all. He's too precious.

I've dated guys since high school to the end of college. Some were okay, some were too dominating over me, and a few jumped a little too fast in things. Of course, the closest would probably be Patrick. He was similar to what Dick looks like, minus the eyes that was more hazel and doesn't have much of hair in him. Their personalities were the same, but Patrick had a strong fear of pain. It took a while to work things out with him and gained gentleness for him, but by the time we were going to have sex. He nearly panicked and threw a huge fit when he felt pain. It wasn't fun for me at all. I tried to see if he could get on top instead and still! He feared pain so easily, even slightly. I felt so bad for Patrick, but he dumped me because he felt it wasn't worth it. Gari sort of liked him, but she thought he was just a jerk for being a big baby for pain. Of course, she was six years old. How can she understand his fear was real?

Patrick was almost perfect for me…I tried chasing after him, but he moved away and changed everything. I did miss him and never thought that happened. I told Patrick I didn't care about sex as long as I have him. He understood, but I assumed he thought it was hurting me more. I never had an issue, actually. As long I was able to touch his legs or arms or face and respected his choice.

For once, I was able to move on and found the love of my life. Someone who's willing to love me, doesn't mind pain, and made happier than I have ever been. Gari already approved Dick/Robin naturally and I was in love with Robin for a year. About five months ago, I could resist but want him more than anything. Two months later, I created a plan to have him in my place, and now, he's in love with me…well, likes me and had sex and kissed me. He trusted me enough to give him all of that.

Was it smart to do it before he's eighteen? Well, it is his birthday month now and he should be considered eighteen. He wouldn't do anything to hurt himself against me…would he? That was my fear…Dick going against me, not wanting me, and trying me in court. Who'd take care of my sister? Who'd hire me? I gulped and felt my heart speeding up so fast in my life time.

"Syler, why are you not in bed with?" Dick wasn't pleased.

My head jolted up when packing my laptop into my brief case. I blinked and couldn't believe he's already awake…must be into be completely warm. Must make a mental note about covering him up with warmer blanket or something. I sighed.

"I got a scene to work on, Dick. I can't be missing out on my job every day and I'd lose money if I don't do my work. I'll try to come home once we get things going easily. The deadline is cutting near." My head shook and trying to shove my laptop into the brief case.

"Oh…right."

I snapped the case up, "I better get going, if you need anything ask-"

"-Gari, she'll know where they are. Got it." He eased down a bit from his disappointment not being in his arms.

I nodded and walked over the door, "See you later and don't wait up!" I insisted.

There's no way I could let him kiss me or me kissing him. I refused to believe the fault of his stomach and I pushed it. I've pushed my limit and crossed the risky line. I never dated anyone at his age before, but it felt so good! Ugh, it's just something was bothering me about his sickness…but he's feeling better already. He got his color back on his face again, I should be grateful to see him healthy.

Dick hasn't said a thing about his situation. Maybe it's not a big deal. I shrugged it off and opened the front door where I saw the red hair woman who was about to knock the door. I blinked and she didn't expect that.

"Uh…I have to go to work. Dick is better, feel free to see him." I pointed in the house as I headed to my car.

She followed me, "Actually, I need you. I'm not sure Dick would be in a good mood to talk about your thief. I've found several pictures of the man, but I wasn't too sure if they're the ones you've talked about."

I paused as I opened the door. I glanced up at Barbara and gestured her into my front passenger seats. She helped herself get in and buckled up. We were heading onto the road and she wasn't much of a talker about anything.

"I wasn't too sure about the thief's scar since most of them were different. Is there something I should know about his scar? We've got fifty-eight listed." She cleared it out.

I took a turn on the road, "Yeah, he had a scar on the right that was from his forehead to his chin. Very deep and like a moon shape…sort of."

"Like full moon, crest, half, or what?"

"Crest moon." I couldn't believe it that I forgot.

Barbara shuffled through several papers to narrow down all the men that matched. I kept driving on the way to work and wasn't too sure if this was going to work out easily.

"Okay, we're down to ten men." She commented, "How old do you think he has the scar for?"

I tried to picture it in my mind, "…Looks like a half a year to three years ago fresh scar, he's still cut deep, but it's healing slowly looking. You know what I mean?"

She shuffled through again as I started to park in well since I came to work here every day. The place was a huge studio and it was one of the last scenes I had to work here before in a few days I have to leave for another place. Being a director takes a serious commitment like being a thief or a hero or anti-hero. I always wore my Red X belt with me in case of anything. Barbara followed me, not really focusing on where I was or something, and I didn't need to bother to demand her to not say anything. It was just natural to expect her of that.

She pulled three papers in front of my face, "Here, are any of these familiar?"

I glanced at all three while walking on the way, hearing some of the staff saying hi and all, and I responded anyway while focusing. To me, walking and reading at the same time was natural thing to do. The first two was nothing sort of the thief I have met and the third one was a little off, but close to is perfect. I handed her the sheet of the right man, possibly.

"He might be the one, but his nose is too crooked."

She nodded, "It says here he had his nose fixed up. They just haven't bothered updating his picture, but this is the closest we got. I'm going to hack into his house through Batcam and see if he's your match. Then, I'll you prove it otherwise."

I blinked, stunned to even hear that, "What? You-you can do that?"

She brushed back her hair, "Of course, how do you think the security was worked at the Titan Tower?" She hummed curiously at me.

I blinked and she waited. I thought about the time I hacked into the Titan Tower and made sure there was-

"You had an extra batcam hiding around?" I hissed lowly, enough to keep a focus on our conversation alone.

Barbara chuckled, "You caught on fast. So basically, you only killed Cyborg's cam. Mine was invisible." She winked, "I tried helping your boyfriend, but he said he's capable of handling it himself. Honestly, he forgets he has his own money to make it possible and Bruce doesn't even know it."

"So you knew I stole the suit?"

She nodded, "Yup and honestly, I thought you were going to kidnap him from the beginning. You gave him a look and shoved the mask on before they could see your face. Tsk, not smart move, but I had a feeling you weren't so bad. After all you're right next door to Bruce." Her eyes rolled.

So, I didn't clear the camera and deleted it all out. Hers were the ones I missed the most and I got caught. I mentally shrugged and figured not to take it as a big deal.

"Wow…I'm so lucky," I said sarcastically, "Could you use your cam and let me know when you got him on. Show me."

Barbara nodded, "I'll be over in the corner, it looks like you're finalizing this particular scene."

I sighed, "Yeah, and if anyone ask, you're my cousin here. Ritter is your last name."

She gave me that look, "You realize everyone knows I'm dating Bruce?" She crossed her arms.

"…we're cousin." I insisted.

She sighed and nodded anyway, "Fine. I need to fly out my batcam, if you need me. I'll be over there." She pointed the specific corner.

I nodded and let her do what she needed to. My actors were ready set to go and took on their emotional fights, breaking the tears, and gripping each other's arms. They were perfectly fine the way they were doing in all their lines. I couldn't help, but think about the minor and adult law. Why did I let that happen?

His beautiful turquoise eyes were amazing to look at and definitely a perfect match for his face. When I kissed him, my body couldn't control itself and I became weak. I couldn't fight it, no matter what I did…I wanted more and more. Dick was natural, but he hated the tease. Oh, I could see him slapping my face with a pillow if I teased. We'd fight and then kiss. Lastly, we'd have sex all-

My head shook and focused back on the scene. The actor's character held the actress's character against her will, forced her to kiss, and how much she hated him for that. No matter how hard she could fight away. He kept doing it because he loved her. He dominated everything about her and she felt like she had absolutely no damn choice. However, she did have a choice. She always did. She _chose_ to move in with the man and he allowed her. Their relationship has grown complicated when it comes to living with each other and that he felt love for her. She refused to love him…she was secretly and deeply afraid to express her feelings for him. She always had the, what if they broke up and she wanted either of them to move out? What if she's pregnant and she's embarrassed who's the father was? All those questions that a partner had worried about were the reasons why she fought. The choices she made and now, she has to figure them out.

Funny, it's almost like my situation with robin-kin, how he thought I just kidnapped, and that he assumed all the things he believed I would have considered him if I was a villain to him. Instead, he learned to realize my feelings for him…should have I talked to him or try to persuade him to talk with me during the first month? Could have there been more between us building up along the way?

Here I was, watching the actors and actress taking the roles of the characters and the irony of my relationship. Once the end of the scene came, everyone clapped for the celebration for the one-fourth of the movie. The rest of the movie would be taken outside of the country at least by next week.

"Alright, everyone! Great job! Be sure to pack up for next week and I mean, no risk! You take a risk that comes out of your huge paycheck. I mean it!" I had to take my job seriously as a director.

Everyone nodded and I made sure they agreed and heard it.

"So, you're free?"

I jumped and turned around to see Barbara, who's holding a laptop in her hand, and dried tears on her face. W-was she crying? I gulped.

"Uh, yeah, just going to get lunch. Care to join?"

Barbara nodded, "Sure. Since this is going to be a while to talk about on your case."

I shrugged and picked up my brief case. She followed me like a lost puppy. It was weird…like sister weird sort of a thing. I had a temporary office that was simple and easy to go to. It was the last day to work on and the movie being edited by the designer. Which they would be reviewing it to show me the outcome so far.

I gestured her to the food on the table and allowed her to help herself. She made herself a sandwich and I did the same. I mixed in myself some sugar coffee and mixed in with vanilla. I liked vanilla in my coffee to make it sweeter. I sat down on my desk and she laid out her laptop onto my desk to have us both see it. She glanced up at me.

"While I got the cam at his place, it seems to me we found your thief." She nodded.

I blinked, "Really? Can you show me the thief?"

Barbara nodded and rewinds her cam and stopped to the part where the man was in the room with his wife or girlfriend or whatever. She paused the cam and I leaned in closer. It was him.

"Yes, it's him."

She scoffed, "Then, you're not going to believe this, Syler. Hear out what he has to say."

In that kind of a tone in her voice made me feel scared, but I hid it inside of myself deeply. I nodded slowly and she began to play the video.

… … …

"NO!" I declined.

Barbara was furious, "Come on! Robin has to know! You can't just leave it like it is and make it everything alright!"

My head shook, "No! I meant it! There's no way he needs to know now and that's final! If you tell him a damn thing about it, I will make sure you have no reach to him at all ever again!" I scoffed.

I was driving, trying to make sure we get home ALIVE at least, and ever since the video. I flipped. I completely did. There was no way…and she insisted on letting Dick know? Right now wasn't even the time! She finally shuts up after my last threat, which worked this time! Who knew how long she could hold it off for, but it was too much to handle. We spent two hours on this case and nothing has ever gotten around me.

Well, I dropped her off at her Bruce's place and she got out of the car. She held the door and bent down with a pouting.

"Come on, please tell him?"

"No! And just get my jewelry back from that thief. That's all I want right now. It's supposed to be passed down to my sister, alright?"

She scoffed, "You owe me big time!"

She slammed the door and walked off. Of course, I do owe her that much…there was no way I was risking the truth to Robin. It was all too much and even for him. There was much to think about and never have given a thought.

I glanced up at the sky…wow. It's late. The moon's place told me it was close to midnight and I really hoped Dick hasn't stayed up waiting for me. There's no way I could handle the guilt that easily.

Somehow, someway, it'll all work out eventually…especially for Dick alone. I could simply imagine his reaction finding out the truth. Why must this be an excuse for the universe to make him be a part from me? I love him so much, I never planned on letting him go, and can't bear the thoughts of keeping him sad or locked up…I locked him up inside my basement or cave for a month and now, he's free to roam in the house. He just couldn't leave to risk his friends.


	17. Day 10

**I'm leaving you guys hanging, aren't I? Hm...well, I'll let you read. ;D**

* * *

><p>-Robin'sDick's Point of View-

I did wait up last night and he came home just a few minutes before midnight. I was about to go to sleep and he looked rather…annoyed last night. I wasn't too sure and he claimed it was just a scene he wasn't satisfied about. I shrugged and figured it was a typical movie director thing. Syler let me snuggled up with him and damn, he's warm. This time, he actually _stayed_ in bed and sleep in. It was much at ease to know he's relaxing.

I felt his large hand soothing down on my arm and began to wake up. I shyly smiled at him and just couldn't believe what he did. Syler gave me the best feeling in the world and all I ever did was trust my emotions. It played out has settled down my nervous around him…well, just kissing and touching him. Talking. That was a big thing for me. I never liked talking. Actions and doing something about it was the best thing I was capable of doing.

"I'm surprised you're still here." I commented.

Syler chuckled, "Uh huh, did you expect me to go to work today?"

"Nope…maybe like in a few hours, I guess."

He laughed again, "No, everything will be for next week. Which reminds me…" He muttered something that I couldn't catch about.

My eyebrows crouched together, "What's wrong?"

He shrugged, "Oh, I have to go to Graceland for the movie for a week."

I blinked and wasn't too sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing or a little of both.

"And…?"

Syler sighed, "Meaning, you'll be here with Gari. I plan on working on a special modification for you. I don't really want to leave Gari alone and she has a major fit with the planes."

"What?" I gawked.

He chuckled, "She's already _environmentalist_. I blame the school she's at."

"Private school, right?"

He nodded, "Yup, that's the one!"

I chuckled and couldn't believe us, "At least I know she'll hit off well in college." I shrugged.

College never really interested me much. At first, I thought I should, but when I looked at this life…how can College take me in?

"What's wrong, little robin-kin?"

I shrugged, "Hm, college got me thinking as all."

Syler nodded, "Are you interested in taking them?"

I blinked, "Not really. I mean, I never went to normal school or actually attend to them. It was always home schooled, you know?"

He rubbed my back, "Well, I can tell you being in college makes a difference. How about trying online college?"

I noticed he's been different. Something changed and I couldn't help it. He suddenly wants me to do some…education?

"Um, why?"

"I feel guilty leaving you bored here."

I blinked and couldn't believe what he just said. Syler has admitted he felt guilty? I haven't been bored here! Why was he thinking of that now? He was confusing me even more than ever and can't shake it off.

"Okay, it's my turn to ask. What's wrong?"

Syler shrugged, "Nothing is, robin-kin. I just want to give you something to do while I'm at work. You already know money isn't an issue."

It was obvious something was up, but what was he truly avoiding? Of course, I already knew his easy weakness and that was kissing him. However, getting him to confess wasn't easy at all. Syler may be Red X, a thief who stole the suit I invented and made me gone insane to figure out who he truly was behind the mask. He wasn't easy to deal with in the first place and knowing how careful he loved his sister. After being here for over a month and…over a week here, Syler has a way to keep things quiet.

"I'm not concern about going to one, Syler. You, on the other hand, are up to something or not saying something."

His gripped onto held tighter and that's what made realize it's a sensitive subject for him. Could it be about his parents' murderer or what?

"…I'll tell you when the time comes, okay?" Syler wanted it that way.

When the times come? Wha- I didn't even understand what had happened here? One minute, he was feeling guilty, the next thing he's talking about college, and now, he's hiding something.

"You didn't cheat on me, did you?" I suspected.

His head shook, "No." He was calm enough to react.

So he wasn't cheating and he was at work. I didn't really think of much about anything so secrecy.

"What is it, Syler?"

"I'll tell you when the time comes, alright? Right now, it's too much and I can't really say anything about it."

"Is this about the movie or something?"

Syler kept quiet and looked away. He was completely determined avoiding this and I had no clue why. I sighed and sat up with my legs cross. I faced him, getting very concern with him now, and I wasn't too sure about this now.

"You're acting too much not like yourself, X! It's not like I'm going to tell anyone we had sex a few days ago. I bet Barbara doesn't even know!"

Syler patted my knee, "Look, I understand it's unfair to keep you out of this, but I need to straighten things out for myself. Just forget about it and think about…I don't know, online college or something."

Syler wanted me to be distracted big time and he won't even budge a single inch. What's going on? It couldn't possibly be my friends. Raven made sure they were fine and just worried about me. She already knew about my…unexpected relationship with Syler/X here. So something was more serious and can't seem to place my fingers on the case.

"You really want me to consider college, don't you?"

Syler shrugged, "I just want you to have something to do around here."

"Actually, this place is filled a lot of things to do."

Syler chuckled, "Yeah, Gari told me that you were swimming with her, but I'd be happier to know that you dry your hair quickly."

I blinked, "What are you talking about? I did dry my hair." I scratched my head.

Syler became quiet about the swimming and got himself lost in his thoughts. He was worrying me now and not sure how serious whatever this thing was. I patted his hand that rest on my knees and struggled a little smile for him. He met my eyes and seeing those hints hidden inside of him. He's afraid of something, but what was it?

"Well, I hope you decide to do online college."

There's he goes, sticking with one damn subject about college, and not budging it. He's been acting completely weird since last night. I couldn't help but wondered what was truly bugging him the most. It wasn't cheating or something of the thief. So, he's avoiding the whole topic about it.

"I said I'll consider it, but I haven't given some time to think about it. Right now, I'm just feeling hungry for some scramble eggs."

Syler smiled, "Alright, I'll make them for everyone today. Just let me shower up."

I nodded and watched Syler hopped off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom for a while. Personally, I grew suspicious of his action and tried to figure out what may cause him to be like this. I spent time getting changed into my clothes and joined out of the closet. Once I came out and closed the door, my hands immediately covered my stomach and crouched down in pinching pain in my stomach. I moaned softly, trying to bear the pain at least, and couldn't hold myself up.

I whispered, "What the? Why now?" I couldn't understand.

The first few days, I was puking like crazy until Syler demanded I showered and I felt refreshed with new energy in me. The tea helped to ease my stomach time to time. So I wasn't too sure why I was in this much pain. I couldn't let Syler see me like this. I joined over to the couch and tried to lie down for a while to take off some pain. It was strange to feel something down there, but it was unusual.

Could it be that my body still in aching pain from sex? I mean, I loved all the pain he gave me when he thrust himself into me and it drawn my attraction to him much stronger than I have ever imagined. I liked him so much, I never thought of leaving him, and talking was hard thing to do.

"Dick?" I heard his footstep coming closer, "Are you okay?"

Ah, crap. I can't let him think I'm still in pain, he hated it if I felt any, and pretended to shove it aside for now. I smiled.

"Yeah, just thinking about stuff."

Syler nodded slowly, "Okay…"

Did he believe me? Syler gestured me to join along and I followed him anyway. The pain felt strange, could it be that my body may crave for another sex? If so, then why does it express it that way? Maybe it'll go away soon. I can always deal pain naturally since it became a routine to get hurt and have bruises in some places.

We headed into the kitchen and I watched him make scramble eggs. It sounded so good and easy to eat, especially when I still have a queasy stomach. I decided to make some herbal tea and Syler was uneasy about my action. I set down the tea pot on the stove and crossed my arms.

"What?"

"Nothing." He shuttered.

Honestly, he's driving me crazy! The way he's watching has begun to creep me out more than ever and can't help to wonder what was truly bothering him.

"Why can't you just spill it?" I snapped.

Syler blinked, "I need some time, alright?"

My eyebrow went up, "Time? You've been holding it off since you came home last night. Isn't that long enough?"

His brown eyes stared at the uncooked eggs, "No."

"How much time do you need?"

"I don't know, alright?" He panicked and breathed difficulty.

I decided to drop the subject for now and helped myself to get a cup for the tea. He's watching me at my every move…did my team talked to him or something? He won't even say a single damn word with me and it's driving me nuts!

"Did I do something wrong?"

Syler jolted his head at me and blinked several times, "What? Robin, where in the world did you get that idea? I never thought of you anything wrong!"

"I wasn't being smart in the attacking your thief and then, I somehow got sick!"

Syler scrambled up some cooked up eggs and lowered the fire under the pan. He faced me and confused why I was even saying things like this.

"No, you were fine. I was worried you hurt yourself and being sick were probably my fault. Your immunity system must be low and I had to make out with you because of it-"

"Sex can't make me sick!" I interrupted.

Syler groaned, "You were throwing up for a few days! Don't lie to me! You were sick because of me, alright? But there is nothing wrong with you, I ensure you that!"

Syler insisted, but it felt like I was onto something. What could be about me and sex? Has he been feeling guilty about having sex with me?

"How could you say having sex with me makes me sick?" I tilted my head.

Syler sighed, "Because you weren't ready, Dick. You're still new to it and I jumped into you without your permission or wait until you're used to some of the basic touching. Instead, we just jumped right into it!"

I blinked, "What? I was ready! I'm fine with having sex with you."

"No, I don't think you were. Your body rejected what I've done to it."

So that's why he did it. Syler was afraid to touch me personally and hoping not to be the one causing me to be sick.

"No, my body accepted it, Syler. Come on, let me prove it to you tonight and that tomorrow it won't happen again." I insisted.

Syler held his ground, stood there, and his strict face of doubting me.

"No. You're healthy again and both of us got busy schedule this week. You're going to be with my sister starting tomorrow and I have to do several arrangements on paperwork for the next movie plan and get ready for the fly out of the country trip to do the final work of the movie! Right now, I can't afford to have you sick, alright?"

My heart raced like crazy hearing what he has just said and how serious he meant this. Why was he suddenly acting like this? My hands curled up into a ball and shook my head. Great, for over a week, I finally started to like him more, and now, he's acting all tensed up. I nodded and felt like losing control here. What could I truly do to find out what's wrong?

"You didn't get me sick and that's final." I stated and jerked my body over to the oven.

The teapot whistled and I gathered oven mitt onto my hand. I poured it into my cup and made the tea myself. Syler's eyes laid on me the entire time, sensing his strong nervousness, and desperately wondering what was bothering him.

Someone hopped into the room and stopped by the counter before heading any further where danger could occur. She was smiling and definitely happy to look forward to this week's plans. Of course, I had to deal with my own sacrifices and _made _sure Gari doesn't get hurt.

"Dick! Tomorrow is the day!" She squealed.

I chuckled and set down the teapot back on the stove, "I know, Gari, but remember, you need to pay attention to all the basic in order to be safe, okay?"

Gari playfully nodded, "Yup!"

I stirred my tea, "I'm sure they will your ballet outfit prepared and you'll be able to do everything fine. It's going to be a while to do the basic stuff."

Gari giggled, "I can't wait!"

Gari danced very silly, but I didn't blame her wanting to dance and sing. She has a good hint of talent in singing, but I can't guide her future at all. Syler finished cooking breakfast and placed them onto all of our plates. I could tell he was upset from our conversation and I can't help it but wished to know what was going on in his mind. He wouldn't even say it. It was like he's making it the biggest deal of all.

Gari got me distracted and asked me bunch of questions in ballet and I explained the benefits in ballet and how it's helpful for anyone. I even pointed out to her that boys have done it and can be easily recognized in sports if spotted carefully. Gari insisted that I show her some example on the game shows and I didn't mind that much.

Syler spent his time away from me and drew his focus on his damn laptop. He was talking to someone on there, but I can't help it there was more than I could imagine…was he cheating? I gulped. I managed to get Gari to her room and asked her to play a little of tea time party and she was glad to do so.

"Has Syler said anything…new, Gari?"

She blinked, "No, why? Is he in trouble?"

I shrugged, "I have no clue. I think he's cheating on me."

She laughed, "No way! Syler hates cheating. Some of his exes cheated on him or used him and they hurt him." She scoffed.

That puts some ease up on my mind about it. I pretend to sip her imaginary tea.

"Oh, that's good…wait, he had boyfriends before me?"

Gari nodded, "Yup, I like you the best, Dick, but there was one boyfriend he liked a lot too."

I hummed, "What's his name?"

"Patrick."

"Does he still talks to Patrick?"

Gari shrugged, "Beats me, Syler says he disappeared. I think Patrick is just a big baby."

I shifted my head, "Why is Patrick such a big baby?"

"Because he's always scared of pain. Hm! Pain is nothing!"

I blinked. Syler used to like Patrick, but the guy was afraid of pain? Must be a phobia or something. I smiled and nodded along to what she said.

"You know, sometimes, people have such great fear…it's something you can't really chase away." My hands curled around the teacup.

Gari sat down and glanced up, "How come?"

"Well, it stuck with you and it can be from experience or stress. You know, like people don't like to be crowded or in small place. They throw a fit over that kind of a fear. Mine is losing the people I really cared about."

Gari slowly frowned, hearing out how fears can follow anyone no matter where they went, and she began to see why I was like this.

"Is it because of your mom and dad, Dick?" She softly asked.

I nodded, "Yeah…but they were my reason of becoming Robin. Those fears built up inside of me grew stronger and I became stronger. I protected and saved more lives. I never gave up and kept fighting. I fear of losing batman or batgirl or the Teen Titan to death."

Gari sat up and hugged me. I needed that more than anything in the world. I felt safer talking to her naturally lately. It was like she became my sister, there was no way I wanted to lose her either, and I held her head.

"I think…Syler has the same fear too. He doesn't want to lose you."

Her hands clung onto my shirt, "Dick, stop it. Stop scaring me."

I nodded, "Okay…but, Gari, do you have fears too?"

She froze, I believe she already knew it personally, and somehow, I wasn't stupid as Syler was.

"Yes," She whispered, "But don't tell him."

"I won't."

Gari pulled away and sat down. Her back crouched down and stared at the colorful rug she has. In her eyes, filled up with much fear she had and how much it hurt her.

"There are people in my dream wanting to kill me." Gari sighed and shook her head, "Syler thinks I don't know, but I do. I know my parents were murdered by a creep. Syler doesn't know this…but mom one day took me to the school dance. I was really excited that day." She wanted to smile, but she couldn't. "I was getting ready to learn and mom was going to watch me. That creep showed up and caught me. I wanted to dance so badly…that man kept saying if I dance, I die." She buried her face into her palms, "I didn't understand anything much, but I struggled to try to get away. The creep thought I actually danced and sliced my leg. It hurt so badly and got all bloody. The creep ran away and mom took me to the hospital." Her head shook and rolled up one of her pants up, "The cut was so deep, it took several stitches to fix them up. Syler doesn't know…mommy told me to never tell anyone. She said I was the bravest girl she ever saw."

On her left leg, she had a scar that curved from the leg to her thigh. Slowly, Gari covered them up and wiped her tears off.

"I never wore skirt again, never with dress again, and only wore pants. I know ballet has tight pants, so I don't have any worry over that." She scoffed, "I can't believe that creep killed my parents." She sighed.

My hand patted hers, "Hey, it's okay. It's over and I'm going to make sure that never happens to you again."

"Syler thinks I don't know much, but I do. I'm an advance student and already planning on skipping to sixth grade."

I blinked, "Wow…you leave him out of everything, don't you?"

Gari shrugged, "He thinks I'm just a kid, but I do read a lot."

My eyes snapped open, "You do?"

Gari nodded and smiled proudly. She hurried out of her seat and went under her bed. She pulled out a few boxes and I got up to see those boxes. She had several books and they weren't children's books. They were teenagers' books and it made damn sense why her room was much like it. I knelt down and checked a few.

"Gari, you're too young-"

Her head shook, "Not really. If you face that kind of life threatening, these books are nothing compared to what you face, Dick. These books make me feel normal."

Gari was happy, just happy to read them anyway, and I sighed.

"Well…as long I don't hear you dating in ninth grades, I guess it's alright you read them."

Gari giggled and hugged onto me, "Thank you! But shhh! Don't tell Syler, I want him to think I'm still innocent."

Honestly, she wasn't innocent as I thought. She knows what sex was about and swearing. I helped her put her books back under her bed and became understanding.

"So this is what you do in your free time, huh?"

She nodded, "Yeah, those books are amazing! I want to read them all for the rest of my life."

I chuckled, "I guess so."

She sat down on her bed and I joined along with her. We both stared up at the ceiling and I could see she had stars designed up and how realistic they were. It was beautiful more than I ever seen. Better than the time I went up in space twice, but they were never a pleasant experience. Gari and I lay down and stared at the detailed work of art and just talked about our future.

"I want you to be at my wedding someday, Dick. Will you be my maid of honor?"

I blinked and chuckled, "Maybe, but wait until you find someone."

"Nah, I think you're perfect for the maid of honor, Dick. You're like…my best friend and a brother in one."

I felt myself blushing after hearing that. Did I mean that much to Gari? I never really knew that much.

"Well, whoever you're going to marry. I'll make sure he or she isn't a jerk."

"You mean, ass, right?"

"_Gari_…"

"…I won't say that again."

I sighed, "Anyway, yeah, those kinds. I don't want anyone to hurt a beautiful girl like you to some jerk."

"Well, don't kick him out when I invite him."

My head jerked over to him, "You already have a boyfriend?"

She giggled, "No, not now! In the future!"

My eyes rolled and we carried on about other nonsense future stuff. We had bunch of emotional stuff going on. It was fun to say, but most of the time. I wondered if Syler had a keep in touch with his exes at all. Maybe I wasn't worthy enough for him. I simply felt hurt inside. Syler wouldn't tell me anything that was bothering him and it drove me crazy. Even Gari noticed, but she kept quiet.

Then again, it made sense how Gari was with pain and the way she behaved. She understood things, how her mind was shaped up into a teenager instead of a normal child. Her mind was much advance than a third grader and once she starts school, she'll be an automatic six grader naturally. It would mean new friends, new education, and having to struggle the fact she's eight years old and will be nine soon. She's supposed to go to fourth grade, having a time of her life, and being girly as much as possible. Instead, she knows too much and all because of the first day ballet impacted onto her. She faked herself to Syler to hide the truth from him and he's the one freaking out. If he knew…there would be no doubt that he'd keep her away from every moment he can.

Gari was humming and staring at the ceiling's work of art. She seemed very happy to be herself today and more.

"Do you think Syler will propose you soon?"

I bit my lip, "I can't really promise that, Gari."

"Don't you love him?"

I sighed, "I like him, but I'm not sure."

"What's wrong?"

"We're fighting."

"Oh…what did he do wrong?"

I chuckled, "He thinks everything is his fault for making me sick."

"Because sex?"

I sighed, "Gari, how much do you even know about sex?"

"You stick yourself into someone's body and make body pain and stuff."

I gulped…damn teenage books! She knew too much!

"And it is for adult lovers only, got it?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm eight, Dick. I'm going to wait in ten years."

"Until you're married."

"Then, why did you do it with Syler?"

I flushed, "Because we're gay. In this state, gays can't get married here."

"What about New York?"

"…you have to live there."

She sighed, "Besides, he didn't rape you. You like it, don't you?"

I blinked. Gari did bring up a good point, but a little crept out about the fact she knows a little too much.

"Gari?"

"Yeah?" She looked over to me.

I met her eyes, "Don't read anything beyond teens' book or go to a movie that's rated R, got it?"

"Actually, rated R movies are just boring. PG thirteen are better for romance," She giggled.

Somehow, Syler has already failed parenting and there's no way I planned to adopt kids with him. Eventually, Gari and I ended up talking until she fell asleep. She seems at so much with peace and eager for tomorrow. I placed her under the cover and headed over the bedroom across from hers. Syler hasn't come back to his room yet and figured it was better off away from him for now. I gathered myself into my pajamas and went to bed without him.

Today felt longer than I expected, but being with Gari has given me some quality time with her and it felt right. She's something else, but there's a lot of mystery under her I can't seem to get the whole concept about and definitely surprised to see another side of her. A side where she has forced herself to be older and mature, she only acted a part so Syler wouldn't know and he still doesn't. He simply assumed dreams weren't recalled and that it might happen if she wasn't with protection. Instead, it was a nightmare of her past that he never knew about. Something that his stepmom never told him before or rather point out about.

To me, there was no way I'd let it happen again to Gari. She doesn't need to be coupled up in that kind of a fear and Syler needs to trust her anyway. It started to feel like emotional roller coaster here and wishing to get off soon. For me, I doubted the ride was going to end in just a few second and looked like I'm going to be stuck on for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, you're going to have to wait and find out later about the big "secret". I hope you enjoyed this chapter, took a while.<strong>

**I may be slow due to studying for the ACT test I have to take on the 14th and got a driver's test on the 20th of this month. So, busy, busy, busy me! Thought you guys should know. Do not fear, I will NOT stop writing! ;D Next chapter, hopefully by either Monday or Tuesday. Have a wonderful Easter - if you celebrate it that is-**


	18. Day 11

**Seriously? 11 days? It feels like a month here...oh, wait, xD It's been writing over a month and a half with this story. Probably make sense why. Well, here's another today! ;D I hope you all are having a good holiday weekend! I get to spend time with the kids this weekend! Yay! They're adorable and smart. (: **

**Enjoy reading! _Am I teasing you with the big mystery? Hm..._**

* * *

><p>-RobinDick's point of view-

"Dick! Wake up!" Someone shaking me up, "Come on! We need to get ready in an hour and a half!"

Someone was certainly pestering me more than I can imagine. I groaned and opened my eyes to see an eight year old girl in front of me. Her head shook and rolled her eyes at me. I sat up rubbed my face.

"I'm up. I'll join you for breakfast, Gari."

Gari nodded, "Awesome! Today we're going to have oatmeal."

That made my stomach turned. Why couldn't she pick something like a cereal or something? I remembered when Syler gave me oatmeal- speaking of, where was he? I glanced around and noticed he wasn't even in the room.

"Where's Syler?"

Gari shrugged, "Did he go to bed with you last night?"

My head shook, "No."

"He probably pulled another all-nighter again."

All-nighter? Syler spent that much time on his project for the movies? I sighed and Gari left the room to let me get cleaned up and dry up, hopped into fresh clothes, and joined into the kitchen. I stared at the bowl of oatmeal and how much of a stomach turn off it was. I hurried myself to make some tea and made some. It felt soothing and knowing it helped to calm my nausea settle down. I wondered why I haven't completely gotten better. I even noticed my back grown some pain, but I figured it'll go away soon.

Syler entered into the room with a horrible mess on his face. It was like he hasn't shaved, his hair was totally greasy, and definitely baggy eyes. That was not Syler, but Gari mentioned what he does.

"Syler! This isn't healthy for you to be staying up all night and-and you need sleep!"

Syler jumped at the sound of my voice and his eyes widen at me. He stared at me, completely shocked to see I was even saying anything, and speechless. He blinked a few times and started to realize it now.

"Oh," He rubbed his head, "I thought it was still yesterday. Hm…I'll be fine." He picked up a cup of coffee and made some himself.

Was this even normal for Syler? An all-nighter was never a healthy thing and I knew that from experience, but I was Batman's second. It was expected of me to stay up like that, but when it came from someone else. That's a danger hazard for their health.

"Syler! This is serious!"

He turned around looked almost like he's completely awake, "Relax, Dick. I'll sleep when you guys are at the ballet classes, alright? This is nothing. There was a time when it was five days up straight."

It was not healthy, but seeing that he'll plan on sleeping in while we're at the ballet school. It felt easier knowing that he will. There's no way I'll let him get away with that.

"You better or I'll have fit if you don't."

Syler chuckled, "Worried about me already?"

"And still mad at you."

Syler shuts up with his laughter and Gari watched us carefully. I already knew the real girl and how her mind was capable of. He took a sip of his coffee and avoided any eye contact with me. I blew on my hot tea and took a small sip of them. In a sense, I was still mad at him and Gari took one of her breakfast bowl as she left the kitchen. I set down my cup and kept my hands curled around it.

"Are you sure you're not cheating on me?"

Syler blinked and took the time to put that together, "What? What would that give you that idea?"

I shrugged, "You've been spending a lot of time on your laptop and it looked like one of those private message or instant message thing."

He chuckled, "Oh, that. No, I was actually working on something and accommodating the device for Gari to wear." Syler shrugged.

I blinked, "Oh." I rubbed the back of my head, "Gari told me one of your ex-boyfriends, Patrick she said."

Syler nodded and took a sip. He seemed hurt by the name, but I wasn't too sure how or why.

"Patrick resembled a lot like you, but there was one thing he doesn't have is that you're a hero and face through anything." Syler slipped a smile.

I glanced up at him, "Uh, thanks. I shouldn't have assumed you're dating someone. I thought I was boring or pointless to you now."

His head shook, "No, Dick. You're always important to me, _always_. It's just…Patrick would have been mine, but I couldn't perform sex with him. He feared deeply with pain and he assumed I was hurt not being able to do that. So, he dumped me and disappeared on me." His fingers curled around his coffee cup so tightly.

I set mine down and hugged him somehow. I felt terrible and really crossed the line.

"Is that why you feel guilty about sex with me?"

"Dick, not here. Gari can still hear us-"

I kissed him to shut him up and pulled away after a few seconds. Syler jumped out of my arms and watched what could happen.

"Dick! You know I don't want you to be sick right now!"

I sighed…he's too focused on his logical and stubborn about it. So I decided to forget about it.

"How are we supposed to make our relationship work before the end of this month if we keep fighting?" My head shook, trying to understand him at least.

Syler shield his eyes away from me and helped himself some coffee. Of course, it wasn't going to work out and definitely wasn't worth.

"You know what? Take me back to my team. If you're not going to try, why bother?"

Syler jerked his head, "No. You promised me a month!" He growled.

My arms crossed, "Then what's the problem! Ever since yesterday, you've got something bothering you and you're not even telling a damn thing!" I huffed.

"Because you're not ready to hear this, alright? I'm not sure about it myself yet and I need time, alright? Enough to convince myself about it."

"What this _it_ is, I hope to get X back because certainly this isn't working out." I picked up my cup and took a few sips.

Syler placed his lips onto his coffee cup, "Look, if I tell you now. It wouldn't make a damn sense. I need research to be clear of it and be able to tell you when I know it's completely true, alright?"

"Fine!" I set down my cup, "If that's how you want it to be, fine! Just let me know we're going back to the relationship we were in." My head shook.

He won't tell me a thing of whatever it was. It's been driving me crazy and I'm too curious what was distressing him so much. Gari doesn't even know and hell, it's not about her even. I would have recognized his panic and overly protective act around his sister. He just bottled himself up so tightly, I had no clue about anything.

"Three weeks and that's all I'm giving you." I insisted.

Syler nodded, "I'll tell you when I feel like I'm ready, but thanks anyway." He helped himself some oatmeal.

I went over to help myself some apples and had a couple of them. Syler hasn't asked why I wasn't having oatmeal, but that thing wasn't helping my stomach much. The herbal tea has been a great assistance, but just calms it down. I don't know why I still feel sick, but Syler definitely distracting me a lot from the issue I was having. He wasn't the Red X I knew…where was the boyfriend I just started to like a little? Did I do something wrong?

I felt the need of Raven and asking her to help me, but she wasn't anywhere near me. Barbara, I haven't seen her since she woke me up that day, and all I ever wanted was to sleep in. Actually, that sounded nice to do, but I needed to force myself focus on Gari first. Since I knew what was going on with her and him, I knew what was expected of me. I had a plan to prevent Gari's creep and made sure nothing of that will happen. I was sure of it that no one would cross that line, but how will he show up if he's in jail?

Eventually, Syler went into the car and waited for Gari and me to join in. I already finished eating and took care of the oatmeal so Gari wouldn't find out. I hated to waste her cooking, but eating something like this was the last thing to want. Once Gari went to the bathroom and came out, she was eager to head to her dancing school. I noticed Gari was wearing a ponytail, but the holder of her hair had gemstone worked in, but it was merely a disguise of a device. Personally, I knew that because of Syler and she has no clue who's her brother truly was. They both don't even know each other that much. All she knows was her life experience and my hero secret. It's all she ever going to know…or does she really knows what her brother does? I can't help it but wondered.

Eventually, we got in the back of a car that was pretty modern and typical. I was surprised to see he drives this type of a car, but I wasn't too sure what it was. It's a small for five and definitely red. Oh, the irony here.

Syler drove calmly this time and I was able to see everything around me. I recognized the city by heart and hated it by heart. No matter what, it bought back so many memories and how things were. I knew how this place worked and how it was run. If anyone lived here or any heroes decided to come here, they face the Batman during the first battle. I remembered Static and how he was struggling to fight against a couple of our city villains. He didn't know any better and Batman saved him. He met Alfred and definitely got himself trapped into the future later on. Static somehow followed himself to visit Batman once a while here and there, but I left since then. Barbara told me she hasn't seen Static in a while and it wasn't like I was going to let it bother me anyway.

Syler dropped us off at the Dance Solar school and Gari and I held each other's hand. I knew my role and played along. We walked into the dancing school and found several girls ready for class. They were doing some warm up before the class started. Gari and I joined up at the sign up and the secretary was gathering work sheet.

"And you are, Mr…?" She questioned me.

I sighed, "I'm Gari's cousin, Dick Ritter."

The woman nodded along and placed a couple of the ballet uniforms. I pulled one down for Gari and held one to myself. Gari looked at me strangely, wondering what was even going on, and I led us to the back of the room.

"Why did that woman give you that, Dick?"

I grinned, "I thought I could start all over with ballet too."

She gasped, "Really? We both get to do it together? Awesome!" She flung and waved her dance tight.

I chuckled, "Yeah, that and I stopped doing them since I was little and kind of missed doing them."

"Still! This is awesome! You and me, dancing and someday, we get to go on stage!"

I patted her head, "Maybe, but let's see what happens for now. It is summer fun and only the beginning of it."

"Is it okay if I tell my class what I did for the summer?"

"As long Robin is out of it, yeah."

She grinned, "No worry, super heroes got to keep their identity anyway. I admire you and Batman's work. You guys nailed down the details like never before! It's like you can solve crimes with math!"

Oh, she had no idea, but it doesn't always work out that way. We got in our ballet clothes, thankfully they fit well, and Gari was already in the mood to dance in them. I grabbed her elbow and shook my head at her.

"You need to stretch first or you'll get foot and leg cramps." I insisted.

She nodded, "Right!"

We both joined into the room with the rest of the girls and some teenage girls. They were giggling to the fact a boy was taking this class. Oh well, at least it was just for the summer. I let them laugh and Gari and I stretched out our legs. She imitated the form of warm up and followed all perfectly well. I knew we had plenty of time and decided to get the girls to stop laughing. I turned to Gari and placed my finger onto my lips. She nodded. I started to dance naturally as I recalled and the basic. My toes' strength provided me height and did the routine of Cavalier would play, only without a ballerina.

The girls gasped and observed what I revealed. An adult woman joined in the recital and helped me out. The girls gave us space and allowed us to perform. The ballerina had dirty blonde up in a bund and striking beautiful look on her. She had a pair of high cheekbones, smooth jawline, and strong upper body. Her eyes were dark blue eyes with the hint of perfection and soft smile upon her face. The way she danced made it felt like the orchestra band playing and somehow, in the form of leaping and chasing after her like any performances does. She helped me recalled all of the moves.

Slowly, her hair has fallen into long hair that went down to her waist after a long time of being in the tricks of air, en l'. My arms extended out and caught her as I held her up in the air. As I remembered the trick of keeping someone up and once the limit has passed. My legs bowed down to let the woman land on the floor. She made it seem like she was light as a feather and she bowed along to me.

The girls clapped and we got back on our feet to finally meet each other's eyes. She nodded and I nodded along.

"I haven't seen this performance in a while." She spoken a southern accent which drawn closer for me, "Why are you in my class?"

I nodded, "I felt the need to repeat since it's been over nine years. That and I'm here for my cousin."

The woman nodded, "Ah, I see. Dick and Gari Ritter, it is a pleasure to have you both in my class. It is wonderful to have a man in the classroom for once."

I blushed awkwardly and nodded. I couldn't simply ask for her name since she would have told us anyway.

"Thanks." I walked up with Gari and she was definitely stunned to see something like this.

"I am Miss Grace and today, we are going to practice the basic. Let's begin."

Miss Grace started to show us the start of her class and Gari was very focus. For me, my eyes were kept on everyone and place where no one could think of. So far, there wasn't anything danger risk and I could see the parents in the other rooms. Why couldn't they just join in with their kids? I noticed there were only about ten or fifteen kids that were around about Gari's age. The rest were older like teenagers more of, they didn't need their parents here since they can be trusted on their own, and most likely to drove here if they were sixteen at least.

Somehow, I felt guilty to think of Miss Grace since she's several years older. I was personally confused by the way I see and crush on people. I was just hitting up a full grown height at this age and still growing until I'm adult. Syler was definitely taller than me and he grew faster than me over a year. He's about six feet tall now and I was still five feet and four inches. Well, that was the last time I checked with my height.

Gari was definitely having fun to learn how to dance and easing her past fears. She didn't need to worry if I'm here, I can protect her in any way I could, and definitely felt better. We spent time on the barre which transformed into center and across the floor. Gari was definitely focus on her first time and managed to imitate Miss Grace's movement very well, but she did missed a couple movement here and there. I didn't expect Gari to get it perfectly or she would have been bumped up into another class or something.

I forgot how long it was, but it didn't bother me much. What really did bother me was Syler not getting enough sleep. Once the class were over, Gari and I went into the back to jump into our clothes.

"Do you have your credit card?" Must I ask that?

Gari nodded, "Always. Why?"

I sighed, "Well, I'm starving and I don't think calling your brother right now would be good. He probably just finally slept."

She giggled, "Okay, there's a subway across from here."

I nodded and we gathered our stuff into her bag for the next time we come here. We checked out with the secretary and came out of the building to go across the street. Gari held my hand naturally and we joined into the small restaurant. It wasn't so busy and perfect enough to order our food. Gari handed me her credit card and we began to order what we wanted to eat. Oddly, two apples weren't enough to keep a stomach full and quickly to burn. Once we got our sub and paid for them, we headed into one of those tables and chairs to sit down for two. We kept our voices low.

"Are you and Syler fighting again, Dick?"

I sighed and finished chewing my sub, "A little."

"What's wrong this time?"

I knew I couldn't hide anything from her, "Syler is…well, something is bothering him and he won't tell me anything." I took a sip of water, "And he said he won't tell me until he's ready." I whispered, "He won't even tell me or let me know or even kiss him."

Gari nodded and chewed her meal while she listened to me. She's a bright kid and a less annoying since I met her. I could see her reason why she did things. She didn't do it for the kick out of it, she did it to hide herself personally, and I wouldn't blame her for doing so. Not after learning what happened when she was just three years old and how she kept herself away from her half-brother.

"It sounds like Syler is unsure whatever he discovered and he's afraid you'll be upset finding out and that you leave him like Patrick did." She shrugged and chewed on some more of her submarine sandwich.

For once, it made sense the way she said it. I felt at eased about it and decided to wait and see what happens when Syler does reveal the mystery. I picked up my sandwich and chewed a small bite of it.

"But, I wasn't planning on leaving him or be upset."

She shrugged, "Maybe it's something you might really be upset about. By the way, after all of that lovey dovey night, what happened? It sounded like a burgulary or something."

I blinked, "Oh, we had a break-in by a thief. The thief knocked me out with his power, but I don't know. Something is fishy."

Gari set down her lunch and glanced up at me, "A thief broke into our house?" She obviously stunned.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"What kind of a thief is it this time?"

I took a sip of my water, "A mind reader, but he even claimed something else."

Gari met up my eyes, "A minder reader claims he has what?"

"That he can grant wish."

Gari awed at the sound of it and quickly pulled out her touch screen cell phone. She typed something up and doing something. She turned it over to me and showed me the internet's information.

"I found this article just about a couple of months ago, but no one has caught him. Take a look at it."

Gari insisted anyway and I picked up her cell phone. I read into it and found myself a little shocked.

The article:

_A mind reader has broken into several people's houses and does whatever he takes to escape. If he's able to read the person's mind, he does actually grant wishes. However, the wishes he fulfilled were mainly twisted and large distraction of his escape. So far, the wisher does not get to pick the wish due to the mind reader jumping through quickly and mentions it. Once he performs the granting the wish, a form of puff smoke reveals around a person or the place or object. If it is a person, there would be many reactions. Unable to see anything, feel anything, or loses memory within an hour or two. Often, the wishes are simple and harmless and do not cause any problems for the wisher or others around them. It is unknown why this thief does it or his strategy; no one has interests in going after the man since the wish satisfied them more._

My heart skipped a beat and learned what has been revealed. So the thief we met was able to do that, but what could a wish Syler wanted? He already got me to fall in love with him and all I could think of was being sick for short well. I do still feel sick, not so greatly. I returned Gari's cell phone back and she took care of what she needed to do.

"So he granted the wish for Syler, but what wish was it?"

Gari shrugged, "Beats me, Syler is tricky to figure out what he really wants."

I chuckled, "I figured he's that type of a guy, but what wish would he really want on me? It doesn't even make sense, my eyes are still the same, my personalities are, and there's nothing new about me."

"What about ballet?"

I snorted, "I did that when I was little. Mom took me to ballet because she wanted me to learn balance."

"Your mom must be cool."

I chuckled, "She was. I don't think anyone could replace her."

She nodded, "Well, maybe it's a wish that Syler is afraid to test."

"Like what? Every time we make love, that I'm going to get sick and he gets to take care of me? I don't see how's that a wish."

Gari and I kept quiet for a while, but we ate in between to let our brain exercise the question around it. So we were facing a mind reader genie, interesting villain I have ever met. Right…I'll let myself believe that.

Gari wanted another drink and felt like some cookies. So, I got us some cookies and surprisingly, I wanted to have some too. I used her credit card and paid for our dessert and drinks. It was put at ease to know we're giving Syler some time to sleep, but investigating my part of problem. Gari has been a wonderful help and definitely pleased to see she's honest with me.

"How long can your brother hold in something that bothers him?"

Gari swallowed her cookie, "About a year sometimes, but the most is usually three or six months." She shrugged.

It made sense why Syler was sure he wasn't ready within three weeks, he feels more within time to be comfortable for whatever _it_ was.

"Have you ever been lucky to get it out of him any sooner?" I bit onto my cookie.

"If I pester him for five to eleven days, yes. However, if he's serious about waiting for the right time to make it happen, it's on his own terms."

I sighed, "So if I want him to come out whatever he's holding out, I got to let it go and wait for him to come around the corner?"

"I wish you luck, Dick. Ooh, I forgot to ask, what kind of birthday cake would you like to have?"

I chuckled and Gari was already thinking of it. Maybe she can distract me for a while and she certainly did. She popped up bunch of questions to things I like and dislike most to least. It's amazing to what she has come up with her mind and how aware she was. We weren't feeling like in a rush and the workers tried to kick us out. Gari requested a couple of chips and cookies and drinks. They can't deny a couple of customers if they're able to buy more than they imagine.

"Gari, are you aware of…your brother's other side secret or has he told you how we met?"

Gari's lips hung onto the potato chip as she heard the question, "Unfortunately, no. He never does tell me, but I can assume a few things here and there. With you, I'm surprised he even met you out of the most."

I chuckled, "Same here."

"But," She bit into the potato chip and finishes chewing it, "…it doesn't make sense how. If you were in that city and we live in this city, where's the connection? Did you two meet up somewhere? Did you save him? How did he convince you or why you chose to live with us, Dick? It's just too many question, but I'm glad to see you're making him happier than his exes has done."

Damn, I would have never thought of those before and somehow, I wondered what she would be like if she fought crimes like Batman. However, it was best she didn't. There was no way I could afford to and she deserved a normal life. Well…a decent life and a happy one too. My life was too complicated and changed up so much since my parents' death and Bruce changed it all too, all because he's Batman.

"I guess you could say I sort of saved him, but he saved me too. We accidently bumped into each other again and helped each other in another mission." At least I was honest to her and not exactly revealing her about Red X…or does she knows he exist too?

She awed at the story, "What about living with us?"

I chuckled, "I supposed Syler thought I needed a vacation or a break. So I accepted it anyway and gave me a place to live. Right now, I think it's getting harder for the both of us to even stand each other."

Gari sighed, "What relationship is ever easy, Dick?"

"Good point, but how can I expect him to put in his share of the relationship?"

Gari sipped her soda and let us thought of it for a while. Technically, if I wanted Syler to finally tell me, the best thing was to forget about it and wait for him to reveal it all. Half of me was desperate and half of me was insisting to find another way. What would make Syler finally let me hear the situation?

"Just let him be himself soon, Dick."

"Hm, yeah. Probably the only way to work things out with him."

Eventually, we finished up our chips and cookies and drinks. Once we were, we used the bathroom and Gari called her brother while I went. One thing for sure, he panicked thinking he overslept and she told him that she was hungry and insisted on going out to eat. Syler believed her and we went across street to where he'd pick us up at. He was able to sleep in for about good four and a half hours.

We didn't have to wait long since the driving here wasn't too far long. I never drove a car before, but I didn't care as long I was able to ride my motorcycle. Who needs a license when I'm a hero? There's the best advantage of that and sometimes, it helped out on several cases.

Of course, Syler showed up in about eight minutes and took us home. I kept my eyes outside, checking out how the places were, and he hardly said a word about anything. It was better we didn't say anything while he drives and it felt better that way.

In a way, Gari and I spent the rest of the day watching a long movie. Syler eventually joined us during the middle and naturally, the issue disappeared on its own and I was able to snuggle up with him. The movie wasn't so bad and we hardly talked. It was so hard not to talk at all and he hasn't asked a thing about anything at the dance school or relating to it. Maybe discussing about it would create the distance between us all. I had to trust my instinct on this and just survive on this.

Of course, I ended up falling asleep about an hour later and felt his lips on my hot forehead. Sheesh, I must be really warm today and Gari had to be somewhere else. We were alone.

"Hey Dick, what do you want for dinner?"

I shrugged, "I don't know," I mumbled in my sleep.

Syler chuckled, "I have to cook soon."

"Anything but oatmeal."

"Alright, alright. No oatmeal."

I could tell he was happy again, but avoiding the main whatever it was subject argument was harder than I could imagine. It's like I must interrogate him until he crack down and reveal the answer for me. Gari already told me how long he's able to bottle himself up, but what patience do I really have for him?

Syler had me wrapped in large blanket and went to cook dinner. I didn't really do much other than nap, I was so tired lately, and the work out was a lot out of me. I wanted Syler to wrap his arms around me and just keep me warm. It felt nice to have his arms there and just keeps me safe too.

For once, I never felt at pace or being rushed. I don't have to panic my heart out just to get onto a new mission or deal with a criminal twenty-four/seven. It's actually the best vacation I ever had…almost. If only that thief never showed up, Syler and I would have been perfectly fine before.

So…the mystery was what did the thief grant for Syler?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still teasing you, aren't I? Well, maybe next chapter you'll find out, let me ask Robin if he'll let me-<strong>

**_Syler: NO! Robin, you better not let this crazy author ruin our relationship!_**

**_Robin: *rolled his eyes* You just don't want me to find out, do you?_**

**_Syler:...she'll end up making you leave me and kill me!_**

**_Robin: You're exaggerating! She can't do that if I have a mind of own._**

**_Syler:...I'll think about it..._**

**_Me: O.o? I guess I have to wait until Syler is ready. Soooorrrry!_**


	19. Day 12

**Here's another chapter! Felt a little slow, but I'm not giving up the challenge! ) I shall win if I must! Now, enjoy reading~**

* * *

><p>-Robin'sDick's point of view-

Somehow, I didn't remember how I got to bed. Or did I actually sleep through dinner this time? Slowly, I started to hear annoying clicking and repeating sound. Where did that come from? It was disrupting my good sleep and I'll definitely kill that creature to just to get it stop.

My eyes fluttered open and saw a bright light through a wireless device. My eyes trailed down and saw Syler's hands typing on it. I realized that he never took me to the bedroom and left me sleeping on a couch all day yesterday to now. He was sitting on the floor with his laptop and typing something up. I wasn't really reading into anything much and naturally, my arms curled around his shoulders and neck. I placed my lips onto his soft cheeks and smiled.

"Good morning, Dick." He commented and still typing.

"Good morning to you too, Syler. How long was I asleep for?"

He chuckled, "You slept in by seven, so about fourteen hours."

I blinked…fourteen hours? Wow, that had to be the most hours I have ever slept in my life time.

"Great, I need an alarm clock."

"Nah, you're fine. You just worked out a lot yesterday. I couldn't bother you since you look beautiful in your sleep."

I bit my lip and gushed up over about it what he said. My head buried into his neck and felt his head resting against mine. He was still typing on that laptop of his, but I wasn't going to pry into it.

"I'm thinking about making one of those breakfast pizza, you up for it?"

I chuckled, "I always wanted to try those, I heard it got eggs in them, right?"

"Yes, they got eggs in it."

"I'm all for it."

We giggled and he started to shut down his laptop. He looked like he got some sleep too, but I wasn't too sure. For now, I just didn't want to make anything worse between yesterday from yesterday or before that. It was strange not being able to know or not being someone to trust and talk to about. I followed Syler in our pajamas and he started to cook this breakfast pizza. I poured some water into the teapot and turned the stove on to get boiling soon. Syler had on the edge act on him, but I pretended to ignore it. I had no idea why, but I played along if I wanted to win the big mystery he got going in his mind.

Once Syler got the pizza into the oven, he helped himself some coffee, and oddly enough, it was a strong smell for me. I lured away from the coffee and Syler glanced up confused about my action.

"Are you alright, Dick?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Just impatience for the tea."

"Right."

No…he knows I was lying, but why did he go along with it this time? I gathered myself the cup for the tea and retrieved a spoon. The loud pitch whistling went off and I grabbed an oven mitt to wear. I poured some hot water as it mixed with the teabag. I set down the teapot back on the stove and turned the fire off. I stirred my tea and Syler hasn't removed his eyes off of me.

"So, did…you, uh…sleep at all?"

Syler nodded, "Yeah, I slept by nine and woke up at seven. Surprisingly, you never noticed me."

I shrugged, "I guess I was really tired."

He smiled, "Yeah, you looked like you're in a desperate need of sleep."

I blew on my tea, "Although, you need to stop with the laptop typing. You're waking me up with it."

Syler rolled his eyes, "I had to re-edit the script. I already told you the screenplay writers are on vacation."

"When will you see them by?"

"When I go to Graceland."

"And when are you going to Graceland?" I blinked once.

Syler set down his coffee and pulled out his phone. He was checking something on it and found whatever he needed.

"I have to leave on the eighteenth and should be there by the nineteenth. I will be back in a week." He explained.

I nodded, "Good to know."

So less than a week…and it dawned on me like someone has threw me against the wall.

"After my birthday you're going?" I blinked.

He nodded, "Yes, why…is there something you normally do on your birthday on the next day?"

My head shook, "No…just surprised."

How could have I forgotten? I was going to turn eighteen this week and it already turned my stomach fast enough. I took a sip of my tea and eased into its work. There was no way I'd avoid herbal tea in the morning. It was something I needed the most out of everything. What made me decide to jump into something like this? Who knows, maybe I just don't feel like being sick again, and I can't really risk it.

"Oh, okay. I was going to say the flight isn't going anywhere until five at night. It's a long one, but it'll give me some time to be ready and prepared."

I nodded, "Okay." I glanced around, "Where's Gari?"

Syler checked the timer, "Oh, she went out with her friends earlier this morning. I believe it's a birthday party she's going to." He shrugged.

Yeah, I'm surprised he doesn't really pay much attention about his sister or he would have learned about the reasons why she won't wear skirt or dresses. Could he already know about it? He didn't have much of a say about her room or the clothes she wore. I drank some more calming tea and felt better than I was before. Syler hasn't said anything or questioned me about my habits I was turning into now.

"You know, I think online college doesn't sound so bad." I mumbled.

Syler blinked and glanced up at me. He wasn't expecting me to even say that or consider it at all. I mean, if Gari wanted to hang out with her friends and I can't stop her, I might as well give myself something to do.

"Oh, um, any college you have in mind?"

I shrugged, "Gotham Community College? I don't know, I never looked into colleges before."

Syler chuckled, "How about after breakfast, we'll go online and find the right ones for you?"

"Sure."

I took a sip, but Syler wasn't saying much after that. What's wrong with me? He won't even give in equal share of the relationship. He was just lucky enough to have sex with me. Maybe it's because he's worried about having sex with a minor thing or something. Seriously, no one on this planet knows my birthday but Gari and him. Only my parents knew out of everyone.

"So, you're excited to turn eighteen?" Syler popped up the question.

I finished sipping, "I don't know."

Syler hopped onto the counter and sat down, "Is it because you haven't celebrated it in a while?"

I set my tea cup down and sat next to him. I shrugged and thought about it.

"I guess so. I mean, my friends don't even know and they never asked about when's my birthday. I always stay quiet or avoid the subject. If I celebrated it with them, I feel guilty of leaving my parents out of it because they can't celebrate it." I felt like crying, but I didn't, "Gari changed my perspective into something I never realized. They're always there…" I smiled and felt my eyes all watery, "…I just can't see them."

Syler wrapped his arms around me and secured me in his place. It felt nice and safe.

"Gari always does believe they're there for her parents. You should see her going into the family room and just talks to them when she feels like she needs to."

I smiled, "It's better than not talking at all."

"Hm, yeah. Although, I don't get why Gari doesn't get girlie in any possible ways."

I shrugged, "Beats me."

"You have any idea why?"

Awe crap, he knows I know something because I can't seem to lie around him. I just shrugged it off and hoped to let it go. I mean, I did…or am trying to forget the whole issue over something I wasn't sure what's the mystery would be able.

"Anyway, Gari made me feel better about celebrating about my birthday and I asked her to just have it between you, Barbara, and her."

Syler nodded, "So she understands?"

"Yeah, but she wants to make it to be the best."

My head shook, not believing much to see what Gari might do, and Syler kept me in his strong arms. We just sat in front of the oven and watched our breakfast being baked up. It was comforting to know we're not fighting and it felt nice. He kissed my forehead a few times here and there. Maybe he already got his wish and that the genie couldn't improve on the wish.

"Hey, now don't fall back to sleep again, little robin-kin."

My eyes opened up again, "Huh? I fell asleep again?" Damn…what's with me being sleepy?

Syler chuckled, "Yeah, but don't worry. Maybe some vitamins might help you keep up your energy and such."

I blinked, "Uh, sure."

The first day where Syler was really upset and worried about my health hasn't left my mind. I was frightened at the sound of his voice and his strong hand. He worried about me that much, he'd cross the line to make it possible for himself. I never wanted to see what he looked like if he's angry.

"Do you want some now or after you eat?"

Personally, he was much at ease and I wasn't like being sick or something. He's being reasonable today.

"After I eat, I rather have a full stomach first."

Syler nodded, "Alright, I'll get them out when we're finished with breakfast."

I nodded and just snuggled up with him. The pizza was hard to see, but it was definitely there for sure. It was baking and creating hot temperature in the room.

"You're quiet today."

"Just tired."

He chuckled, "I wondered why."

I punched his shoulder lightly, "Maybe the thief granted the you want to see the sleeping Dick more often wish."

Syler chuckled, but I didn't expect him to do that. I wanted him to at least consider what that wish could be.

"Maybe. But if he read your mind instead, what do you think your wish could be?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure. There are a lot of wishes, but I wouldn't come crossing that line."

"Well, the thief isn't here and doubt there's any genie here. So, what wish would you'd like to make it come true and not have any consequences with?"

I smiled a little, "I'd wish my parents were still alive. If I see them again, the first thing I'd do is hug them and never let them go."

Syler danced his fingers through my thick hair, "I believe it's a lovely wish," He kissed my forehead, "I believe your parents deserve a second chance at life. I think it's the most selfless thing to do."

I curled my arms around, just sinking in what he said, and trying to believe it. No matter how many times, it felt selfish. It always has. I wanted my parents to be alive enough to see their grandkids…well, I doubt they were going to have grandkids anyway. They were supposed to see me married…that future went down the drain, didn't it? It would be just Syler and me. That's all there was to it. No marriage, no kids, and only having Gari to see her grow. I mentally laughed at the idea to think of her as a sister, but what else could I see her as?

It didn't feel fair at all in my life and my head buried into my boyfriend's neck. A bit startled for him and he still held me in his arms.

"What's wrong?"

"I miss them." All I ever felt was crying, just empty myself out.

He brushed my hair back, "It's okay to miss them, you know? Why don't you tell me all about them?"

My head shook…I couldn't. I wasn't ready to talk about my parents since seeing their death was horrifying enough for me. I wept in front of the entire audience and the only person who got me down was Bruce. He got me away from the crime scene. If I was ever there again, my emotions would throw a fit over everything. That place was a home to me and no one could truly understand that. It was so unexpected, unfair, and all bloody mess I witnessed to my parents' fatal death.

I felt my hot cheeks dripped down with my tears, felt depressed more than anything, and being hopeless as ever. Syler's hand wiped my tears away, he didn't even push it, and I didn't want him to. I wanted to be myself again, forget about it, and just go save the world or something.

"Syler…I need to go home, please." I begged him, "Please…I need to be there. They need me!"

I kept trying to push him away from me, the thoughts of my parents were too much, and thinking about it right in Gotham City. I hated it…every single moment of it and knowing that I'm in this damn city! Syler held my wrists as I fought harder to get away, but no matter what I could do. He managed to hold me down and we were on the floor. I wept and leaned my head onto his stomach. There were no words from him; he was completely quiet, and holding onto me.

"Let me go, Syler! Please!" I violently screamed at him, hoping to get him to understand.

Instead, he held my wrists and I wept. It was like the rain washed over me so much and I couldn't control myself. I can't help myself. I hated to what I become now. I wasn't like I used to be…all I felt was like something different.

"Syler, I want to go home." I mumbled along.

His arms wrapped around me and I clung onto him as I continued to tear. It felt like forever and all I wanted was to leave this city. It hurt so badly to even think of the past.

"Hush, shush, little robin-kin." He kissed my head, waited, and kissed again.

"N-no! No-no-no!" I demanded, I wanted to fight, and make it out, "I belong to Jump City! Not here! Let me go!"

"Shush, you're home, Dick. We're not in a city or-"

"LIES! Everything in this place! We're next door to my second home. We're in the city where my frigging murder killed my parents!"

He held onto me tightly and forced my chin up to make me look at him. My eyes shield immediately and his aggressiveness touch gotten harder, but he didn't push it too hard.

"Dick, think of the good times here! What about swimming with Gari? The movies we did here? The way we talked about my childhood life and how you adored my cuteness look. Where was the happy Dick Grayson in bed?"

The way he was telling me all of it, the memories flashed through each of the good times, and somehow, I clung onto him. Why was I feeling so messed up? All because of the past has growing deeper and haunting me stronger than I have ever imagine.

"Because I was distracted, I was too focusing on you guys, and the things I was doing."

I felt his large hand petting down my hair and it relaxed me so much. He hushed softly and slower than I have imagined. My hands clung onto his shirt, feeling scared, and confused. It was so unusual to be a mess.

"I-I'm so-so-sorry," I shuttered.

I felt him cradling me, "Hush, it's okay. You're safe."

I sniffled, "Syler…"

Syler covered my mouth and cradled me side to side. It was hard to get over something so horrible…how could I be a hero when I cannot escape the past? A past I should not have to see as a child that has destroyed my innocent. Everything changed so much in my life, I felt it was too much to handle, and desperately wanting to free myself. It was strange to be going through this way. Instead, Syler wasn't upset about me being emotional.

"How about getting you some food, hm? I bet you're hungry as a horse."

And my stomach growled loudly which made me chuckled. He made it sound so simple and he was happy as he could be. I hated changing that, but why did I get all depress? So I nodded and he removed his hands off of me. He placed his hands into the oven mitt and retrieved the breakfast pizza out of the oven. It smelled amazing and how devouring looking the pizza truly was. It was scrambled eggs mixed with cheese and bacon.

Syler turned around and came closer to me as he wiped off the tears for me. I finally stopped crying, but I didn't understand how I got this strongly emotional. Never in my life has that happened before. Maybe I was finally being human again…no more being a hero in this situation.

Syler has given me that feeling of being a human again and I just hugged him. My head buried onto his neck and he hugged along. Sometimes, being short has its advantage where I can easily fit into his arms. I liked it. No one has ever given me this sense of touch and how careful as he was.

"Feeling better now?"

I nodded, "Yeah…I'm sorry for acting like that I don't-"

"Dick, it's okay. It's obviously you're a sensitive man and I respect that."

Sensitive? Maybe to my parents' death sensitive, but anything else was harder to believe. Maybe he knew what he was saying and it sounded so right. His cold lips touched my feverish forehead and I wished that he'd just kiss me on my lips again. I had to wait and survive this somehow. He did not once gave in or fought back harder. He just kept holding onto me and let me express myself in a way he thought best.

"They should be cooled down by now, how many pieces of pizza do you want?"

I blinked and rubbed one of my eyes, "Two is fine."

He nodded, "Okay, there's plenty of more if feel having another, okay?"

"Okay."

Syler placed a couple of pieces onto my plates and he helped himself some. We went back into that living room we were there earlier and got comfy on the couch. This time, we didn't bother turning on the television since I always end up falling asleep anyway.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "It was relaxing."

He smiled, "I'm glad, you look like an angel in your sleep."

I bit my lip and chewed my breakfast pizza now. Syler noticed a lot of me lately and adoring me now. Was he just trying to keep me happy after how miserable I went through? Why did I crack down like that? Was I truly breaking down over something of my past broke down and destroyed my childhood life? Deep in my thoughts, I always believed I was stronger than that and instead, I was bottled up for so long. I never had a way to express myself.

"Tell you what, since you're feeling a little trapped in the house. When I get back from Graceland, I'll take you out to a restaurant out to the next town. A real date, like that?" Syler asked.

For some reason, I didn't expect him to actually take me out on a real date. The idea of actually going out with him in public, but the idea of it seems…a little worried. I curled up my legs and leaned onto him. Syler didn't push me away at all and we only had sex when I started to like him more on the sex and all of sudden, I wasn't feeling well. Of course, he has no clue that I was still sick to my stomach. The tea was quite helpful actually.

"Sounds good." I forced up a smile for him.

Syler did not even bother care about my lies. Was he feeling well? He doesn't seem to have any symptoms, just not entirely himself lately, and wondered if this wish was personal to him. Whatever that wish was…I hoped it's nothing serious. We ate our breakfast pizza and his eyes were dreamy brown, like a hot chocolate, and how passionate they were.

"So, let's see, I'm going to buy you a laptop since I'm bringing mine over country." Syler pointed out.

I nodded, "Uh huh," Maybe find a way to contact my team and telling them how I'm doing, "I guess so…I just wouldn't know what type since I've been out of it."

Syler chuckled, "And I'll modify it before you can have it."

Dang it! So why was he being so easy to me lately? He knows I've been hiding something and just won't reveal it.

"Are you a technology expert or what?"

Syler shrugged, "If I want something to be made possible, yes. I'm sure you've seen my movies?"

I blinked, "Um…I haven't really known any of your movies."

Syler froze, surprised by the fact I haven't seen any of his work, and I wasn't too sure if it was a big deal.

"Tomorrow we're going to watch a few." Syler insisted.

I shuttered, "Um…uh, wh-what? You-you know I end up falling asleep every time I watched a movie."

Syler shrugged, "I'll keep you awake through the whole thing."

"You just want to prove your movie skills or something?"

He ruffled my hair playfully, "I direct movies, but I make it possible to be realistic on everything like hologram for futuristic stuff or high technical stuff."

I softly punch his shoulder, "Alright, I get it. You know everything about technologies and that you're advance than Japan's technologies…but why couldn't you make your own suit?"

Syler chuckled, "Then you would know who I am so easily. I always have been a natural at stealing things…and returning them later."

Somehow, it would have made sense. If he created his own suit, I would have found him and arrested him. I would have went through a harder time to find out I was gay and never find the right man…okay, I could see his point.

"Point taken." I agreed, "So you stole _my_ suit, _I_ made last year."

Syler playfully tickled my stomach, "But admit it, it looks good on me doesn't it?" His eyebrows bounced a few times.

I giggled, "Hm, it does show your sexy body and makes you mysterious." I tugged his pajamas shirt closer to me as my soft lips landed on his'.

His soft brown eyes couldn't resist the sweet touch and I kept giving him the kissing, waiting for him to dominate my tongue again, and still being persuasive without revealing what I was up to. Suddenly, his breathing became difficult and I pulled back.

"Robin…not now, please." Syler begged out of fear.

I hated being pushed away and nodded anyway. I placed my head onto his chest and he wrapped his arms.

"Why are you so afraid? Am I dying?" I blinked.

His head shook, "No, you're fine."

When he says, 'fine' didn't feel like it that way. Maybe I ought to check myself through the bathroom. Eventually, he held me tight like he was afraid to lose me. Whatever changed him since he came back from work was unusual behavior and driving me insane. All I ever felt was helpless here. I'm a hero here, so when was it my turn to save him again? When can we get back to the working of our relationship?

"You're warm, X."

Syler nudged his head into my neck, "You're soft, little robin-kin."

We spent a relaxing moment, but in my mind I felt insane to such hidden secret inside of his mind. If I was not dying, then what was wrong? How long could I truly wait? Will he tell me when he gets back from his trip? Will it before the end of the entire month being his boyfriend?

Syler and I got dress, he went onto the laptop, and spent the entire day figuring out what college would be suitable for me. There was so much to learn about college and the wonderful benefits they had. I never knew schools were such a life experience, better than public schools I have ever known. Could I still manage?

We had to break down several colleges and universities into five categories and focused on the top. It was harder to choose the right one and we just explored at the college's websites. I finally decided on what I wanted to take once Syler came back with early dinner since we missed lunch. Syler approved the school and began to make quick arrangement already.

So, we went through the few courses to take and bunch to take. There were courses I didn't think even existed! Syler explained some of them out for me and there weren't too many. So I found myself into Law courses for some reason and Syler thought I might easily get easy A or something. I shrugged and figured he's just putting some humor on.

Somehow, I yawned and felt his arms around me as he lifted me up from the floor. I blinked and shook my head.

"HEY! Put me down! I can walk you know?" I pouted.

Syler chuckled and kept carrying me, "Uh huh, you fall asleep so easily. Come on, let me carry you. You deserve a break."

Syler has been sweet, but he's growing a little…protective lately. It was getting nerving to think the wish has done something and he's freaking out, afraid, and stubborn about this deep secret that affects him personally. So in the way Gari has told me, sometimes it would be best that wait for him to open up when he's ready. He knows I could only give him three weeks.

Syler set me down once we were in our room…funny, I never thought of calling this room ours. We got into our pajamas and cuddled up at the bed for now. We chatted about this week plan and how often the school dance will be. That and cannot go while he's in Graceland, but somehow I wondered how Gari get to places when she meets up her friends or something.

We chatted endlessly and felt quite relaxed-

Knock! Knock! Knock!

We glanced over at the door and saw Gari with a full smile.

"I'm home!" She giggled.

Syler chuckled, "Good to know, you think you can go to bed on your own tonight?"

She nodded, "Yup, tomorrow will you guys put me in bed?"

I grinned, "Sure, kid."

Syler agreed and Gari waved us good night as she shut the door. We were able to sleep in now and this time, together. I felt so warm in his strong arms and knowing he's right with me this time.

* * *

><p><strong>How's Easter for everyone? Well, I hope you had a good time or at least had some chocolate or something wonderful! ;D I got a chocolate bunny, but hollow ones. Anyway, next chapter might come out slow this week due to studying. :)<strong>


	20. Day 13

**A new chapter! Felt like taking a break from studying all day and decided to get the story going. So forgive me on the shortness, but I have my reason! ;D**

* * *

><p>-Robin'sDick's point of view-

Syler was taking a shower and I was reading one of the books. It took a while to find the page I was left off last time. Surprisingly, I was almost finished reading it. I haven't been so relaxed…okay, I have been relaxed for a while here and don't mind it much. I already took my vitamin and hoping it'll ease off the tiredness on me. I had no idea why, maybe my body could be finally winning to the fact I'm not fighting crimes or stuff like that. It was always on my feet for the mission or dealing with the others. Syler was definitely giving me a whole set of vacation and yet, I haven't explored the house yet.

Normally, I'd read a book by lying on my stomach on the bed and waved my legs up and down. That keeps me quite comfortable.

"You're adorable, you know?" Someone chuckled.

I glanced to my left to see my boyfriend, "Uh huh, just reading as all." I shrugged…I really didn't see how that was even adorable.

He crawled up onto our bed and laid down on his stomach like I was, "And it makes you adorable anyway."

I bit my lips and closed the book. I leaned in and kissed his cheek. He was softly showing more color in him, but his delicious brown eyes contained some sort of emotions I couldn't recognize. I placed my head onto his shoulder and his leg intertwined with mine. He rested his head against mine and slowly, our fingers blended in. It was physical enough, but I wanted to let my body love him again. Why won't he do it? Could the wish be that serious? Could it be…that he wished I was like Patrick? Fearing pain or just not having sex with me? Seriously, it was hurting me more than I could imagine.

Syler kissed my head a few times and my lips landed on his neck. He smelled so sweet as a vanilla more than I could imagine. My tongue slipped out and his body shivered and tensed up.

"Ro-robin, do-don't." He pleaded.

My free hand held his head, "Shut up, you're not getting me sick and that's final."

Syler froze as I kissed his neck, my lips suckling down his bare skin, and he moaned at the sensitive touch. Oh, damn, he's sweet as a vanilla and the smell really turned me on more than ever. I wanted more of him, he couldn't fight it, and I wanted set my feeling free one more time. I wanted to know my feelings of him straight for sure before the total of thirty one days. He's mine as he'll ever be, but I wanted to be sure.

"Dick, y-y-you know I-I can't afford having you sick." He whispered.

He couldn't push me away, but I wanted to prove him wrong on how much I felt of him. I kiss treasuring his lovely neck with my lips and tongue. He tried to pull away instead, but my hand held his tighter out of desperation. He slipped a few moans here and the goose bumps rose quickly at the sudden touch for him. I followed up behind his ear and remembered when he did that with me for the first time. How nervous he was and personally, I was craving sexual desire no less than him. It was what I needed with him and I wanted him to be able to enjoy as much as I was.

"Dick-"

I got annoyed when he's trying to fight this and I kissed him on his lips. His eyes became droopy and not in touch with logical senses. I kept going to show him what he meant to me, I wasn't leaving him, and didn't plan on it. I gave him an open invitation and waited to see if he'd join in. I wanted his tongue to control me. There was no way I was stopping.

Eventually, Syler wouldn't give in. He was serious about it and I had no idea why. I stopped and pulled away from him. I curled up at the corner of our bed and cuddled myself alone. What did I do so wrong? Was he afraid that I'd leave him? No matter what, he still wouldn't tell me anything.

Syler avoided looking at my eyes, but he could see how hurt I wanted to do this. He was hurt himself as well, he wanted to do it too, and something was strongly holding him back.

He buried himself into his arms over down at the bed and we kept quiet. Our words were silent, but killed us in several ways we never thought to imagine. Where was the Syler I started to like more?

I hoped off the bed and spent the day avoiding him. Syler never chased after me much and I made sure I got something to eat. I just ended up exploring the mansion and felt depressed most of the time. Everything I do would just get worse and worse more than ever. My body was in such pain from the back and the lower of my stomach. My body was in the mood for sex and it's still aching for more. Why can't he give me that?

Was it because I was still a minor? The entire world didn't have a clue how old I truly was, especially the fact I only knew it myself. No one knows if I was still seventeen or eighteen years old, they never asked or thought to place their business into. I gave up celebrating my birthday five years ago…before I became Robin. My hand touched my face, felt naked without my mask on there, and how much I have become here.

It was the fact I have changed. I lessen my heroic role since I came here and only concentrated dealing with my living. Somehow, I felt rather uncomfortable being around Syler. He knows my secret, but he hasn't betrayed me at all. Barbara would have told me by now if he has done that already.

All this time, I thought liking would turn out much better than I imagine. Instead, our thief has caused trauma in my boyfriend and it was breaking us apart into pieces. All because of a stupid, damn wish he's freaking out over!

I felt like ripping my hair out, feeling so out of everything, and that-that I-I-I couldn't even be trusted! Wh-why wouldn't tell me? Aren't I supposed to be included and be some sort best friend in a relationship as a boyfriend to him? What was I to him at all? What place was I in his heart or mind? Where do I belong to him in this sense of our world?

No. He still loves me. The way he moaned at my touch and how fall in love with the kiss I gave him. It was just the fact sex was the main issue for him or maybe he was afraid that the thief would return. Still, he knows what wish has come true. I checked my body out yesterday in the bathroom and found nothing wrong. Syler was telling the truth, to think about it.

I found myself on the second floor, which took a while to get through the long stairs. Gosh, how the hell did I do it at the Wayne Mansion? Who knows, but I found out that some of the room were training room and certainly high-tech security to prevent Gari even getting in. After heading down further down the hallway, I found a room that was a bedroom, and it wasn't just any bedroom.

I helped myself in and noticed the room has been untouched for several years. This room was filled with pictures of Syler's and Gari's father, but Gari's mother. They were such a happy couple and I learned a few things myself about them. They were interesting couple I have ever seen and the room explained their personality. It was warm and welcoming here.

A chilly wind passed me and I froze…

I glanced around and gulped. It couldn't be that thief again, would it? I had nothing to protect myself against him. I glanced around slowly and kept my guards up. The room was entirely emptied more than I can imagine.

_You are forbidden to date my son!_ An angry voice of a man was not pleased.

I jumped back and hit the wall. Confused where the voice had come from and it was spine chilling deeper enough to know that voice was not even human. I gasped and breathed to settle down, hoping it was just this room, and that I was just hearing things.

I decided to leave this room alone and found myself into a guest room. A room that was simple and much like a living room I first saw the mansion, only included a large bed. I yawned and felt very tired. I didn't feel like going back to our room at all or even face Syler. So, I knocked off the shoes, closed the door, and joined into bed with comfort. It felt like a long day more than I could imagine, but the voice I heard…was that…Syler's dad?

My head shook and yawned off again. Tonight, I wasn't cuddling up with Syler and decided to keep myself warm under the blankets as much as possible. The room had a comforting feel somehow and safe too. There wasn't any picture, books, or a television. It was better that way. I didn't need any distraction right now when I've got a lot on my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter may be out in a day or two, depend on the studying going for me. <strong>


	21. Day 14

**Again, sorry for the slowness or the shortness of the story. I just feel like relaxing myself for the test I have to take this Saturday and next Friday. Much much to do! Anyway, enjoy! ;D **

* * *

><p>-Robin'sDick's Point of view-

My body felt really warm…warmer than usual. Was I under that many blankets or something? I didn't want to wake up, I just felt like sleeping in some more, and moaned a few times due to pain I felt on my back.

No matter how hard I tried to keep my eyes closed, I started to sweat more than ever, and figured my body doesn't want me to sleep in anymore. I opened my eyes and felt myself in a normal position. My brain was trying to add it all up in a matter of seconds…

"SYLER!" I pushed him out of the bed.

Syler clung onto the bed before the fall could be more brutal. I crossed my arms and he glared at me.

"You didn't come to our room, Dick and I got worried! This is my mansion, you need to stop this nonsense!"

I scoffed and shook my head, "No! I want to be alone! Get out!"

"I was looking for you for hours, Dick!"

Syler climbed back onto the bed and sat down next to me with his arms crossed. He was determined. I tried much as I can to push him off the bed and getting him out of here.

"Leave me alone, would you?"

Syler glared, "No, you are under my roof and you don't have any rights to kick me out of my old room."

My body's muscle locked up and heard what he said. His old room? I glanced up at him, confused how it was his old room, and didn't understand.

"What?"

Syler sighed, "This was my room first originally. Before Gari was born, stepmom and dad were still raising me when I was in high school. They wanted a place of their own and we moved here since I suggested it was closer to college. I picked this room because it felt nice." He shrugged, "But how did you end up sleeping this room anyway?"

I blinked…uncertain how to even respond to that. His old room? Great…now, I was getting to the point I have nothing to know about anything. He really had this room different than I have imagined. I didn't need this right now, so I left the bed hurriedly, and rushed out as fast as I could. Instead, my elbow got caught by my so-called boyfriend and I slipped a growl at him. My head jerked at him and glared. He intensified his glare at me, not approved to my next sudden action, and it wasn't working out.

"Let me go!" I tried to shake his grip off of me, but it was no use!

Syler yanked me closer, "You need to stop this or I'll never let you out of this house ever again, got it?"

That felt cold and harsh more than I have imagined. He meant it and somehow, he was serious about me. He cared and admitted that he was looking for me yesterday.

"So damn what? I'll escape somehow!"

Syler chuckled, "And you'd take responsibilities of your friends' death? Fine, let yourself be messed up and don't bother come back when I say I told you so." He let go of me.

I stood frozen and felt like I forgot about that. I forgot being a hero has always come with a price. He knew how important they were to me and I can't let myself be a burden. Never. I will never let it happen again. My knees couldn't support me and I wept. I fell onto my knees and felt impossible. Nothing was going to work out and I wasn't happy. He tried to hug me, but I kept pushing him away more than ever and didn't feel the need to be around him right now.

"NO! STOP IT!" I snapped, "CUT THE CRAP, SYLER!" It was endlessly fighting between us.

Syler didn't stop and trying to get a hold me into his arms. I didn't need it right now, I needed some space, and he wasn't giving me any. He hardly said a word, just kept on trying, and felt like losing the battle. I wasn't on my feet and it was difficult to keep him away from me. My face was a mess, my entire body was in pain, and so queasy about everything. The only thing was keeping me down was his vanilla I can easily smell. No matter what, I wanted to be sexually attractive with him, and feel good about it. No, feel amazing with him. That's what I wanted the most.

My arms felt tired of pushing him and dropped. He finally held me in his arms and hushed me a few times. He just let me weep for so long, I didn't think I was the emotional one in a relationship, and the voice repeated in my head.

"Y-you-your dad hates me, Syler…he hates me." I cried loudly.

I sensed his tension strong when he heard me that and no matter what, what the voice has said to me. It bothered me.

"He would have loved you. What makes you say that?"

My hands clenched onto his shirt, "I-I was in their room…he sounded so angry and forbidden me to date you. He-he hates me, Syler…I'm not good enough for you."

I felt him lifting me up and carried me back to the bed. My body was lunged onto his body and curled right up onto him. Afraid to be worth anything to him. Syler kissed my head several times until I calmed down.

"Robin, my dad might have hated all the boyfriends I went out. But eventually, he loves them all. He's just protective and worried that I'd be used. Just wait and hang around a little longer, maybe he'll like you more than I thought. But…how did you hear him?"

I shrugged, "I just heard him. He's a ghost, Syler. He was so angry at me for dating you and forbids me."

Syler cradled me in his arms like a baby I was. It was safe and welcoming. He meant it…never letting me go and I didn't understand why. Sure, he'll set me free and I'll be running to his arms. To show him how much I like him and each second, he was important.

"Syler…why won't we have sex? Is it the wish? Or are you worried something would happen to me? Please…" I begged of him, "At least give me something to give me comforting. My body is hurting because you're not having sex with me! I like it a lot you know?" I sniffled.

Syler glanced down at me softly, seeing how stubborn I can truly be, and knowing what I was capable of. He brushed back my hair.

"Where are you feeling pain?" He hummed softly.

"In my lower back and my stomach."

Syler nodded, "The wish…is involving you, but I'm a little shock about it myself. It has given me a stronger reason why I shouldn't have sex with you."

I blinked, "Why are you so shock about it?"

"Dick, please give me some time to reason myself about it. Yes, I'm still shock about it, but I'm not sure how to look at it yet. I still love you, I still do and it won't change a thing between us."

His delicate brown eyes were still holding that feeling in and still frighten about something. I sighed.

"So…how long does this wish last for?"

"…for life."

I gulped. So it was permanent.

"Does it benefit you to our relationship?"

Syler tightly hugged me in closer to him, "Depends on how you view it too, but it will be…new."

Whatever this wish was, it didn't sound so threatening at all. It gave me comfort to know it would be alright.

"When will I know about this wish?"

Syler's fingers soothed my cheek, "When I feel it's safe to talk about it."

I blinked, "So when is unquestionable?"

He nodded, "But, I promise you that everything will be fine."

I nodded and went along. The wish had to be something serious, but a little shocking. Whatever it could be, I will be prepared to handle it. I smiled for once, we were getting along now, and working it out ourselves.

"Just don't leave me hanging and confused." I insisted.

Syler nodded, "I promise, it'll make sense when the right time comes."

He smiled back and we cuddled into each other's arms. We spent the rest of the time about reviewing our schedules to be sure what was going on this week to next week. Well, minus the birthday since Gari was in charge of that and he even admitted that he can't do much around her. I chuckled at the idea and we just chatted for so long, we hardly forgot to change out of our pajamas.

He ordered us dinner while Gari went out to hang out with her friends as usual. We were having one of those Chinese food and awe crap. I couldn't use one of those chopsticks. I kept trying and the food kept dropping. I growled out of frustration and couldn't stand it!

"Here, let me help." He placed his right hand onto mine.

He adjusted my hand and fingers on the chopsticks and his hand felt so warm and huge. He guided me along on how to use them and made sure I was able to put food into my mouth without dropping it. He wanted to make sure I knew what I was doing and showed me again. Again by the third time and it became all natural by the fourth time on my own.

"Thanks." I muttered.

He chuckled, "Hey, it's adorable." He kissed my cheek.

I knew I had to be blushing when he did that and we ate in silent, but we giggled here and there. It was quite fun to deal with something like this. He was the first to teach me chopsticks when I had no experienced at all with them. I've heard of them and seen them, but I never bothered to try and learn using them.

He bought up the books and I laid my head on his stomach while I read. He would often peek down in his book to see me and just admired what he was seeing. My eyes rolled and continued to read the book.

We never left the old bedroom and it was comforting. The room wasn't big like the other one and more welcoming in a sense I guess. Maybe I loved the design of the room better. I almost finished exploring the large mansion and seeing its mystery and what it contains. Tomorrow I might look out for more and see what else he had in this house. Surprisingly, Gari never seem to bother come upstairs at all or cared about anything else. She liked swimming and her room was enough. I even found a room for her to be dancing in.

Did I finish the book? I don't remember where I left off this time, but feeling warm with Syler was nice for a change.

* * *

><p><strong>At least you guys got another chapter today. So, not having to wait too long. Let me ask Syler if he's going to confess this time.<strong>

**Me: Hey Syler, can we tell the big secret-**

**Syler: *Glares* No! Come on! I just got Robin happy and you just want to fuck things up already? Are you insane, woman?**

**Me: *eyes rolled* You are exaggerating waaaaaayyy too much, you know?**

**Syler: *deathly glares at me* I'll kill you, you know?**

**Me: and you won't exist if you did.**

**Syler:...**

**Me: *smirked* Sorry, Syler isn't ready! 8/ Give him some time, people, we'll all learn soon.**


	22. Day 15

**Consider yourself spoiled today with another chapter out! ;D I'm just on a roll today! Yeah! teehee. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>-Robin'sDick's point of view-

Here, we're actually eating breakfast the table and with Gari. Syler made one of those ham and egg benedict thing and it tasted so good! I don't know what made it smell so good with eggs, but definitely looking forward to eating it once Gari finished sitting down in her chair.

Syler already made me my tea like it a routine to me now. He insisted that I stay out of the kitchen and let him do all the work. I backed off and Gari wanted to do some practice with her dance. So, we spent our time practicing carefully and she was definitely having some fun in what she's learning. Syler saw us doing that and he was confused with me specifically. He kept quiet and took care of breakfast anyway while we spent our time doing the barre. It matched with our waiting for Syler and all.

"So, what were you two doing?" Syler cut his benedict.

Gari giggled, "We were practicing our barre, big brother. It's what we did in class the other day."

Syler glanced up at me confused, "Dick…when she says we, what does she mean by that?" He blinked.

I shrugged, "I paid for my own class too and getting myself reviewed on all of my lessons. It's been awhile. I thought to continue it again."

Syler didn't expect that, "Y-you do ballet again?"

I nodded, "Yes, is there a problem?"

Syler shook his head, "No, I-I just-"

Gari giggled, "Syler! Get your mind out of a gutter!" Her eyes rolled.

I blinked and I glanced over at her to wonder where Syler's mind could have been. What was a big deal here? Syler looked away from his sister and just ate his breakfast. I wasn't too sure what was going on here.

"I don't get it what's she saying, Syler."

He hurried up to swallow his food, "I'mthinkingofyouinaballettight,alright?" He said so quickly.

I thought about and gasped. I softly slapped his arm and chuckled.

"She's right, get your mind out of the gutter! Especially, when she's around."

He chuckled, "But can I see you in them, though?"

Gari kept eating, ignoring what was going on, and pretty much, I knew how much on her mind truly knew about. She knew what sex was really about, so she noticed it easily with her brother. Damn, I ought to talk to her about sex more and explain how she shouldn't need to know right now.

"Hm, I'll think about it." I decided, maybe I'll show him when I find out about the wish.

Syler nodded and we continued on with our breakfast. Syler already had my vitamin set out for today and I took it after I finished eating. I gulped down some water which was a wonderful relief to cool down. Syler melted his hand into my fingers once I set down my cup and Gari watched romance in between us.

"Oh, Syler, is it okay my friends come over tomorrow?" She broke the silence.

Syler nodded, "That's fine, Gari. You know three is the limit."

She smiled, "Awesome! I want to show them the new game I got yesterday."

I chuckled, "Which ones did you get this time, kid?"

"America's Got Talent game seven!"

I nodded, "Cool, have fun with that tomorrow."

Gari nodded with much excitement to sing for the game on a wii that's for sure. Syler started to clean up the mess for us and Gari started to tell me all the list of songs the game had which was unbelievable to know and seems popular lately. While Syler was getting the plates in piled –

Riiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiing! Boop! Beep! Bop! Boop! Beep! Bop! Riiiiiiing! Riiiiing-

Syler hurried to answer his cell phone and answered it. He was confused why he was getting a phone call out of panic attack.

"Hello?" He nodded, "Hey Kayla," He hummed and nodded, "What?" He flipped, "I'll be there in a few minutes!" He nodded quickly, "I don't care, I'm coming anyway!" He hung up and put his phone away into his pocket.

He quickly get the stuff put into the kitchen and threw them into the sink. He rushed up to me and Gari was already gone to get ready. He pulled up my wrist and fiddled with the bracelet band to adjust it to something. I was so confused here and wasn't too sure what was going on. That phone call wasn't an ordinary one.

"HOLD STILL!" He demanded.

I froze when he was this much upset and he finally got whatever he needed to do on this band. He closed it back up and grabbed my hand as we marched out of the house to his car. Gari was already in her seat and he began to drive once it was started. Personally, something was wrong and he's freaking out. Gari shrugged when I glanced over at her. So we weren't sure what was going on, but it was definitely serious. On the way, I recognized the route and we were heading to the hospital.

My heart skipped down so fast…oh, god no, please don't let Syler loses someone he loved or cared about. Syler parked in and rushed out. Gari could hardly keep up with him. I picked her up and managed to get to his speed. She hung onto me and somehow, we were already in the hospital to the center.

"I'm Syler Ritter, I'm here to see Kayla's son, Kyle Reid. I'm his godfather."

He has a godson? That was new, but I had no clue who the hell we were meeting or whatever was going on. The nurse nodded and checked on the computer for the room's number.

"He's in room one-oh-five, Mr. Ritter. Go down to the right hallway and turn right again as you go four doors on the left side." She instructed him.

Syler nodded and took the direction right away. Gari and I hurried to follow him anyway and had no clue what was really going on. Something must have happened to Kyle and Syler was serious about his godson in a way. We finally got to the room that had an open door and a woman, who I assumed was Kayla, weeping, and had an Irish red hair and really frizzy too. She was about my height to be at least. Syler hugged her immediately and soothed her back.

"Hey, I'm here, Kayla. It's okay, it'll be alright." He whispered to her.

Kayla hugged back onto Syler and wept so loudly. I closed the door after letting Gari down. Gari wasn't too sure much of it herself or anything, but we slowly gained up to see Kyle on the bed. He was about twelve years old looking, but everything was a mess. He had stitches on a few places on him. He head some on his forehead, across his nose bridge, one went from chin to his ear. His arm was in a cast and his other arm had an X stitch. His skin was very pale from the way I looked at it. He was so uncomfortable from the way I looked at it.

"His friend's mother was driving and another car hit where he was. The car was in so much damage and spinning due to the fact. He had the most brutal cuts and lost so much blood, he was dying. His friend called help and got help no more than half an hour ago. They finally identified him with his friend an-and-and called me!" Kayla had an accent of a New Yorker would be, but one of those city girl.

She was so upset and Syler held her. Gari just stood there, emotionless to show it any other ways, and I knew why. She knew what it was like to be stitched up and be in pain and losing blood.

"What did the doctor say?" He asked.

Kayla shook his head, "He-he needs surgery, but the chances of him are high on dying! He lost so much blood, but his internal organs need transplant and eve-everything!" She was panicking for her son's life.

Syler knelt down, "I'll cover the budget, he'll make it through. You just have to believe he's going to be alright, Kayla."

Gari stood there, not a word or horrified by the young boy who was in an accident no longer than an hour ago, and I could see why Syler worried. He cared as much as he wanted to be, he had a heart for everyone, and he was doing his best.

"Actually, consider it free. This is Wayne's hospital and I'll gather my top doctors." I rushed out, not going to be put aside to this.

I went up to the hospital's center like before and began to meet up one of the nurses.

"I need my top doctors to work on the patient now. The patient is Kyle Reid." I demanded.

The nurse was confused, "Sir, are you his relation or his father?"

My head shook, "No, I'm Dick Grayson. I want that kid to get the best help he needs."

The woman gasped at my name and nodded immediately. She rushed off and hurried to gather the doctors into the boy's room. I returned to the room and Gari stood against the wall, still not saying anything, and Syler was just helping the mother who's in pain. The doctors finally showed up, examining everything they needed, and getting the mention done. I had to sign a few things here and there to make sure everything would be provided and to be worked out. Kayla didn't have anything to expect out of me and Syler let me handled my part of the responsibilities.

Eventually, Kyle was undergo for the operation plan and made sure nothing was going to fail. Kayla was holding onto Syler and just hoping that her son will make it out alive. Gari wasn't herself, she's remembering the past, and personally, it was bothering her.

I sat next to the woman who looked about twenty-five years old and couldn't see anything in her eyes. She hugged onto me tightly and so suddenly than I expected.

"Thank you! Thank you, Mr. Grayson!" She laughed, happy to have an angel over her shoulder…or rather in her arms.

I smiled, "No problem, Ms. Reid. The Wayne family will have the best for our patients to get their care provided."

She stopped hugged and wiped her eyes as she sniffled, "Please, call me Kayla. I'm Syler's best friend." She smiled, "What's your relationship with him?"

I smiled, "I'm his boyfriend."

Syler smiled when I was able to let anyone know and Kayla smiled in hope due to an angel in her time of need.

"My doctors will be sure nothing will happen." I glanced over at Gari, "Syler, may I take her outside for fresh air?"

He nodded, "Yeah, that's fine."

Syler continued to soothe Kayla's back and I went over to Gari as I held her hand. We started to walk out of the room and went outside for fresh air. We sat down on the bench and the weather was a little windy on a hot sunny day, but it wasn't so bad. Her eyes were filled with emptiness and emotionless more than ever. I tugged her purple shirt for a little tease as I smiled.

"Hey, is Gari home?"

She blinked and looked up at me, "I can't stop thinking about the blood."

I sighed, "With the leg cut up?"

She nodded, "It's scary that day…the nightmares are showing up again in my head and now, I'm going to have them in my dreams soon."

I hugged her, "It's over, Gari. That man is in jail and he's staying there."

Gari nodded lightly, but the past was a horrifying moment for her and Syler doesn't know. All I ever did was helping a mother in need for her son. I knew how it felt like to lose someone they'd desperately lose. There was no way I was going to let that happens to a mother like her. No one should ever need to worry about it.

"…it was nice of you to help Aunt Kayla."

I blinked, "She's your aunt?"

Her head shook, "No, she's Syler's best friend and she was raped when she was younger. She had Kyle and Syler was there for her a lot. She wanted him to be the godfather and he accepted it."

I nodded, "So he cares about them a lot, huh?"

She smiled, "Yeah, always there in an emergency whether it was serious or not. This is the most serious, though. I feel bad for Kyle, he's going through it in pain everywhere I imagined."

I placed my arm around her shoulders, "He won't feel pain forever. I'm sure you haven't been in pain since the day happened."

She chuckled, "Yeah, I don't feel it like I used to, but it does hurt that bad when you're cut open on your leg. It feels like very hot burned water touching the skin, but I hated it when blood came out. I was scared."

I understood what she meant and saw what she has been through. Who knows how Syler would have noticed her behavior to something like this. He wouldn't understand, he would just grow protective of her more, and just keep her away from the school. But the fear deep inside would be there forever and she couldn't let it go. He wouldn't be able to cure her problem so easily, but all needs would be comfort and telling her it was all over, but it takes time.

"Sometimes, things happen in life and that it makes you stronger. You're strong, Gari, I admit that the most. I have never seen anyone so brave and strong like you, kid. If that creeps ever does show up, you can defend yourself by using ballet. You'll just do it naturally and he will never hurt you again."

She awed, "You mean, I can fight like you can?"

I chuckled, "Almost, but it's more of defense for yourself."

Gari nodded and put herself in to relax the fact she'd be fine, but the past would be the best. Nothing will change that and I understood how she felt. We stayed out here and enjoying the sun and fresh air for a while. The siren was loud, but it was something to expect at this building. We entered back into the hospital and rejoined the two adults in their room.

It was a long time for the operation, but my doctors were doing their jobs to make sure it would be successful. It left us wondering how long it would be. Gari and I ended up playing games on her touchscreen phone – and to think she's too young to have, but she's mature more than I imagined – for quite a while. Syler spent time chatting with Kayla to cheer her up on some positive information and how things were turning out so far. She finally laughed to this point…

The nurses were bringing in Kyle who no longer had stitches and only has broken arms. It seemed to be that he has some color in him and they placed him under some fluid and heart beating machine. Kayla gasped to see some miracle help had happened with such happiness. She raced over to me and hugged me.

"Thank you, Dick, for saving my son's life!" She wept happily, "You have no idea how grateful I am, truly this is a generous thing for you to do." She sniffled.

I grinned, "I'm happy to help, Kyle needs it."

She nodded and one of the doctors called her attention. She met up the doctor and they chatted very quietly, but there wasn't any bad news announcement to her. She was smiling and having faith onto her tightly. Syler joined up and hugged me from behind. He placed his chin onto my shoulder and it felt nice.

"Hey, thanks for helping out my godson out."

I blushed, "I-uh, I did it because she was upset and I didn't want her to lose her son."

He pecked a kiss on my cheek, "Still, thank you. You are always saving the world, aren't you?" He smiled.

I nodded, but I couldn't believe it took so long to get the boy saved to this point. His life was saved because of the Wayne advantages. It was something the Wayne do, we help people, and give back in a way we think best.

"Um, how long are we staying?" I met his eyes.

Syler sighed, "Until Kyle opens his eyes."

I nodded, "In that case, I'm starving."

He chuckled, "I'll order us some dinner."

I grinned and he let me go as he went outside of the hospital to make a phone call for dinner. I sat down next to Gari and she awed at the operation's work. The only thing the boy has to deal with was his broken arm.

"Kyle is not going to believe what had happened to him." She giggled.

I smirked, "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"He had stitches, which is why!"

"What stitches?" I playfully teased her.

Gari rolled her eyes and punched my shoulder. I grabbed her into my arms like a sister she could be to me.

"Shh, I know aliens and they can take you."

She hiccough and looked at me strangely, "You don't mean…the ones that tries to take over the world, do ya?" She knew I was kidding.

I whispered, "Oh, not them. The ones, who are very fascinated with humans as pet." I chuckled.

She gasped, "No! I'll be good!"

We laughed and finally got to settle down better. Syler came back in our laughing joy with pizza box and a couple of soda bottles in his hands. I noticed one of those Styrofoam plates, napkins, and cuts prepared on him. It was better than with just our hands or it'd be strange that way. Kayla joined in and very hungry herself. We sat down on the guest's chairs and helped ourselves for dinner.

It felt like eternity being here, but I had to be reasonable with Syler. Syler showed how caring he would be. He'd be running if something happens, no matter what he'd be doing he'll run. He had a heart of a true human being, but he understood what it was like to lose someone. He didn't want to lose his godson, but it was interesting to see he's friend with her for so long.

To me, she almost looked like Barbara and then it dawned on me.

"You're the friend I've seen a lot in Syler's childhood book." I spoke up.

She chuckled, "Yes, I supposed Syler keeps quiet about me, I assume?"

Syler rolled his eyes, "I thought he was going to get jealous."

I shrugged, "Nah, I just know that you know something-"

Syler covered my mouth with his lips and blinked a couple of times. Somehow, I was really in a mood and Kayla adored our relationship. She never asked about my age and here, I thought Syler would worry. He pulled away and went back to eating.

"Um, what was I saying?"

"You were saying that you're not a jealous person." Syler chuckled.

I blinked…was I talking about that? I thought back and realized why he has done that. Kayla doesn't know he's Red X and what's worse would be the fact his sister doesn't know it either.

"Oh, that you know he's cute when you guys were friends." I changed it.

Kayla nodded, "Oh, yes, adorable, but troublesome." She bit onto her pizza.

Gari assumed about something else with her brother, but she didn't take it too personally. We spent the time eating pizza and we all had our second piece of pizza as we finished all of it off. We helped ourselves some refreshment drink and moisten our mouth from dryness.

"So how did you two meet each other?" Kayla asked.

Syler smiled, "We're neighbors, Kay, and I guess we kept bumping into each other and somehow, started to like each other more."

I nodded, "Yeah, it's funny how the world works. I was going to work on a garden and he was outside with Gari."

Gari nodded, "Yup."

Of course, Gari was backing up on this back my other side of my life. It's interesting she's willing to lie just to protect my secret. For once, Syler has not detected a lie through his sister. Kayla believed us all easily and smiled.

"Well, isn't that sweet? I hope you two stay together for life."

I chuckled and nudged my elbow at him, "I hope so."

"Hope so what?" A new voice interrupted our conversation, but it was light.

Kayla jumped out of her seat and rushed to the bed. Kyle opened up his eyes and could see that he has his mother's eyes. Hazel eyes and that's enough to know they're related. She held his hand softly and cried to see her son was finally awake after for so long. Syler held my hand and led up to the bed with me. Gari walked up with a smile.

"Oh, you know Uncle Syler has a boyfriend now and his boyfriend has saved your life." Kayla told him.

Kyle glanced up at me, stunned to see a favor I did for him, and definitely all so suddenly.

"Uncle Syler, you better keep him." Kyle fallen into a smile for us.

I grinned, "I better hope so he does keep me."

Syler chuckled, "Don't worry, I don't plan on letting Dick go anywhere without me." He held my face with his free hand and kissed my cheek.

I blushed, "Okay, can we just welcome Kyle back from his sleep?"

I just didn't want the attention all on me, but everyone didn't mind. The doctor came in after hearing the commotion with us about his awaking. The doctor thought it was such a miracle and of course, I got the best doctor to gather around. Gari wanted to go home and Syler didn't blame her since she was tired today. So we said our good byes to the family of Reid and left them alone for the rest of the day.

Syler drove at a manner fashioned driver like everyone else on the road. It was hard to believe what this hospital can give and more than I imagine. It always have given me great memories, through what Bruce has taught me what the hospital has to offer, and glad to witness that. To me, Wayne family is amazing to be in and they give back a lot. He owned so many company, that he's almost the world's billionaire, but he doesn't care as long he has his family's money to fall back on.

Gari almost fell asleep, but it's perfect timing to get back home now.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Syler, can we now tell the sec-<strong>

**Syler: NO! *glares* Just wait until I say so. Hm!**

**Me: *Sighs* You are a stubborn character, remind me why I created you and your personality?**

**Syler: *stuck out his tongue* Because you think Robin should go with me, isn't it?**

**Me: *nose bleed* Uh huh, you guys are so hot together! *giggles***

**Syler: Good, now let me control the situation, alright?**

**Me:...just don't make me wait too long. **


	23. Day 16

**Okay, I forgot to put this up earlier today, but I got so distracted writing the 24th chapter. heehee, *sweat drops* Anyway, enjoy this! ;D**

* * *

><p>How in the world did I get into this? No, seriously, how?<p>

Syler woke me up early and already had my breakfast and vitamin just to watch all of his latest movies work. He wasn't kidding, I can tell anyone that. He made sure I never left the bedroom after we ate our breakfast. There had to be a reason why, but I can't seem to get it. Was it because he didn't want to face Gari's friends or something? Beats me, it was just her friends. She was spending her last time with them before she hits up to middle school level this fall.

So, Syler got us comfortable and played his movies. Most of them were impressive and couldn't keep my eyes off it much. He pointed out at the things he did on the movie project he created for the past six years now. In some point, he explained how often he gotten involved with his father's work and stuck it out with talent naturally.

To me, I knew he found his career through his dad and he's proud of them. I never got the chance to see some of his movies because I had to deal with criminals. If criminals could ever be dealt more in the day time, we would have more time to deal with normal stuff during the day. Of course, it doesn't work that easily.

Syler has impressed me on his skills more than ever and made it all realistic. It was no wonder why his movies were the top hit list for everyone. He got something for everyone depending on the category he's working on. Although, he hasn't mention about this movie he's working on since he's being secretive about it and the next one, but he was willing to tell me when the movies would come out. So, he planned on bring me for the movie premiere which might be a little too much for me.

"Don't you think that's a little overboard? By then, everyone in the whole world will know I'm gay…except that they don't know I'm a hero." I thought after he mentioned about bringing me along.

He chuckled, "Is it because Bruce doesn't realize you're gay too?"

I sighed, "That too, but then again, he isn't really my dad."

"But you're under his inheritance, right?"

I nodded, "True, but he needs to know first before it goes out in the public."

Although, his next movies won't be out for another seven months, I still had time before all of that even happen. Was Syler this confident that I would still be with him.

"He seems to have an issue about it, though. Barbara even mentioned it."

When Syler said that, I frowned and somehow felt frustrated.

"Honestly, being gay isn't really a choice! It just happens because an attraction! Bruce needs to stop agonizing over that. I mean, didn't he even like it when men kissed him? At all? Or see some of the gay kissers?" I groaned.

Syler blinked and didn't exactly expect that I was going to do that at all. I was just furious how Bruce treated gay people. Why can't he be a little more opening about it? It wasn't going to end the world or anything; it's just how people are.

"Uh, Dick, is everything alri-"

"And he treated you like a criminal! I defended for you and he throws a bone at us! Why does he need to jump conclusion on figuring out on everyone? No one can know for sure unless you're confident and open about it!" I pinch my nose bridge.

Syler soothed my arm, "I know, but you just have to deal with it. He'll probably get to an open mind when he sees us together like this more often."

I huffed, "Open mind? I'm sorry, have you met Joker? He's the most insane, vicious, and bloody criminal I've ever met! He was so horrible that he killed people for the joy of it! It was sickening the way he treated them." My hands turned into a fist and slammed on the bed.

Syler nodded and heard me out. I felt mad for a while until it turned to worry. My heart was fleeting to even think of it. My head rested onto his shoulder and tried to breathe at least.

"What if he never be an open mind, Syler?" I gulped.

Syler hasn't stopped soothing arm, "Has he been open minded about things you never thought possible to exist?"

I blinked, "Yes…he met a lot of people with different types of powers and dealt a lot of insanity, but not usually close as the Joker's insane."

"Then, he will learn to accept about gay people, I'm surprised the butler hasn't talked to him about that."

I shrugged, "He's British, what do you expect? Control Bruce what to think or something?"

He chuckled, "No, but at least have an influence that gay people are just like everyone else."

I nodded, but I felt it was pointless anyway. It was better off to let Bruce see how things were between us and doubt that would change anything much. Who knows if I'd ever see him again.

Eventually, Syler was eager to the next movie and I let him. The movie was a better distraction than I could hope for and looked forward to see the mystery of the person behind the murderous mess. Syler has done a decent movie on this one where an unknown murder who constantly kills to those who started having sex young, where the murderer was trying to control the world, and convince people that waiting was better. That our economic wouldn't go down. Instead, he was just twisted when they found the murderer; he said that if he couldn't have sex himself. The young ones couldn't.

The people felt confused, but proved that the laws would catch them. Honestly, it was a good thing movie and a long time to find out who that murder truly was. It was the cop who kept misleading everyone, even to the public. When an intern noticed a big suspicion, she took off a week and plotted something so dangerous. She faulty lied to other people that she had the best sex this week and how happy it made her. The cop wasn't too keen about her and wanted her dead. She caught it all on tape and almost died. Thankfully, she called the cops half an hour early before he showed up and arrested the man. It was unbelievable.

"Wow…that girl, I got to give her credit."

Syler chuckled, "Thanks, I make sure my actors are taking their roles seriously." He nodded.

My eyes rolled, "Ego much?"

He shrugged, "You're going to have to live with that, little robin-kin."

"The whole you I get to put up with? I rather deal with Starfire." I chuckled.

He held onto me as it grew tighter, "You're mine," He smirked, "Don't you ever forget that."

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him simply, "Uh huh, I don't think I want you with anyone else anyway, but I'm not sure yet."

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

I bit my lips and felt my cheeks warmer than usual. I didn't know what exactly to call him, pretty? Cute? Adorable? No, none of those fit him.

"And you're fine." I found the right one.

Both of us place our own hand onto each other's face and kissed each other. We needed it and the longer we kissed, breathe of our air being exchanged and feeling so much alive. It would make me feel him naturally and kept at bay of my desire. Yet, I could still feel pain and couldn't understand how desperate my sex needs was. No matter how much I wanted it, it was endless and curious why he won't do it. No, I knew part of the reason why and it was because of the wish that thief granted.

We departed and heavily breathed to such strong connection for the both of us. His face was admiring my eyes and special blue it was to him. A blue that doesn't come by everyday life unless someone knew they have one.

He was lucky, I guess. He didn't want me because of my eyes; he wanted me as Robin, and how much I meant to him. Finally, he stopped it with the movie thing and felt really tired. He let me nap while he would work on the laptop he got for me. Syler didn't really mind much with my napping or sleeping in a lot lately, but how lucky could I get with all of this time? I could never get that much for the past five years and felt like making it up now.

Will I fight crimes again? I missed it a lot, but it gave me a lot to think about in a sense.

Syler's typing became music to my sleeping routine and hasn't found it annoying at all. Later on, the sound disappeared and I began to dream.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be longer! I can promise you that! About more than ten pages at least! <strong>


	24. Day 17

**17 pages? Wow, I must have been that distracted. Okay, enjoy your new chapter today! ;D **

* * *

><p>Syler woke me up in a better time and much better too. I never liked getting up so damn early. He said he already took a shower, so I took mine after he woke me up, and I took my time in the shower.<p>

When I came out, I noticed my body felt tenderness for strange reason. Should I let Syler know that? He already knew I was feeling pain in a couple of places, but it wasn't anything serious. It's just there. I shrugged and got myself dressed into clothes. Syler was hanging on the end of the bed, watched the news for whatever was going on, and he turned his attention towards me. He smiled cheerfully…odd, I wondered why he was doing that.

I mentally shrugged, maybe he was just glad I won't have sex with him or something, and oddly enough, kissing him was enough for me. He turned off the television and came up wrap his warm arms around my waists. He kissed me and the reality disappeared again. His soft lips massaged mine and slowly, I gave him an open invitation. His tongue slipped through and dominated me for the thrill of it. My arms curled around his neck to bring him closer to me as much as I wanted him to.

It was nice to keep it this way and how unique the kiss was for us. I hope the feeling of this stays forever…I'd hate it if it was my hormone doing the work and then, all of a sudden I wouldn't be into him. I really do like him a lot, but how could I even…come across the four letters word to confess my feelings to him? How will I know for sure?

I was still growing, still a teenager, and this was my first boyfriend. How will I know I won't like anyone else besides him? I pushed it aside and focused on us. We finally stopped kissing and leaned against each other's forehead.

"I will make some hot breakfast sandwich, is that alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah, eggs, right?"

He chuckled, "What's with you and eggs?"

I shrugged, "It got protein and keeps you healthy, what do you expect?"

"Hm, I was hoping you'll want pancake or waffle."

That turned my stomach, "No…just need protein in my diet."

He smiled, "That's fine."

My head shook and we started to head out into the hallway. We held hand, my head on his shoulder, and going to the dining room-

Or a party room? I couldn't believe I've had forgotten about my birthday! It just hit me in the face. The entire dining room was filled with birthday decoration that anyone could think of. The end of the table was filled with present. A bakery box was there too, but covered to prevent anyone seeing anything and it was a normal size from the way I see it. To me, I was just…shocked. There were balloons everywhere, streamers, happy birthday sign or posters around, and definitely too much of a party.

I glanced over at Slyer, stunned in this room, and he chuckled guilty. He shrugged and squeezed my hand.

"Happy birthday, Dick." He said it.

Every second of my fiber being, it didn't feel right for me, and somehow, I needed to learn to get used to it again. My parents were here, just can't see them as all.

"Happy birthday, Dick!" I saw someone running in front of me and hugged onto me.

Luckily, Syler was holding my hand to prevent my fall and felt some pain with his sister's hugging. I kept it inside of me and hoped it wouldn't be so long. I forced a smile for her and she glanced up with such excitement.

"Barbara is coming too, so she'll be here during lunch time." Her head nodded.

I chuckled, "Good to know."

Gari checked the room, "How do you like the decoration? I tried to keep it more…you-ish, but I think it's enough anyway."

So she did this? It made me wonder if her friends actually came at all yesterday or not, but probably not if she spent all day on this room. Who knew she can make it so bright and obvious celebration here? If she was to be a singer, she'll definitely make a good welcome notice that's for sure.

"I'll go make breakfast sandwich." Syler called out and released my hand.

Gari jumped, "Yay! Sausages for breakfast!"

I chuckled and couldn't believe how good of an actress she was with her brother. Once he went into the kitchen, she settled herself down and observed the birthday room she put into.

"When I turn ten, at least I won't have to act so wound up forever."

I shrugged, "Every kid is different and matures differently. I matured when I became Robin."

She nodded, "Cool. By the way, Syler always know I go overboard on decoration and I can't change that reputation unless he says go easy on the decoration which he hasn't yet."

Now, it begun to make sense at all with her reasons and all. I wouldn't blame her not wanting her brother to know about her past and what the creep has done to her. We started to do some practice on our barre considering we won't be going until next week would be over. Surprisingly, I have no idea how it was going to work if I wasn't staying here too long. No matter what I may turn out to be, what will Gari be dealing with? Would I manage scheduling to just come and meet with her in class?

This kept us busy since needing to be patience with time and Gari was getting into it already. We spent almost half an hour on it until Syler came through with plates of our breakfast sandwiches. We hurried up to finish our part and joined with Syler at the table. Once we were all in our seat, we helped ourselves and ate our breakfast in a good pace. I wasn't too comfortable with the whole decoration or the attention on myself. It was strange to be even celebrating it for myself. I don't mind if it's someone else's birthday because they're different people and never my problem…unless they were Raven that was.

"Come on, let's get dress up for your birthday before Barbara shows up." Syler came back from the kitchen.

I blinked and looked to find Gari, but she already disappeared. Damn, she's fast like her brother too…or quieter. I shrugged and followed with Syler while holding his hand.

"Remind me why are dressing up?" I blinked.

Syler nodded, "Gari has a plan as all. She planned out for you."

"And you don't have any say in it?"

He grinned, "Oh, don't worry, as long I get my kisses from the birthday man." He pecked a kiss on my nose.

I hushed up. That was the last place he hasn't kissed me before and he finally did it. Somehow, I cuddled up with his arm and smiled.

"Hey, no more minor stuff to worry about, right?" I grinned.

Syler chuckled, "Yes, that's true. I'm still not having sex with you, alright?"

My eyes rolled, "Paranoid about the wish thing?"

"Are you still feeling pain?"

Syler opened the door and we entered in. Pain…that was something I couldn't hide from him.

"Yes, feeling tender in most places, which is new?"

"So when Gari hugged you, you're feeling hurt?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but it's not a big deal. I dealt pain all the time." And it's true.

"Dick, here, I don't want you to be in pain. Have you tried heating pads?"

I blinked…I never gave much of a thought about something to help my pain.

"I could try that, but could we do that when the whole birthday is over?"

He nodded, "Sure." He kissed my forehead.

Syler pulled something out of the second dresser and handed it over to me.

"It should be fine and not too much, but it's all I can think that might fit you naturally." He smiled.

I nodded, "Well, it's not one of those business suit, I'm good."

I let go of his arm and held the clothes. I headed into the bathroom and changed there. A dark blue spread collar shirt was put on and I didn't feel like buttoning it all up, instead I let three buttons opened. I changed my jeans over to a pair of black trousers which felt comfy. There was no way I bothered tucking the shirt inside since it looked fine. Then, I fixed up my hair nicely and stared at myself in the mirror.

For some reason, I could sense something was different. New, changed, and more of a butterfly stomach for me. Whatever it was, I couldn't detect it yet, but it's something that Syler was sure the pain was mainly about due to the wish was definitely working. What was I missing here?

"NO! YOU SHOULD BE WEARING A DRESS OR A SKIRT AT LEAST! THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU SHOULD BE WEARING!"

I jumped at the shouting and felt slightly confused. As fast I could get out of the room, I saw our bedroom door opened and joined into the hallway. They were violently fighting, Syler was wearing a white spread collar shirt with a pair of black trousers. Gari was wearing a pair of black business pants with butterfly dressy shirt in purple, teal, and red colors in them. They were snapping at each other over clothes.

"NO! I like what I'm wearing, Syler! Stop it! I can dress myself and you're not the boss of me anymore!" She stopped her right foot.

Syler growled, "You shouldn't be always wearing pants! Come on! Change it! I know I got you bunch of dresses and skirts for you!"

Her eyes rolled, "I donated them to the needy!"

His eyes widen, "WHAT? They were for you! Not for them! If I wanted to donate, I would have done that myself!" His hands curled into a fist, "You are going to the mall and find yourself a dress at least!" He insisted.

I never saw them fight like this. It was horrible, but it was over something so silly. It was just clothes, why bother to argue over something like that? I touched Syler's shoulder and soothed his back to get him to calm down. He continued to glare at her harshly and she fought back with the glares of her own.

"Hey, I think she's perfectly fine-"

His finger wagged at me, "No! She's eight years old, she needs to wear dresses or skirts, I'm tired of having to tell the school to let her express herself what she wants to wear! It's pointless! It's ridiculous!"

I blinked, but I knew Gari's story. I dragged him back into our room and managed to get him out of the room. My hands cupped his face and tried to meet his eyes. He kept avoiding mine.

"Syler, she's only eight years old. She's being raised by you and she probably thinks wearing pants would make her equal as you are. You are her role model here. Did you forget her mother isn't here?"

His head dropped onto my shoulder, "I thought Kayla was being a good role model for her too. I-I can't keep putting up with the school to let her get away with it, Dick…I-I'm tired of this."

My arms wrapped around him and patted his back to ensure him that he's right. I didn't blame him at all. He was just left behind anyway with the story he has no clue about.

"Just…let me go shopping with her and see if I can get her into a skirt or something."

"But-but it's your birthday, I want her-"

I kissed him to shut up. Personally, I didn't care but I had a few ideas that might help between them. It was just ugly see them arguing against each other and how she has to do this for herself. It was a miracle she was able to get away with this so easily, but what made Syler snap?

Once I pulled away, he knew he couldn't argue with me today as he pulled out his wallet and handed me his cash about a few hundreds. To me, it wasn't a big deal and I tucked it into my pocket.

"Take her limo driver, he's always there to certain point of the day unless you ask him ahead of time."

I grinned, "Alright, we'll be back before lunch."

Syler nodded and I left him alone in our room. I went to find Gari, but of course, she's in her bedroom. She was holding her legs on the bed and I closed the door. I sat down next to her with a soft smile at her.

"Hey, you alright?"

She sighed, "Yeah…it's fine."

"Look, I'm on your side and I respect that. I may not be a girl, but I definitely know there's something to cover that scar up and still wear a dress or skirt."

Gari blinked, "There is? How come I don't see them?"

I grinned, "Because they're in places you don't see. Why don't we go to the mall and find them, hm?"

"Did Syler force you to take me?"

I chuckled, "No, I offered and he wanted me to join my birthday." My eyes rolled, "To me, you're the first person to actually celebrate my birthday."

Gari sighed and held her knees together. It was harder for her, but I was honest about what girls tend to wear. I may be a guy, but I pay attention at least of most. I patted her hand.

"Come on, let's go. Your brother says you got a limo driver."

Gari nodded and we started to head out of the house. It seemed to me that Syler hasn't changed the bracelet band back to normal yet and he hadn't had the time to worry. It wasn't like I was going to leave him anyway…there's one mission I have to deal with anyway. Find out what this wish he was obsessed about. I needed to know that the most out of everything. It had to be affecting our relationship somehow and I wasn't going down on without a fight.

Gari and I joined into a limo and she requested the driver to take us to the mall here. When it comes to being rich, it was natural to be so used to everything. With the huge place, paying for expensive things, riding fancy automobile, and having high standard around here. To me, this was nothing. It was like a routine for everyday life and it's normal. Syler never knew I was used to living this kind of life style too.

Getting to the mall took a while due to traffic, but no one on this planet knew anything about my birthday but the Ritter family and Barbara. That's all I have to deal with today and just let the day go by quick.

We got to the mall on time and entered in. People didn't bother to pay attention to us and we just headed in to shop like any customers. Of course, going into the girls' clothes were a bit awkward and have no clue what they were called. Gari just looked around in these clothes and admired some of the pants. We spent our time going around and zooming through for a while, but nothing seems to be matching what I had in mind.

I spotted a blonde worker and headed up to her with a smile. She turned her head to me as she prepared to hear me out.

"Hey, could you help us find one of those pants that can be wore with a dress or a skirt?" I had to ask carefully.

She nodded, "The leggings? They're in third aisle on the top shelves." She smiled, "Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

I grinned, "Thank you and that is all."

Gari and I went over to the third aisle and boy, we really missed them. I felt a tug on my shirt and turned onto my right with Gari.

"Yeah?"

"What's a legging?"

I grinned, "It's something that might help you cover the scar for you, but also allow you to wear the dresses and skirts comfortably."

I picked up a few from the shelves and showed her a few. She looked at them and nodded. They would be like pants, but more to accommodate with her wearing easily. She made sure she got the right sizes for herself and headed into the changing room alone. I hung by the entrance of the changing room and waited for her to try them all on.

Although, there was this one woman or a teenager, I should say, was staring at me. I checked behind me, but there's no one but Gari in the changing room. I felt rather odd and turned my head back in front of me. The teenager was a few feet closer to me now and she had a happy smile on her face. Something about her was something not to expec-

"Your aura color is interesting. I never thought I'd see those colors on anyone like you before." She openly admitted.

"Um…what do you mean, miss?" She was confusing me.

Her eyes were reading something, "A first of many to even create an actual possibility to our world."

I shuttered, "I'm not catching on what you're saying." I was really confused with her aura reading, what did it has to do with me for the world?

"You-"

"-Dick! These leggings are definitely nice! And we can wear them with our dresses and skirts?"

My head bounced over to where Gari was on my side and I glanced up to see the teenager, but she was gone. So, I decided to ignore that for now and pay attention with my boyfriend's sister. I grinned happily for her.

"Yes, you can wear those whenever you want to, even for shorts too."

She gasped, "I can wear shorts with the leggings? Man, where have you been in my life, Dick? I wouldn't have known about these before!" She squealed at her excitement and eager to run for the dresses and skirts.

I managed to follow wherever she wanted to go and found a carrier for her leggings. I watched her checking out all of the dresses in such fascination. However, that teenager I saw earlier and the way she talked like she knew about something. Did she know who I was or my secret? No, she sounded like it was something else. She was going to explain, but Gari interrupted. The tenderness of my stomach to my chest felt strange, but it was probably means I was healing from sex…that was no longer than twelve days ago. Gosh, I've been with Syler for seventeen days now? Where did the time go?

Gari spent a lot of time trying all kinds of dresses and not even worrying about the prices at all. I made sure I watched everything she was doing and checked my surrounding a few times here and there. Still, that strange teenager never showed up again. What about my aura color? What did she means? All of it felt strange and so unexpected to happen, but she knew something that I didn't. She made it sound like a beyond something totally new and can't really shake it off much. What color was my aura? She never said a thing about it.

I mentally shrugged it off and decided not to worry about it. Gari took about half an hour to find all of the dresses and skirts she wanted to try on. Once she got all of them, she rushed into the changing room and tried it all on. She was really into being a girl again and it felt so good.

Then, I realized it's been seventeen days I have been with Syler as a partner. I liked them so much and they have grown to be a family to me. Gari was a sister to me and Syler…well, my best friend in a sense. A best friend that I can kiss and like a lot more than I imagine. I only had two weeks to figure out whether if I was comfortable being in a relationship with him. If I were comfortable about it, what will happen? One thing for sure, we would continue the relationship until one of us breaks up for whatever reasons.

What if I wasn't comfortable? What would happen? I decided to get way too curious as my mind drifted off to the possible day when I could say it.

"_Syler, I'm not comfortable with us."_

_Syler looked at me, not impressed, and clenched onto my arms._

"_No, you're supposed to say you're into us!" He growled._

_I was afraid to hurt him, but no matter how hard. He wouldn't let me go or at least set me free. He was dragging me to the cave basement and trapped me on that bed he placed in the first month. I was slamming my hands against the force shield and he was not pleased. _

"_I went too far to have you, Robin. If I can't have you, no one will." His voice cut my breath of air. _

_I gulped, fearing I have done something wrong, and that I didn't give him enough to love or even try. What's wrong with me?_

My head shook the daydream and decided to just tell myself what Syler said. He'd let me go, he would just wait or let me be happy, and I'd be hurting him the most. As it seems to be getting closer to the day of a whole month of us together, it didn't feel like enough…I needed more involvement with him to be absolutely sure of my feelings for him.

"I'm done." Gari's voice popped up.

I blinked and glanced down at her with a smile, "Alright, let's buy the stuff and head home."

Gari nodded and spotted the line that was empty and available. So we headed up and the cashier was checking out all of the clothes that were picked out. He was quiet and smiling for Gari's interests in dresses and skirts, not having to worry about her left leg, and knowing that no one can ask her about anything of her past unless she wanted to tell them herself.

"She's a lovely daughter, sir." The cashier commented.

That really shocked me to hear that…I was so confused how could that even happen?

"Uh, she isn't my daughter. She's my cousin." I smiled, "But she is definitely lovely."

Cashier blinked, "Oh, sorry, I shouldn't have assumed."

Gari giggled, "It's okay, my brother gets that a lot too."

Cashier nodded and shrugged. He placed it all into the large shopping bag and I pulled out the cash that Slyer gave me earlier to pay for. The clothes were paid for and got the changes back as I placed them back into my pocket. I grabbed the shopping bag and held Gari's hand as we ended out of the mall to find the limo.

We arrived back to the mansion and Gari helped herself carrying her shopping bag as she ran into the house with them. Slyer came up with a confused look and not certain about what to expect. I came up to him and hugged him around his neck.

"Hey, I miss you." I smiled.

Syler couldn't stop looking at the hallway of our room was, "I miss you too," He turned his head towards me, "Should I be relieved or worried?"

I chuckled, "Why don't you wait until she comes out after she changes?"

Syler rolled his eyes and we hung out in the living room, which puts off less of the birthday theme in dining room has. It was much more than I ever expected, but maybe Gari will do less of them sooner than enough. Syler was playing with my hair to his worrisome behavior and I just laid my head on his lap. Surprisingly, he's soft down here. I giggled at the thoughts.

"Hm, what's so funny?" Syler's eyebrow went up.

I licked my lip, "Your lap is like a pillow."

He blushed…he blushed? "That's go-good to know." He smiled happily as his fingers danced in my hair.

"Yup. So what time do you have to leave tomorrow?" I looked up more of him.

"By three o'clock I have to leave because the jet will take off by four."

I gave him a thumb up, "Gotcha. I just want to make sure I can get a plenty of kiss before you go off."

Syler chuckled and enjoyed with my hair a lot, to me, my hair doesn't have to be perfect as long it's being washed, and clean too.

"Voilà! How do you like my dress?" Someone asked.

We both hurried to stand up and saw Gari in a dress for a change. She wore a mock layer dress that was in purple and came with a small white coat at her shoulders. She even wore the purple leggings with a pair of black flat shoes. To me, she was beautiful in them and definitely seem happier to wear them. Syler, on the other hand, dropped his jaw at the sight of her and then, turned a little annoyed.

"Gari, you are not wearing those pants-"

I covered his mouth, "And you have no idea those aren't pants she's wearing. They're leggings and she can wear them. Most girls use leggings if they're uncomfortable wearing dresses or skirts without pants."

Gari nodded, "He's right, Syler. They're nothing of pants, but it's like having pantyhose only they don't stretch."

I removed my hand off of Syler and he was stunned to learn something new from the both of us. He took one more look at her and sighed.

"Alright, I approved. So that's how you convince her, Dick? Leggings?"

I grinned, "I thought she might be comfortable if she had those. If you spent a lot of times with teenage girls, you'd know something about more than a bra clothes."

"I thought it was just bra to worry about?"

My head shook, "Nope, more than that."

Gari giggled and she went to skip along around the house for now. Syler sighed and accepted like it was. As long he was happy to see her wearing a dress, it was all it mattered. I remembered when he first told me about their family last Christmas and how Gari used to love her dress.

Syler pulled me back onto the couch as I fell onto him, but felt a bit hurt when that happened.

"Ugh, please be a little more sensitive when you pull down with you?"

Syler bit on his lips, "Sorry. I forgot you're still in pain, not used to having sex, huh?"

My eyes rolled, "I think having another one would just cure the problem."

He chuckled, "Sorry, you're going to have to wait on that."

"…you mean never?"

"What?"

He was more shock when I said that, but I didn't mean in the other direction. It just felt like if the wish was permanent.

"You said the wish is perm-"

His hand on my mouth, "Yes, the wish is permanent, but it will not always hold me back. Just…please forget about it and enjoy your day." He smiled.

I didn't think I'd win much here, but it was something comforting to know he'll have sex with me someday later in the future.

"Hm, can we make out?" I hummed.

Syler chuckled and leaned down to kiss me anyway. We were really into the whole let's make-out and man, it was like a fairy tale kiss. I wanted to hang onto it forever and never let it go. I refused to let my hormone faking it all and that I've put under a denying feeling that's the best thing in the world. If anyone understood how I felt, they were lucky as I was. His hands held onto my hair and my hands on his arms.

Everything was forgotten, my birthday, our past, fights, and anything that happened earlier today. None of it mattered to me and my heart was beating for Syler. Everything felt like magic and simply made me happier than I could ever want.

We broke a part and breathed heavily to see fog coming out our mouth. We adored each other at our sight and clicked back to connect our tongues again. When he dominated my tongue, it felt right to know where I was being guided every second of it. No matter what our roles were, whether he's an anti-hero or I was a hero, nothing even mattered. Every sensation felt desiring to all of my needs, sparking it all the romance between us both, and knowing nothing could ruin it.

His fingers dived deeper into my hair and I was feeling his warm touch from him. My body was desperate to move onto the next step, but in my mind held back strongly. As long it didn't push Syler away from me, this felt right to be with him more than anything, and can't help it to imagine being with anyone else. He was mine as good as I was his. Was that enough to say I was comfortable being in a relationship with him?

A loud growling came out between us and we broke up the kiss. That shocked us and we laughed the most.

"Damn, I guess we're both starving." Syler commented.

I chuckled, "Yeah, no kidding. Is it noon yet?"

Syler stretched out one arm and turned his wrist over to see his watch. He hummed and nodded to answer back for me.

"Yeah, I guess Gari might have already ordered lunch." He shrugged.

"And you two really didn't notice us at all?" A familiar voice in the room has spoken.

We both turned our head behind me and saw Barbara, but also another guest. Bruce. My heart skipped a beat and he was shock himself too. Syler hugged onto me in case Bruce tries to wipe me away from him. He stood there…confused about my action with Syler and how long we made out for. We never even noticed them here at all.

"You…are kissing my son, Mr. Ritter?" Bruce was just shocked.

Someone joined up in a fine business suit like always, "Mr. Wayne, please remember you are a guest here."

I rubbed my head, "Um, Bruce, I wanted to let you know that I was kind of in a relationship with Syler."

Alfred and Barbara nodded proudly to support our relationship with great pride for us, but Bruce stood there frozen. Barbara patted his stomach to get him to wake up in reality and just stop freaking out. It was bothering me more when he kept staring us completely different than he used to see us as.

"Okay! Lunch is ready!" Gari popped in and giggled.

Barbara tugged Bruce to join along and Alfred stayed when they walked away. Syler and I had no idea how that had happened here.

"Give Bruce some time, he'll get used to it with you both being together." He smiled.

I chuckled, "Alfred, you never changed with your word of wisdom."

He hinted a smile, "I supposed we came in the right time, but shall we fetch something to eat?"

I nodded anyway and Syler helped me up. We went over to the dining room and Gari was taking the compliment from Barbara. Bruce observed the place carefully and I had no idea why. Gari was definitely happy to wear a dress and there was no doubt about it.

"Thank you, Barbara." She giggled, "Is he your boyfriend?" She pointed at Bruce.

Barbara smiled, "He's certainly is."

She whispered, "He's definitely fine!"

They both smiled at each other and Bruce was a little uptight about us now. I cuddled up with Syler's arm and adored him more.

"Um, happy birthday, Dick." Bruce finally said it.

I blinked…I wasn't used to hearing it before, but Gari was really changing it all.

"Thanks, Bruce." I nodded slowly.

"If I have known your birthday, I would have gotten you something-"

My head shook, "Nah, it's fine. This is more of a first time in years I've celebrated my birthday."

Gari was helping herself getting her into her chair and we all joined along with her, even Alfred was joining. That was a first time for everything. I have never seen him eat with us before, but that was just new to deal with.

Gari had the lunch prepared with different sandwiches, on a side dish, and some good refreshment. She really remembered everything by heart to what I was really into and got to give her credits for working so hard into everything. On a plus side, she got to wear a dress for once in her life now and feel safer that her secret was on her side. We were all eating, but very quiet.

"So Mr. Wayne, I can be honest with you that I love Dick very well." Syler commented has broken the quiet air.

Bruce glanced up and put on a non-welcoming smile, "I do not believe Dick has an attraction to men, why should I believe you?"

"Brucy," Barbara chuckled lightly, "I told you that it's the entire hormone thing for an attraction. Syler and Dick are attracted to each other." She patted his hand.

I could see she's been trying to make him understand for a while, but I didn't bother pinching in. Why argue? Especially when Gari was in the room and she has no idea that Batman was right here.

"All due respect, Mr. Wayne, I don't lie about how I feel and neither does Dick." Syler held up his head.

Bruce played out a harsh glare, "I believe I know about Dick more than you do, he is not attracted to you."

I held my breath, reminding myself to control my anger, and remembered that I left Bruce to be with the Teen Titan to grow up on my own and deal with my own criminals. I held my half sandwich on the plate and looked up at Bruce.

"I didn't have time to be attracted to anyone since my parents died. I never gave a time or a breath to think about it, Bruce. When I met Syler, he given me time to breathe and I felt my attraction to him more on. I'm gay, alright? Even the girls can admit that and I can tell you this well enough, I love Syler enough to kiss him all I want." I lifted up my sandwich as I chewed onto it.

Bruce watched me and heard what I said to stand for myself alone. Why should I let Bruce do everything himself alone?

"No son of mine is gay-"

I jerked up my head, "I'm adopted son, Bruce. Last time I checked, we're not related and you're not my father. Just deal with the fact I'm gay, go ahead and disinherited me. I don't care, but good luck dealing with the titans on your own." I chewed more on my sandwich.

Why bother put all words in disguises? Gari knew what was going on, but she kept quiet. Alfred was definitely highly royal fashion in eating his food like a proper gentleman and Barbara didn't expect this was happening at all. Syler and I were fighting for our relationship's status and I wouldn't care. I was worried, but I wouldn't care.

"I adopted you, I make you as my son." Bruce insisted.

My eyes narrowed at him, "You took me in because you felt sorry for me. So you adopted me, but I'm not your son. You never really treated me as one anyway, so why bother? I left Gotham City to be on my own term and actually worked with my team."

"I supported you for paying all the bills for your team."

"Brucy, please, you're getting this silly fight over nothing. You can't change a thing on what people feel about each other." Barbara reminded him.

He heard her to what she says and nodded. It was quiet again, but it wasn't much to say. Bruce hasn't moved on or accepted us yet. Gari ended up helping herself some more chips and sat back down in her chair.

"Mr. Wayne," She called out his attention, "My brother loves Dick and they make each other very happy." She smiled, "I never seen Syler happier than the last boyfriend and Dick is his perfect man. Gay people are just people." She giggled, "That and they're fun to be around with." She swung her legs.

Bruce blinked at her little speech and what he heard through her. It was something so suddenly to expect at all. Even for an eight year old girl.

"Where are your parents, Mr. Ritter?" Bruce wondered.

Syler nodded, "My mother? Beats me. Gari's mom and our dad were passed away when she was three. I raise my sister since then."

Bruce nodded slowly, "I supposed…it isn't bad. Is it like any other relationship?" He questioned.

"Yes," Barbara, Alfred, Syler, and I all said it at once.

Bruce jumped a little at the sound of our voice. He was confused himself, but it was new to discover the fact I was gay with Syler. It was reasonable, but he can be stubborn. Everything was quiet, but we just eat our lunch without bothering to say much. Gari was happy to say something to Bruce, not even realizing that he's Batman all this time, and I refused to tell her. It was his secret, not mine. Still, Syler never told her either and she doesn't realize what he has done in the past.

Once everyone was finished eating, Gari handed me her present to open. She was so excited to give me this one and I had no idea why. What could this gift possibly be? Would she think I'd like it? I was a little afraid opening it…but, I reminded myself what Gari has told me. My parents are here, just can't see them. It was comforting to know and somehow, I felt a light hand on my shoulder. My eyes checked at the corner, but there's no one touching me. In a sense, I felt someone I knew and it was my mom.

The present revealed to be personalized cell phone. It wasn't like an ordinary cell phone because it stated my hero's name, _ROBIN_, and in my hero's costumes color. The phone was much like Gari had a touchscreen and came with everything it needed. I admired the style and how it is the size of my palm. I gasped at the special details I never thought of and how much I missed being a hero. Instead, I was a hero to her.

"I love it, Gari." I smiled happily.

I opened my arms and she came running to hug me. I hugged her so tightly to show her how much I loved it and generous she truly was.

"Yay! I'm glad you like it! I thought it would be all for you and everything you can think of!" Gari smiled.

I chuckled, "Well, I say this will be the keeper for the rest of my life." I set it down on the table.

Gari handed me another present, some were books, some music CDs which I never heard of, and one large stuffed bear toy, but it had a tag.

I read the tag and it says:

_To Dick Grayson, we love you as cute as a bear._

_From Syler and Gari Ritter. _

I smiled and glanced over to Syler. I hugged him this time and gave a peck of kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Syler, it's sweet of you."

Syler gave a kiss back onto my cheek, "Happy birthday, Dick."

Bruce hasn't said a word all day, but it was hard to tell if everything would be fine. It was feeling like a long day after going through about twenty to thirty present Gari and Syler got me. I set the bear down and Barbara stepped up to me with a small present. I unwrapped it and noticed it was a box holding something. I opened it up and saw two silver ring bands.

"I thought you can wear one and share whoever you like a lot, Dick." Barbara smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled.

Of course, she knew I love Syler…I admitted how I felt of him to Bruce, but how did Syler feel about that? Happy? I wasn't too sure, but decided to wait and find out. Syler walked over to the cake box and carried it over in front of me. The cake was white frosting and had a happy birthday Dick saying in red. Nothing else fancy or anything. It has been four hours since the Barbara, Bruce, and Alfred came here. They sung the birthday song in a silliest way I ever heard, but they were having the most fun. I laughed and enjoyed it anyway. Syler handed me the cake knife and I cut the cake with making a wish.

_I wish I can find out the secret wish._ I thought.

I pulled the knife away and smiled. Eventually, everyone debating on whose birthday next in whatever month and apparently, Gari's birthday was next month at the end. I knew Bruce's birthday was in February nineteenth. Barbara was September twenty-third. Alfred's birthday was in April eighteenth. So this left us with my boyfriend's birthday.

"And Syler's birthday is September fourth!" Gari giggled.

I blinked, the day before Labor Day? That was interesting to know and easier to remember his birthday. They were both so close to each other's birthday, it was surprising to see it that way. So, Gari took her turn to make a wish with the cake and finished her turn as she made a wish. Syler took over and cut up the cake pieces for everyone. He made sure it was everyone's size, but he gave me a large one. I had no idea why or maybe it was a tradition for him.

Everyone sat down again and ate the birthday cake. Gari got me a chocolate cake with white frosting and she knew my favorite color was red. It was understandable why she had the words written in red. Hopefully, Syler doesn't let it go to his head or even think about it much. The cake was sweet, but with a vanilla frosting has given its flavor even more. It reminded me of Syler's scent and how much I wanted to kiss his neck for it.

Someone's phone was ringing off and Barbara hurried up to answer it. She let everyone know she needed to be in the other room for privacy and we did. I could hear her talk to her uncle who was a chief in this town. Bruce smiled happily, but I had no idea why. Was he in a good mood-

"You're up to something, Bruce." I whispered and smirked.

Bruce shrugged, "I supposed it's something on my mind."

My head nodded, "I guess," I noticed his hands slipped into his pocket and fiddling to find something in his pocket.

Barbara joined back into the room no more than three minutes ago. She sighed and shook her head off as she puts her phone.

"Sorry about that. My uncle was checking up on me to make sure I was still safe." Her eyes rolled.

Bruce chuckled, "He is the chief of Gotham city, sweetie."

She smiled, "And if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have anyone to be Gordon."

I noticed Bruce pulled something out of his pocket and held it inside of his fist. He leaned in to kiss her with a smile. Barbara was still lingering onto her feelings for him and trying to kick out the logical stuff. I wouldn't blame her wanting to focus on her emotions instead. She's been in love with Bruce since she discovered Batman, but she didn't exactly care who he really was. He knew who she was the entire time. He held her face softly.

"Barbara Gordon, will you," He revealed the diamond ring to her, "…marry me?"

Barbara dropped her jaw and shuttered at such an unexpected surprise. She looked up at him, not even carrying about the ring or anything else, and smiled with a few tears building up.

"Oh, Bruce!" She leapt onto him as she hugged, "Yes, big time yes!"

Bruce chuckled and proud to propose her, "I love you, Barbara."

They both kissed in their celebration. Gari cheered for them and Alfred nodded. I glanced up at Syler and he smiled.

"Well, definitely not a bad birthday today." Syler commented.

I chuckled and tugged his collar closer to me, "It's definitely not."

He knew what I wanted and he leaned in to kiss with me. We were just happy and I felt Gari dancing around and Alfred was sitting down for once. Today was a lot of drama going on, but I don't think I ever want to end it. It was like being myself for once and not having to hide. Of course, Syler has to be careful around his sister and she doesn't even know. Should I even tell her or will she be furious and flat out tell him? Maybe hiding it until she's older would be better idea.

Eventually, the happy couple and the butler wanted to go home. Barbara was so happy and wore Bruce's proposal ring. Barbara and Bruce were already eager to plan out their wedding and I was definitely going to expect the invitation in a few weeks to a few months from now. Alfred was in a delightful mood since he didn't have to do too much other than drive them back home…even though we're neighbors.

Gari yawned, but she helped out to clean the dishes and Syler didn't mind. They left me alone and I was looking through some of the presents I received today. Of course, Barbara's gift was different. It was simple and I wondered if she got these last week or something. But, what she pointed out was something important.

So I decided to give one of the rings to someone special. While I waited, I snuggled up with the bear toy and seeing it was two feet tall and very soft feeling. He had a blue scarf attached to his neck which made it adorable. My fingers traced the bear's face and see how it was made.

Syler came out and picked me up in his arms. I was so wiped out today, I could hardly move at all, and just hugged onto two things. The bear and the rings. I wondered how strong he was or how much he could truly carry. None of it mattered now and he set me down on our bed. I smiled at him at comforting thoughts and looked at him.

I waited for Syler to be finished to get into his pajamas while I got into mine. I waited on our bed. I set the ring box on the lamp desk and hugged the bear away. Syler came out and hopped onto bed with me. His soft lips placed onto my forehead and he snuggled up with me and the bear.

"Happy birthday, Robin, happy birthday." His voice transformed to a whisper.

"Thank you, Slyer…for everything." I whispered along.

We fell asleep in each other's arms with a special guest to include. It was good day so far, but not exactly how I imagined today to be really. Somehow, I opened my eyes before I slept in and saw how sleepy Syler really was and how worn out. If it's anyone to celebrate my birthday, it was him.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, yes, I guess I forget from time to time that Barbara's parents were killed in a car accident. So in the 11th chapter, please forgive me having her dad in it and just keep in mind that's her uncle instead. heeheh, *Sweat drops* Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it! 8D Next chapter maybe later Saturday.<strong>


	25. Day 18

**Okay! I got more time to write now! 8D Yup! I finished all the studying and don't have any more to do now. Enjoy! 11 pages this time! ;D**

* * *

><p>A tingling sensation on my neck felt so good when he does it and worth it to wake up from. I glanced up and smiled at my boyfriend. He was in a good mood so far.<p>

"Hey my little robin-kin," He snuggled up with me in his warm arms.

I giggled, "Hey X," I kissed his damn sexy lips.

He didn't even fight, but as long he wasn't freaking out was safe enough. He broke the kiss which disappointed me a bit.

"We need to eat, Dick, and I'm not talking about some lips." He smirked.

My eyes rolled and smirked along with him.

"Hm, I feel like cereal today."

He blinked, "No eggs today?"

My head shook, "Nope."

"You're something else, that's for sure."

I nodded and we headed out of the bedroom to have some simple breakfast for once. Gari came out and she wore a skirt with her leggings. Honestly, she was confident to wear it the things she used to wear and Syler admired to see she's being girlier in a sense.

"You look beautiful in skirts, Gari." Syler commented.

Gari smiled, "Thank you." She helped herself some cereal of her choice.

We all gathered our bowl and joined in the dining room to sit down. We were eating our favorites. Mine was Trix, Gari's was coco puff, and Syler's was cinnamon French toast cereal. We were comfortable at our pace and having some relaxing time.

"Now, Gari, you know you cannot be going anywhere without Dick. You can bring your friends here, but I expect no party." He reviewed the rules with her.

She nodded, "Okay, but is it okay we go out to eat?"

He nodded, "Yes, because Robin doesn't know what we really have here."

I glared, "Haha, very funny. Are you telling me I can't cook?"

"I don't want you to be burn, as all."

My eyes rolled and couldn't believe him. Since when I burn myself in cooking? I shrugged and figured going out to eat would be fine.

"But for you mister, you know the certain people I won't let you call. I will have it off for a week, but the tracking will tell me where you are at all time." Syler had to remind me, "But, don't forget Thursday you have online courses to attend."

I blinked, "Oh, yes, thanks for a reminder on that."

Gari looked up at me, "Online courses?"

I smiled, "I'm an online college student now."

She was fascinated, "Oh, and you can learn all through online? How cool is that!"

Gari was fascinated by all of the college advantages and Syler kept smiling. He had his rules set out fine. We already knew we had our ballet lessons on Friday and that Gari will have her limo driver take us there and all.

Then, I just noticed the entire dining room wasn't like yesterday and already cleaned up. I guess my stuff was in our bedroom now and I didn't really cared about that much right now.

"I'm going to chat with my friends online now." Gari alerted us.

We nodded and she left us alone. I kept eating my breakfast and not feeling much of a rush.

"And don't even think about using her computer too-"

I glared at him, "If I need anyone, Barbara will be there to talk to, alright? Can't you just trust me for once? I already admitted about my feelings about you yesterday and I wasn't lying about it." I snapped.

One of his eyebrows went up, "I supposed you have a point…sorry, robin-kin." He gave a smile.

I sighed, "After seeing Kyle like that, I hated to see you upset and you don't know any of my doctors. So, I thought I give a hand." I chewed my Trix.

He nodded, "Which is the sweetest thing you've ever done, kid, I love it and thank you for saving his life." He was happier than I have ever seen.

I smiled along, "No problem, it's my job anyway."

"You're a hero no matter who you are, huh?"

I bit my lip and finished up my breakfast. He was giving me all the gushy eyes on me and can't really help it.

"I guess so." I just felt like today would be harder somehow.

Syler nodded and took my bowl, "Well, our first date will make everything up for you." He smiled.

It felt strange to hear about that and how he's insisting about going out for us alone. I was rather liking it when we're just here and getting to know each other. Once he washed the dishes by hands and dried them as he puts them away, I was free to have one of his arm to hold onto. We ended up back to our bedroom and changed into our clothes for the day. I noticed he was bringing out a large suitcase and I blinked a couple of times.

"Um, Syler, what are you doing?"

He sets it on the bed, "I have to fly out of the country today, remember? I've got a movie to work on several scenes this week."

I felt like someone has punched me in the face just to make sure I was awake to hear it all. Wow…how could I totally forget about that?

"Oh, yeah. Need help?" I smiled.

Somehow, I didn't want him to go. It was just hurting me and shocking me the most to even think of that.

He smiled, "Sure, grab the shirts and pants. I need to get my hygiene stuff." He pointed to the bathroom.

I nodded as he went into the bathroom to gather that stuff. I checked into the closet to find some decent clothes for him to wear. Of course, I came across to a fine suit that wasn't too business, more of like going out to party or on a date. I felt it and how lovely it was. My mind imagined him in them and then, after our date on how sexy he'd be if we went to bed. I'd get to take those clothes off of him and I chuckled at myself. There wasn't any time soon to have that happening with the situation. For now, ignoring that suit and getting the clothes…then it dawned on me.

"Slyer! You said you're going out of the country, but isn't Graceland in Tennessee?" I questioned him.

"We have a set of Graceland in Greenland, so it's been arranged. Sorry for the mix up, though!"

I heard his answer and nodded, searched for a few warm clothes too, and bought it all. I started to fold them up and placed it into the suitcase. His arms wrapped around my waist and managed to put his hygiene supplies into the pocket of his suitcase. I giggled and set his clothes in the case. I managed to hold onto him and he kissed me first. Damn, I need to be fast!

He didn't make the kiss long, though, but he's giving me a lot today that's for sure. He plopped his pajamas clothes in and my eyes rolled at his immaturity of packing up. I fixed it up and he pulled me away. I yelped when he did that and felt myself against his chest.

"Hehe, you're always full of surprises, kid."

I smirked, "I'm not a kid anymore."

He chuckled, "True, I'm free to love you,"

"But," I waited.

He sighed, "Must you do that?"

My head shook and chuckled.

"Hey, let's make a race on packing up your suitcase so we can get into bunch of kisses for a whole set." I thought of it.

Syler purred in interests and he definitely agreeing with me on this. For once, I adored his purring. He rushed into the bathroom, I scanned through the entire room to see if he needed to bring anything and we spent our running around a lot of rushing to get the job done…

Syler had to go and I was kissing him on the way out of the door. Just five minutes left to hang around with, my fingers were afraid to let go of him, and one his hands on my face and the other holding the suitcase. Our tongues were playing around so much, it made me crave for sex again, and no matter how hard it was to hold back, I wanted to wait until he's ready again.

He pulled away and struggled to breathe, "Di-Dick, I have to go."

I whined, "Give me another," I pouted.

He chuckled, "Fine, one more but I really have to go. I promise you'll get to spend more time with me when I get back."

I shrugged, "Shut up and just kiss me."

And so he did one more time which always felt so damn thrilling enough for me to go on for my life. We finally stopped and Gari immediately hugged her older brother for her goodbye for the week. One week and it felt like forever. He waved, blew a kiss for the both of us, and we watched his limo drove off to the city road.

We closed the door and damn, I missed him already. Gari pulled out her phone, checking her text message – honestly, she shouldn't be wanting that - , and nodding. She glanced up at me and smiled.

"Is it okay I invite my friends over?"

I shrugged, "I don't care, kid, as long it's not party like your brother said."

She chuckled, "I don't do parties, but sleepovers I do."

I nodded, "Well, they can come for a sleepover, I don't mind."

"Awesome! I think they'll be here in an hour or so."

I nodded and heard her out. Eventually, I found myself back to our bedroom and felt its emptiness. The bed was all messed up because Syler wanted to pin me down on the bed to kiss me, our sneakers scattered everywhere since we were trying to make a challenge for the kiss, and some of the paperwork schedules he had left me to remember. I felt bored, so I decided to clean up the mess here by starting with the sneakers to the closet, then collected the paper work as I put it on top of my personal laptop, and lastly fixed up the bed to be neaten. Syler changed it just yesterday so the bed sheets could get washed up. Of course, having a large bed meant takes a while to straighten it all out and started to wonder whether if I should request a half size of this bed?

Something was missing…it wasn't just Syler, that's something I couldn't shake my feelings off. I glanced around the bedroom and my eyes spotted something so huge and black. I chuckled and hopped off to fetch the stuffed bear toy. I cuddled with him and shook my head.

"Sorry about kicking you off the bed, Syler and I get a little serious when making out." I set the bear onto the bed and in front of the pillows.

It felt right, but the flashing images where I smacked Syler with a pillow. I chuckled at my rude behavior, but he did tease me when he does that. But when we had about an hour left, I remember we were kissing addicted and I did something…

"_Hold on, Sy-Sy-Syler!" I gasped for air._

_He frowned at me and my head shook. It wasn't I was going to break up or anything. I just wanted a moment. I went over to the lamp desk and he was confused why I picked up my gift from yesterday. I picked up one ring band and handed him this._

"_I want you to wear this while you're out of the country." I smiled_

_Syler awed and almost wanted to cry, "Oh, little robin-kin," He kissed my forehead, "But are you sure? It's not even a month yet."_

_I nodded, "I'm sure. I just want to be on your mind every second of the day." I held up his part of the ring._

_He nodded and placed it on his finger that's next to the pinky finger. It fit him perfectly and I put on mine. We melt back into our kiss and just feeling our love for each other…_

My eyes beamed over at my share of the ring and felt happy. I missed him a lot…more than I can imagine and definitely nothing like when he goes to work. My hand petted the bear's head and decided to go watch some movies…wow, great. I'm that bored? My eyes rolled and headed out of the bedroom.

I saw some of Gari's friends and they waved. I smiled and nodded at them.

"You girls have some fun, but no jumping off the bed." I warned.

Gari grinned, "Oh, we have the trampoline upstairs if we want to jump, but no worries." She giggled.

"Oh…right, I forgot about that, but use the one with safety net, please."

Gari winked and understood. She closed her bedroom door and spent time with her friends. I was glad she got someone over to play with, for once it made me feel that she's normal in a way, and I bet her friends would be happy to see she's wearing normal clothes like they were.

My feet took me over to the living room and started to hear a soft piano playing, it repeated again, and it dawned on me. _That's_ a doorbell? Wow, and it's a first time I've ever heard it since I've been around the mansion lately.

I headed over and wondered who it could be. There's no way Syler would turn around over for his sake of the job, so it had to be one of Gari's friends probably…but didn't her brother say three friends only? Well, it's not like he's going to find out anyway. I opened the door and saw the man who took me in. I frowned, not pleased at all, and he had a very serious business matter right now.

"Bruce." No tone of emotion for him.

He held his chin up, "Dick, do you have a moment to talk?"

I scoffed, "Sorry, I have to watch Gari and her friends tonight. Can we reschedule?"

His eyes narrowed, "It won't be long, can you come out?"

"Yes, but I'm a little busy. Do you mind?"

Why was he even here? Shouldn't he be with Barbara or something? His eyes weren't changing a bit and acted like he knows everything at the matter of his hands.

"The bracelet keeps you inside of the house and yet, you defend for him?"

I growled and marched out of the house for thirty second. I crossed my arms.

"It doesn't. It's just a fashionable bracelet. I can go anywhere I want, now will you leave? I've got to be with the girls. We're playing Battle Singers and America's got Talent games. I'm sure you've got crimes to fight and deal with." I marched right back into the mansion.

"Dick, we still need to talk."

I gritted my teeth and wanted to slam the door at his face, but no. It wasn't me and I was better than that.

"Fine, in the bedroom. I don't want the girls hearing anything." I allowed him in…but will be able to kick him out eventually.

Bruce nodded once and took care of the door as I led the way to the bedroom. I let Bruce in and Gari opened her bedroom door with a confusion.

"Dick, why is he here?"

I sighed, "Don't worry, we're just here to talk. Could you have your games up loud? Just to hear the whole game music play?"

"Loud as the school cafeteria or concert loud?"

"The first one."

She nodded and closed the door. Slowly, I began to hear the music in her room which ease the tension for me knowing they won't hear any ugly words. I'd hate to have to put up with the girls' parents to explain why they heard the violating words. I closed my door and leaned against the door as I looked up at Bruce. Surprisingly, I've almost gotten to his height…got to remember to check into that later.

"Okay, say whatever you want." I slipped my hands into my pockets.

Bruce observed the bedroom that belongs to Syler and me personally. But I didn't care, I just wanted him out personally. He had no rights after all.

"You haven't been fulfilling your duty in Jump City, Dick. I know the only logical answer is that you are kidnapped by force and acting this to please Red X."

My teeth gritted, hating him for assumes the wrong thing, and I wasn't saying a word.

"He may be raising his sister, but he is a dangerous criminal. Why are you still here when you can escape anytime? I know his sister is capable of being alone without her brother."

I kept quiet, he didn't understand and seen things my way at all, and that proposal was just to lighten things up around Gari. Why couldn't he just shut up and get the reality that I love Syler?

"Dick," His voice was serious, "You have a responsibility in Jump City and your team needs you. I think you should just leave here. He cannot hold you against your will."

Bruce was taking too much detail about everything. I shrugged, not really caring because I know Syler wasn't that dangerous, and I know him well enough to be trusted on my life depends on it.

"Shut up, Bruce. You're talking about nonsense and you're talking about my boyfriend that way. He's no damn way dangerous and last time I checked, Slade is the most dangerous criminal and he's still alive somehow. I'm not kidnapped, I'm on vacation and Cyborg is taking my place until I get back. I chose to be in a relationship with Syler and there's nothing you can do to stop me from kissing him all I want." I huffed.

Bruce's eyes eased up, but he wasn't giving up. Just to think his "adopted" son would go his way? He hardly cared when I left home four to five years ago. He never asked me to come back home and I wanted to prove him that I can handle it on my own. I was strong enough to protect myself and fight any criminals, regardless of my limitation.

"You are not one of those mentally ill people, Dick and I want you stop acting like you're one of them." He insisted.

I scoffed, "Shut. The. Hell. Up." My nerves felt snapping, "And I'm gay, whether you like it or not. So shut up. You're not my father and you'll never be."

Bruce slammed his hand at the door, next to my head, and he wasn't pleased.

"How about you shut the hell up? Gay is mentally ill that caused you to think you're girl and that you're into guys."

I laughed coldly, "That's transgender. Bruce, it's not choice who we are attracted to. If it was, what made you decide to become straight?"

His glares became intense, "Opposite attraction is a normal-"

I laughed at what he said, "Normal? Are you out of your damn mind, Bruce? What is ever normal? Tell me, how Superman define normal? He's an alien! Starfire is one too! What about all of those magicians? Their spell casting? How is it even _real_? How does these criminals gain these super powers? How did the other heroes or superheroes become such a freak category to beyond powers?" I laughed, but he was ridiculous, "Nothing is _ever_ normal. Nothing ever is, Bruce. Wake up and smile the roses."

Bruce became fretful and how my emotions suddenly gotten mad to creepy tone of attitude. He stepped back aside, seeing how my hormones have been different, and that I wasn't the same Dick he met last time. I lost interests about caring what he'd thinks of Syler and me.

"Dick, you need help."

I scowled, "I need help?" I marched right up to him and poked his chest, "I don't need help! I'm anything BUT helpless! I can take care of myself just fine and damn well look after myself. I'm finally happy and for once, you're not doing a thing! I refused to leave my boyfriend! Syler is whom I love and you can't do anything about it!" I stomped my foot, "You have no rights to tell me that." I was bitterly angry and trying to breathe.

Bruce stood there, not certain how to respond, and the fact he just hurt my heart the most.

"Dick, are you hearing yourself? You should be after Starfire-"

I gagged, "I'm not into her at all! When she last kissed me, she has the ability to detect our sexual orientation. She knows I'm gay too. Raven does. Barbara, Tara, Gari, and definitely a few more I can tell you this. None of them are my type. Syler is…he-he completes me!" I pushed his as he fell onto the bed.

Bruce looked up at me, confused at my strange behavior lately, and not grasping a concept of anything.

"This isn't you, Dick, you are not yourself-"

I growled, "Of course! I'm _not_ the same Dick you knew five years ago, Bruce. I've changed. I've matured. I'm older now and I'm an adult! Whether you like it or not!" I scoffed, shook my head furiously.

Still, Bruce wouldn't change anything and put himself under lies.

"And you know what, you're just scared that you're going to be twisted as Joker! Blah!" My hands curled up, "Last time I checked, gay doesn't make you insane. It's how you're raised! Gay is just something you can't control and it's not even a choice! Hell! I wish Syler is here and I'd be telling him to kick your damn ass!"

I whipped around and saw how pale he was. When I mentioned Joker, how he's not comfortable discussing of a twisted and sick man he was, and knowing what had happened.

"Sometimes, there's nothing wrong being attracted to both sides. A little gay, a little straight, and sometimes, we just need to remember we're humans, Bruce. We're humans. Joker…he doesn't count and sure, maybe he does have feelings for you. When feelings get stuck inside of you, it just feels like a whole drama mess and trap to be bottled up!" My head shook, "Maybe he wants to be sure of his feelings with you before he goes out with anyone else. Like everyone says to those who go to college, it's okay to experiment. Tons of people do it." I sighed, felt like I'm breathing again.

I fell onto my knees and felt like giving up. Why was I pushing it? Why do I feel such a mess? Was it because I miss Syler that much and how I want to be in his arms again? I stared at the rug, remembering what we did this morning to noon, and how my heart beats for him for anything. I heard door knocking and I turned my head around. A brown hair peeked through the door and she waited to hear responses.

"What is it, Gari?" I stood up and took a deep breathe.

Gari wasn't showing any emotion, but she closed the door. She walked up to Bruce and stepped his foot. He groaned once it happened.

"Stop making Dick upset! And my brother too! You are not welcome here, Mr. Wayne and you're banned from this mansion." She glowered at him.

Bruce was majorly confused at her action and how she strongly took her own responsibilities for the people she cared about. He soothed his foot and just stared at her.

"Miss Gari, grown up fights all the time-"

She stomped his other foot and my eyes widen at her. I pulled her away and shook my head at her.

"Gari, no. We don't stomp on people's feet."

She glared at me, "And you let this man hurt you? I can hear the arguments in my room, but you're just lucky my friends aren't even into listening! I am tired of having to hear hidden secrets around here and it's driving me nuts! Whatever my brother did in the past, get over it Mr. Wayne! One mistake isn't going to justify everyone or we judge them." She grumbled something I didn't catch at the end, "And I already told you this, Mr. Wayne, gay people is just like everyone. They're wonderful people and you know what? Kids like me, we can tell you're a little gay too. Just stop taking it out on Dick! He has enough to deal with!" She hissed.

Bruce moved his head back and not believing a word through her to the fact that an eight year old girl can really understand what was going on. To me, I already knew since I observed carefully.

"Um…" I wasn't too sure what to say.

Personally, I was a little mixed up from everything I was feeling lately and guessed I felt emotional since I've been sensitive lately. Gari crossed her arms and I must punish her tonight, but how? What would Syler do in this situation?

"What-how much does she knows?"

I glared, "Shut up, Bruce."

"Enough to know the fact Dick is Robin and I know you're Batman."

Okay…that was a shocker. How did she-? Bruce was bewildered by the fact she knew that much. My stomach felt its turn and definitely not sure how to take it any other ways. I needed my tea and right now, leaving wouldn't be such a good idea.

"Miss Gari, how did you even know my-"

Her eyes rolled, "Oh come on, yesterday you guys were pretty comfortable talking about hero with Dick and Barbara is batgirl. It takes no genius to figure out you're batman. You're the exact height of him too and almost sound like him too. All this shit is driving me nuts! Now tell me what the big deal with my brother is?" She huffed furiously.

Bruce's jaw dropped at the way she talked and I shrugged. I can't help it when she raises herself half the time, but she certainly knows how to make things cool down with surprises I'd never know with her.

"I will leave that with Dick to explain. I'm supposed you banned me and you take that very seriously." Bruce stood up and avoided walking close distance with her.

I glared at her, "No batman devices, I mean it."

He kept his hands inside of his pocket and lured his eyes away from us. He left the mansion until I heard the front door closed. Now, I had to deal with Gari on my own term and if it meant living here. I had to set standard behind her brother's back. I picked her up and set her down on the bed. I closed the door and crossed my arms at her.

"One, you don't go stomping people's feet unless it's a criminal holding you against your will. Two that was way out of proportion! Three, what did I tell you about swearing, huh? Now, hand over that cell phone of yours and you're not getting it back for a week." I lend out my hand and waited for it.

Gari frowned and handed them over to me anyway. She knew she was in trouble, but did she really think she could just barge in like she pleased?

"Now, what do you have to say for yourself?" I foot tapped, impatiently.

She swung her legs, "Sorry for hurting his feet, but he deserves it! He was making you upset and putting you through something you shouldn't have to go through! Seriously, I don't care if he is Batman or not, he can't judge you either. And come on, there's nothing wrong with swearing when you're mad." She frowned deeper.

I pinch my nose bridge a few times, trying to figure out what to do with her, and knowing the fact her brother doesn't know _anything_ about her personally.

"Still Gari! I should be dealing with him myself! You should have been having fun with your friends! And you're eight years old, Gari. You shouldn't even be swearing at all!" I groaned, "Since Syler isn't here. After your friends are done with their sleepover, you're grounded until Syler gets back. There will be no shopping, no online video chat, no cell phone, no T.V., and definitely no ballet this Friday."

She whimpered, "Come on! Don't you think that's a little unfair? What am I supposed to do around here for a week? And you and Bruce and-and Barbara are leaving me out of the big deal with my brother!"

I crossed my arms, "No, girls at your age should do normal things and I'm sure there are plenty of things to do without those things." I froze before continuing any further.

I placed her cell phone on a top shelf where she is unable to reach it and she was mad. What could I truly do? I can't hurt her or anything. This was more reasonable punishment I could think of at times.

"What about my brother? What did he do?"

My eyes closed and didn't turn my back to her, "…" I kept quiet.

"Dick! Come on! I thought you're my best friend here!"

I could almost hear her wanting to cry and I sighed.

"Look, it's not my place to tell you about your brother. I want you to keep thinking of your brother the same way as you do. He will tell you himself when he's ready." I buried my face into my palms.

"Bu-but, I won't tell him that I know what he has done. I-I prom-"

"Gari! It's not my place to tell you that!" I spun around, "But if I did tell you, you'll give him looks and he'll be trying to pry out some answers out of me to find out more with you. Jus-just go play with your friends and have your sleepover. I'll order pizza, okay?"

I hated to be like this, but what can I do at all? Just call Syler and talk to him about raising his sister? She was mad, but then sad. She hopped off the bed and rejoined her bedroom as she slammed my door.

I fell onto my bed backward and can't really make it alright again for me. I just wanted to sleep and wake up the next day to think it was all a day. That I'd wake up and find myself just wanting to chase Red X and just start love from there. Instead, I found myself in a reality and how hurt I truly was. Bruce wasn't going to be any easier, Gari hides a side of her past away from her brother, and Syler keeps Red X away from his sister and he's in Greenland in less than an hour. The universe must hate me…I just know it.

* * *

><p><strong>Syler: HEY! Put me back home now!<strong>

**Me: *Sighs* Sorry, but there's a reason why!**

**Syler: *Growls* Robin is upset and he's all alone! How could you?**

**Me: Hm...I'll let you be with him if you let everyone find out the secret-**

**Syler: Actually they say being a part for an amount of time is healthy, so let's make that bring us together closer! Yup.**

**Me: *sighs* Sorry guys, he isn't ready...*grumble* I'm going to find my weapon and see if I can change his mind quicker.**

**Next chapter - possibly tomorrow! Maybe two!**


	26. Day 19

**o.O I thought it was going to be less than 10 pages, but apparently, I'm wrong today. xD Anyway, enjoy~ **

* * *

><p>I cried a lot last night…Bruce really pushed me. He crossed the line and hurt me personally. He may don't know it, but at least I fought for myself and my boyfriend. I doubted if I'd ever see him again, but he's no longer has to be my guardian anymore. It was done for and there's no need to worry about him.<p>

Was he this serious? Was he worried all because Syler's Red X? But Red X has feelings for me, he didn't just went that far to get my secret identity or anything, and more. He even had sex with me and he wouldn't just do it to be that low. Actually, all he does was stole things and return them…except for the certain thing he needs for his belt.

Beep. Boop. Beep. Boop. Beep. Boop.

The sound kept repeating and my brain tried to add that together. My body hurried up to sit up and glanced over at the desk. It was flashing like a phone call through online until I saw the name…

I rushed over and bough the laptop to the bed. I accepted the call and grinned.

"Hello my little robin-kin." His face appeared.

I grinned, "Hey X, I miss you, but you're calling a little too early for me."

He chuckled, "I'm only five hours away from you, I thought you should be up by now? It's lunch time for me and thought to chat with you while I got free time."

I started to put the laptop on my lap and made myself comfort.

"Uh huh, yes, wake me up at seven in the morning, why don't you? Couldn't you have lunch in an hour or two?"

Syler shrugged, "Sorry, I had to wake up early too. I was up at five and ate around six." He chuckled and paused a bit as he looked at me, "Are you alright?"

My body muscle frozen when he asked that…did I really look like I cried? Ah, crap…I need to be better than that.

"Ooh, I just watched a very sad movie. I thought it got action and thrillers and mystery in it." I chuckled…hoping he'd believe me.

Syler frowned, "Dick, don't lie to me. Just because I'm not home doesn't mean you can hide it all."

So he has been noticing it and just doesn't say much about it or care to bug his nose into it.

I sighed, "It's nothing, Syler, alright?"

"Did Gari say something that hurt your feelings?"

"What? No! She's been sweet kid."

"Are you okay with the birthday party?"

"Yes, I am okay."

"Even if Bruce showed up like that?"

I looked away and he gasped.

"He came to the mansion, didn't he? Robin, what did he do or say this time?"

I bit my lip, "Just fought about us."

"From now on, he is forbidden to come into our mansion. He's hurting you and not respecting you."

The echoing of forbidden recalled through my head when I heard his dad telling me that. But, it was just scary how the two would even say the same word.

"Actually, I don't want to ever see his sorry ass." I frowned.

He's worried now, "Oh, I wish I could just hold you in my arms and make it all better."

I chuckled, "You can do that when you're back home."

He nodded, "Of course and I'll spoil you more with dates to go out on and everything. I promise." He blew kisses for me.

I pretend I caught them and held it to my heart. We ended up chatting about things to do and I was alright with that idea.

Eventually, he had to go due to another movie scene and I let him go. I decided to explore around on my new laptop and give it a try. Of course, Syler may block my reach with the titan team, but it didn't mean I couldn't stop keeping up to date what's going on in the city.

I was able to read into a few articles here and there.

Article Slade's violent attack:

_Teen Titan, minus their leader, has struggled to fight against Slade and stop the scheme of his on his robotic army stealing the large device of computer. This remains unknown why he's risking out a military computer. Some say it may have better accesses to things to control, but uncertain how it can be taken advantage of. The teen heroes managed to prevent the actual chance of being robbed. Slade escaped before getting himself caught._

I sighed and couldn't believe it. Even without me, Slade was impossible to catch and had no idea who that man could possibly be! At least they're doing fine without me on the mission and making sure devices and weapons were in safe hands like them. What could Slade want with the military's computer? It could have been taken in several ways, but what could it hold? I went onto the other articles.

Article on Slade's victim:

_Slade kidnapped a young female against her will and threaten to kill her. Titans struggled to avoid any damage or risk. He constantly spent his time questioning the team and wondered where their leader was. He often demanded until he was satisfied what he wanted, unfortunately, he wants Robin – the leader – to show up next time. The young female was cut on the arm, but free from him after one of the hero girls bought her closer with her power. She was taken to the hospital immediately. _

I blinked and assumed Raven must have saved the girl quickly. I admired her skill and wondered why Slade has interests in me. My head shook.

"He's just probably thinking of a new plan for having me as his apprentice again. Still, why is he going after a military computer and what's the biggest help does it do for him? Why is he asking all the questions to my friends? What were the questions he asked?" I stroke my chin and hummed a few times.

I kept researching more on the cases with Slade, but nothing seems to connect the dot. Most of the battles were only two of subject about Slade. So when will he show up again? What will happen if he finds out I wasn't with the team anymore? Should I tell Syler about this? I gulped and decided to let it go.

I checked up on the other activities that have been going on in Jump City. Some crimes, kidnapping, stealing, drugs, and all bunch of stuff that everyone has to worry about…well, the heroes has too. If no one does, who will? The police officers normally deal with all the arresting and placing the criminals into jail. We can't always keep protect everyone, but we just try anyway.

I have my faith in my team and know that it'll all work out just fine. I decided to take a break and finally join onto the online college. It was interesting to learn in some of the things I never thought about much.

I yawned and headed out of the bedroom after a couple of hours being online for school. I forgot how serious education can be and right now, having breakfast what really mattered. I spotted Gari, miserable at the dining room table, and I sighed. Part of it was my fault anyway and I joined up with her.

I patted her back with a smile, "Good morning, Gari."

"Morning…" She mumbled quietly.

I pulled up a seat for myself, "What's wrong?"

Her eyes looked away and figured it had to be about the punishment or her brother's secret. I kept rubbing her back and hope to survive for one week.

"Gari, how would you like it if I told your brother about your past? How would you feel about that?"

Gari looked up at me shocked about it, "I'd be mad if you did that!"

"See my point? Syler will do the same thing to me if I told you his secret. It's not my place to tell."

Gari slouched back on the chair, "Is it worse than I experienced?"

My eyes narrowed down at my feet, but if I tell her…what will Syler do or say about this?

"I'm not sure, Gari."

Gari sighed, "And what if I tell him about my past?"

I gulped, "He might end up removing you out of the dance school for good."

Gari was frightened to even let that happen. I looked up at her, showing her my understanding, and nodded.

"He wrote about you in his journal. He's afraid that you'll get murdered, he believe your nightmare reoccurring was a warning, and that's why he wants me to be with you. To make sure none of that happens." I explained, "I know you're smart, but I think it's just stupid to lie to your brother about this. He's too paranoid about it with the dance school."

She clung onto her skirt, "But mommy says to never tell him about it. That he shouldn't have to know about this ever."

I nodded, "I know, but she isn't here anymore, Gari. Syler is the one raising you now and he's doing so much. He did a lot for you to be allowed wearing pants in private school."

Gari was breathing quietly, "I don't want people to look at me differently. They'll stare at me and judge my scar at my legs. I don't like what people give me those looks."

I agreed with her, but I shouldn't encourage her on this. What could I do in this situation? Right now, I felt hungry and not exactly in the mood to cook or have cereal.

"Come on, let's go out to eat for breakfast and I'll show you something, okay?"

Gari blinked, "Uh…okay."

I went to my room to change into my clothes and Gari waited for me at the door. Of course, the weather was raining. So Gari rushed to get our raincoats and returned with them. She handed me the blue raincoat as I put them on myself. We headed out with our hoods up and the limo driver took my words on where to go.

Gari just looked at me strangely about the place.

"Harry's Coffee Shop? Isn't that a little too public display for us to be in?"

I shrugged, "I have my reason for this place."

"And Slyer is so going to kill us." She muttered.

I chuckled, "Why is that?"

"We should be going to the fine restaurants, not public ones."

My eyes rolled at her overboard expenses desire and really, there wasn't anything wrong with the opening restaurants like Harry's coffee shop. It was a nice place to go to…before my parents were killed that was. It's been so long I've went there, but I wondered how much has changed…doubted that, though.

Gari was still on the whole we're rich crap and I wasn't going to give up. She needed normal sense of life at least and I was going to give her that. Luckily, I grabbed my cell phone she given me just in case and Syler somehow snuck his number in mine. Creep.

The limo driver pulled up and we came out of the limo to the restaurant place. People murmured about it among their breath.

"Dick, please, let's-"

I glared at her, "Stop your whining or I will start thinking of another punishment."

She scoffed and grunted. She just followed me with a hint of annoyance and I felt like I suddenly became a bad parent. Somehow, I knew I wouldn't be one someday anyway and she's Syler's responsibility anyway! We headed up to the line and requested a booth for two. The waitress kindly guided us to the middle of the restaurant and we slid in. She set down a menu for Gari and me. The place was nice and simple here and very homey and welcoming too. I admired the traditional style still hanging around from last century. I could smell the breakfast around here and definitely feeling hungry for some.

"I will be right back to take your order." The waitress smile kindly.

I nodded, "Thank you, Miss," I read her name tag, "…Pamela." I grinned.

Pamela nodded as she brushed back her brown hair and walked into the kitchen to prepare whatever she needed. Gari was gawking at her menu and seemed to be disturbed by them.

"What's wrong?"

"All of this is not even healthy!"

My eyes rolled, "How about forget the unhealthy status and just order what you want. Tell you something, this is how it was back then and it's actually nice. Appreciate it or I will ask your brother to send you to public school."

Gari was stunned and shoved her nose into the menu to decide her choice of breakfast and all that. I glanced down and noticed the menu hardly changed since I was here and smiled at the memory.

"_Mom! Dad! They got chocolate milk and French toast and pancake and eggs and everything! I love it here!"_

_They chuckled and nodded. Mom was helping me to know what I really wanted to eat and my first was having one of those French toasts and how tasty it was. It was all homemade to me and I got chocolate milk and the services were wonderful. _

"_Richard, you know we don't order dessert for breakfast. We'll come back for dinner someday, okay?"_

_I laughed, "Okay, mom! I love Harry's Coffee Shop! It's so cool!" _

_They smiled at me and just let me eat up my breakfast. They hugged me after leaving the place and held my hands to have fun walking down the street._

I couldn't believe how excited I was to this place, but now, I just cherish the memories. I wanted to be that little Richard again and be excited and still enjoy life. They had bunch of historical pictures, painted animal pictures, and a small clock that was ticking naturally. It wasn't even busy either, but not too small.

The waitress returned with a notepad in her hand and a pen in the other. She had her smile prepared and I was already getting the feeling that she satisfying our services easily today.

"What would you two like to drink?" Pamela asked.

I nodded, "I'll have hot green tea, please?"

Pamela nodded, "Alright and how about you, miss?"

Gari glanced up at the woman, confused the way she was treated, and I assumed it was because she was given a proper manner that was why. People would constantly call her kid or little girl or something not floating their boats.

"I'll just have water." She requested.

Pamela nodded, "Thank you and I will be back with your drink. Please be ready to order."

We nodded and left us alone for a while. Gari set her menu down, but I kept double checking on mine to be sure since it's been a while. Maybe I could convince Syler to come here for the heck of it.

"The waitress is nice."

I grinned, "Miss Pamela is and she knows we're going to be her best customers today. That and she has a new ring on her finger."

She blinked, "What? I didn't see her ring."

I chuckled, "She was hiding it behind the notepad."

Gari blinked, stunned to not even notice that before, and now, she's eager to pay attention to everything.

"What else can you tell?" Her eyes kept looking around the place.

I chuckled, "The cashier?"

She nodded, "Yeah?"

"She was abused younger and now, has to pay for her own college."

Gari lowered her head, I figured she looked at her differently now, and I kind of understood why.

"But, you know, the cashier is happier to work here to be away from the abuser. She's actually happier." I pointed out.

Gari blinked, "Why can't she just get help?"

I shrugged, "She doesn't seem to be the person who wants to mess up more of her life. We don't know the entire story. But I can tell you this, the chef you can hear?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but what can you learn through the chef's voice?"

"I can tell he's careful around his kitchen, he's been burned at least a few times and probably got a few scar somewhere."

Gari listened in, but I figured she'd do that. Actually, it's a perfect timing for the chef to say something now.

"Watch it! You know I can't afford another scar on my arms again!" The chef panicked.

Gari jumped, "Are you psychic, Dick?"

I chuckled and shook my head.

"No, I just recognize different types of people and analyzed who they truly are. Everyone here has something in their past, but they're not regretting what had happened to them. They won't let people judge them and they just held their head up high and say they are stronger than the people who have not yet experienced them."

Gari was listening in more than anything I was telling her and I built up her encouragement around people. Maybe by the time she goes to school, everything would work out well for her, and Syler will not have to do anything much.

"…so what about you, Dick? Do you have a past that makes you stronger?" Gari peered in.

She fell into the direction and definitely not any time sooner I expected to be. I sighed and saw Pamela joining up with us.

"Okay," She sets our drinks down, "Here's your drink. Are we ready to order or should I come back in a few more minutes?"

"I'm ready," I smiled, "I'll have Fresh strawberry French toasts with cinnamon roll and a bowl of fruit please."

Pamela nodded, "Alright, strawberry French toast, cinnamon roll, and fruits. Got it. What would you like, miss?" She looked over to Gari.

Gari nodded and picked up her menu to double check.

"I'll have Harry's nutty pecan-banana waffle, please, and bowl of fruit too." Gari was interested.

Thankfully, Gari was giving the place a chance now and I was worried to have to fight her in public about it. Pamela nodded and doubled check to be sure. Gari nodded a couple of times.

"Anything else?" Pamela wondered and looked at me curious, "…Say, are you-"

I chuckled hurriedly, "Please, don't say anything and you'll get huge tip."

Pamela sunk in a while and nodded at my request. She left us to take care of our breakfast order.

"See? People always recognize us!" Gari panicked.

I sighed, "Relax, she isn't going to call the media and let them know. I am going to keep my promise about the tip, though."

"Does a tip help them that much?"

"Tips are very serious here. If you treated customers well, provide them wonderful services, and have a good time as everything works out well. They make bigger amount than their paycheck does."

"So tips make you rich?"

I chuckled, "If that was ever the case, everyone would want the job."

Gari giggled, but at least she's being herself again and checking the others out while we waited for our breakfast to come out. She quickly pointed at the new people and I checked over for short amount of time.

"Divorced parents, half-sisters, step brother, and one cousin. Parents fought over about the issue with half-sisters since they were born before they even met and married each other."

Gari blinked, "Tough family. But, why is the cousin here, though?"

I smiled, "She works here, noticed the way she is wearing similar outfits as the other waitress?"

"But, why is her family here too?"

"She was taken into their family. But I can't read too much, though."

"Why not?"

"I don't know what happened to her parents or her original family."

Gari nodded.

"Wait," She looked up at me, "You didn't answer my question. Was there a past that makes you stronger, Dick?" Her head shifted sideway.

I sighed, "Since you're not exactly normal, I guess it's say to tell you this." My hands curled around the hot cup of tea and sipped a couple of times. "My parents…we were performing our flying Grayson and had new uniforms. Mom made them, I guess." I sighed, "First, my mom swung on the bar and then my dad join in. Once they were about to reach me and I was going to reveal my new uniform. Mom freaked out to what she saw and they were falling to their death." I took another sip, "Everyone who was there and me saw their death. I was still at the top and crying. Their blood was everywhere. I guess you could say the last words were my full name and that was what my mom called me. Later, I found out that they were actually murdered and I went after the man who did it. He fell at the top, but I saved his life. I guess that's when I changed. Every day, I reminded myself why I became a hero and gotten stronger by protecting everyone else." I smiled, "I don't regret what I have become."

It's because Syler and I would have never met each other if I never became a hero. Gari sat there quietly and stunned to learn something so horrifying. The waitress came with our breakfast and set it down. She didn't say a word much and left us alone for a while.

"Oh, my…Dick, I'm so sorry-"

My head shook, "Don't, Gari. I'm fine and just like how you are and your creep has done."

Gari nodded and then, she stared at our food. I was already beginning to help myself and dig in to eat. I was starving! Everything smelled so good and sweet! After a couple of bites, I had the urge to go to the bathroom. I blinked and looked around to remember where it was. I nodded and looked back at Gari.

"Be right back, I just need to go to the bathroom. Remember the rules to protect yourself?"

She nodded, "Kick high, foot stomps, and scream, right?"

"And biting hard too." I winked.

I rushed to the men's bathroom and found myself relaxed once I was able to let it all out. Man, did I forget to go before we left the house? I need to do that if we're going out often this week, but it'll be a long one that's for sure.

I returned back at the table and seeing Gari was poking her breakfast out of precautious moments. I chuckled at her and she glared at me.

"Hey! It's not funny! This stuff isn't healthy." She frowned.

"Yeah, you know they use low fat or nonfat product or gluten free here?"

Gari's eyebrow went up, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah, and sometimes, it's okay to have them once in a while. As long you're exercising often in a week. You wouldn't have to worry about anything."

Gari looked at me to be sure it was alright and she decided to give it a try anyway. I was already eating mine and she started to eat more little by little. We were getting comfortable to the place without a worry and eased up a bit more than usual. Once we were finished, the waitress returned with a check and I paid her in complete cash. Once she returned with my changes and left us alone again, I counted what I had and tripled the amount. I smiled up at Gari.

"How about you'd make her day, hm? This is about five hundred for a tip."

Gari dropped her jaw, "You're serious? Awesome! I always wanted to tip them!" She giggled.

I nodded and handed her the tip money, "Alright, just give it to Miss Pamela and just watch how she reacts." I winked.

Gari nodded and hopped out of her seat along with me. We met up with the waitress we had and she smiled back at us.

"Please come again," Pamela said.

Gari handed it over to the woman, "Thank you for your service and here's your tip." She smiled.

The waitress's eyes widen, couldn't breathe for five seconds, and gulped down with a lot of air. Her hands were so shaky and accepted the tip.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! I am glad to be a wonderful service for the both of you!" She wanted to cry happily.

We smiled and started to head home anyway. Gari was satisfied with the reaction and enjoyed it a lot. It seemed to me she appreciated a place like that more and how I loved the place more too. Gari ended up getting a book of Gotham City and did her own research. I admired her passion now and she started to list out bunch of places to go to and everything.

She really learned a lot more than just some technologies to keep herself busy. She didn't care about them right now and she started to act like a little kid again. For me, I took myself some fun in swimming, then dried up, and lastly, took a nap.

Everything was a lot to take in when it comes to not being with Syler or being distracted, per say. I really do miss him a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, possibly later or tomorrow. <strong>


	27. Day 20

**Okay! Another one today! 8) Sorry if you're waiting too long. I had a little writer's block but finally got it back after watching one of show series today. I cried today. WAIT! Not for this! hehe, I meant for the show. Anyway, enjoy and read~**

* * *

><p>Sometimes, anyone's body can give them a good warning before it happens. For me, it's annoying. I woke up in very early today as in five in the morning! Uh, since I woke up and had to go to the bathroom with a major full bladder.<p>

Since I was up earlier, I spent time on my college courses right online since I can't fall asleep now and that I had to decide to lift up one of Gari's punishments. I can't really let Syler find out what really happened when Bruce showed up. Thankfully, it won't start until nine in the morning and save bunch of trouble. She just started and can't really have her getting mad at me.

After spending time through online school, I noticed someone was on, and smirked upon the idea. I requested the contact and waited. It was seven in the morning here, but he's having lunch…would he still be working on the scene?

"Someone woke up early today." He chuckled.

I grinned, "Haha, very funny." My eyes rolled.

"Uh huh, are you trying to make sure you don't miss the class with Gari or is it because you miss me this much?"

I hummed, "I don't know if I can miss you. In fact, I'm having a lot of fun with Gari." Of course, a tease for him.

"Oh, oh, oh? Really? I never thought my sister could be that much fun."

My eyes rolled, "Yeah, yeah. Well, we just went out to eat for breakfast yesterday and she likes the place. Now she's eager about checking another place for lunch today."

"Uh huh, I saw the article, Dick. Do you think I wouldn't notice?"

Now I was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I don't know…you and my sister went out for breakfast and tipped the waitress hundreds of dollars?"

I chuckled guilty since he found out already and I shrugged.

"Oh, yeah, yesterday. The waitress is newly engaged, bite me would you?"

Syler blinked, "She was? It would make sense why the article exaggerated her happiness."

I chuckled, "Yup and she kept quiet for a while for Gari and me to have our peace and quiet at the restaurant."

"Yeah, about that. I prefer you go out to private restaurants and that you don't give that big of a tip."

Syler was serious about that and he meant it. He wasn't being any fun at all and I started to hate that. I frowned.

"Come on, it's not bad going to regular restaurants and actually, it helps Gari to be open minded about other places."

"Dick, it's either you go to private restaurants or-"

I glared, "How about you just trust me? Gari likes it and it's a lot of fun. I'm just showing her who we are surrounded every day and so she can learn a little of reality. I ask little of trust, can't I have that?"

Syler sighed and we were acting like it was such a big deal. It was to Syler, but why can't we just have little side of both for everything.

"I don't want her too public exposed, alright? The murderer doesn't know what she looks like and he might come after her."

"She won't get picture taken, no one has done it, and we're safe in public." I stated.

Syler sat there, not moving an inch, and heard me out. The funny thing was, the murderer does know what she looks like, it's the fact that Syler doesn't realizes it at all, and I didn't think of it much. So I have to really be extra careful.

"If that murderer does show up, I want you both out of the place immediately and go to the basement. Got that? This way, if he tries to follow you guys. He'll easily be lost in that basement and will never be able to find you. And that, in the bathroom. In the shower, you can voice command invisible cloaking." He put it out.

I believed I have found a boyfriend who thought of everything was a little overboard. I held my breath and just be glad he's not a total evil villain here.

"Fine. Now, tell me if you think you're having a chance coming home soon?" I gave him a puppy pout.

Syler chuckled humorously, "Sorry, but this movie needs to be taken seriously. I never want any stars rating under four or any terrible reviews."

Wow…he's serious about his work, like the way he does with stealing.

"As long you're not stealing, I guess that's fine."

"Too late, you should have told me that before I left."

I glared, "What did you steal this time, mister?" I scowled at him.

Syler rolled his eyes, "Yet, you haven't learned anything. What do you think will happen after I steal?"

I crossed my arms, "Thief or not, it's wrong, Syler. Whatever you steal, you better return it soon."

"I will…in the end of the week."

Somehow, I need to retrain my boyfriend here on how to be a hero, but he likes to play anti-hero in his choice. He wants in his own control, but since he's not here. He can't really do much.

"Say, you haven't told me why you're up."

I chuckled, "I had to go to the bathroom and couldn't fall back to sleep. So, I did my courses today." I nodded a couple of times.

He smiled, "I'm glad to see you're getting into classes now. How do you like it so far?"

"I learned a lot, but didn't think I'd have to take a lot of notes."

"Yeah, college does that to you. Notes are very important."

I agreed on him with the subject and ended up talking with him about the details working as a movie director. It sounded like a lot of work, but fun for him. I kind of want to see what he does for a living myself, but I kept that quiet in mind. He hardly noticed my little daydream while having a conversation.

His head directed over to someone and he nodded willingly. He glanced back at me with a guilty smile.

"Sorry, little robin-kin, fifty-fifth scenes to work on. Tomorrow shouldn't take up too much of my time and since it'll be more of a night scene we need to deal with for the rest of the week hopefully." He quickly explained.

I smiled, "It's okay, X. Don't let me stop you," As long he wasn't stealing, "…working for your money."

He blew some kisses for me and I caught them. Well, at least he told me more about his week plans ahead of time and really hopes to spend more time talking to him without a worry. I stretched my arms and shut down the laptop. It was best to freshen up for the day and felt good again. The shower cleans me well and really helping me.

I came out and felt the rushing urge in my stomach. My feet help to run over to the toilet and that's when all the shit came out of my mouth. Ugh…why was I still sick? Should the tea help? I blinked…right, I forgot I didn't exactly drink the usual tea. I had the restaurant's tea instead of herbal tea. Mentally groaning at the fact what I have done. I flushed the toilet and decided to re-shower to rinse off the smell. It was really disgusting to have in my mouth.

Once I was cleaned, I washed mouth to feel those mint refreshment, and it was easier to get the horrible taste out. Honestly, Syler knows something was wrong with me and he's avoiding me about it. What could have it been? My eyes were lurking over at the laptop and wondered. I gulped and felt the need to find out somehow. From my skills, I could try to match the thief's face and find out who he was. Maybe I can convince Barbara to track the gay and find out his scheme or what he did to me.

So how would I get Barbara over here without getting caught by Bruce? Syler would have a fit if he finds out that's for sure, but what can I do? Then, it dawned on me…

"Alfred, of course." I smacked my face.

I scrambled off the bed and rushed over to the phone. I picked it up and dialed the numbers. Patiently waiting for the ringing to be over and get answered.

I mentally told myself, "Come on! Come on! Come on!"

Definitely not exactly waiting for at least one or two second for this phone to be picked up already.

"Hello Master Dick, how are you?"

My eyes rolled, "Hey Alfred, I'm good. Could you send Barbara over today? I need to talk to her before I go to ballet with Gari and all."

"Of course, sir, is there anything else you need?"

"Yes, get Bruce to get over with gayness thing."

"I am trying, sir."

I chuckled at the fact I know Alfred well. If anyone has gotten to know him better, they would recognize his humor and acceptance and fatherly. He's always important to me in any sense and he would always be my family.

"I have faith in you, Alfred."

"Hm, thank you, Master Dick. Is that all?"

I nodded, "Yup and talk to you next time."

He hung up and decided to go help myself some herbal tea. This way, no one would know I was still feeling sick. Why should I even let anyone be concern of that anyway? It didn't feel serious as of the first three days, but it hasn't stopped. Syler never asked if I was still nausea or not, but who knows why he hasn't. Maybe because he believes I have actually puked up and he might have considered it a few days flu thing.

I finally entered into the kitchen and made myself some tea. I glanced up at the clock and thought about Gari. It wouldn't be a good idea to let her sleep in if we were going to miss it. While it was heating up the boiling water, I went to her bedroom, and slowly entered in. She was really wiped out and in her sleep. It was nice to see her at peace and quiet. I soothed her arm, she moaned and groaned, and refused to wake up. I wondered what she did last night, I didn't even put her to bed at all, and she must have kept herself busy.

"Five more minutes, Syler…" She mumbled.

I chuckled, "I guess someone doesn't want to go to ballet today."

She flashed her eyes opened, "What?" She looked up at me.

I grinned, "I guess I went a little too far, but I still don't want you to think you're getting away with it easy."

"So we're going to ballet today?" She held her breath.

I nodded, "Yes, so do what you need to do and we'll leave at eight forty, okay?"

Gari squeaked at her excitement and hopped off her bed to do whatever she needed to do. I slipped out of her bedroom and headed over to the kitchen which was a perfect timing as I heard its whistling through the teapot. I started to get the tea's flavor mixed into the hot water carefully and knowing the fact Syler still hasn't exactly let me cook anything for myself other than tea.

Gari rushed in and helped herself making oatmeal and that really turned my stomach a lot around. I was cool down my tea first and took a sip, just hoped to not repeat another stomach accident, and would just hate it if Gari would start telling her brother about it.

"You want oatmeal too, Dick?"

My head shook, "No thanks. I'll just have a cereal."

She shrugged, "Whatever." She helped herself for breakfast.

I already knew where the cereal was and poured a full bowl knowing it'll be a while before lunch. I chewed my breakfast and let the food begin to fill me up. Gari went into the dining room, but I stayed in the kitchen to avoid the smell. I didn't exactly want to worry about throwing up when she's in the room. There's just no way I could handle it.

I gulped…could I have my appendix burst anytime soon? I was a little worried, but how can I be concern about myself over nothing? Syler hasn't taken me to the hospital immediately, so could I still be safe or not bursting? It was bothering me more than ever about my situation since the wish has granted right onto me for Syler. The thief made it twisting to his wish, so how could he twisted it? Could it be an extending long time appendix burst where Syler wants to observes an experience that he'd do anything to keep me alive and all that? Where he'd cling onto me tighter for life? I gulped at the idea of Syler never letting me go, even to death's faith. I knew my future…Starfire saw too. I became Nightwing, but how do I become him? She said that I haven't seen her in years.

My heart beats speed up and pounded so hard that anyone could hear it in this house, even Gari. Did that means Syler would be someone to commit a long term relationship as a marriage thing? I thought back and remembered Static Shock got trapped into the future. He came out and mentioned how different Bruce or Batman was. That I grew older and more different. The future left me curious to what kind of a life did I truly lead into? Will I continue to lead my life as Nightwing and still be able to be a part of Bruce's life in a sense? Did Bruce change his way of life or perspective? I didn't really believe Alfred could live too long, he'd probably live for about ten years or so. The way Static mentioned the future, he probably went into thirty or forty years from now, and something was different through his experience. Could these future still be the same if-

A soft playing piano entered into my ear, giving into my greater attention, and woke me up from daydream battling thoughts. My head jerked up and hurried over to the door. Gari stayed in her seat and watched me hurrying over to the door. I answered and saw the red headed girl and she was foot tapping and arms crossed. Oh boy…something wasn't right.

"You've got some serious explaining to do, Dick! Bruce is not himself anymore and he's back to stage one!" She groaned.

I blinked, "Uh…um, come in?"

Barbara helped herself and came in anyway. I closed the door and here, she was furious about Bruce going back to stage one?

"Uh, Barb, I don't-"

She whipped her finger at me, "He's flipping out over about Joker again! He's back into anti-socializing and trying to make logical sense of himself! He's questioning about _himself_! He's starting to think he's gay and wanting to fix himself! He's even considering therapy! What have you even done to him that day, Dick?" Her eyebrows fused together to express her anger for her fiancée.

My eyes widen and shocked to even hear about it. Dammit, Gari, she mentally mess Bruce up! I pushed my hair back, completely shocked about it, and felt my head slightly shaky about it. Barbara doesn't kid about Bruce and his emotions and she doesn't like to lie about something like that.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to say Gari the one who pointed out that he's a little gay and all, but I didn't think he'd take it personally!"

Barbara stood frozen, "She…? She told him that? Besides the fact she knows we're heroes but him-"

"She already figured out he's batman, no point of beating around the bush for her I guess."

Barbara blinked at me, "Dude, she isn't normal, you know? She's too…aware of things."

I scoffed, "Like I haven't noticed!"

"…I saw that she has a scar when she was swimming that day."

I kept quiet and she looked at me, expecting me to explain right off the bat, and tell her anyway.

"Dick, is there something I should know?"

"No."

Barbara came up and soothed my arm, "This is serious, it's breaking you and Bruce apart."

I shoved her hand away from me and glared at her, "It's not breaking us apart. We're just fighting verbally and emotionally. What Gari said to him was probably something he doesn't want to hear and face the fact Gay people is everyone else, not a disease or mentally ill issue."

She sighed, "Sorry for bashing out on you, Dick. It's just…I hate it when he's gets all emotional like that and isolating too."

I nodded, "Apparently, I feel a little isolation through Syler lately when it comes a secret with him."

I waited for a second, but she never commented back about it, and surprisingly, I sensed something was up. I glanced up at her, she was emotionless to what I've said lastly, and a sense that gave me to realize she _knew_ something.

"What are you hiding, Barbara Gordon? Syler told you something, hasn't it?" I assumed.

She stared down at me, "I-I can't, Grayson…"

I felt like yanking my hair out, "It's been fifteen days! How long do I have to be waiting for?"

She never moved her eyes away from whatever she was looking at, "Even if I tell you, Syler will just keep me away from you for good. Grayson, you're my best friend! It's new and shocking for me as well, but I tried to tell Syler to tell right away. He's…still shock about himself too."

"How long have you known about this!" I hissed.

Barbara's eyes filled up with fear, but something Syler said must have been serious. She couldn't stand not being able to see or talk to me at least two hundred times a year. We always had each other because of our team work and how we bonded as siblings. It was like a connection for the both us.

"About twelve days, but I can't tell you."

"So whatever this genie thief did is that serious?"

Barbara's hands curled, "Please…when he tells you what it is, just don't be mad at him. He didn't get a choice in this say to so called genie thief you claimed to call."

I stomped my foot, "I'm confused, Barbara! Am I supposed to ignore and just let it all be alright? I think I'm sick or dying with something here!"

Barbara finally met up with my eyes and something about her eyes has given me a message, but I could interpret its meaning. I desperately needed to know! It's been fifteen days…it's harder to even face it.

"You're not sick or dying. You're fine, Dick. I-" Her eyes changed to fear, deep inside that she wanted to tell me all about it, and explain how it was going to be for me.

So she says I'm fine just like Syler has. What could have been a big deal? If I couldn't win with her or Syler, why bother find out? My shoulders dropped as a sign and Barbara has loosened her grips. She came up and hugged me. My head fell onto her shoulder and my arms curled around her. She may be my friends, but she couldn't give me the comfort like Syler does.

"I give up…" I whispered.

She tightens her hug, "Don't worry…you won't have to wait too long, but I will kick Syler's ass if he doesn't in a month."

I wanted to at least laugh after that, but I couldn't. It didn't help me at all. If I couldn't find out easily through Syler, how can Barbara convince him to reveal the truth for me? She continued to hug me until Gari entered into the room with her large purse to hold our ballet clothes. Barbara patted my back and whispered a good bye. Gari and I left after Barbara to head over to the dance school. Luckily, the limo driver knew everything was. Gari hasn't said a word since she interrupted silent moment I had with Barbara.

Gari hugged me and I hugged her back. I needed it more than anything, but how can I get back on my feet again? What can I do to make it right again?

"Syler will tell you, Dick. If he told me, I would have told you by now." She commented.

I forced a smile and nodded slowly, "Thanks, but I think it's serious one."

"Well, whatever those wish is. He's an idiot to forget you're involved too. Genie thief exposed the wish on you and you certainly haven't forgotten what he did to you. You do have that kind of right, but don't argue with Syler's method of hiding a secret. He _will_ tell you, I promise you that much." She cheerfully smiled.

Gari has a word of wisdom about her brother and I admired her for that. Eventually, we couldn't stay in the limo forever and went out to our dance lesson. It was pretty much the same thing from our first lesson and kept on practicing. Miss Grace kept asking how many years of experience in my dancing performances and I had to explain it was only for about six to seven years at least. She did admire my dancing and asked if I should teach as well with her. I told her I already had a career on the path right now, but at least consider it.

Gari got to make new friends with the other girls and she settled right in. She never met them before nor even had friends through their school like this. She became interested in something entirely new.

Once class was over, Gari wanted to go to the Subway and she told the driver to come back in an hour. So, the driver did and left us alone for a while. We headed in, ordered our lunch, and sat down in comfort. Man, I was starving that's for sure!

Before she took a bite as she glanced up at me, "Um…Dick, what is it like to go to public school?"

I was a little shocked to hear that myself, "Oh, uh, I guess it's like private school, only no uniforms."

She nodded, "Can we…um, check them out tomorrow?"

I almost dropped my subway and felt confused. There was no way her brother would even allowed it since he's too careful for her.

"Um, Gari, Syler has an issue about the creep finding you and hurting you. I'm not sure if it's such a great idea and he'll find out anyway."

She hummed upsettingly, "He's too overly protective. I'm starting to think to smack him in the face and give him a wake up reality. I like my new friends!"

I chuckled, "You really like your new friends, why all of a sudden with a new interests in public school?"

She sighed, "They treated me better than my other friends. They treated me like true friends or best friends almost. I can be myself, regardless to my age. I mean, everyone in private school knows me because of my brother. I hated it. But if I go to public school, I can be myself for once."

I grinned, "And is it making you feel stronger?"

Gari smiled to exchange her response for that. So I sighed and considered to think of a way to convince Syler somehow. Gari was definitely serious about going to public school like normal girls and that's a big achievement I have to admit. A new mission to accomplish and I know Syler would probably have a bigger fit anyway. Tomorrow would be a long day to look through, but it's a lot of challenge too.

One thing for sure, Gari knows how to get myself back to normal without even trying and I admired her for that. Something about her with other people makes a different in a sense.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter should be out tomorrow, but I sent my Syler into a silent room. Not just ANY silent room. A room that pure silent, it's in the world's record for quietest place on Earth! So...he shouldn't last too long in there, hehe, evil aren't I? Maybe I can break him when using that room. Give me about 45 minutes. *evil smirks*<strong>

**Syler: *Snoring, actually sleeping* Zzz...Zzz...Zzz..**

**Me: O.o I don't know how sleeping affects in the quietest room for that. I'm deaf, beats me why it's normal for Syler. *Shrug* Maybe when he wakes up he'll freak out and starts hallucinating. Tsk, tsk...hang in there readers!**


	28. Day 21

**Okay, this is a slow chapter. Next one will be more interesting! So, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Has anyone ever get the feeling that being outside has given a better feeling and knows that much it was going to be alright? That anything was possible and nothing could get in the way? Well, I felt like today could be a successful day without even needing to try. It's such a great feeling! I woke up early and cheerful today and Gari was still sleeping in.<p>

I took a shower already and headed into the living room with the laptop before anything begins. Thankfully, it was a weekend and didn't have to exactly worry about online courses today. The tea was made and drank plenty of them for the day. I ate breakfast, took the vitamin, and now, there's nothing else to worry about.

I began to contact Syler through this video chat thing and heard the playful music making a call through him.

The screen popped up with his cheerful smile and that was hint he got his day time scene finished and he only has to deal with night scenes which worked out perfectly for the both of us.

"Hello my lovely robin-kin," He sweetly welcomed a conversation.

I giggled, "Hello X, so no interruptions today?"

He nodded, "Of course, Dick. I shouldn't have to leave for another five to six hours from now."

I admired that, "Perfect."

"Something has gotten you in such a good mood today, what's up?" Syler noticed really easily.

I shrugged, "Beats me, I feel so good today! It's like nothing can ruin it!"

Syler smirked, "Not unless I can make it even more amazing,"

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Too bad, I'd like that kiss and it would have made everything amazing."

Syler rolled his eyes and we both laughed. It was the greatest feeling in the world and can't help it at all.

"So what's Gari doing today?"

"She's sleeping in," I nodded, "She was really worn out from yesterday and happy to go for dancing."

Syler was shocked, "Sle-sleeping in? My, what did you do to her yesterday, Dick?"

I chuckled, "Actually, she wore herself out from ballet. We went out another restaurant and she really into detecting a few people out. By the time dessert came, she was getting so tired and came home like that in my arms so sleepy."

I can remember how tired Gari truly was after going through so much in a day.

"Wow, I got to admit, Dick, you're good with kids so far I've known. Gari already grown to like you a lot more than the exes I've had."

I chuckled, "Yeah…especially when you gotten overly protective standard over my head."

Syler agreed, "True, but she's alright."

"Hm, yeah, she is. Say, you say that murder doesn't know what she looks like, but how will you know he won't look for her in private school?"

I thought that would be a perfect way to get Gari into school. Syler froze at the question, tensed up about it, and confused at my words.

"Why are you asking me that, Dick? Did something happen at her school or something?" He slowly gulped down his greatest fear.

My head shook, "No, no, no. Nothing happens. Commonly, murder recognizes names and rank. Since your family is a high rank or rich ones, they will be able to track her last name down and know what school she attends to. Private schools don't have serious protection like public school."

Syler nodded and heard my points out easily.

"True, public school does protect students more." Syler thought, "And I wouldn't have to deal with the whole uniform drama with the school." He was typing, but still looking at me at the same time.

Looks like it's a success so far and can't wait to tell Gari a possible get into a normal school. Syler hardly noticed I manipulated him, but only if I could solve the secret of his.

"I'm thinking of putting her in Gotham Elementary."

I blinked, "She told me she's going to six grades, isn't that in middle school level?"

Syler paused… "Oh, yes, thank you. I forgot about her moving up to different level."

Yet, he hasn't suspected a thing. Was I better under manipulating than lying? Who knows and he finally stopped typing.

"Well, sent a request to accept my sister attending to the school. It might take a week and a half." Syler sighed and glanced up at me, "Ah, I miss you, little robin-kin. I just can't to see myself not out of bed without you."

I bit my lip and feeling all gushed up about it. He kept flirting me through the whole conversation about food or places I already went to before in my life time. He was just concentrating on the basic and I assumed he's trying to pick a restaurant to take me out to. Actually, it made me more nervous than ever to even go and not sure how our society takes it that Dick Grayson's dating a famous movie director, Syler Ritter.

Bruce wasn't comfortable about us at all and now, he's in a mental issue with himself. Of course, Syler was telling me about how he just found out this one of his actors has performed triple backflip and discovered he had experienced taking Gymnastic Olympic since he was three years old. For me, that impressed me the most. Syler was showing himself off that he can go up ten backflip, but cannot do it in public's display to find out at all. I didn't blame him at all and remembered that he did more backflips than anyone else in my life time. Unless he grew up in circus, he could have a fine career there.

Somehow, he was vent up on about going to the zoo for the heck of it and I had no clue why. I doubted Gari would even be into that, but something in Gotham City's zoo must be catching his attention…or could it be something else I was missing? I left the subject alone and agreed to Syler's planning since there wasn't much of a choice.

He has been on and on about what to do once he gets back home and I laughed with a little humor to see his involvement during his week off. His movie would be released in a couple of months and he was insisting that I'd go with him. To me, it was an excuse to show off to public media about our relationship. Oh, I can imagine plenty of reactions and whole lot of drama to face. Maybe after that, we'd hide from others and just enjoy our time together. That sounded much nicer than I wanted to be.

Syler was already jumping into plans about everything and he was so sure we'd be together for about a year at least. Maybe Barbara was right, that I was just fine, and maybe the wish was something to never lose me. I was confident of that and how he was careful to keep me alive and safe and more. I didn't mind much of protection, but it was the sweetest thing for him to do.

Finally, after spending five hours with him, he had to go if he wanted the night scene look perfectly right and not messed up. He was serious about his job that was for sure. I closed my laptop and yawned.

"Hey Dick!" She jumped down as her butt joined onto the couch with full of smile, "I got an idea for tomorrow!" She giggled.

I jumped, not expecting her to do that and sighed, "Hey Gari and what are you up to now?" My lips curled.

Gari whistled, trying to hide it all, and I attack her with tickling monster. She screamed and giggled her heads off. She struggled to keep my hands off and I began to laugh silly. We somehow ended up on the floor and breathing back to normal after such a great laugh.

"I was thinking about going to the circus they have up tomorrow morning!" She giggled.

I felt my heart stopped after hearing it. The flashing pictures of my haunting past has yet swallowed me alive and could not feel warm at all. The blood scattered everywhere like balloon water has made a mess on a gray cemented floor. How their bodies were crooked and too inflexible for a human to make a move like that. It was so painful looking and their eyes were so empty, yet fear built inside of them. Their frowns to die like that were not what they wanted to be and wiped away from their only son. It was tremendously horrible to see something so unfair. Nothing ever was to me.

Yet, I couldn't let my fears built up in me. Knowing it was only five years ago, it had happened. No one really knows where we were going and that people only thought of me as Bruce's son. They never cross their mind to think of my biological parents and their awfully murdered death. They were more relieved when the murderer was arrested and placed to jail for life. The jurors and judge never sentence the man to death row, but it was how things were in reality. As long that murderer stayed in jail, I knew I was safe from his hands. As long I didn't perform any flying for the audience. If I were forced to, I'd request a safety net and doubling it too.

"…okay. We'll go." I said it in after all five or ten seconds to Gari's answer.

She giggled, "Awesome! I heard there are elephants and tigers and lions and popcorns and clowns!" She covered her mouth to giggle some more.

Gari was excited, but I faked mine. She had no idea what she has just done. I didn't think I'd ever go back there again and how crazy it was to even face something like that so suddenly. Gari rushed to the kitchen and decided to make herself a sandwich. I wasn't feeling like going out today, but I forced the good things in my mind.

_He's in jail._ I thought.

'_But what if he escapes tonight?'_ Another side of me spoke.

_No, he's not like the other criminals. He cannot escape!_

'_So? Metahumans can easily break him out for their advantage. They can set him free and he'd find the last member of Grayson to whip out in exchange for his drug needs._'

That side of me was dark, given me a flashing vision…

_He showed up with small dagger in his hand, smirking to the fact I was defenseless, and he trapped me in a small corner. He sliced my skin, everywhere from toe to my head, and saved my neck for last. I would scream and beg him to stop and let me go. No matter how hard I tried, I'd bleed at a dying whim, and knowing that no one could save me._

I gulped and withdraw from the horrid from my mind. I breathed slowly in and out, reminding myself that's how impossible it was, and the fact no one knows where I am. Not even my team and cannot shake the feeling about wanting to stay alive and be safe. Syler didn't even want me to fight, he wanted me to run, and be safe in that shower place in that basement. Even with Gari to be safe as well. Was Syler this careful?

Somehow, I wasn't looking forward to the next day and facing my past's fears.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter possibly tomorrow - got my driver's test and confident enough to pass it! 8D - So, if I pass it, I'm in a great mood = story comes out faster - hopefully. <strong>

**Syler: *nodding* You better, I want to be with Robin and I miss him! Dammit, woman! Hurry up, would ya?**

**Me: *glares at him and sighed* And now you guys see what I have to put up with? *head shook* But, Syler! You know I'm working on it! Sheesh, someone's impatient here. **


	29. Day 22

**Alright! Chapter is flowing much better! ;D So you guys know, this woman here has her license! So that means I'm writing faster now! *giggles* Just got a question, is a there any fanfic involving Raven and Batman - possible couple pairing? That's all I need to know. Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Unbelievable! Gari and Syler were too much alike with the morning routine, honestly! Gari woke me up right up at five in the morning to get some Harry's Coffee Shop breakfast and she really didn't want to miss the circus today. To me, I was a nervous wreck about going to a place I haven't been to in such a long time. How the hell will I survive? What happens if I choked up on my fears? What-if-if my murderer shows up and tries to kill me?<p>

Gari kept distracting me by asking me what some of the food tasted like on the menu and already forgotten about the plan for later. I ordered the same thing I had last time here and definitely enjoyed my sweet cinnamon smell for breakfast and how good they looked. Until I got my tea, I had to remind myself to make some at home to prevent the worse nausea tomorrow. There's no way I could let myself go through that in the morning!

"Do you think Syler will like this place, Dick?" She caught my attention.

I chuckled, "Maybe, but shush, don't tell him I plan on bringing him." I winked.

She giggled, "Like a date?"

I hummed, "Maybe, but not until he does it first."

She awed, "He's taking you out? That's sweet. He rarely takes his boyfriends out, but you're very lucky, Dick."

Rarely takes his boyfriends out? Wow, I must be that lucky as she claimed me to be. Did Syler seriously didn't take others out that much? To think about it, he's always at home sort of a man and often likes to spend time right at home. I remembered that suit he has in his closet…our closet and how lovely it looked. I was simply curious what he would look like in them and how good he'd be.

"I guess so," I commented, "But, what about quality times with him?"

Gari nodded and finished chewing, "We sometimes go camping out in Tennessee and it's the best place in the world!" She giggled, "Got to love the nature's work."

"Hm, how do you normally get there by?"

"By trains, of course! We go on fancier ones, though. It's safer for the environment anyway."

Gari really does disapprove of the flying like Syler has said.

"Well, what if you had to fly over country?"

"Then…we ship over."

"Ah, I see." I nodded.

Yeah, she cleared that up with herself on the safer plans of hers, but it didn't really make much sense.

"You know," I whispered and leaned in, "Cyborg works on Titan's jet and they're relying on the wind and being charged up."

She gasped quietly, "So cool! Do you think I can ride it someday?" She peered in.

"I'll ask Cyborg and see what I can do."

She giggled and filled with much happiness. She has no idea how lucky she was truly to even meet me at all. A fan like her was something else, yet, she's aware of a lot of things. She's a strong girl I have ever met, yet, spoiled in some sense.

"So when are you going back to fight crimes and stuff, Dick?" She whispered and then, took a sip of her chocolate milk.

I stabbed my strawberry with my fork, "Um, probably next month."

Gari nodded, "Awesome, do you think I can meet your team and everything?"

I froze and thought about it. There was no way Syler would reveal his secret over to his sister and how the team would easily take advantage of Red X's identity and everything. If she finds out, it was over for good.

"Um, I'm not sure. It's up to Syler to allow it." I nodded and continued to eat my breakfast like it was normal.

Gari shrugged, "I'll bug Syler about it and there's no doubt about it."

I chuckled, but only to let her think she'll win. It wasn't my place to do that and I wasn't even allowed to check into my team or my home with them! Ugh, somehow, I wondered how this relationship was even going to work out. It's constantly too much drama. I mean, I don't mind if it's once a while or facing something that couldn't really wreck our relationship. With Gari here, she became my sister to me. Did that means Syler and I were mate for life or what?

Pamela was eager to serve for us today and did her job wonderfully. Gari could tell when her wedding was, just a bit off, and I admired her observing it all. It just took practice. She started rambling on about the dance school on Monday and it was only Saturday! I chuckled and realized she missed her new friends.

"How about invite them over on Monday? I won't mind and I'll be busy dealing with online courses anyway."

Her head jolted, "Are you sure? I kind of want to earn their friendship first before they find out."

"It wouldn't be smart hiding it, though. It hurts friendships more."

She nodded, "I suppose. I'll think about it." She buried herself into eating her breakfast.

I knew that well from experience and certainly, it wasn't fun at all. I lost all of my friends and ended up being home schooled since it wasn't working out well. Until…that was being friend with Barbara wasn't really much of a choice and actually, I was glad to be friends with her.

Once Gari and I finished our breakfast, I handed Gari a couple of hundred dollars and she handed it over to the waitress who's been a great service. Pamela smiled with tears and hugged Gari. I joined up and nodded once.

"She's adorable sister you have, Dick."

"She's my cousin, but she is adorable." I grinned.

Pamela chuckled and nodded. Gari and I held each other's hands and walked back into the limo until something has reoccurred in my mind for today…no. Somehow, I kept walking with Gari and not even knowing it was sooner than I imagined in my lifetime. Why did I have to face this? It was too sudden. I wanted to turn around and ask for a second breakfast and avoid the whole thing. Instead, in Gari's eyes only see me as a hero who does not have fears…even if she knew my strongest one. Why would she drag me along to a nightmare of my past? My hands began to feel swollen, not really feeling normal, and Gari didn't even notice.

Gari requested the location to the driver and he drove to wherever it was. I closed my eyes, just pretending that we were heading home, and breathed at a normal pace. My fingers finally felt normal and not too thick either. Why did that happen? Who knows why, but I rather not find out. Maybe it was just stressing out over something in the past. I didn't plan on visiting a circus until a ten years complete. That I might be able to grow up and move on somehow. I was only thirteen when it happened and just a teenage boy.

The ride felt longer than I have imagined, but where was this circus anyway? What kind- no, it's just like any circus everyone has always seen every time they went or be a part of, and nothing would be different apart from that. Was my breathing getting difficult? Gari hasn't said anything about it, so I must be safe somehow. Everything in my mind…feeling like fleeing off and let Gari go. I could face whatever Syler could do, even if it meant being trap back in that basement for a while. It was better to deal with it.

Then, I'll hurt Gari's feelings. It would ride on my guilty conscious and that wouldn't be right. She'd look at me someone completely different and I'd hate to be look like that at all in my life time! There was just no way I could ever allow it. So what could I do in the circus? Just keep getting popcorn or make spilling accidents or urging – speaking of, I had too much of tea today. – to go to the bathroom several times or more avoidance to even see anything inside. There was no way I could be ever this ready. Why did I even accept the plan to go? What made me break through and allow it? It's something of the idea to be even dealing like this and it's too much to handle at once. Dammit, Syler, why did you have to even be in Greenland at this time of my life? I need him!

The limo stopped and already parked in.

My heart skipped a beat and then, pounded so hard to its aching memory.

My cheeks felt the tears of my unfair death for my parents, yet, invisible.

Every single of my muscles locked up and refused to move.

My breathing was rough as if water was inside my lungs and couldn't breathe right.

"Come on, Dick! It's in the stadium!" She nodded.

At least it wasn't a tent setting, which kind of comforts me. It was hard to tell the difference between the two. Somehow, I followed her out of the limo and she held onto my hand. Her smile was helping me to be distracted a little and her head jittered the way.

It was crowded, but I kept my eyes remaining on Gari the whole time. Man, I never noticed how soft her brown hair was. Definitely like her mother's hair looked in the picture I saw a few times. It's ashamed Syler and Gari had to lose their parents. It's too unfair for them to be given this kind of a life…or even mine.

Gari gasped and yanked my hand to check out the snack stand. I noticed it was set up like hockey or football stadiums would normally have it up by. I glanced around noticed several faces, unfamiliar, and bunch of annoying kids who couldn't wait to see anything that entertained them. Parents were faking their happiness; disguising the fact they have to spend more money than just tickets alone. Honestly, they wished to be rich. However, something within my blood away from my cheeks and there's no damn way we were staying.

I yanked Gari and started to take the opposite direction. Gari hurried up to my pace and I kept checking back. No…it was impossible! How?

"Wh-what's wrong, Dick?"

I gulped, "Trouble."

My eyes scanned around and checked back. No…it was impossible. How could it even be possible when I wasn't even in my City? What Gotham City? Could it be possible to be easily tracked down, but no one knew our plans. I picked Gari up into my arms and ran through the crowds. My heart beating for its life, doubting anything to be even possible at all, and knowing that wasn't even a good thing!

"Dic-Dick! You're scaring me!" Her lips quivered.

I managed to snuck us out of the side, hoped to run without much of a slow down, and traffic had to ruin my getaway.

"Call your brother. _Now._ Tell him to get us instantly. It's no longer safe for us."

I didn't have my uniforms or any guards to protect myself. My mind repeatedly play over and over…

Gari pulled out her cell phone and started to contact her brother to get a hold of him. Thankfully, he picked it up and I listened in.

"Hey Gari, what's up?"

"S-sy-Syler, Dick says to get us instantly. It's no longer safe for us."

A brief silent from Syler, but I kept running. My head jerked back and kept noticing we were still being chased after. No…why did it has to happen today? I gulped.

"Put me on the phone with Dick, Gari. Now." Syler requested.

Gari placed the phone onto my ear and kept running no matter what.

"What's going on, Dick?"

"My archenemy…I think, but it could be his bot. Slade. I think he found me by using my hair DNA, but he doesn't seem to acknowledge the-" I took a deep breath, "-fact who I truly am. Please, I'm not kidding about getting us out. You're capable of transporting at least five people at once. Help, would ya!" I couldn't breathe.

"Cover Gari's eyes and be there in thirty seconds."

"Got it."

I kept running, but I began to cover Gari's eyes. She tried to fight, but I wouldn't let her win.

"Gari, trust me on this."

She whimpered, "A-are-are we going to die, Dick?"

I hushed, "No," I whispered, "We're going to be safe soon." I kissed her head.

I felt the familiar suit and arms wrapped around us. I closed my eyes and everything was an unusual sensation I recognized not so long ago. His arms were removed slowly and heard the belt's at work. My eyes opened up and saw Syler with a worried look. I bent down and set Gari down. My hand removed from her eyes and hushed her a few times.

"Gari, don't freak out okay? Syler saved us. We're not in Gotham City anymore." I explained.

She breathed calmly and nodded. We both glanced up at Syler and she gave him a look. Her head shook, she refused to believe whatever came into her head, and supposedly it was my fault.

"It made sense…of course…always." She whispered, "I don't know what, but you were evil once, weren't you?" Gari entered into disbelief shock.

Syler glanced over at me, "Dick, what did you tell her about me?"

I stood up and felt tired of this. I noticed we were in his little temporarily office, but something was very wrong. Wrong as seeing Slade…or a possible Sladebot. The question was how?

"How about you two stop hiding stuff from each other and hear each other's story out first?" My head shook, "I need to go figure some stuff out. I don't know how much time I have left before Slade or bot could find me. He _knew_ where I was." I scoffed.

It was a damn freaky thing to face, even the fact he's been wondering where the hell I've been. Slade never liked it when I wasn't with my team or anything else. Something was very wrong.

"Dick, stay." It wasn't a suggestion; it was a demand from Syler.

"He's after me!" I couldn't really move after that, but what could I do? We're in Greenland forgiven sake!

"You're not leaving anywhere, Dick. He shouldn't be able to get here within matters of days, we're safe. We can go back home in a few days. Neither of you two is leaving this room unless he shows up sooner than I expected." Syler insisted…no, demanded that we follow along.

Every fiber of my being boiled up inside of me, couldn't stand being on the sideline, and remembered my parents' death. It was too much.

"I need to do research on Slade's recent activities. You got your laptop, Syler?" I turned and gotten serious now.

Syler blinked and frowned at me. Oh crap-

"No. You know I won't allow, don't even fool me on this-"

"Slade's after me, you idiot! There is no way I'm going even let you fight against him! He's too dangerous for you deal with!" I hissed, "He murdered, stole, enslaved me, and more! You have no idea what he's capable of! If I can figure out what he's up to, I can prevent his scheme!" I snapped.

Syler stood frozen at my bitterness, but a hero was always a job. My eyes glanced around the office and spotted his brief case. I marched right up and snatched his laptop out of it.

"Don't even think about using it, Dick, get off now." He hissed.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll never tell you what the big deal!"

I stared at Syler…Barbara and him knew something was the big deal, but they acted like it's nothing. To me, it was something. I may not know what it was, but he was confusing me even more. My head shook furiously, felt it was too much to handle, and wished to yank my hair out.

"Don't you even want me to be safe, Syler?"

"SHUT UP! Shut up! Shut. Up. Shut up right now! You boys are acting over some…some damn secret! I'm tired of having to solve this myself in my own head! Ugh!" Gari was really aggressive at the both of us.

Syler's jaw dropped, totally speechless, and I glared right at her for going overboard. But I calmed down a bit.

"Sorry, Gari, but Syler is protective ones." I crossed my arms and leaned back on the chair.

Syler glanced at me, "You knew she was swearing?"

"Dude, she's the ones around home. For twenty five days, you kind of pick up a lot." My eyes rolled, "I'm not stupid to figure out a smart girl like her out."

Gari huffed and Syler was still clueless about his sister entirely. He glanced over to her and just completely shocked about it.

"Gari, care to explain?"

Gari exchanged glance with me, I gave a quick grimace for her support on this, and I tugged Syler's sleeve.

"You might want to sit down and hear out first, but I want no change in this." I even looked at her, "You too, Gari, I refused to let you both look at each other different than you are already are." I sighed.

They heard me out first, but nodded to agree anyway. Gari soothed her arm and sighed to admit something that was so easy.

"Syler, you…you were never meant to find out, but I guess it seems…silly to lie straight to your face since I was three." She bit her lip, "Mom took me to ballet in September and that creep got a hold of me. I was scared, but I wanted to dance. The creep tried to threaten me if I dance, I'd die. I was trying to get out of his grip and he ended up slicing my leg and left me bleeding. He ran off and escaped. I ended up in the hospital and gotten several stitches." She soothed her arm, "Mom told me to never tell you about this, but it's just how things were. I had nightmares and I do actually remember. Since then, I always wore pants or dress that went to my knees. Christmas was the last time I wore them." She nodded, "I've been pretending to be a hyper girl, not afraid of anything, and pretending to be a tomboy girl. Dick easily saw right through me and I'm not just a smart sister. I'm a girl who has a teenage mind. I can tell Bruce is Batman, but I can't figure out who you play. The way Dick puts it…the way everyone puts it is that you're a criminal or hint of evil. I can't put it together there and you could have been anybody." She shrugged.

Syler's jaw was still hanging there. It's quite a shocker for someone who hasn't figured it out for so long.

"…so-so you weren't really afraid of the dancing or someone hurting you if you danced?" Syler couldn't understand anything at all.

Gari shook her head, "No. I was more scared to be hurt by that creep. By the way, that creep was the one who killed our parents. Over some nonsense file!" She scoffed and shook her head, "He would have been close to find it on me if he kept checking through my hair, but luckily, no one has ever found it."

Gari crossed her arms and leaned against the wall to comfort herself. I smiled to show her how proud of her I was. I looked up at Syler and nodded at him.

"Syler, you go ahead and tell her the other side of you." I insisted.

Syler sighed, but he was afraid to reveal something so personal. His fingernails dug into his sleeves.

"Gari…when you were seven. I went out one night and joined into Jump City. After hearing so much about Robin and his latest invention, I had to have it. I thought I could feel safe having it and make me feel stronger." He gulped, "So I stole it from his vault with high security. I became his invention and someone new." He smiled, "But, that's when I fell in love with him. I became a thief to his eyes, but it was because I needed power for the suit. Anything else, I would steal and return it when I no longer needed it." He chuckled, "Robin thought I was just some low life thief, but I proved him wrong that I can be a hero too. I played everything by rules, not caring about any limits, and anything involving Robin. I supposed you could say I kidnap him, but he came with his own choice." He sighed, "I'm Red X."

Gari stood against the wall, witness the truth of her own brother, and how it was something…different. It was personal to him, but he did well. I soothed his arm and smiled at him happily.

"You're a thief, but you return stuff?" She scratched her head, definitely very confused about everything.

Syler chuckled, "Rather to be a hero, but I play by my rules instead."

Gari was just stunned, "It's no wondered why Dick is having a big fit over not telling. You're…"

I glared, "Things changed, Gari. He proven himself to be…an anti-hero, I should say. He's no criminal."

Gari sighed, "Well, it makes sense with everything." Her head shook, "Now, what about Slade? Why was he at the circus? How could have he even find us?"

That made us think about it for a while, but I had more experience than I have imagined in my life time so far. Slade knew where I was, he knew I was getting away, and probably figured out I was no longer in country. Something was off, how could have he found me by now? He's been looking for me…sure, Gotham City could be an easy to find since it's right next to my city I tend to. Even the my team doesn't even know where I was to be exact, not even Raven does…or does she?

"He wants something and he won't give up on the cases with me. He has a new strategy plan."

Syler nodded, "True, but what advantage does he has to just find you? All he's going to find would be Dick Grayson, nothing else."

Gari shrugged, "You have been gone from the tower for almost a month now, but what could he really needs out of this town? There's bunch of criminals like Joker."

I snorted, "Trust me, Joker tends to handle things very…luring. Slade likes to gain our attention and take it straight forward action. If he knew we were going to the circus," I mentally shrugged it off, "…he knows I was there. He's trying to identify me or at least…bring me back home or something."

Syler growled, "He better not! You're mine and don't you ever forget that!" He snapped at me.

I blinked, "Dude, layoff the coffee. I already had fallen in love with you more on day five. Slade tends to be into controlling people, but expects me to fight somehow."

"Maybe Slade has the desire to fight and wants his ass kicked," Gari commented, "I've noticed criminals enjoyed kicking ass or feeling pain." Her eyes rolled.

Syler still couldn't believe this was his sister, "I'm not sure if it's just Slade's thing."

I nodded, "Yeah, Slade is many thing, but he's not sick as that. I did reading the other day and found out that he's been questioning my team about me. Maybe he figured out I was taken by someone. It's just what questions did he even ask them?"

Syler gawked at me, bewildered by the fact I already kept up to date, and trying to understand a few things.

"What did he do when he asked questions? I assume he isn't the type to just ask." Gari broke the silent again.

I hummed, "He held a hostage and threaten her life if questions weren't answered. After he got what he wanted, he sliced her arm and she was saved after that. He escaped. Not only that, he tried to steal the military computer in Jump City." I pointed out.

Syler jerked his head over to, "_The_ military computer? He's got to be kidding me! That thing can still have stronger connection to the Tower and view anything, including personal places."

My heart skipped a beat hearing its greatest advantage. So there was a better reason why Slade wanted it. He wanted a closer look to each of us, but he wants me included. Syler shook his head, Gari was quiet about it like it was all natural-

"Oh, crap." I figured it out, "He knows I have important data on him, I never got to find out what was his official identity, and I would have done it about a month and a half ago if someone hasn't bothered to drag me to his home," I glared at him.

He whistled innocently, "Sorry, but seriously, what made the man to come after you if you don't even know it?"

My eyes rolled, "He wants to keep his identity covered for life, Syler. It would mean, he'd try to come into the tower and take the information away from my hands. I need to tell the Titans to head over to the military computer and secure it more. There's no way Slade is getting his hand-"

"And what makes you think I'd let you? Look, I'll tell Raven and she can handle the rest. I know where her room is-"

"Don't go into her room! Are you nuts?"

He chuckled, "I already went into her room, I just go to her bed, and take her out of there. I don't really care about whatever she has in her room."

I slapped my face, stunned to learn that my boyfriend already knew what's Raven's room was like, and everything. Out of everyone, I was the only one who hasn't dared to enter into her room like that. It was strange to see they all had snuck in or found a way. I never saw a thing in her room, just completely dark, and unexplained feeling in her room.

"Wait, you've been at home for more than a month, Dick?" Gari asked.

Syler and I exchanged glance and nodded to answer her question. Gari shook her head and pinched her nose bridge.

"Wow…I have got to keep up." She commented, "But, what's with the whole Dick can't really do anything here?"

I lifted up my bracelet wrist, "When he mentioned kidnap, I literally got kidnap. He got me to never leave your mansion for a month and make sure I learn to not break the rules. He can track me down to everywhere. Syler doesn't want me to leave or be with the Titans. That and refused to let me even fight or be a hero at the moment." My eyes rolled.

Gari shot glares at Syler and he shrugged.

"I have my reason, alright? I care a lot about Dick and I can't risk anything dangerous." Syler defended himself.

She sighed, "I better hear you'll stop all of this nonsense here, it's too much to handle everything at once!"

"I'm fine, Gari." I hinted, "It's actually Syler who is pushing it a little overboard on his protectiveness on me." I pointed at him.

Syler shook his head, "Gee, thanks for being a lawyer, Dick. Remind me to hire you." He said sarcastically.

I chuckled, "Sure, I'll make it that you're completely innocent." I winked.

We laughed, but I stopped as I remember Slade was after me right now. Seriously, what made him think I was even going there? Something felt so wrong.

There was a door knocking and we all jumped. Syler immediately shoved me into the closet with Gari and shut the door. He went to deal with whoever was at the door. I listened carefully.

"Mr. Ritter, the set is ready to go. The actors and actress will be showing up in ten minutes, please be ready."

"Alright, I'll be there soon. Just gathering on the reviews of the scripts first. Thank you for getting my attention on that."

"Yes, Mr. Ritter, oh, and what would you like to have for dinner? The errand guy is going out to get some food."

"Oh, get me the large combo Chinese food. I'm starving! Just double the food for me and that's all."

"Will do and run that by James."

"Thanks, Mr. Blanca."

The door closed and felt the closet door opened up. Thankfully, the office's closet was huge to hide in. I sighed and calmed down since it was Slade at the moment. Dammit, why did he has to chase me today? …well, I'll slack him off since he sort of saved me from going to the circus and memory haunting moments.

"Sorry about that, but I can't afford to allow any outsiders to find out about the movies or anyone knowing you guys are here." Syler pointed, "But, there will be a break in about an hour. I should be able to spend time in here. If there's an emergency, text my phone fast and I rushed in."

I nodded, "Alright, keep it natural to your work. We wouldn't want to gain any suspicion here and can't afford it anyway."

Syler nodded and hurried up to gather his stuff, including his laptop, and knew I won't have much of a chance taking it away. He left his office and locked the door to prevent anyone to be able to come in so easily. Gari and I looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do, and there wasn't much in the office other than a couch…or was it one of those pull out bed?

"So…what's the real story on how you met Syler?"

I chuckled, "Well, I did tell you the honest story, just covered up in disguises."

She blinked, "Care to clear it up for me?"

I chuckled and nodded, "Yeah," I sighed, "You see, when I found out he stole my suit. I was a little worried about getting into the wrong hand for the suit." I rubbed my back, "But I caught him at the place where he needed power for his suit, xanthium was held at. By the end, I saved him from making the biggest mistake of his life. He ended up helping me going against Professor Chang from destroying the Titan tower."

She gasped, "So, he's not that bad, is he?"

I chuckled, "No, I'm surprised he has most of my moves too. I stole the belt from him before he could have a chance to escape. I thought he vanished for good." My head shook, "That is, until he tried to go after my private briefcase and I couldn't afford to lose something personal over to the criminals. He tried to get ahead, but his motorcycle got destroyed and I saved him again. So, he helped to stop the rest of the criminals going after my briefcase."

Gari blinked, "So, he's alright?"

I shrugged, "I guess so. He already proved me that he returns things, but he still has a habit of stealing a lot."

Gari shook her head, couldn't believe her own brother breaking the law, and I was surprised today everyone got to be themselves more. No more secret, but I wasn't too sure how she'd be in this situation like this.

"Well, that makes sense. So he really did kidnap, you didn't he?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but to think about it, he gave me two choices. I chose to protect my friends and went with him. He's a little…obsessed with me, I should say."

Gari giggled, "That's because he's in love with you. People do crazy things with their lovers."

Eventually, it was settling down our tension and we theorized some ideas of what Slade could possibly do. Gari nearly thought the man might be interested in enslaving me again, but what advantage would that get Slade to this time? His chances of finding out my deep secrets? There wasn't anything to find out and Slade already made it clear. If he found out mine, he wouldn't be letting me live much. He preferred that I'd live longer than him, but why would he need to track me down? What advantages would that give him?

So, I could be close to finding out his identity, big deal. The thing was, how does he know I have that form of data on me? He doesn't even realize it too much- Unless he checked over the crimes he played out for about half a year. He could have a huge fit over losing his personal secret identity for some reason. Could the man have a reputable reputation in his other life?

I have noticed other heroes like Batman/Bruce. They play two different people. No one would even suspect a thing between the two. No one would probably suspect much with Superman and whoever he plays. I already know Kid Flash and he's much different than I have expected. He was someone I can always count on, my best friend, and knowing he could help somehow. He knew my secret identity. Would Slyer have a fit if I let one of my friends know?

"Gari, may I borrow your phone? I'm thinking of getting one of my best friends helping me out."

Gari blinked and nodded, "Sure," She pulled out her phone and handed it to me, "Here."

I smiled to exchange a thank you and began to recall a number I haven't pressed in such a long time. Luckily, I only needed to wait for three seconds.

"You're talking to Wally here, let's get things going now." He chuckled.

My eyes rolled, "Yeah, yeah, Wally, it's Dick. Listen, I'm being stalked by Slade and I'm sort of on vacation. He was last found at the Gotham City's circus that's going on and I'm in another country. Could you stop Slade from reaching me?"

"Uh, dude, you realized he's not my type of villain, right?"

"Wally, you're the only ones who'd probably can stop him. Now would you? I don't even have my mask on and I'm trying to be Dick here." I frowned.

"Why do I have a feeling you just frowned at me? You know I hate it when you use that on me."

I chuckled, "Because it's your weakness. Now would you?"

"Dammit, I can't win anything with you, huh? Well, you owe me one, dude."

My eyes rolled, "Fine. I'll buy you one of those special chocolate from Valrhona Noir Extra Amer, alright?"

"Hey! My favorite! I'm on it. Should I call you back on this phone?"

"If you got Slade out of the way or at least distracted for a few days, let me know. So yes, on this phone. If you hear a girl, just tell her to hand the phone over to me."

"…how old is this girl?"

"You'll be arrested if that's what you mean?"

"And certainly keeping in mind to must avoid!" He laughed.

My eyes rolled and hung up on him. I handed her the phone back, but something was off. Gari and I couldn't seem to figure out whatever Slade could truly be up to, but the military computer was something…new. He stopped because I wasn't there. It was like the man was obsessed with me too much, but he's truly is. He wanted to be a father to me, replace my father, and knowing I already have a father.

Could it be that Slade's possession to want to be a father was his main goal? That he wants to make sure I live throughout my entire life and do something I believe by my moral? He thinks he's raising me, but no…I raised myself alone. I left home because Bruce would not let me handle missions on my own, he wouldn't let me get involved, and give back to protect people. He treated me like I wasn't smart enough. So I left home because it was his territory alone. So, I created my territory by sharing it with my team. We worked things out and everyone had equal opportunity to be involved, missions, and protects others. We hear each other's break through, even if it's not logical, but we still hear things out.

Eventually, Syler came back with Chinese food and enough for all of us to eat. We were all up so early, we needed sleep in some point. Once Syler finished eating his dinner, he had to hurry up and join back to his directing career. We kept on eating the rest of the dinner without needing to be worry about anything. I was still waiting for Wally to call back. He's Kid Flash, but what if he missed Slade by a state or two? No…it's impossible for Slade to get here on foot, so he must have a way to get to places somehow. I trusted Wally to make it easier for me, but then again, I'd get his favorite chocolate anyway for helping out.

Finally, Syler came back after a few hours and Gari fell asleep on me. He softly chuckled at his sister and I shrugged to the fact we weren't really going anywhere. He went into the closet and pulled out the extra blanket and pillows.

"Hold her and stand up. I'm pulling the bed out for us." Syler insisted.

I nodded and lifted Gari up. She was really wiped out, considering we woke up really early today, and it felt like a long day. Syler got the pull out bed set out and he sets everything up for all of us. Luckily, it was able to hold us all up and fit us too. Gari was sleeping in front of me, Slyer was behind me, and somehow, we ended up cuddling up with each other the rest of the night. It was just too much to handle all at once to the fact my archenemy was after me. The question would be why was he after me? None of this made sense.

* * *

><p><strong>Robin: *muttering* Ooh, great, still can't be the hero, can I?<strong>

**Me: *giggled nervously* Sorry, Robin, but you got Slade after you right now.**

**Robin: *rolled his eyes* Yeah, yeah...but I still want to know what's going on with me?**

**Syler: *chuckles* Sorry, little robin-kin, I'm not ready to tell you. Give me some time.**

**Robin: *groan* It's been 17 days, how long do I even need to wait?**

**Syler: *whistling* I don't know, I'll tell you when I do. **

**Me: *sighs* I'm working on negotiating with Syler on revealing it so...only if I figure out how to break his stubbornness.**


	30. Day 23

**I felt such in a good mood, but sorry for the shortness! DX I'm trying to make it slower or drag out in the right places, but it's hard when you're doing it for each day. I will not give up until I complete 31 days! I will not give up! I keep my words and I stick to it! Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

><p>It felt nice to be warm through the entire night. I missed that a lot. Although, I never got to take care of the second tea and can't exactly afford to be sick again. Syler would throw a fit over something like that. I felt his lips on my head a few times and I glanced up behind me to see him already awake.<p>

"I miss you so much," He cradled me and kissed my forehead this time.

I swore my cheeks blushed, "I miss you so much too, Syler. Got tea?"

He chuckled, "You're lucky I already have it in my office. Help yourself."

I blinked, "Why you have tea here?"

"Because last time, you had a fit when it wasn't right away."

My eyes rolled. Yes, I had a fit over that just because I wasn't patient enough. I checked down and saw Gari was still in my arms, but she did look comfortable. My arms slipped off of her and Syler took over to cuddle with her. I hopped off the bed and helped myself some hot tea. Syler knew the right ones, but while I stirred. I had this urge to use the bathroom again and I groaned.

"Where's the bathroom, Syler?"

He pointed that was next to the closet, "Right there."

"Thanks." I grinned and set my tea cup down first.

I rushed into the bathroom and dealt my business.

After that was finished, I came out and joined for my part of the tea. Syler's eyes haven't removed off of me and I sighed.

"What is it now?"

He shrugged, "Nothing. Just thinking about stuff."

"Oh? Like our moments in bed that day? Because I really do miss that good hit you got there."

He chuckled, "Don't worry, we got plenty of time to do that in the future, but I'd like it when you don't say it in front of this girl." Which, he referred to his sister.

My eyes rolled, "She isn't innocent as you think she is, Syler. She already knows more than what you told her about sex. She already knows swearing and stuff that's a little too much for a girl like her." I took a sip of my tea.

"I can't believe I've never noticed it before. I thought I'm a pro at recognizing acting from real personality." Syler huffed.

I chuckled, "She's good, she just spends a lot of time with her aged group friends. She's different apart from them, but you know…she stomped Bruce's foot twice and swore around him. She beats you to it with forbidden him to be at the mansion."

Syler disbelieved me, beamed at his sister, and shook his head.

"_That_ is nothing like my sister I know of. Geesh, how out of it was I was for the past five to almost six years now?" Syler was still shocked about it.

I sipped some more, "She was a little afraid exposing her scar on her leg, but I helped her feel stronger about it. That's why I took her to the restaurant, it was a better example to show her the whole was really like." I took another sip.

Syler sighed and I kept drinking more tea. It was easing the troublesome in my stomach, but why was I still feeling sick? No one else has caught anything, it was strange how that even happened, and I guess it was the wish.

"Look…I know you said you'll tell me when you're ready, but the wish feels too much to handle."

He muttered lowly, "You have no idea." He spoke up louder now, "In a few more weeks, you'll know what's the wish is really about. As I've said before, I'm shocked about it myself."

I smirked at him, "And you're supposed to tell me everything since we're boyfriends here."

Syler agreed, "I know, but trust me. I'd find a way to tell you the right time and moment. If I tell you, then I'm afraid it's going to be doomed for me." He held his breath.

I blinked, "Syler, I already love you and still in love with you. I'm not just going to disappear from one little thing. It's not that big of a deal, we'll work it out." I smiled softly and took a sip of my tea.

Syler nodded along, heard everything out, and can't seem to get it out of him. He checked his watch and started to head out of bed. He had to change clothes before he leaves this office and went off to get breakfast for all of us by locking the office's door. Gari slept through the whole thing and still, she slept pretty decent enough.

I wasn't too sure what to really expect. I felt myself in an odd mood today, but I didn't really care. To me, I needed to find out wha-

I blinked and noticed the entire office was suddenly a mess. Wh-what the? I couldn't even understand! Why was there such a mess? Papers everywhere, clothes scattered, desk flopped over, chair tilted against the wall, and hardly any room in here. I checked over to the couch bed thing and noticed it was upside down. I gasped and worried about Gari being hurt or something.

"DICK!" I felt arms around me and difficult breathing.

I jumped and looked behind me to see Syler. He looked like a total mess here and I couldn't even understand anything at all. I blinked a couple of times and he tightens his hugs onto me. He was crying, but why was he?

"Where have you been, Dick? I've been looking for you for the past five hours! I had to send Gari home with a babysitter! I nearly thought someone kidnapped you and somehow disable the bracelet on you." His hug has gotten tighter.

I was gone for…five hours? How was that even possible? I was here. I never left.

"Sy-Syler, I don't remember leaving here at all." I shuttered.

Syler turned me around, "What do you mean?"

"I was just standing here after you left for your job and the next thing I knew, the whole office was a mess."

Syler gulped…his head shook. He was confused.

"Come on, let's get you out of here and head over to Barbara is." Syler insisted.

I didn't get a say in it before he does his next action. He was already Red X and held onto me as we teleported to somewhere different. I noticed the place was the woman's bedroom and heard gasped.

"Are you two stupid? My uncle would kill me if he finds out I'm dealing with heroes or superheroes involvement!" She hissed.

Syler glared, "No, I need you watch Dick for a while until I find that thief. I'm going to deal with that man myself. Now, do you have his address still?"

She sighed and hurried over into her backpack. I noticed she had her desk filled with her studies and much to do for the summer. I felt bad that she has to start already by now, but she wasn't kidding about wanting to work with Bruce and his company. She already knew most of the stuff anyway. I felt like I was here for a babysitter, but I had no time to think about it. Syler shuts the laptop and kissed my forehead. He disappeared and I sighed. I plopped onto her bed and shook my head.

"What's going on here, Barbara?" I glanced over at her.

She sighed, "Beats me, you tell me? I never have seen Syler more upset about the thief this time."

"This time?"

Barbara nodded, "Yeah, let's just say something to discover about the thief and what's he actually capable. He does grant wish and we thought we found out already. Personally, I have no idea what made him want to go after the thief. I already got the inheritance back."

"He can't read your mind, can he?"

She shook her head, "Nope. For once, Bruce trained us right on our brain to shield out any mind reader. It actually comes in handy."

We chuckled, but I still felt a little off about everything. How was it even possible?

"Syler said I was gone for five hours, but I don't know. I think I somehow time traveled." I soothed my arms.

Barbara gave me a strange look as if she didn't exactly understand it at all, "Wh…why would you be able to travel time…" She froze, "…that's why Syler is so upset." She covered her mouth in her own discovery.

My head jerked up at her, "What? What is it? Should I worried or something?" I gulped.

She shook her head, "No…I hoped we were fooled by the thief on what he revealed, but…ugh, I wish Syler would tell you already! I can't even hold it inside of myself forever either!" Her hands has curled into a fist and punching in midair.

Even with Barbara, I had no luck other than knowing I was fine. I still felt bit nausea here and there, but did I truly travel in time in the amount of five hours? How did that happen?

"He told me a few…er, five hours ago that he'd tell me in a few weeks." I hugged myself, "Can I really wait that long? What if it's too late?"

Barbara chuckled, "Don't worry, it'll be fine. I already got ahead of Syler on a few things here and there, but it will be worth the wait, Dick. Now," She pointed at her bed, "Get some sleep, Syler doesn't kid around about watching you as of last time I promised him for a favor…which he owes me again. He won't be back for a while." Her eyes rolled.

I chuckled, but nap did sound so good. I nodded and laid down on her bed, just hoping her dad would be out on a patrol or something, and man, her bed felt comfortable. Only if Syler was with me on this bed.

"If I wake up here, I'll need my tea."

She grinned, "No problem, Dicky boy."

I mentally shook my head and yawned. Does time traveling have an effect on me or something? Was it a side effect to the wish? Who knows about this stuff, but I hoped Syler knows what he was doing and kind of wished he'd clue me in on all of this stuff. Was time travel ability what Syler wanted me to do or was it just to even the field that I have some sort of powers? Maybe that's what could change. I was given powers, but why did it sounded so serious? It wasn't like it was going to kill me or anything. I wasn't mutated or anything much.

Could it be that I have the ability to travel through time, but it would come with consequences? Possibly sound like a good reason to me, I guess, but how? It didn't make sense how I can take advantage or how to control this new…_power_ I gained.

Before I know it, napping turned into a sleeping moment. How in the world did that happens so fast? One minute I was in bed with Slyer, then the next thing I knew was time traveled over five hours, and yet, I'm still tired? Man, it wiped me out so much already before I even know it.

* * *

><p><strong>Robin: *disbelief blinking* Does that means I'm a superhero now?<strong>

**Me: *eyes rolled* You're always a superhero, Robin. I don't know, Syler hasn't come back yet. We'll find out tomorrow, I guess. *Shrugged***

**Robin: *sighed* I hate being left in the dark about this stuff.**

**Me:...me too. Do you think the audience agreed too?**

**Robin:*shrugs* I don't know, you ask them. Not me. **


	31. Day 24

**Alright, a little longer than the last chapter. :) Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>I yawned and stretched myself as I woke up from this bed. I blinked and realized Syler never came back. I looked over and noticed Barbara was resting on her desk. I wondered if she had class today or not. I crawled out and walked over to where she was. I soothed her back and she moaned as she woke up.<p>

"Hey, what time you have to go to class?" I wondered.

She rubbed her eyes, "About eleven o'clock today, why?"

"Oh, it's nine thirty."

She hummed softly, "Thanks for the wake up and stealing my bed." She yawned.

I chuckled and nodded. She did what she needed to do and I just hung by her wall. It was surprisingly strange to find myself sleeping here still and wondered how far away Slade was.

"Slade is after me right now."

Barbara brushed her hair, "What? How can he find you, if you're not Robin?"

"Beats me, DNA hair sample?"

"Possible, but I don't know. It's not like him to do that."

I sighed, "Because I've been thinking you take over my place at the Titan Tower until I'm able to return or at least comfort them to know I'm doing alright."

Barbara switched her hairbrush to toothbrush as she placed toothpaste onto it, "I'm graduating the end of summer, Dick. I'll just stop by and let them know how you're doing and all. Anything else?"

I shrugged, "Not really. Wally already covered Slade part at the moment-"

I heard a light clunk and her head popped out of the bathroom. Her jaw dropped instantly.

"You're kidding me, right? Why does Wally gets the mission and I don't?"

I chuckled, "Jealous, aren't we? Well, he's fast and face it, Bruce would kill me if anything happens to you."

She agreed, "Touché, and I guess you have a point. He finally broke apart from his isolation and Alfred took him out to a few gay places. I'm not sure to consider it a good thing or not. I'm letting him experiment in between."

Barbara must have expected something like this before marriage come and go. It wouldn't have been good if he suddenly cheated on her, but she would know, right?

"You know, I'm surprised you haven't moved in with Bruce yet." I commented.

Barbara finally finished up with brushing her teeth, "I am in the middle of summer, right now it's not the best time." She went to get herself some fresh clothes, "I hope he wasn't being rude on your birthday with the proposal and all that."

I shrugged, "It's alright, it's a first time I celebrated my birthday."

"Yeah, it is." She closed the door, "My uncle should be at work, we're free to say anything now. Just the neighbors we have to be careful about now."

My eyes rolled, as if I haven't noticed that at all, and I glanced at her laptop.

"I guess so, but do you have tea here? I need it desperately." Actually, I never got to finish my tea earlier yesterday.

"They're in the kitchen," She opened the bathroom door…I was just shocked to see she can get dress under two minutes, "Come on, let's head down and get you some." She smiled.

Barbara smiled anyway, but she never asked why about the tea sort of a thing. Maybe she found out about the tea through Alfred or something. We went down the stairs quietly, checked to be sure her uncle wasn't around, and thankfully, there were typical signs that he's not home. He had his coffee almost emptied; his coat and sneakers were missing, and a dirty bowl in the sink with a spoon. It was obvious that he went to work already.

"Looks like we're good, come on, I'll get you something to drink." Barbara gestured over to the table, which was a bit messy.

I sat down on the table and noticed the recent newspaper about Batman and his quick success on stopping Joker in saving lives…about twenty lives. It was last night, but it was no doubt that he only wanted the job out of the way to move onto the problem of his, and even Joker seemed too beaten up. I felt bad for him. He didn't even need to do that at all.

"Bruce is taking too much out of Joker for this." I sighed.

Barbara nodded, "Yeah, luckily Alfred talked to him and scold him about that. Let's just say that's when he thought taking his master out to places was suitable thing to do. Joker managed to escape, though. I hope he's alright."

I agreed, "Yeah, but I'm hoping my team is alright."

She grinned, "They're fine, Dick. If they're able to keep themselves together this long, they'll survive longer than the people who waited years to get married."

I chuckled and watched her making some tea, but this place wasn't too bad. I've seen places that were a total mess and this was her home. My hands wanted to curl around the tea cup and feel its warmth.

"I hope Gari is alright."

Barbara smiled, "She's probably is worried about you since you disappeared or skipped for five hours." Her eyes rolled.

"Like I had no idea that was going to happen. It doesn't make sense how I was able to just travel through time."

Barbara bought over the tea and handed it over to me. She sat down next to me and nodded what I said.

"Neither have Syler and I have. This isn't supposed to happen-"

"Unfortunately, this wish is still the same." That voice always seemed to be unexpected.

I turned to see Red X transforming to Syler as he sat down, "So this time traveling power is normal?"

Barbara stood up, "God, that thief is really twisted."

Syler sighed annoyingly, "He says that's part of his job, twist the wishes to make it more interesting for everyone. I had to do more research on him and apparently, he wasn't kidding." Syler's fist slammed the table.

Barbara glared, "At least consider it's still the same wish and we just need to be open minded here." She shook her head.

Syler crossed his arms and I was still left hanging, but what was the big deal here? What was the original wish here? I kept looking at Syler, waiting to at least find out, and still be left behind.

"Uh huh, which I have no clue about it."

Barbara sighed, "Syler, you should at least tell him."

He glared at her, "No, it's too soon."

She scoffed, "Too soon? It's been nineteen days for him! None of this is going to make sense to him! That and I kind of want to do something before it gets serious."

Syler slammed himself in the face, "Honestly, I think your plan is just a little ridiculous-"

Barbara scoffed and shook her head. Yet, I was right here when they argued and leaving the mystery in disguises. Was it something changing or something I should be concern about? I decided to sip my tea and just watch the two fights over something I have no idea about.

"Ridiculous? Come on, I think you might find it sexy! Personally, a few things here and there, but he's going to want to be a part of this because it's his choice too!"

Syler growled, "My choice too! I refuse! Just give me a few more weeks, alright? I don't want to risk losing this chance or us!"

My eyes rolled, whatever it was, it wasn't I could do to change it, and I felt this was too much to handle. I finished my tea, which tasted so good, and wanted to have some more.

"Since when do I want to lose our relationship? Last time I checked, the thief genie is nothing to compare the whole weirdness going on here. He's more of negative five for weirdness. If this wishes, whatever it is, is probably the same level as him."

I got up with the cup and poured myself some more. Barbara looked at Syler, demanding that he'd tell me by now, and he wouldn't give in so easily.

"In less than two weeks, he'll start asking more questions! Dick is definitely going to be suspicious and going to not trust you. Honestly, you'll go right back to square one of your relationships with him!" Barbara snapped.

Syler rose up quickly, "It's almost three weeks, so what?"

Barbara growled and yanked my boyfriend's arm as she dragged him upstairs. My eyes followed them, but I didn't dare to go afraid them. It must be hard to hide it all about this wish and whatever it's capable of doing. I could almost hear their voices, but it wasn't making it out clearer enough. I figured I'd find out soon enough.

I took a few sips and relaxed a little. Maybe I could wait, inside of me felt a little worried about learning anything, and the way Barbara said it like something new. I can't seem to figure it out what it could be. No matter what, I accepted what has already happened…I've gained a super power, but not exactly sure how it was possible. I never thought I'd find myself to one of those people. How can I truly take advantage of that? How did I let that even happen? What ways can I do to control it?

I lost interests in caring about it. I sat down and drank my tea. Just allowing the two argued over some big secret. It was comforting to know what the wish can do to me, but it's a little freaky to see I can-

Dammit. It happened again and the man was white as a pale to see me here. I looked side to side to see anyone else. I gulped and noticed the tea in my hands weren't with me.

"Um…what time is it, sir?"

Mr. Gordon couldn't understand, "H-how-how did you get here?"

I rubbed the back of my head, "Um, it's complicated, sir." My head looked around, "I was doing something and the next thing I knew, I'm here. What time is it?"

Mr. Gordon glanced at his watch, "It's five fifty five in the evening. Mister, how did you get into my apartment?"

I gulped, "It's complicated, I just…got popped in here by someone's power."

He nodded as he believed me, "I supposed people and their powers are beyond me."

"Yeah, it's crazy," Just wondering if Syler or Barbara was ever here at all, "Is Barbara here? I know Bruce would probably be wondering where I am." I chuckled awkwardly.

"Yes, she's in her room doing homework." He pointed the way.

"He, thanks. I hope it won't happen again, sir," I started to pretend to take his lead to where her room was.

I rushed into her room and saw Barbara on her laptop. My head shook.

"You know, time traveling stinks."

She jumped out of her seat, "Shit! Dick, I thought you'd never come back again today! This is crazy. Seven hours almost eight hours you have been gone for!"

I groaned, "It's not like I asked to do it on purpose! This is Syler's wish, not mine!" My eyes rolled and sat down on her bed, "And I haven't eaten anything since two days ago…or three days ago. Ugh, whatever, I haven't eaten since Syler helped me get away from Slade." I brushed back my hair to cool off.

Barbara pulled something out of her bag and tossed me a bag of chips. I was just starving and already opening it up. Chip by chip, I was finally glad to eat something than nothing.

"Apparently, I can't travel with things as I've noticed. Just my clothes and myself." I finished chewing.

Barbara sighed, "Yeah and Syler was already freaking out after you traveled time…wait, did my uncle see you?"

My head nodded, "Yeah, told him someone accidently sent me here and kind of complicated. I'm just thankful to even know you or he'd kick me out already."

Barbara shook her head, "Great, he'll be wondering who did it to you. I better call Syler and get him to grab you before it happens again."

"I think it might only happens once a day, you know?"

She shrugged, "I suppose, but I did get Syler to agree to tell you on a certain day. Want to know when?" She grinned.

My head shook, "No, right now, I just rather accept the fact I have a super power that I cannot control. I'll consider that as the whole wish package not a big deal."

She shrugged, "Alright, as long it's okay with you." She dialed her cell phone.

I nodded and waited for Syler to show up at least.

"Yes, he's here, Syler. Now, what? No, he just finally showed up! Ugh, you and your issue of protectiveness. Honestly, you're mad because I finally got to hold it over your head!" She grumbled.

Barbara was more annoyed and Red X appeared between us. He glared at her and shook his head.

"I do not have protectiveness issue, Miss soon to be Mrs. Wayne!" He looked over to me, "It's about damn time you finally showed up! I thought you'd be back in five hours!" He groaned.

I crossed my arms, "Well sorry! I'll try to control my powers soon, okay? It's not my fault it's your wish!"

He shook his head, "Let's get you back at the mansion and in bed. I have a movie to direct and we'll work things out. Please, don't go out in public until I'm back."

I groaned, "Like I really want people to suspect my disappearance."

Barbara waved and smiled, just hoping I'd be alright, and Syler teleported us to our room. It was strange to just suddenly change into another timeline; it was crazy to deal with! Before I knew it, he set me down on our bed and he kissed my forehead. He was gone already and I felt right onto the bed. Just feeling very sleepy and joined onto this lovely bed. Damn, I forgot how softer this one was too!

I just slept on this bed, not really caring about the whole napping thing anymore, and slept in nicely. Damn, maybe I'm supposed to sleep more often for Syler. Yeah…that's why.


	32. Day 25

**Okay, another chapter today! Enjoy! Sorry for the shortness, but it's not easy, I tell you that. **

* * *

><p>I spun off the bed, breathing to the fact I just realized something the whole time, and sat right up.<p>

"Ah, crap, I can travel in time? This isn't good." I gulped.

I rushed to the bathroom and just quickly do things. I wasn't too sure how to handle them or anything else. It could happen any moment, but I knew I had to try to deal with my life somehow. Maybe Barbara was right, I needed to know anyway in a matter of time. That's why she kept pushing it so much to be sure of it. Dammit, I should have just find out when or how long I was waiting for. Well, she'll keep a tab over his head anyway. Maybe I won't have to wait forever to find out anyway. For now, I should focus on how to gain control over this ability somehow.

I haven't exactly encountered anyone similar to its ability or power, but what do most superheroes normally do?

I came out and headed into the kitchen. Someone had their bedroom door and rushed up to my side, being happier to see me, and relieved to my safety.

"Dick! I was worried about you! You're alright!" She sighed.

I nodded, "Yeah, unfortunately, I have no control over my disappearance. I'm starving!"

Gari blinked and kept walking at my pace, "No control over your disappearance, what do you mean?"

We ended up into the kitchen and I started to make tea. Then, I helped myself cereal to eat while the water boils up. Gari was in the same room with me and I sighed.

"It seems to me I can't control this…time traveling power. When I first disappeared, it's five hours. Yesterday, I was gone for seven to eight hours. Who knows for today, so I'm going to do what I can do for a while until I manage it under control." I explained and chewed in between.

She nodded, "So, we can't go out to places?"

My head shook, "No, so you'll have to order out to eat and I'm not sure how it's going to work here."

"Why not wear a magical gemstone? They have powers to calm down any kind powers." She suggested.

I blinked, "I-I never believed thos-"

She frowned, "Bunch of superheroes has them all the time and it helps. Like, Static Shock uses rock stones to lower his electricity, Superman…although, it's his weakness too, um, and that lady with a strange power uses to calm her emotions down."

I sighed, "Alright, I get the point. I'll leave you in charge of finding whatever stone you think might help me out."

She grinned cheerfully, "Awesome! My personal mission!"

She raced off and I just helped myself to eat something and drank my tea completely. This was something I needed to talk to Syler about and it was very important anyway. Once I was done, I calmed down a bit and just let things flow.

Personally, I was a little nervous about going to places and that if the stone actually calms it down, that there was no way it'd make it alright. I gulped and wondered so much about this strange power. I joined myself into the living room and thought watching some movies that had a chain series or recommendation to the next one. It would be automatic. This way, I'd know the difference somehow.

Gari was still in her room for the entire day, but right now, my decision was surviving this somehow. I never moved myself away from the living room, just keeping sure I was in the right time, and not actually skipping. I felt nervous to let it happen again. I wasn't too sure what day it was today, but hopefully…I won't have to wait long.

I kept watching the movies, just hoping to know or recognize anything is aware of, and oddly, my stomach felt calm today. It was like a sign to me, so far. I was more pleased to know the tea was really helpful so far. Maybe it's the green tea I had at the restaurant the other day.

After spending three hours watching the movies, I helped myself to the bathroom, and came out over to the kitchen. I made myself some simple sandwich, another set of tea, and tried to slow down so I wouldn't choke myself.

I couldn't take it anymore…it was too much. After eating, I rejoined the bedroom and hugged the pillows. Deep inside me, I felt scared more than anything in my life time. Much more scared than going to the circus that day. I hated every feeling I came across to and it was at its worse. My lips quivered, just wanting to feel safe, and knowing it won't happen again.

My head buried into the pillow, just wishing it was already over, and yet, I have to put up with this for the rest of my life? How fair was that? Why can't I have a choice in this?

What's really the whole wish package? It felt too much to handle, but why would anyone would even want this? Anyone could easily take advantage of me, do what they please with me, and just have it their way. I wouldn't have a single choice.

No…I won't! I wouldn't go down without a fight! Even Syler knows it, but he doesn't want me to fight for some reasons. I listened to him on that, but why? Was he worried about losing me to death? My head shook, no…I already knew a little of my future that I'd become Nightwing. Starfire said so. Static Shock admitted it. So what could possibly be anything different?

Starfire mentioned that I expected her there as if it was normal thing to me. Okay, so it'll be normal by then. She never said anything of stones or anything. Did that means the wish could easily be temporarily at least?

Something wasn't right…something was missing from her story. She just kept telling us her mission that day, but I was glad to see her back with us anyway. Why did my future self say that I haven't seen her in a long time? Well…then again, she wasn't in the timeline until she entered into the future. It changed everything. It would mean…no, Static said I was there. So nothing has really changed entirely.

Would it become a routine to me to just disappear and join into a new timeline? How can I co-exist with time if it kept changing so suddenly? It would mean…I would need to train somehow. Will this stone works out for me? How would I wear it?

Nothing seem to be triggering anything different today, nothing looks out of line, and felt in the right flow. I breathed and settled down a little. Maybe I was stressing out over nothing. I kept hugging my pillow and try to hold it to myself.

A soft knocking at the door and I glanced up. Gari peeked her head in with a smile and held out her phone. I nodded and she rushed up to me to hand her phone over to me. I held it by my ear.

"It's Dick here." I announced.

"Alright, look, Slade thinks you're in Australia right now to hide a powerful device. I told him that you faked your whereabouts he's trying to trace you down with. So, he's heading there and probably will find me there in two days and a half." That was Wally.

I sighed, "Thanks, I'll order your chocolate over to your place at least by the end of tomorrow."

"No problem, but seriously, that man has issue."

"No kidding. Keep me informs."

"Same number?"

"Yes."

"Gotcha, speeding away now."

He hung up and I quickly made an arrangement on ordering chocolate for Wally at his place. The company was pleased to take my order and accepted the payment anyway. After that, I gave Gari's phone back. She smiled.

"I'm looking at bunch of powerful gemstones. There might be a few that will be helpful for you, Dick." Gari commented.

I nodded, "Okay, just don't expect me to use it all at once. I'd need to narrow down to one."

Gari grinned, "Okay, but if you need anything, let me know." She winked.

I chuckled, "Thanks…just don't make me leave here until we get this power sorted out."

She nodded, "Okay!" She hopped out of the bedroom and onward to her own mission she seemed to enjoy.

I sighed and tried to fall back to sleep. I wasn't sure to look forward tomorrow or anything else. I was still scared to face whatever it was in the future traveling. There's no way I could handle it so easily. It's too much to handle like that. I gulped down and reminded myself one second at a time, one day at a time. That's all I needed to know. Hopefully, I wouldn't teleport during my sleep or that would be plain creepy.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter might come out tomorrow, more or less, depends on how I'm getting it flow well. <strong>


	33. Day 26

**Sorry for another shortness, but I do have my reasons to keep the sorry flowing! **

* * *

><p>A soft tuning was playing in my ears, it felt nice and calm to hear it, and even warmer than ever too. I know I haven't slept in that much, I groaned…why can't I get some sleep here?<p>

A heavy hot of air came through my ear, "I've been waiting for you to come back again, you know?"

My mind tried to put the puzzle together, but what could it be now?

I muttered, "Give me one more hour to sleep." I groaned.

It chuckled, "Unfortunately, I waited for you to come back after five hours. You need to wake up now, Dick." It demanded me.

My mind tried to focus on forcing my eyes to open and finally, it fluttered up. I saw a red hair man who was giving me those soft brown eyes. My brain connected everything and gulped.

"Damn, I time traveled in my sleep?" I grabbed a pillow and buried my face in it.

He slipped the pillow away from my face and smirked at me, "Yes, but it won't be forever." His fingers danced on my hair.

I sighed, "How can I control it? Is this one of those superpower wishes? Because I like it when I'm just human thank you very much."

Syler chuckled, "Do not worry, like I said, it won't be forever. I already talked to the damn demon who did this and he says it's normal, unfortunately. I promise, it'll work out just fine." He kissed my forehead.

My head shook, "Fine? I'm confused here!"

"You'll know everything in two weeks, can you at least wait that long?" His arms wrapped around my waists.

Two weeks? That long? It felt like it might be faster than expected since my strange ability to skip timeline here. It was too much to even handle here. How can anyone survive this at all? Right now, I cuddled up with him and hung onto him. I was afraid to vanish in one second and not find him here later.

What if I was in the wrong time and it'd kill me? I wouldn't have much chance to live or explain to the world about all of this.

"Shush, it's okay, Dick, I'm here now. I'm not leaving for work for three weeks, it'll be alright. I promise," He kissed my head soft as I could ever imagine.

I felt like crying, "I'm scared, Syler…" I sniffled, tried to hold it in.

Syler pulled me up and cradled me in his arms. My legs curled up onto his lap and felt warm with him. Nothing was making sense at all, but how can Syler be so calm about all of this?

"I'm here, I promise nothing is going to happen." He kissed my head once more.

I nodded, "Okay," I was just afraid to be out of his arms, "…what time is it anyway?" I glanced up at him.

He smiled, "It's three in the afternoon, Dick."

I groaned…I didn't fall asleep until four in the morning and no wondered I felt I had a short sleep.

"So I only slept three hours. Dammit."

Syler hugged me tighter, "It's okay, it's not your fault."

"Can I blame it on you?"

He chuckled, "If you want to, sure."

It was harder to believe our relationship. We spent our time cuddling right on the bed and Gari never bothered us at all today. Maybe she was focusing on what she needed to do, wait…what's today? No, I haven't missed Friday yet. Good so far, I needed ballet too, but how can I do that if I was going to disappear in front of everyone and later reappear? My excuses couldn't be that much of use of saying one of the metahumans set me there. Some will be bound to figure that out I wasn't normal. I couldn't handle it…there's no way I could.

"Shh, relax yourself, Dick. The damn demon says if I'm holding you, there's no chance of you disappearing to travel into a different time." He patted my head.

My head jerked up, "What? Does that means I can't be too far apart from you or-or what?"

"I will explain it all, for now, let's get you something to eat and some tea. I'm sure you want that, right?" Syler was avoiding this.

In his eyes, he still had fear, but something else I couldn't recognize. Barbara had the same thing in her eyes, but what was I missing here? He held my hand, not letting me go while he makes tea for me and then a sandwich. I was so starving, but still tired after all this happening to me.

"How was directing the new movie you're working on?" I thought distraction might be nice.

"It went smoothly and perfectly, not even your interruption was a problem." He grinned, "It'll be out in a couple of months and in about three weeks, I'll be starting on finding and dealing with who would be in the new movie I'm dealing with. So, it would be a long day until I gather my actors and actresses."

I nodded slowly and helped hold down the plate, "Good to know. I got Kid Flash to deal with Slade and so far, Slade thinks I'm in Australia for now." My eyes rolled, "But, he'll keep me inform if anything changes."

Syler nodded, "Good, I was thinking what a creep the man was." He scoffed.

We laughed since we agreed on that entirely. It was strange to find a man like Slade would be after me for sure, but why did Slade want me right now? It was too much to handle a serious criminal, let alone the fact I can skip hours of the day without realizing anything of it. Somehow, I wondered how come I never did before. What triggered- of course, Slade could be the trigger. Slyer might be the one to be my stone Gari might have been talking about.

We sat down and shared half of the food to each other, we somehow mixed up our half early dinner meal, and didn't really care whose food it was. As long we were eating, it was safe between us anyway, and no one was really sick…I think. I was free to have my tea and calmed my stomach at least.

Gari hasn't showed up at all today, was she this busy?

There's that soft tuning playing around, it sounded so close, and I checked over by Syler. He wasn't doing that…my heart skipped. Why wasn't it him?

Then it hit me in the face. I knew it now.

My eyes fluttered opened and gasped as my fingers clenched onto the blankets. I was dreaming the whole time. My head shook, couldn't really understand how real the dream was, and everything had happen there. Syler was too different in my dream, but why did that happen? Was I that desperate to find out? Could it be the future seeing? None of this made sense.

Slowly, breathing back to normal…

"Are you alright, Dick? You gave me a scared there." His voice was in the room.

I glanced up and saw him standing by the end of the bed, "Dream…too much. Did I travel in time again or something?" I gulped.

He shook his head, "No, why?" Syler crooked his head at me.

I felt overloaded, "Then it's just my dream, I thought I actually time traveled in my sleep." I pushed back my hair.

Syler sighed and set down whatever suitcase he had. He joined up with me and touched my forehead. He waited for a second before doing anything.

"You feel fine. You're just probably hungry. I'll make you something, okay?" Syler smiled softly.

I nodded, "Okay…"

Syler kissed my forehead and went off to make me whatever I needed. It was crazy, but why in the world did I have that type of dream? Nothing made any sense. Syler was in my dream, but he was so different from the way I imagined inside of my head. Was it supposed to be a clue or a fantasy that I just wanted to know now?

I gulped down and lay back down on the bed. I stared up at the ceiling, seeing all the robin birds, and trying to remind myself it was dream and only a dream. There was no way I should panic over nothing. My mouth slipped laughter and it felt so good to do that. None of it felt real, yet, it was somehow. Why did my mind trick me like that?

How long was I asleep for? My head turned over to the alarm clock and noticed it was only noon. So I have sleep alright, but maybe it's because I haven't been playing a hero in such a while and I'd need to get back into it somehow. Hopefully, all this drama would be over and I could get back to somewhat normal life and have a relationship with Slyer in it.

I wanted an escape here. Will Syler forgive me for that? Just wishing to be back with the world and forget all of this. Just focus my feelings for Red X.

It dawned on me.

I was dating Red X and he's my boyfriend. It hit on me suddenly. It felt so right to be involved like this. I wanted- no! I _needed_ Syler, I _needed_ Red X because it felt right in a sense like that. I knew my answer, but how could I truly be sure about it?

Syler returned with a tray of a couple of grilled cheese sandwiches, some chips, and a cup of tea for me. I sat right up and smiled at him for company, disguising what was really going on with me, and tried to ignore it for now. He hardly said a word, but why should I even let him know? He knows this whole thing was bothering me from the start. It's been going on for total of three weeks. How much longer could I truly go on for?

He spent his time with me by having lunch with me and I couldn't say really much. He never said much with me. Slyer stayed here and spent time with me. There's no way I could afford to repeat a total dream thing. It's too freaky to repeat something like this. Syler took care of me, but I was glad to see Gari showing up once in a while. It was much easier to know she's around or I'd panic or have a fit. Somehow, I can tell the difference between the dreams and real life. Real life got Gari involved in my life and the dream doesn't. I can't ever imagine now seeing her.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, possibly in a few hours.<strong>


	34. Day 27

**Okay! Verrrrryyyy short chapter, but the next chapter is longer! So two chapter today! ;D **

* * *

><p>So far, so good. I haven't skipped hours yet. Maybe Slade was the true trigger of my powers, but how can that even happen?<p>

Syler hasn't commented anything about it, but why do I get the feeling he knows something was wrong? Or whatever this situation was? I wanted to be free soon. No more tracking down, not being held behind, or just being taken advantage. Well, he hasn't lately and he already trusted me. Could I easily walk to anywhere and do what pleased me?

Where would I go? Would that even be smart to leave since the fact I can travel through time? No, people would rise to suspicious and I cannot afford it.

So, I ended up spending myself alone time by the training room and worked out there. I didn't care about anything else. I locked the room out and put myself out there.

There was a lot to think about. I picked up a towel and whipped my face-

The towel was no longer in my hands. Dammit, my head shook…I glanced down and saw the fact it happened. The window was helpful to check and it was late at night. I yawned and headed out of the room.

Syler was sleeping in front of the door and I sighed. I bent down and let my fingers feel his lovely cheeks.

"Hey," I whispered, "You're going to get sick if you stay here." My fingers soothed his cheeks.

He was soft, but I loved him that way. It hasn't felt so right lately…it felt like I was falling apart. His hand caught mine and blended his fingers into mine. He opened his eyes softly and gave a light smile for me.

"It's about time, I missed you, little robin-kin." He yawned.

I chuckled, "I miss you too," I grinned and yawned a bit, "I'm starving. Did you save any food for me?"

Syler nodded, "Yeah, you already missed dinner and they're just sandwiches. I hope you don't mind turkey sandwiches this time."

My head shook, "Nah, I don't mind. Sorry about that whole locking the door, I needed some space."

"It's okay, I know all of this stuff must be freaking you out and I want you to get used to it for a while anyway." Syler smiled.

We both stood up and held each other's hand as we headed into the kitchen. My heart had to be fast as a humming bird could fly. My head rested onto his shoulder and he rested his onto mine. It felt nice doing this, but he was too calm for all of this. There was no way I wanted to ruin this moment.

"I know this seem…a little too much, but I'm still keeping promise for our date. Tomorrow we'll go for lunch instead of dinner." Syler decided.

I sighed, "Okay," But there wasn't really much to say.

It felt like I have known him all of my life, but something was missing. It was yarning at me, eager to pop out, and find out to such discovery. I wanted it all. We weren't doing anything serious, but what can I truly do?

I've been having urges to leave this place so badly. Maybe a day out with Syler was the thing. I smiled and considered it a good thing. I was looking forward to it anyway, a date was a date. We've been together, but the team won't reject that if it happens at least once.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, go ahead and find out in the next chapter!<strong>


	35. Day 28

**7 pages, that's my usual average, but here's something you might not have to wait too long for this chapter. ;D Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>It started to feel cold here. Now, I began to wonder one of my other reasons of leaving Gotham city, but another question would be this: why wasn't Syler in bed with me and holding me?<p>

My eyes opened up and found myself alone in bed. I jolted up and panicked. ItotallyhopedIdidn'tmissedourdate. I gulped and turned my head over to the clock. I sighed. It was only nine in the morning and still the right day. I breathed again and my head dropped back to the pillow. I heard a soft ruffling and turned my head over to my right as I spotted a paper on Syler's pillow.

My hand reached out to it and began to read it:

_Hello little robin-kin, _

_I hope you're not mad or worried or scared about me. I took myself out so you have time to make yourself look good. I needed to arrange our date and prepare it for us. I will pick you up at twelve…hoping you won't skip time again. If it did, I can always put it to a later hour. We're going to somewhere fancy, but it's a little out of this city too. I hope you like it, it's amazing- okay, I'm totally shutting up before I ruin the surprise for you. Now, get yourself ready and I figured you'd wake up by nine thirty at least. I put your boiling water up and running, but the burner is very low. I know how you want your tea right again, so do not fret. _

_Dress nice, please? I only ask that much and I am going to show you the types of restaurants I prefer to take Gari out to. Still, no excuses. I love you, little robin-kin! I will see you twelve o'clock sharp!_

_Love from your boyfriend, X~_

I blinked and couldn't believe he was this serious. I gulped, the way he made it sound like we were going to have a wonderful time there, and I wasn't too sure what to expect. I hoped off to bed and rushed into shower. I only did it quick with my shower for in and out for the matter of five minutes. I made sure my hair turned out so nicely, but I forgot that I needed a haircut last month. I shrugged and didn't really care right now. Who needed haircut when Syler can put those fingers through my hair? I liked it a lot when he does it.

I grinned and fixed up my hair nicely for a change. I put on deodorant, a little cologne, and brushed my teeth to be fresh and cleaned. I hurried into the closet to my side of the clothes and tried on some suits he gotten me. I wasn't too sure how fancy it was, but it was making me more nervous than ever!

I tried them all on, but some of the pants wouldn't exactly fit in right. Maybe they might a little too small. The last pants finally fit right and reminded me the time Starfire and I had our little prom date one time. If it wasn't for that total bitchy villain we had to put up with. I shuddered at the horrid memory of her…whatever made her think I'd be into her? Luckily, she was arrested at the end with her criminal boyfriend. They were better off with each other instead!

I noticed most of the blue tie had a similar color to my eyes, but different shade of turquoise and never thought he'd be into my eyes before. It made me felt warm inside of me and good to know the fact he cared about me this much. My fingers felt the ties and how silky they truly were. I could tell they were the best of the best out of this world and he would want me to have it. It made me smile anyway. I joined by the mirror and saw myself definitely in the right suit.

I chuckled, "Trying to make sure I'd wear the right ones, why don't you, Slyer?" My head shook slowly, but I was definitely in a good mood.

A few knocking on the door and I went to answer it. Gari smiled and noticed a few things. She was holding something in her hands and one of my eyebrows went up.

"Good morning, Dick, guess what?" She grinned.

I chuckled, "Good morning, Gari and what is it?" I pointed at her hands.

She revealed her hands to one typical stone, "This stone represent time, I thought it might help you today. I did a lot of research to be sure of it."

I knelt down and observed this gemstone she spoke of. It was a little familiar, but why couldn't I figure it out? It was smoothed looking, black, and roundish. I knew it was common among girls, but what was it?

Black…black…black…

Onyx! Of course, but why this one? Gari handed it over to me and I felt them. She was just happy to help out anyway.

"So how does it work?" I looked at her.

Gari giggled, "You just have it with you. This one can enhance self-controlling, which is you'd probably need."

I blinked, "Oh, hm, that does seem helpful." I patted her head, "Thanks, kid."

Gari nodded and drifted off to her room to do whatever she was up to now. I shrugged and shoved the black onyx into my pocket which wasn't noticeable. I was glad at least. I headed straight to the kitchen and begun to hear the teapot whistling. Weird…must be a long time to boil it. So, I helped myself some tea and cooled it down first before taking a sip. I checked at the clock and realized it's an hour left.

I helped myself some water cracker and it helped to have something for my stomach. Actually, my stomach finally quit with the nausea thing and felt much better. Maybe that's all I ever needed, water crackers and it's been such a long time I had them. They're soft and almost like bread to me. I wanted to have a couple of more, but a little flavoring. So, I ended up adding jelly on it. In fact, that sweetens things up.

After having a little food inside me, I ended up making another set of tea and much nicer to have my mouth not having to be all dried up. My hands were curling around the cup and thought about what Syler wrote today. It sounded so romantic too, was he the romantic type of a man? I never thought of those things before.

"Great…I need a book on how to be gay one-oh-one." My eyes rolled, "Because doing this all on my own is ridiculous." I scoffed.

Or maybe try spending more time with the girls. Honestly, I felt bad that two girls were singled out by boys. Maybe it's time I'd start getting one female member or something. Of course, we had a little issue with Terra, but I hoped Beast boy doesn't go falling for them again. Raven gets a little too jealous to the girls who date him. They're perfect for each other, honestly.

I slowly took a sip and thought about it. What about Starfire? She has no…actually; she's been talking about her friend from her planet lately. She seemed to like him a lot more than I have imagined, but I get a little worried and overprotective if anything happens to her. Cyborg was definitely into Bumblebee or what he calls her, Bee. Kind of made me wondered what would happen if she was on our team. Constantly mixing up Beast boy and Bumblebee and causing problems for everyone. It wouldn't look so good; then again, she's running the Titan East anyway. Why make anything worse?

My eyes checked up at the clock and realized it was finally getting close. Before I was going to head over to the door, I head myself over to the bathroom and mind my own business there while whistling. I joined over to the sink and washed up my hands.

I walked over to the front of the house and felt him nearby. He had to be waiting and I opened the door. He leaned against the other door, but he smiled right up at me. He wore a fine suit with silver silk tie around his neck. It fit him perfectly well. His hair was neaten and definitely a gentleman looking. Perhaps this might be a good date for us today. Syler extended out his arm and I linked my arm with his as I cuddled up with him. He gestured over to the ride and I smirked at him. It was a black and long limo, but he knew how to ride in style for occasion.

"You looking dashing, Robin, absolutely dashing." He kissed my forehead.

My cheeks felt so warm, just hoping not to have one of those disappearing moment because right now was wonderful, and riding in a limo with him was almost a perfect. My mind was wondering where he'd be taking us tonight.

"Thank you," I whispered.

Syler cuddled up with me in the ride and we chatted about small things like typical things we were into. His favorite color was black, mine was red. Favorite place in the world was Italy and mine was Spanish, but it was funny how we're right in the same continent. Syler's favorite car was a jeep and my ride was motorcycles. His favorite type of genre reading was romance and mine was mystery. Our favorite dessert was anything with banana or cheesecake. I never thought we'd find something to actually have in common!

The limo slowed down and parked in front of the restaurant I couldn't see yet. I was so eager to see it all with him. Syler patted my shoulder and I tried to calm down a bit.

"Hehe, sorry." I said.

Syler grinned, "It's okay, I assumed you're very hungry."

The limo driver opened the door for us and Syler led the way. I could smell the fresh ocean not far from us and noticed the lovely restaurant above the ocean. I awed at the beautiful weather we're having today and how sunny and very light wind. It was a perfect atmosphere around me and Syler enjoyed my reaction.

"I thought you might like it so far," He chuckled.

I nodded and awed at this beautiful place. I spotted the restaurant's name and it said, "_Island Prime_" and it's so…perfect.

We headed in and how divine and elegant the place was. The windows were widely open and clear glass to see the perfect view. The waiter recognized Syler immediately and took us over to our table. We were right up against by the window glass and I could see the whole city standing tall. I admired the beautiful city since I never got to see it as a whole before. Syler pulled the chair out for me and I gave him a thankful smile. I sat down and he started to take his seat. The waiter set down menus for us and left us in gracious peace of our moment.

"Thi-this is something else, Syler." There was no way I could find a better place than this.

He grinned, "I'm glad you like the style, your reaction is perfect."

I gushed up and picked up the menu to see what to eat. I was nearly starving since it has been about half an hour ride in the limo. The restaurant wasn't so busy either and gladly to take its silence. The menu had many choices for us to decide from and how they explain things out what was in some of the food. They all sounded so good and having lobster was something else. Of course, that kind of turned my stomach once I saw it. So, I focused on meatier meal like steak or ribs. Prime ribs sound so good. One of the foods caught my attention and was definitely looking forward since it's very tasty from the way I viewed it.

The waiter returned with preparation, "Are you ready to order, gentlemen?" He looked at both of us with equal attention.

I nodded, "Yes, I will have garlic & rosemary crusted ribeye and on the side, I'll just have one of those mac n' cheese. For drink, I will just have water." I kindly smiled.

The waiter nodded, "Alright sir, how about you?" He turned over to Syler.

Syler nodded, "I will have herb crusted albacore and on the side of mashed potatoes. I will have water as well."

The waiter nodded and left us knowing it would be here as soon as possible. The menus were put aside and Syler rested both of his elbows onto the table and rested his chin on one of his palm. He was looking at me, dreaming away whatever he has in his mind, and adored me every second of it. I had to be redder than last time and had no idea how to even react to this.

"The blue tie is a perfect match for you, Dick, it really does." He complimented me.

My eyes narrowed down, felt totally awkward here, and definitely in an open public. My cheeks had to be hotter than ever when he said that.

"Th-thanks."

Syler nodded, "Don't be nervous, I arranged privacy for the both of us. Gari is going to be with her friends for the sleepover party she has going."

Syler was comfortable about dating, but it relaxes me knowing no reporters or paparazzi. What worried me more was the gemstone not doing its job, but I trusted its power or ability to prevent any random skip timing. It would be harder enough to explain to the people about all of that.

Somehow, Syler started talking about how he gotten his favorite into the cheesecake and it was hilarious how his best friend, Kayla tricked him thinking it was a fine vanilla cake and he fell for it. Even her son, Kyle was able to see it and he took pictures of that day. I wanted to see it so badly and he was not exactly into showing it off so easily. I had to remind myself somehow see Kayla again. Eventually, I started to explain my boring part where I was given the cake and eating it as I questioned myself if it was cake at all. Then, that's when my mom told me it was cheesecake and I would just continue eating it as if it's my dinner or something. Syler laughed, though, he thought that was funny too, but I didn't see how exactly.

The dinner was definitely sweet and delicious! It was well cooked for the main meal of ribeye. The mac n' cheese had a good flavor with a hint of bacon and I admired that a lot. I ought to run this by for Cyborg and see if he could cook this up. Syler enjoyed his dinner too and devour the treasuring flavor. While I stared at his food, he somehow snuck into trying my mac n' cheese!

"Hey!" I kept at bay between us, "That's my dinner!"

Syler chuckled, "As for some hero, you don't catch on."

Somehow, while he was talking, I snuck onto his mash potatoes and he realized it this time. He smirked at me.

"Now, tell me what got you into thievery business since you were able to get my mash potatoes?" Syler was obviously curious.

I finished on eating his side dishes and gulped it down, "Well, I supposed that suit I made was the fault of mine. I was on my personal mission to get onto Slade's side and figure out who he was. So, I became X myself and did whatever the man needed, I asked no question to him, and betrayed my team." I sighed, "I almost lost them over being a criminal, but I needed to know who he was since we couldn't stop him so easily. He's worse as the Joker." My head shook, "But, I guess it's because I used to take things back out of the regular thieves like it's nothing." I chuckled, "I guess I'm good as you are, only you do it so…unexpectedly."

Syler chuckled, "I supposed, but I'm not all that evil. I steal, then return with an excuse saying I detected a tiny bomb and saved everyone sort of a thing, and everyone's happy. Stealing and returning is always a hobby to me. I just never been caught until you did."

Syler was right, but we moved on talking about what we did in our childhood and avoided personal issue. Just pointed out what we did as a child before we lost our parents. He avoided any subject about his mother since she left him with the father, but I was glad he was raised by his father. In the back of my mind, his ghostly father still bothered me the most.

Somehow, we finished our lunch and Syler ordered us one of those amaretto cheesecakes here! It got banana in it and it's cheesecake. He pointed out that banana was also helpful for stomach issue.

"Why are you bringing up about stomachache?" I blinked.

Syler sighed, "I know you're still having nausea moments. That and I can check into your health through the bracelet and monitor it."

I stared at my bracelet, "Creeps." I commented, "That's just a little too weird."

Syler chuckled, "Sorry, I love you this much to know this much. I want to know _everything_ about you."

Syler has said the same thing someone has said to me in the past.

'…_I want to know everything about you, Robin. Your every moves, thoughts, habits, and secrets. Things you do not even know about yourself.'_

It made sense now. All this time and my head shook. Syler stopped chuckling once he realized something was wrong.

"What is it?"

I touched my forehead to hold my head up, "Slade is after me because he has a sick fetish with me." I gulped and took some water to ease off the strange tension.

Syler lightly growled, "He's not going to have you or anything else. Slade is just going to have to find someone else to be obsessed with."

I chuckled awkwardly, "Yeah, but I think he does it because I'm the only real challenge around unless he starts going after Bruce." I shrugged.

Syler shook his head, "How about the Joker instead? I think they ought to get together."

I almost spitted my water and sipped it all down. I chuckled at the thoughts of those pairing and could definitely imagine that all.

"Oh, my, they'd be perfect for each other! Him and the comical. It would be so much easier to deal crimes then!" I commented.

Syler lightens things up, "True, and he wouldn't chase after you anymore."

The cheesecake pieces finally showed up and we had the best date of the night. We were comparing some good match between people, even with criminals to heroes or regular people. It was so much fun to relate to someone on this case and I even pointed out Raven and Beast boy, he agreed the most on that, and wished they'd get together. Unfortunately, it's complicated for them. In a way, I knew Raven was struggling to try in a way she can make it work for herself and she shouldn't give up. Beast boy was always onto her every day unless she's very pissed off, then he'd try to make it up later.

Syler and I were feeding each other the cheesecake like a couple naturally and it was fun. The dessert was amazing and delicious as ever! It was definitely a worthy date here.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, the restaurant is real. They're mainly around in San Diego. ;D I already mentioned the names. Warning: I am not responsible for your hunger. ;P <strong>

**Next chapter, possibly later.**


	36. Day 29

**Bah! I have decided to reaaaaallllly spoil you all rotten! ;D _FIVE CHAPTERS_ today! Yup! I spent all day getting all of the scenes out of my head! So, yay! Consider yourself lucky today! Okay, enjoy and read~**

* * *

><p>So far, I haven't skipped time randomly at all yesterday and not even in my sleep. It felt like I was finally over the trouble so far, but I can't jinx it yet.<p>

Today, I felt being extra nice and snuck out of bed early without waking Syler up. Honestly, he's totally out of it and I rushed into the shower. Then, I got dress into casual clothes and placed a pair of sneakers. Before I came out, my head came out of the closet and he was still sleeping. Yes! So carefully, I walked out of the bedroom and headed into the kitchen. I had to make myself some herbal tea. Syler looked wiped out and I hoped he doesn't mind going out to today.

I took a sip and saw someone coming in. She wore a skirt and a pair of leggings. That was comforting to know she's getting a kick out of her clothes.

"Where's Syler?" Gari looked around, "Oh, good morning, Dick."

I chuckled quietly, "He's sleeping, but I'm surprising him to that place and good morning, Gari."

She grinned, "He doesn't have a clue, does he?"

My head shook, "Nope, but I hope he likes it."

Gari giggled, "Awesome, is it a date?"

I shushed, "It's a secret."

Gari winked and went to help herself some breakfast on whatever she planned on having. I managed to finish drinking my tea. Before I left, I turned over to Gari.

"Mind if I borrow your limo?"

Gari nodded, "Sure, just be back before noon. I'll need it to hang out with my friends today."

I grinned, "No problem."

I headed out over to our room and found Syler still sleeping. Poor boyfriend, he worked too hard on all of this. I sighed and started tugging his pajamas shirt. He moaned miserably and tossed to the other side of the bed. His hand felt an empty spot and he hurried up his conscious brain to find out that I was really there. I laughed and shook my head, thankfully, I had the black onyx in my pocket.

"It's about time you wake up, sleepy head." I placed my hands onto my waists.

Syler sighed and shook his head, "I thought your time traveling happened already. So why aren't you in bed with me?" He looked at me playfully.

I chuckled, "I've got a plan for both of us. Now get out of bed and get into your clothes."

"Oh? Last time I checked, I thought I'm on top?"

I softly slapped his face, "That's sex, not relationship. Now get up and change!" I demanded, laughing my head.

I missed being in control and Syler did anyway. He changed into clothes, but damn, he's good in that solid blue polo shirt. He crossed his arms and wondering what was even going on.

"Alright, Mr. I'm-in-charge-today boyfriend." Syler commented as he chuckled.

My eyes rolled, "Uh huh, you forget I'm Robin, the Titan leader? I'm always in charge."

Somehow, Syler trapped me against the wall, smirked away at me, and very playful today.

"And since when does Robin tells me what to do? Last time I checked my Red X, he's a thief to the Titan." Syler was in a good mood so that made things interesting.

I smirked back and managed to slip out naturally. Syler chased after me as he trapped me into his bear hug. I chuckled and leapt out of his arms like nothing. My body spun and swirled in the air and he turned around to see where I landed behind him.

"But, of course, you're my thief, Syler." I couldn't help but smirk away, "Don't make me cuff you to get you somewhere."

Syler chuckled, "Oh, I thought I cleared my reputation with you," He hummed curiously.

"My team doesn't know, Red X, and they know you're my responsibility. That's all there is to it. Now, are we going or what?" I pretended to have my fighting stances up.

Syler was amused to our little morning activity and he nodded.

"Alright, you're in charge for today. Mind telling me what you're up to?" He crossed his arms.

I hushed at him, "Shush, it's a secret." I smirked.

"Uh huh, is that secret involving Barbara?"

"Noooo," I teased him.

Syler shrugged and opened the door for me. We ended up heading out of the mansion and joined into Gari's limo. Syler watched me and tried to listen to the conversation with the driver.

"Please take us to H.C.S. please." Which, I coded it all down.

Syler looked at me strangely, "What is this place, Dick?"

I kept smiling, "Hm, you'll see."

I was in such a great mood, there was no way he could have ruin it, and definitely, next time Gari would come with us.

"The boy wonder is up to something and you're really getting me curious, Dick. Can't you at least give me a sneak peek?" Syler trapped into his arms as he hugged me.

"You didn't give me a sneak peek of anything yesterday."

He chuckled, "Touché," He nodded, "But aren't I supposed to know since I'm your favorite lover?"

I held my breath obviously and he gasped in mocking shock. Syler and I were having a lot of fun playing our roles and somehow, I can imagine some random moments where he'd try to go off and be one mission for the joy of it. That was something to look forward to.

The limo stopped and my hand covered Syler's eyes.

"Shh, no fights because we're in public right now." I led him the way.

Syler grumbled and just followed my lead. I giggled since it was fun. Wow. I haven't had that in such a long time. Maybe I was a bit too strict being a leader and should have loosened up a bit more often, as long we weren't on missions or trainings that was.

My hand slipped away from his eyes and saw my usual waitress. She joined up proudly and admired my company this time.

"No Gari this time?" Pamela asked.

My head shook, "Nope, but meet Syler. The one I've been talking about for a while now."

She whistled, "Lucky, so shall I serve you both today or do you prefer someone different?"

My head shook, "No, no. I like your service. Booth for us, please?" I requested.

Pamela nodded and Syler was checking the place out. He was interested, but nothing like Gari's excitement was or upsetting moment. Pamela found us a booth and we sat down in it. She placed the menus down for us and smiled to comfort us in her service today. She left us to gather our moments alone to decide what to order.

"So is this the secret place you've been going to?" Syler wondered.

I chuckled, "Yeah, Gari likes it here a lot."

Syler nodded and reviewed the menu, "I never have been inside a public restaurant. I guess there are actual stereotypes here."

I kept chuckling, "Uh huh, but wait until you get the taste of the food here."

Syler nodded and looked at the menu, "Very…traditional too. You don't see that every day either."

I nodded as I heard him, but I already knew what I was ordering anyway. The waitress returned, she looked over at Syler, and waited for his order.

"I'll have Raisin French Toast with pecan and banana ones please. For a drink, café latte as well." Syler requested.

Pamela nodded, "Raisin French Toast, pecan split banana with latte. Got it." She turned to me with a smile, "What would you like to have, Dick?"

I grinned, "The usual please, oh, and double on the buns ones. And I change the drink to water this time."

She grinned, "Alright, I shall come back with your orders, sir."

We nodded and let her drift over. Of course, Pamela's left arm was a little shaky and couldn't really understand wh…crap. As a hero, I should know that. I frowned and Syler gave me a weird look.

"What's wrong?"

My head shook, "Someone hit her."

"Flirt or violent?"

"Violent."

"Damn, who do you think did it?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure, but if she hides it, she won't be safe for too long."

Syler agreed, "How about get her to join us for breakfast?"

Syler and I were suddenly a team in helping someone, but I doubted the world would even know that. Who would even need to? We waited for her to come around.

"Dick, you know, I'm surprised that singer took actor's beating. No one should be doing that at all." Syler shook his head, but he was good at acting.

"I know, Syler, no man should ever hit a woman like that. If he hits you once, running away immediately would be the best option." I said, while Pamela set our breakfast and drinks down.

"Unfortunately, not everyone has money like you both or her. Running away doesn't always help," She commented.

Syler disagreed, "Still, there are programs that would help. Regardless of the money, safety is always important."

"He's right. And being domestically abused isn't fair or right or safe. Even dying so young is horrible."

"…" Pamela was so quiet.

Syler and I exchanged glances at each other and looked at her. We waited and about to leave.

"Pamela, is everything alright?" Syler said, very concerning.

"It's nothing, sir."

I patted down on our seat, "Join us, Pamela, we're not going to do anything wrong or violent."

Her head shook, "Please enjoy your breakfast."

Syler sighed, "Did someone hit you, miss?"

Pamela had fears in her eyes, but she knew well of that herself that she was hit and couldn't take it.

"He was over jealous, it won't happen again." She whispered.

I held her hand as I reached out, "Pam, if a man hits you once, he'll hit you a thousand times. You deserve to not be hit."

Syler agreed, "Just walk away from him, just walk away."

We were very gentle with her and she sat down next to me. It was like she became another person now and very shaky too.

"How? I have no place to go to. My parents kicked me out after graduation of high school. He gave me a place and I fell in love with him." She wanted to cry, but refused to do so.

Syler nodded, "And who is your manager here? I'd like to talk to him."

"No! Please, I wish he wouldn't know!"

I patted her arms, "Shh, I'm sure he has a reason."

Syler agreed, "Yes, I'm thinking you shouldn't have to work here. Why not work for us? A free place and Gari could use a woman around the house."

Pamela gasped, shocked to see this happening through Syler, and I ended up comforting her in the best way possible. I never imagined our breakfast would be like this today, but it's strange. I handed Pamela one of my cinnamon bun and she was thanking me anyway. She helped herself and ate quietly. Syler disappeared and went to find the manager.

"Your boyfriend is very kind, but he doesn't have to do tha-"

"-and lose you as the best waitress we ever have? I'm not sure what job Syler has in mind for you, but we can promise you that you'll be protected."

Pamela nodded, stunned to even believe anything of this, and I wouldn't blame her otherwise. Syler took a while on what he needed to do and luckily, it wasn't a busy morning. Syler rejoined us and smiled.

"You're with us now, Pamela. Your manager was a little upset about losing you, but I threatened him to sue his company with a few things here and there. So he eased off and let you off now." Syler explained.

Pamela was much worn out about all of this, "Thank you both so much…I-I don't know how I could ever pay you both like this."

We nodded and she leaned up against me for comfort, but for some reason, I didn't mind at all. We all shared our breakfast with her and enjoyed our time. It felt like an unusual morning, but we didn't care as long we ate. I wondered how she was going to blend into our lives like this, but it's new that's for sure.

The breakfast hour went smooth and we ended up going to the limo, which made her surprised to get into a fancy ride like this. She observed the whole inside while Syler wrapped his arms around me to enjoy this. It was always interesting to see Pamela's interests in something so expensive taste, but this was nothing. We returned to home and she was utterly shocked to see the new "home" she's joining in.

"Th-thi-this is the home you were talking about?" Pamela shuttered.

Syler chuckled, "Yes, I hope you find it to your liking." He turned to me, "Why don't you get Gari so she knows what's going on, hm?"

I nodded, "Sure, the living room or dining room?"

"Living room is fine." Syler replied.

I walked off to find Gari in her bedroom. Syler led Pamela to the living room and showed her around a little as he started to explain what he's expecting her to do here. I knocked on Gari's door and she opened it up happily.

"Hi Dick, what's up? How's the date go?"

I chuckled, "I think he likes it, but we brought Pamela here since she was being abused. It looked like Syler hired her."

Gari was stunned, "He hired her? That's been a while with his hiring." She shrugged, "Where is she?"

"They're in the living room."

We walked down to the living room, which took a while since this place was huge! It still surprised me every day, but it's nice to even out people around here and we needed that anyway. Maybe Pamela might be like Alfred. Pamela smiled happily to see Gari and they hugged instantly. They bonded naturally and Syler grinned away. He pulled me away and dragged me over to our bedroom. Once the door was closed, our lips combined and allowed our tongue to melt into something romantic.

It was that pure happiness, yet, a fairy tale feeling that couldn't just disappear like nothing. It was stronger than I ever imagine before in my life time. It was almost like having sex that made it so powerful. His tongue still dominated mine, definitely thrill, and we bonded closer than ever. My arms curled onto his neck and Syler placed his hands on my waists very nicely.

Every second of our kiss was tingling our feelings to be alive more than ever in our lifetime. Every ache of my body desired to be attracted to his single and soft touch as it already turned me on. The room felt like a desert island, yet, we're saved by our rain somehow. We allowed our bodies sweat down to make it feel like we're at the beach as well. It was just us being stranded on this blazing heat of island and nothing else has ever mattered. There was no need to escape from our truly feelings that was buried deep inside of us for such a long time.

I loved it every minute of and he was giving it back to me to make it up for such loss time. We haven't kissed this good since he went out of the country for his movie directing. My mind and soul missed him so much, there was no one to replace him, and I would refuse to even allow that. I wanted him to all to myself, even if it was selfish of me to be like this. Syler hasn't moved his hands away from my waists, but it was perfect there. I wanted him like this.

We broke apart together, trying to catch our breath again, and felt amazed. We dreamed into each other's eyes and admired for each other without words to speak. It was like a natural thing to just know things without a worry or rush. We wanted…no, we _needed_ each other, and there was no way of changing of that. I was sure of it.

I smiled at him and he caressed my face. He held me there and barely moves as if we became a statue.

"You're beautiful, Dick Grayson." His voice was gentle as I ever heard.

My hands held onto his, "You're lovely, Syler Ritter."

The silent has filled us in peace and we have fallen into each other's arms to snuggle up. He was so warm, his body was perfect to give me for, and could simply imagine him being in my bedroom back at the Titan Tower. Just thinking of it has made me fluttered.

Somehow, we ended up on the couch and spent time together alone. I yawned and felt a bit sleepy. He ended up carrying me to our bed and lets me nap. He kissed my forehead and whispered to my ear.

"I love you, Robin." It was the sweetest feeling in the world.

He put me under the blanket and went off to deal things he needed to do. I was wiped out from waking up early and doing so much with him.


	37. Day 30

I yawned and stretched in this large or gigantic bed. My eyes fluttered open and realized Syler was in the bed with me today. He chuckled at my wakening and I threw a pillow at his face for being immature here.

"Hey, is that anyway to treat your boyfriend here?"

My eyes rolled, "Yes, I wake up and you laughed at me. What a way to wake up for a boyfriend like you."

He trapped me into his arms, "Says someone who's defenseless."

I snorted and managed to slip out of his arms. I leapt at the end of the bed and Syler became a lion on a hunt for his prey. He pounced off the bed and I got onto the other side of the room. I smirked at him.

"Who says I'm defenseless? Being Robin is nothing but full guard and defensive."

Syler chuckled, "Oh, I'm sooo sorry for underestimate you then." He said sarcastically.

My head shook, "You better try to catch me then and actually hold me down." I teased playfully.

"You'll regret that, Robin."

We played our role fun and enjoyed our little exercise moment. We were fast with speed, taken advantage of the room to avoid any reach of Syler, and performed a few tricks here and there. It was making us laugh at the excitement as if we were little kids again, but yet, we were fully advance in our fighting skills. It was natural to do so.

All of a sudden, he wasn't in the room. I kept checking around, making sure high and low, behind and around, and still, nothing of Syler. Did he leave the room already? Could he try to track me down in the kitchen or what?

"Gotcha!" His arms were already on me and made a lock on me.

I jumped, "Shit! You scared me!"

We laughed, but it was definitely worth it. His head rested on my shoulder and my head leaned against his. It was nice in the way he swing me with him and very soothing.

"I love you too, Syler."

Syler blinked, "What? I didn't even say it today?"

I chuckled, "You said it last night…or lunch hours. Did I fall asleep through the whole day and night again?"

"Hm, yeah, but you were so wiped out anyway. You needed it."

My head shook, "I need a doctor to check onto that."

"Well Doctor Syler says, you've been on so many missions, your body is finally catching up to sleep."

Oddly enough, he was right. He finally let me go and I headed into the shower to wash up and feel clean again. He went off to make breakfast and tea for me…or something. I shrugged and washed up. The hot water was nice and there wasn't any reason to rush out. For once, it felt nice and settled for a change.

I dried up as I came out and jumped into my clothes. I headed out of the closet and went to find Syler in the kitchen. Unfortunately, he wasn't there. Instead, I found a hot cup of herbal tea and a note on the side. I picked up the cup and took a sip. Then, began to read what he wrote this time.

_Hey Dick,_

_I promised Pamela to get her stuff from the house she was living in and take her out shopping for the things she needed. Gari is still at her sleepover. She won't be back until eight at night since she's going to the festival with them. Sorry for leaving you all alone for a few hours, but I'm sure you want some space or something. I love you, Dick and missing you already! If you need me right away, call me._

_Love Syler~_

I sighed and shook my head. Syler has been very generous with Pamela for a day and a half now. At least we helped her out and got something out of it too. She doesn't have to work at a waitress anymore or worry about her abusive boyfriend anymore. Honestly, I wanted to kick that jerk's ass for doing that to her. She's such a beautiful young lady who needs to be treated as equal. That man obviously was stupid to come crossing that line at all.

I shrugged and helped myself some cereal since Syler doesn't like it when I cook or something. Have I cooked here at all? No…hm, that will change soon. I'll do that for dinner. Yeah, now…what can I make for dinner? It's been a while I made a good lasagna meal and I bet Syler would like that! Yeah!

So, I finished up eating my cereal, cleaned up my mess, and made a second tea. While I waited, I hopped on gathering the ingredients, and started cooking in an apron saying, "Kiss the chef" sort of a thing. I made sure I wore the safety oven mitt or Syler would probably have a fit over that for whatever reason.

I forgot what it was like to be cooking on my own and how long it's been. I used to cook for my team until being a leader has gotten a little more serious now. I couldn't back down in something like that.

… … …

It's six o'clock and they still weren't back yet. Why were they out this long? Did Pamela really need a lot of material or was Syler addicted to shopping? I'd never know since I haven't exactly gone out shopping with him. Then again, Syler spent a month doing anything he wanted and seem to me, he was a regular billionaire as far as I know. Maybe it's one of those once in a while over doing with shopping.

Well, the food was still hot and I could keep the oven cooking it lowly. I prepared the table and set the stuff out.

"I bet they're going to be here before dinner hour is over, yeah." I told myself.

I couldn't believe I spent the entire day in the kitchen just to cook lasagna perfectly. I'm hungry since I only had a small lunch while making it.

… … …

Great, they're late coming home tonight. Well, might as well begin to have something to eat. I let the lasagna cooled down a bit and eat alone. It was very quiet today, but I never liked this moment. Maybe when I'm with Syler or really in the mood to be alone.

I started to think maybe this wasn't my type of my life. I was used to being busy, constantly on the go, on action, and thinking ahead to what villains could be up to and be prepared to their actions. Now? My life was revolving around Syler and Gari. It was strange, but selfish sort of. As if I was only being a hero with the people of my life instead of everyone on the planet. What kind of a hero was I?

"I'm Robin…" I muttered, "…I'm the boy wonder, former Batman's sidekick. Born to protect people and it's my duty. There's no time for relationship or nonsense. It's always training, fighting criminals, and save lives. Spare the innocents as much as possible." I told myself, but I sounded strong and stubborn.

I sighed. What of the boy everyone knows without my mask?

"I'm Dick Grayson and was a circus boy until both of my parents were murdered. Bruce Wayne adopted me to save my life and give me a life to live in. I become his son and to inherit everything from him. A boy no one has seen often, yet, they know me as the Flying Grayson."

Neither of the side looked comforting.

"Both side? I'm a stubborn, happy, strong, fighting, and proud Grayson. I've got a boyfriend and friends to count on. I still protect lives one way or another. It's always a mission with everything I do." I nodded.

By this time, I finished my second piece of the lasagna now. I turned the note around that Syler left and wrote a note for him. As I wrote:

_Hey Syler,_

_I hoped you didn't mind I made lasagna. I wanted to do something while I waited for you guys were out. If it's cold when you're back, just reheat it in the oven for another ten to fifteen minutes. I hope you like it. If you came in very late, just put it away in the refrigerator. I should be sleeping by now. Alright, night and love you. _

_Love Dick_

Maybe I should reconsider taking creative writing class or something. I shrugged and headed to bedroom. The pajamas were warm to snuggle up with and I yawned my head off. It felt like a long day somehow, but it was different, though.

Before I know it, I was totally wiped out for the night.


	38. Day 31

Something smelled nice in the air. What was that? I hummed and felt the urge to wake up to find.

"Good morning, Dick." He chuckled.

Yet again, I slapped him with a pillow again, "Again with the laughing?"

"And someone doesn't want French toasts?"

"…sorry."

"It's okay," He kissed my forehead.

I sat up and noticed he lifted up that hospital table he had attached to the bed before and our breakfast was on it. The French toasts looked so good and smell very cinnamon too. I snuggled up against him and had a good start for morning breakfast. He already had my tea out too, which I drank first. There wasn't any rush I kind of liked it this way.

Once breakfast was done, he licked off the syrup on my lips and chin. I flushed furiously when he did that and shoved my head onto his chest. Dammit, I wasn't used to it. Syler laughed at my awkwardness, but it was just us.

"You tasted so good, you know?"

I laughed, "Oh? I didn't know I became a sexy food here."

"Oh, you are food, Dick and I will eat you up like a wolf!"

Syler clung onto me and kissed my neck. I screamed and laughed playfully. He was getting the morning a great start and already loving it every minute of our excitement!

"Ah! No! Where's the hero when I need one? Someone got to cut the wolf's stomach open and set me free!"

We laughed, but it's very silly for us to even do something like this. It's interesting how we're comfortable to this level.

We sighed and calmed down into each other's arms. He cradled me and I listened to his humming that soothed my brain.

"Hey, happy one month anniversary." Syler announced.

That drew blood away from my face. Aw, crap…it's been a whole month complete and I haven't exactly given a thought about us entirely. I kept quiet and just snuggled in his arms. It's been a whole month of July already? It was strange to feel like it this way. I went from hating him to loving Syler. Now, I had to answer one question. The nightmare hasn't left my thoughts about us and how it might not turn out so good for us.

I hummed, "I'm going to take a shower."

Syler smiled, "Sure, just one question."

I nodded. Not feeling in the mood to say it yet.

"How do you feel about us, Dick?" He wondered.

I was doomed from the start anyway. My heart felt like being at a race and wasn't fast enough to express it any other ways.

"I don't know…" I muttered, "I need time to think things out."

Syler frowned, "Didn't you think about it at all yesterday?"

I was about to say it, but I paused in gasp. Did I truly think about it at all yesterday?

"No." I said, honestly, I was so busy with cooking and everything!

"Well, you got the end of the day to think about us. I'm taking Gari shopping to re-do her room. We'll be back for dinner this time. But seriously, think about it."

"Well, you should have mention in the note to think about our relationship or at least remind me the anniversary was up!"

"You could have at least remembered the anniversary yourself!"

I scoffed, "Oh, sorry, I didn't know you're the serious date reminder here."

Syler shook his head, "Just go take a shower, would you?"

Now, I was mad and I threw another pillow at his face this time. I marched off to the shower and slammed the door out of bitterness. Syler never said a word about it yesterday! Why hasn't he even say or at least warn me?

To think about it, he avoided me the entire day yesterday with me! He purposely thought I'd think about it and I believed what he wrote in his note! Was that a lie? My head shook, unbelievable! It had to be! I made lasagna and they never came home when I was awake at the time. Oh, he was so going to get it!

I breathed when I hopped into the shower and found myself feeling guilty to be mad over. Still…I should have remembered that. Syler was right. It's been twenty six days I have been in love with him. I thought back at every single thing we did from the first day to now. We fought so much, but in the end, we turned out happy. The constant fighting wasn't a good thing in a relationship. How could it be worth it at all for me?

I turned up more hot water and stayed in the shower more. I wasn't exactly going at a normal pace, I went slower on washing on myself, and all of this was a lot to sink in.

Our relationship has amazed me and gotten us closer. The thing was…do I truly love him? My heart raced for him. His touch made me weak all for him. His eyes and his looks were beautiful to look at. We have several things in common like cheesecake, banana, ocean view, and relationship match up pairing, fighting skills, thievery skills, a few action movies we're into, the clothes we both likes to wear, and the speed when we drive. There would be more to count, but was it enough? There's so much to learn from him and we can relate to each other. We're there to count on and helped each other. Syler has given me so much and done so much.

I thought back at the very first month when he had me. The way he held or touched me. It has amazed me to given through a whole other side and another life I would have never known. Syler would always be a sweet and gentle and caring person to me. That would never change.

The way we kissed has excites me the most. I doubted anyone could be better than him or give me that sensation I can feel inside of me.

As soon as I felt the water turning from hot to cool. I knew I had to get out and dry up by now. I stared at the mirror and felt something different. My hand held the towel and dried my face softly while looking in the mirror. The time traveling ability has changed me.

I stared down on the sink counter and saw the black onyx, reminding myself it was only giving me self-control over it somehow. Funny, nothing has happened over two to three days so far. It was the fact that Gari thought it might be useful. She's smart more than I could give her credit for. She gave me a phone. She gave me missions here. Gari became my sister I never have and there was no way I could be a part from her. It was strange to think of it this way. I never felt of thinking my life differently.

Of course, I was fine without her in my life. Before I even met her, I was always taking care of myself and the rest of the world. It pleased me that I can be a hero in action and fight for the right of justice in Jump City. I was supposed to be working on finding out how the criminals were getting the materials they needed to create whatever they needed. It was too unusual for them to get a hold of something useful to their advantage. Someone had to be doing it for the money at least.

Then again, my mind was always at work. I'm constantly pushing myself to keep the city safe at day and night. I would give up until I know for sure everything was safe. Otherwise, I'd let the guilt slip inside of me and be hurt all over again. That I didn't do enough and that I wasn't worthy enough to be Robin. No…I refused…

I found myself wearing clothes and returned to the bathroom. I stared at myself while placing the stone into my pocket.

I felt like crying, wanting to just hold onto Syler, and wished it was a little longer to figure it out for sure. I couldn't hold my lips still from quivering and the tears bottled up in my eyes. I wiped them away as they broke free. I hugged onto the towel for comfort and thought of times how Syler would give me support and comfort. He wouldn't give up when I became emotional on him. He did everything for me and he would do anything for me.

It was hard to find the right side. If I chose him, did that means I share him with my teammate? How would they react? How will our relationship works out for us? Will Bruce finally accept gay relationship? Will everything work out for all of us?

Deep inside, I was afraid to seek out and exposed myself to get hurt. No. I couldn't let that happen. What if it didn't work out for the both of us? What if it was all the hormone and it lied to me? That all of it was a pretend to my feelings? Will I regret having sex with him?

"_He's taking good care of you, Robin. I'd enjoy him now because stepping away can change things or make it difficult."_

I froze and remembered that's what Raven said to me. She was right. It ache my heart to think of breaking apart from Syler. He's…the one I need. I laughed and cried in happiness. Syler is the one who I need the most. I need him in my life and I can't ever help but think nothing of him. He changed me as I have changed him. I wouldn't want to be in Raven's position. I would want to be happy, yet, my body wouldn't be complete without him. I yearn for him. I desire for him at my aching life.

Syler became my best friend and partner for life somehow. Why should I even let my hormone control me? I controlled my emotions, thoughts, and everything. I want and need Syler in my life every day.

I finally came out of the bathroom and noticed it wasn't bright as it was before. I checked the clock and sighed. So I have skipped three hours. I have got to take the onyx stone with me into the shower or something. I shrugged and figured it's only three hours. Still a little creepy to see that happening while I was thinking.

So, I went to the kitchen and helped myself a turkey sandwich since I won't have to wait long for Syler and Gari to come back. I began to wonder where Pamela was. I walked around while holding my tea and heard some splashing water. My head shook silly and chortled lightly. I entered into the pool room and saw her swimming for the joy of it.

"I see you found the pool too." I chuckled.

Pamela stood up in the middle of the pool, "Indoor pools, I thought it was merely insane to have in a mansion. Boy, no one was kidding!"

I nodded and took a quick sip, "Nope, it's not insane. As long money is there, anything is possible."

Pamela nodded, "Wow, now I see why bunch of people enjoy being rich other than suck up ones."

I laughed, "I thought that too, but they're just like everyone else. I tend to be more like everyone, though. So, how was shopping yesterday."

Pamela's eyes widen and definitely about my boyfriend and his shopping.

"He literally wants to cover everything I needed. Gosh, you're lucky to have. He kicked my ex's butt! Did you know he's tenth degrees black belt? Syler even got my ex arrested for abusing me violently!" She squealed, "I ought to thank you two for doing so much for me!"

I grinned, "Glad to see things went well. Syler is the protective one, so yeah, he does have major skills in self-defense there."

We ended up chatting about Syler and all the good things, but I wasn't too sure if it was safe being myself with her. It was like she becomes my best friends more than just a worker here. It's like how it turned out for Alfred and me, instantly connecting after a good conversation like Bruce and his Batman moments. I was definitely looking forward to answer Syler tonight and be happy too.

… … …

Pamela ended up making dinner and she told me that was one of the jobs she has to do here. So, I let her do what she wanted to do and I was starving! Of course, she let me make my own tea since it's just me having them.

"You're definitely addicted to tea more than a coffee drinker does." Pamela commented.

I chuckled, "It's because herbal tea helps to keep healthy for the body and soul…in a way." I shrugged.

Pamela understood, "I guess you like taste too?"

"You kind of get used to it, the taste becomes pointless."

Pamela laughed and two Ritter members entered into the kitchen. Gari was heading to her room to avoid the whole whatever could happen. Pamela placed the pan of food into the oven and baked it up with a timer for twenty minutes. She left the kitchen to take a break from cooking now. Syler crossed his arms and wondered.

"So I'm boring?"

I blinked, "What?" I was confused, "Where did you get that idea?"

Syler was still suspicious about something, "You and Miss Pamela were talking about taste and it becomes pointless?"

I slapped my face and shook my head, "We were talking about the tea, Syler. She thinks I'm addicted like a coffee drinker is."

Syler nodded and agreed. He eased off and gave an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I thought it was about me." He rubbed the back his neck to awkwardness.

I chuckled and went up to cuddle with him, "It's okay and besides, you're a thriller."

Syler hummed, "I like that a lot better," He hasn't placed his arms around me yet, "So…um…"

I held my breath and prepared to answer him, "Did I think about it? Yeah, I did and to be honest, I'm happy being with you and being yours and everything. So…I'm comfort about us."

Syler slipped his arms around me and grinned happily, "Really? Are you sure?"

I hummed, "You want me to be sure? Alright, I'll show you." I leaned in and gave him a big wet kiss.

With an open invitation, he was trap with my tongue with his. I could feel all of our emotions and strive for them all. Then, I broke a part and grinning away about how I felt of him.

"Did that proves it?"

"Oh, yes, you're guilty." He chuckled.

Surprisingly, we were happy couple and he's mine alone. Of course, I'll rip the others' head if they tried to take him away from me that's for sure. Eventually, we started to get ready for dinner and Pamela made a wonderful chicken casserole in her choice of recipes. She joined in with us for dinner as a family and Gari was mentioning a few things about her friends here and there. Pamela nodded and heard out all of Gari's friends, she learned a few things here and there, and definitely puts us in a conversation today. Pam was a perfect influence for Gari to have around and they hooked in natural like mother-daughter sort of a thing.


	39. Day 32  extending days

It's the best feeling in the world to wake up from and given me a great start too. Syler and I were officially an item now. We're dating, we're boyfriends, and so much more! It's amazing! It's a no wonder feeling why everyone loves to be fallen for someone they truly want to be partner for life. It's something I cannot ever give to Starfire.

I came out of the bathroom, fully clothes, already showered up and dried, and definitely a happy mood. Syler smirked right at me and I was a little confused why he was doing that. Last time it was for my birthday party, but what could it be now? We already went out two days in a row – even if it meant Pamela was a part of it and I doubted Syler was the party celebration for anniversary. Nope. He's more of a go out on a date anniversary sort of a guy.

"Uh, okay, stop giving me those creepy smile, thief." I was officially a little irritated by seeing him like that.

Syler hummed, "Today we're going to do something different for once."

"Oh?" I wondered if this change would be something to be concern about or not.

"Yup, but you're not wearing that today."

I frowned, "But I like what I'm wearing today."

Syler chuckled, "Trust me, I think you'll prefer wearing the other ones for today or something."

Syler was definitely up to something and cannot solve it this time. He's always unpredictable, but predicting a few things here and there can be possible. I just have to pay attention a little more. So, he has a plan today and he's really excited. Syler got a plan that might interests me, so far, it didn't sound so bad.

"So what am I wearing today?" I crossed my arms.

Syler came up and linked my arms. He dragged me along as I finally caught up to his pace. We couldn't be swimming or he'd tell me to jump into my swim trunk, but he hasn't. Did he want to swim with our birthday suit or something? I had no clue and kind of a little nervous to find out. I noticed it was similar to the direction of the basement and we headed to that specific door.

Did Syler not believe me at all? Or does he want to see how sexy I'd be in girl's pajamas? What's going on here? We kept walking down the hallway, further and deeper as we went and nowhere close to that old bedroom had he once kept me in. We entered into a room that seems to be more for a fashion designer with loaded materials. Syler pressed something on his dialing holographic technology on the wall and something appeared.

"I worked on this for the first month you were here, so I kept it in shape and washed off the blood for you." He lifted something up small and handed over to me.

I forgot about that white eye mask with black lining. It dawned and hit on me to see he was doing now.

"I get to wear my Robin uniform?"

"Yes and be Robin again," He smirked, "I think you can catch on what I'm up to now."

I gasped and jumped onto him as I hugged him, "Oh, my gosh! Back to the Titan Tower and everything? You mean it? Not a test or anything?" I said it all so suddenly.

He chuckled, "Of course, everything and no, it's not a test. I trust you this much, now hand over that bracelet so I can lift up the distance or your team off the chart. I just want to keep track of you and your health too."

I felt so happy and hugged onto him even tighter. It was so exciting to be back with the people I care about as a family to me. Finally, I stopped hugging and he adjusted the holographic band and turning off the whole system other than tracking and health record. I was fine with that anyway so he can always know where I would be. Once that was done, he let me put on my uniform clothes in a bathroom that was in this room too. He really had it all thought out, but this plan was to see if we were meant for each other and it worked out for us.

The pants felt a little hard to put on, but I managed to get it on one way or another. It was warm from behind, but I forgot how attack I was to the cape of mine and shook my head. It's unbelievable how far I have come and how things been. It's sure heck of a roller coaster ride, but damn, I wasn't done riding because it's set for life. I slipped on the green gloves and honestly, no one should be able to see the bracelet at all. Lastly, the mask came on and felt like a complete me. I breathe and smelled Syler's scent on them. It felt perfect.

I came out with a happy smile and Syler was nodding away the approval. He clapped and admired the real me back.

"It's great to see you back, Robin. Ready to take a ride in the jeep or just teleport now?"

I hummed, "I say jeep first, I know you like riding your Red X Jeep."

He chuckled, "Of course, if that's how you want to get there today, Robin." He triggered his belt as he transformed to Red X.

We looked at each other, admired it every second of it, and to think about it. He did look so fine in that suit of and that entire abs on him. I licked my lips. X chuckled and led me the way to his special jeep. Our arms were linked and it's unbelievable we've been together this long. I imagined making it to second, third, fourth, fifth, and possibly sixth months. He let me sit in the front of car next to the driver's seat. He closed the door and took his spot to drive.

He started his car and stunned about something. His hand fiddle into his belt and I was a bit confused. He popped something out and extended it over to me. It was round, bright yellow, and been ages since I've seen it. I gasped and afraid to touch it.

"Why don't you tell them they're getting visitors today, hm?" He said it delightfully.

I smiled, "You're awfully the opposite of Syler I've been with for a while lately."

He shrugged, "Well, you earned it and I can't exactly keep you cooped up in the house anyway. Now call them while I drive." He tossed the communicator.

I nodded and he already backed up his jeep. He drove at the over limit speed, but I can tell he wasn't on the road like the other people would be on. We were going through short cut style. That had made sense how we got to Gotham city less than half an hour last time. Not only that, he used the teleportation on the jeep to skip distance or avoid hitting trees or something. It was actually creative more than I have imagined.

I pressed the button ON and clicked to contact. I smiled, tried to keep it normal as possible, and waited for a nanosecond.

"This is Robin coming in, Robin is calling. Please pick up." I said.

I waited a few moments and instantly, the video chat has begun on this communicator. The half robotic half human man was surprised and pleased to hear from me.

"Robin! I was wondering when you will ever call us! Dude, need an escape or something?" Cyborg wonder, eager to be the hero.

I chuckled, "Actually, you're getting visitors today soon." I clicked off and hung up.

I thought that would just leave things more of mystery for the team. Red X chuckled and shook his head, while remaining focused on the path he's on, and I relaxed in the passenger's seat.

"Being a thief over there?" He asked.

"Hm, more of a staller."

"Clever, though."

I nodded and we were getting very close by the way I could tell the Titan Tower standing out so obviously. He slowed down and stopped using teleportation as he parked well in the forest here. Then, he somehow slides his driver's seat next to mine – which was totally new to see – and he slip his arm around my shoulders.

"You ready?" Red X questioned.

I nodded, "Yup." I waited until he did.

Of course, teleportation was normal thing since I was used to doing that when I had that suit, but now it belongs to him. I can't help it but want him in it anyway. In a matter of two seconds, we were on the Rec meeting room's couch and the rest of the Titans were standing by the window to look out for something. Of course, Raven was at the dinner area and reading her book. She hardly noticed, but she knew we were coming.

Red X saulted very slowly, "Hello! I hope you don't mind if I X this spot," He chuckled.

Starfire spun around with her laser hand power at action, Cyborg sonic boom prepared at Red X, and Beast Boy transformed into a bloodhound dog. Red X playfully pretended he was in trouble for meeting the family.

"Whoa! Sorry! I thought dads were the tougher ones!" Red X was simply defending for himself.

I sighed, "Guys, cool it off and stop pin pointing weapon or powers at my boyfriend." I smiled kindly.

"Your what? I'm sorry, is Red X a girl or something?"

"So you have resolved your sexual orientation, friend Robin?"

Beast boy blinked and sniffed something, "Woof?" He barked lightly.

Red X nodded and folded his arms into his lap.

"Sorry if I took Robin out of the Tower, I wanted to date him without your permission." He whistled guilty about it.

I pointed at Red X, "Red X is a man and I have dated him. So, he's my boyfriend."

Cyborg was about to say something, but he shuts up completely. Beast Boy pulled up slowly, still as a dog, and sniffed me out for some reason. Why was he doing that? Raven has been the quietest one today, but I guess she already knew what has gone on. Beast Boy returned to his human form and hugged onto me happily.

"Dude! You're back! Man, I miss ya! I'm so happy for you, you know?" His perky energy has startled us.

"…Uh, thanks, Beast Boy, it means a lot to me." I smiled.

Red X nodded in such impressment, "Thanks."

Raven joined up and nodded once, "Must have been a rough start, but I am glad to see you two together for once." She flashed a quick happy smile.

Everyone was not expecting her to reveal more of her emotion. Starfire found it delightful to see good chance.

"So does that means Red X is no longer a thief? Is he our friend now?" She wondered cheerfully.

Red X shrugged, "It's up to Robin how he wants me to be, but I've been a good boy and haven't stolen anything…except him and his communicator, which is given back now." He tickled under my chin.

I bit onto my lip to prevent any laughing, "Yeah, he's on our side and our friends…well, my boyfriend. So far, the only thing he's willing to steal is my side meal." I chuckled.

"Actually, he stole mine too. So we're pretty even." X shrugged, "But he watched me well while we dated. Robin is fun for chance."

I was totally embarrassed when he said that.

"I guess Red X change is a good thing now?" Cyborg double checked.

I nodded, "Yes, it's a good thing."

Beast boy nodded, "Awesome! We got a bad guy to join on our side!" He sat right next me, not even giving me much of a space for some reason.

But, I didn't care if he did sit this close. They were glad to see me back and I noticed Red X jolted his head and placed his hand by his ear. I looked over at him and he nodded.

"Well, sister wants me to take her shopping for someone particular new." Red X commented, "I'll drop in by tomorrow, will you be okay here, Robin?" He looked over at me.

I shrugged, "That's fine, I'll see you tomorrow and give your sister my good night." I grinned.

X hugged me, "Love you, Robin. And be careful and no missions, I mean it."

I hugged him back, "And no stealing either."

Red X chuckled and teleported as he flew back. I missed him now. It was like the same thing about couple of weeks ago and couldn't exactly dwell on my emotions for that. My team was here…no, my friends were here. It was nice to be back.

"He has a sister?" Cyborg perked up, "That means you know his secret identity and everything. You were only pretending to please him?"

"Ouch, that hurts, Cyborg," I was not happy to hear that at all, "Yes, he has a sister and yes, I know who he is, but I'm not revealing his identity and none of that was pretend. My feelings are real for him as real as we are." I crossed my arms, definitely not please.

Beast Boy frowned, "CY! Stop making Robin upset! We just got him back and he's happy and in love too!" He morphed into the dog and rested his head on my lap.

That was…unusual. Maybe Beast Boy can sense real love in the air for other people. I took a few deep breathe and thought about it. No one really expected Beast Boy to be like this or why he's so happy and protective of me now. I guess he likes it when I'm happy and occasionally, when I'm happy, I ease off everyone's stress. Cyborg went over to his section of the desk in the room and worked on his invention. Starfire floated down and sat down on the couch. Raven returned to her reading.

Starfire was about to touch my shoulder, but Beast Boy growled at her to not touch me. She was uncertain about going against Beast Boy and his anger. I guess he must really want me to be happy.

"So friend Robin, how is it to be gay with Red X? Is _hot_ as a sun?" She can really be expressive about attraction and the right person to get excited with.

I nodded, "Oh, he's very hot with his body everything."

"Have you done anything sexual with him?"

I fluttered and gushed up to even think about it. Starfire didn't exactly understand that was a personal thing, but I didn't blame her.

"Uh, yeah, one time." I nodded, "But we're happy with kissing and making out and dating. X can be really sweet and generous at the time when he learns to trust me some more."

She squealed, "Delightful!" She clapped, "Where has he taken you on a date?"

"He took me to Island Prime and the restaurant was pretty amazing. Even the view was lovely as the one we saw on that mission for prom."

Starfire awed, "He sound like he has such fine taste in things, Robin. Has he proposed?"

My head shook, "No, we're not that serious yet, Star." I rubbed in the back of my head.

"How come you are not serious yet? Is two months not enough?"

I chuckled, "We've been together for a month. The first month was taking care of my arm, but he's gentle and has a heart. I like that." I was already missing him more.

"I like our new Red X as a friend! It is a joy! We should celebrate-"

The blasting alarm went off has startled everyone off. The screen popped up and showed a group of bots. Everyone was glancing over at me and then, I realized. I chuckled.

"Titans, GO!" I demanded.

We all rushed over to the location and Beast Boy hasn't stopped being so close to me. We rushed out and found ourselves in the field of battle of Sladebots everywhere. I wasn't going to fight, but keeping my guards up was the best thing to do. Beast Boy had to help Cyborg as he joined into the field of knocking the rest of the fake Slades.

Starfire was constantly blasting and pushing them out of the way before it could get even worse. Raven was trying to destroy the Sladebots into pieces by five at the time that came in five feet range. I ended up dealing the ones who came attacking me. More has grown to follow up against me and it wasn't good at all. Still, I managed to get at least six to ten or fourteen at a time, but I had to keep up much to my speed and everything.

The fighting was fun and felt more strength in my left arm since the last time I have used it. Everything I have done was similar to ballet and how useful it was to use it. I finally got most of those bots down and stood watching my team at work. It has been a while and I missed the risk of being in missions. I wondered why Syler didn't want me to be in missions, maybe he just wants me to relax before getting back into it-

At the corning of my eyes, the real Slade was in attacking mode and I didn't see him coming. I was about to whip out my bo and take a few step-

What the? A girl in dark blue suit with a blood red color strip of her body edges. She grabbed Slade's wrist and spun and swirled him around. Then, she threw him with great strength. She nodded proudly. She had to be no more than sixteen, same here from a girl I remember from the mall Gari and I was at last time, and the only difference was this girl was covered except the bottom half of her face. Her head shook and her soft red hair in a ponytail sway.

"Daddy always says you never listen." She giggled and she raced off as she disappeared.

I blinked and wondered who was her dad was. Ho-how did…she just stop Slade and saved me? Was she a new hero? I shuttered and cannot help it, but that girl's body was much of a reminder of the one I met at the mall. She even had the same voice. It didn't make sense…does she know me in reality? Have we met? Did Bruce erase my memories of her?

"Robin!" Beast Boy panicked and rushed over to me, "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

I nodded and trying to find the hero girl again, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing." I waved, not really paying attention much about serious of danger.

I stared down at where Slade was thrown, but no one could have ever done that. Never in my life have I seen with such bravery like that unless that person knew it coming. Could that teenage girl read aura and future? What else could she do?

Green hand was being waved in front of me and I jerked my attention back to my friend. I grinned in comforting to know the mission was complete and saw Slade disappearing. It wasn't like we were going to catch him anyway. He was back in Jump City and knows I was right at home again.

"Hello? Are you okay? Are you seriously hurt or cuts anywhere?" Beast Boy was very worried apparently.

I nodded, "Yeah, not a scratch on me, Beast Boy. Relax."

He sighed, "Don't scared me like that again!"

Was he covering for Red X? Because X doesn't go and about like that with my involvement like this.

"I'll try not to do that again, Beast Boy." I smiled, just to get him to quit it.

The rest of the team joined up and wondered what was going on here.

"Is everything okay, Robin?" Raven raised her question.

I nodded, "Yeah, it's fine. Just a bit surprised about Slade today and how he knows I was back today. He's been chasing me for a week by now."

Cyborg blinked, "He has? How come you couldn't contact us about Slade?"

"I was blocked and how could I contact you guys anyway? I got Flash Kid to do it since I knew his personal numbers. He covered it for me."

They frowned at me about how Slade was after me and how crucial Slyer was to me. Of course, they had no idea what Syler did to get me to be his boyfriend.

"What? It's not like any of you have a real cell phone and pay your bills for it. Flash Kid and I have been friends longer before we all met here. X doesn't know how to block Flash Kid's number, so I took my advantage and didn't Batgirl visit?" I blinked.

Starfire shook her head, "We did not have any visitor of Batgirl."

"Dammit, I'm going to kick her ass then." My head shook, "Look, it's nothing and Slade got off my trail. Now, he believes I'm here somehow." I shrugged, "It's nothing to worry about." Of course, it's my worry alone.

They nodded and we headed back home. Beast Boy barely gave me much off space. He's been following me all day and growled at anyone who'd touch me or hurt me emotionally. Personally, I wasn't too sure why or maybe he just wanted to make sure I was really this happy. I decided to go ahead and take a nap after spending a long day back at the Titan Tower. Originally, I forgot where my room was until five seconds later.

Duh, room five on the east side of the tower. I needed to re-stretch my brain and get myself back to normal almost that was. Beast Boy turned into a bloodhound dog and slept on my bed with me. Maybe he missed me that much that he doesn't want to lose me again, so I let it slide and he rested his head on my legs. It was warm from him, but not as much as Syler can be. It was nice to be back in Jump City again. It's warm here, but I can imagine Syler and Gari living here with me. She gets to hear bunch of missions, Syler gets to join with me, and we work as a team and as partner. It would be amazing thing to see it happening.

I yawned and drifted off to my sleeping world. I wouldn't know how long I'd be sleeping in for, but better to enjoy for now.


	40. Day 33 extending days

**Last chapter for today and tomorrow and probably until Monday or Tuesday. Got a busy week and weekend.**

* * *

><p>I stretched in my bed, yawning, and felt pretty refreshed. I rubbed my eyes and saw the green bloodhound sleeping on my bed. My head shook, but figured to give him a day or two to understand I wasn't going to disappear…well, if the stone fails that was, then I'd explain what happened…just minus the sex part which no one needed to know.<p>

I patted his head and hopped into the shower. I tried to take it fast as possible and keeping the stone nearby me, or I'd accidentally skip time again. No way could I afford that again. I sighed and the shower was worth it anyway. I fixed myself up and tried to fight my pants back on. Have I gained weight or something? Odd, I'll have to start getting back to exercise routine again and maybe a training work out too.

I came out and Beast Boy – who was still a bloodhound – wagged his tail and I figured he was happy to see I was still "safe" and "happy". Yeah, there's going to be a major, "let's talk about you're not filling in for X" sort of a thing. I doubled check to be sure the black onyx was in the pocket and it was. We headed over to the rec meeting and I helped myself some herbal tea. Raven looked at me, wondering why I was going back to the old routine, and joined up with me within distance due to Beast Boy.

"Drinking tea?" She wondered.

I chuckled, "I need them lately. They kept me healthy during the first week and couldn't think of anything to eat when I got sick." I shrugged, "I will probably have about three cups of them a day."

Raven nodded, "Interesting. It's been a while to see you drinking it again. Should I start buying more of them ahead of time?"

"Yeah," I nodded immediately, "I want to stay healthy as much as possible." I smiled.

Raven heard me out and returned to her reading. I helped myself some eggs, man, they're so good, and remembered Syler's comment about being careful. So, I did what I was supposed to do and avoid any possible accidents. I finally got my scrambled eggs going and sat down to eat in peace. Starfire was pleased to see me as she came in. She floated over to me while carrying Silkie in her arms.

"Good morning, Robin! Did you sleep well?" She smiled, always cheerful.

I chuckled, "Good morning, Star and yes, I did sleep well. How about you?"

Star shined in her smile, "I slept wonderfully, Robin. Would you like to _catch up_ on what you missed?"

"Sure, that would be great."

Beast Boy transformed to his human figure and cheerful too.

"I've got stuff to tell too! You wouldn't believe what you missed, Robin!" He said.

I noticed Starfire and Beast Boy have become much closer to me lately. Raven has always been the same, but Cyborg hasn't done much. He avoided me yesterday or practically ignored me with working on his inventions. Of course, he hasn't showed up into this room and not sure how he was going to be today. I was eating my scrambled eggs and Starfire told me how Mumbo tried trick the team thinking I was actually with them, but they figured it out because of Raven and the fact that kind of "Robin" never said a single word. So, they managed to stop him. Beast Boy bought the time where Johnny tried to buy rare chemical to create another Rex pet and he was the one to bust them and the sellers too. I took comfort knowing they covered that up as well.

Once Beast Boy was finished, I put my dishes into the sink and started to clean my mess. Starfire started to mention of her crush from her planet and I nodded and pleased to hear that he'd be visiting her soon. We all wanted to meet the possible boyfriend in the future.

"Robin," A deep voice has called me, "We need to talk." He insisted.

My head bounced up over at the entrance door, "Sure, about what?"

"Privately, please?" Cyborg insisted anyway.

I sighed and shrugged, "Fine, your room or my room?"

"Yours would be…less distracted." Cyborg decided.

I nodded and followed up with Cyborg. Beast Boy followed along and Cyborg shook his head at him.

"BB, this is for Robin and me only. Stay right now." Cyborg wasn't going to let it go.

He frowned, "I have to protect the life here!"

I patted the animal boy's shoulder, "I can protect myself, Beast Boy. It's just Cyborg." I smiled.

Beast Boy turned into a puzzled look on his face and I had no idea why he did that. It was something different and another thing or say that I might be thinking of his ways.

"Uh, dude, I'm taking about the life you're carrying inside of you." Beast Boy explained.

Has anyone been this quiet before in their life after hearing what Beast Boy has just said? Raven dropped her book. Starfire landed on the floor. Cyborg dropped his arms and snapped his mouth closed. Me? My heart froze somehow. Every memories, every words, and every actions made sense to me. All of it.

"_Hello? Are you okay? Are you seriously hurt or cuts anywhere?" Beast Boy was very worried apparently._

"_Daddy always says you never listen." She giggled and she raced off as she disappeared._

_Beast Boy frowned, "CY! Stop making Robin upset! We just got him back and he's happy and in love too!" He morphed into the dog and rested his head on my lap._

_X hugged me, "Love you, Robin. And be careful and no missions, I mean it."_

_The tightness of my pants I can't seem to put on so easily!_

The way my emotions have been. How easily nausea I was every day. How easily tired I become. The sensitive pains I'm feeling.

The way Syler and Barbara looked at me. It wasn't just fear…they looked at it as if it was miracle of life. The over protectiveness with Syler. The explanation of sudden time skip- Oh crap, that girl…no.

My head shook, felt shaky to even think about it, and scared. My hand covered my mouth, wondering of all this time, and slowly swallowed. The way Slyer was not allowing sex. The way he touched me now. I couldn't even imagine much of myself gaining all of this weight.

"Why is everybody so quiet?" Beast Boy broke the silent.

Cyborg shuttered, "B-because BB, it's impossible for a male to be pregnan…Red X experimented on you, didn't he?" He hissed, "I don't like the guy anymore!"

My teeth gritted, "No he didn't. Stop hating over my boyfriend!" I stomped and wanting to yank my hair.

I'm carrying…a fake child? That genie thief granted a wish for Syler for us to have a child, but it's not even possible. It was magic. It had to be. None of this was real. It was fake. All of it. It was only the thief's distraction.

I immediately dashed out of the rec room and hurried to my room. I allowed no one to follow me, spared myself alone time, and shook my head. I walked over to the bed, but I sat down in front of it and hugged my knees. I could barely keep myself up. I was in a state of shock. All of the details I have yet to learn. The secrets that Syler and Barbara has hid from me for...twenty five days out of twenty eight days I have been nursing a life inside of me. No…it's not a life.

I needed to get rid of it. Before it could make anything worse of my life, but it takes a toll over my life. I cannot afford to die in this state. No, I cannot ever. My hands reached out to my blanket and clung onto it for dear life. It was much scarier than finding out about skipping time. It was never really me. It was that…that…_thing_ living inside of me. Like…a parasite, a clone, a fake being, or whatever it was.

How did this even benefit me? What benefit for his and my relationship? Why did that sick twisted Genie thief have to be so…horrifying? Where was my choice in this?

I wept, shook like crazy, and didn't want anyone. What was I going to do? It's certainly getting that _thing_ out of me immediately. I have no use over it. It caused me nothing but trouble.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

My body stayed where it was while the living scum grows inside of me, knowing it won't stop growing until its out of me for good, and I refused to answer the door. The blanket kept me calm, but felt the need of its protection. To make it all disappear like all of this was just a nightmare. A living nightmare.

"Little robin-kin? It's me, Red X. Your friends said that you trap yourself in here all alone. Did something happen?" His disguised voice.

I hugged myself, not wanting to say anything, and still shocked. How long was I in here for?

"Robin?" He has gotten concern on the other side of the door.

It was so strange. I've been blind. So…_stupid_ to not even see this coming. Why me? No, why didn't he even tell me? Dammit…he hasn't said a single word or hinted me about it at all! He knew why I was emotionally messed up! He knew why I have been nausea! Everything he knew about! All of it! My head shook furiously.

"Get your damn ass in here, X!" I snapped.

He appeared into the room, shifted his head, and bet he was wondering what was going on with me. My head shook at him, it was just unbelievable about anything, and definitely mad at him.

"You knew all this time?" I hissed.

He removed his mask and he was confused, "Are you alright, Robin?"

I growled, "You knew what Beast Boy meant yesterday! You knew what's wrong with me! I'm carrying….a thing inside me?" I felt disgusted.

Syler frowned at my discovery and felt a little ashamed about it. Why was he acting like this?

"So you knew!" I growled and almost wanted to throw the pillow at him, "I want it out now." I demanded.

Syler's face has suddenly lost color, gone totally shocked about it, and not pleased to hear something so horrifying as this.

"No! Please! It's our child, our baby!" His eyes looked down at my stomach, "I-it has a heart, beating right now for the past two weeks now." His lips quivered, "Pl-please, it's our baby." He wanted to touch my stomach and caressed my stomach.

Beating heart…a heart. It has been four weeks total. My hands touched my stomach. A beating heart?

"So I'm pregnant with our child. Is that the wish? Is the big secret?" I gulped, felt so shaky about it.

Syler nodded and knelt down to my level, "I wanted to have a family, so he made the wish for you to be able to become pregnant anytime. Since we had sex that day, you got pregnant with my baby. Please…don't hurt our first one," He wanted to cry if I chose to terminate it.

My eyes trailed down to my stomach and couldn't believe it. Our sex moment was the happiest moment of our lives and because of that thief broke in that time. My body changed completely. I wasn't carrying a fake being…I was carrying his baby…our baby. Syler wanted to cradle me and feel my stomach. I reached out to him and he hurried over to me. He did what he wanted to do. He held me and I laughed happily in tears.

"Wh-why-why didn't you tell me sooner, you idiot? I thought I was dying!" I softly punched his arm.

Syler shook his head, "I said you were fine and that's nothing was wrong with you. I-I was shocked about it myself and Barbara fought. I wasn't going to tell you in another two weeks, but I guess you found out."

I huffed and chuckled, "Yeah," I wiped my tears, "Beast Boy was the one who knew the whole time. When he sniffed me, the way he has gotten protective of me, and making sure I was happy. Then, he blurted out he's protecting the life inside me in front of everyone."

I sniffled and sighed. Syler, on the other hand, wasn't sure how to react to that.

"Okay, am I in trouble with your team? Sounds like Beast Boy is protective of children."

I nodded, "He is, he loves kids. Um…Cyborg thought you experimented on me. Raven is just shocked. Starfire is quiet, very quiet. So, um, maybe telling them what really happened would be the best idea to clear the air here."

Syler nodded, "If you say so," He soothed my stomach nicely, "I can't wait to meet this one. I love you so much, Robin, so much you have given me. I mean it, Robin…I was afraid you were going to really want to abort our baby."

I held onto his hand that was on my stomach, "If you remind me of a human's heart, I start remembering the blood is life."

I smiled and rested my head onto his chest. One thing for sure, telling my team wasn't going to be any easier, and telling them right now wouldn't be a complete best idea of the whole story. I wanted to treasure this happy moment right now. I wanted to be special to know I'm holding his son or daughter inside of me. Right now, I couldn't think of anything else. I needed Syler and anything else would be pointless.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Now your answers have been questioned! (well...not all of them that is) *clapped twice and loudly*<strong>

**Syler: *grumbled* Woman, I hate you for ruining my plan! I was going to make it more romantic, instead you let that dog tell my Robin? **

**Robin: I'm for once is glad to end this whole secrecy! Wait a minute? I'M PREGNANT? *Faints and fallen into Syler's arms***

**Syler: *Smirked* Okay, maybe it's not so bad the dog tell Robin about it...maybe. *chuckled and cradled his Robin***

**Me: O.o I don't know whether I should be worried for Robin or not. *shrugged* So, did you guys enjoy the long wait or did you knew from the very start? Hm? Don't worry, it's not over! There's more to write about!**


	41. Day 34 extending days

**Enjoy a new chapter today! ;D Now, I am done with keeping track of the days and just let the chapter flows. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>During the whole night, I slept and really cuddled up with Syler. He didn't have to worry about my team until morning. Still, I missed being with him and his hand soothed my stomach. I blushed and felt so happy. I never thought the possible he would be in this bed someday. At least it can hold up a couple of people and not as big as his at our room.<p>

"I can't believe I'm having a baby inside of me." I was happily shocked, but it was good.

He kissed me now, "Thank you…for letting me have our child."

I hummed, "I thought the genie thief was doing it by magic, but he really out done himself. I thought I was losing my mind or felt dying or sick. It all makes sense."

Syler chuckled, "And I was kind of a little shock and disturb for a while. Barbara was on my ass for three weeks about until we fought on when to tell you. I wasn't planning on telling you until next week."

I sighed and I let hand touch on his. It was strange to learn something so new, but I never thought this was even possible.

"If I remember this correctly, it takes about forty two weeks total of the pregnancy. It's been four weeks," I mumbled some math calculation, "This might be up to middle of April to be born by."

"So April fifteen is the due date?"

I nodded, "That's what I believe by the length of average pregnancy."

Syler chuckled, "You're amazing, Rob-"

A loud banging on the door has interrupted Syler before we could finish.

"We know Red X is in there! Get out now!" He demanded.

Syler eyed at the door and felt a little worried now. His grip tightened up and Cyborg had to ruin our moment. I grumbled how worried they were.

"Let me get dress first!" I complained.

"Fine! Be out in five minutes!" Cyborg cleared that.

Why did I have a feeling it was going to be a long day? I rubbed my hair and got myself out of Syler's arms and bed. Syler had to get his suit set up and placed his mask on as well. For me, I made sure I was in my Robin uniform – other than my mask remains on me the whole time in Jump City. He and I held each other's hands and walked over to the rec meeting room. Everyone sat down at the C curve couch and Cyborg stood in front of everyone. Red X and I sat down, cuddling up with each other, and Beast Boy kept himself very distance from me. Raven was on the right side of the couch and Starfire was on the left side. X and I were in the middle of the couch. Cyborg glared harshly at X, not approving much to my boyfriend, and what we all had discovered.

"I should say Red X should be going to jail since he's an adult and he had raped you, Robin." Cyborg held his chin up.

I scowled at him, "I'm eighteen for two months and you're telling me he raped me? Funny, I thought I loved it."

"Aw man! We missed your birthday again?" Beast Boy was stunned, "How is it that we never figure out when's your birthday?"

Red X shrugged to answer that out, but he held onto me.

"I don't have sex with a minor if that's what you're wondering. After his birthday, he wanted it." Red X stated out.

Raven looked over at me, "Robin, if Beast Boy is telling us the truth that you are pregnant, did that means you have a two gendered body?"

I sighed, "Actually, there might be the need to explain how it's possible."

"There better be because I'd like to make an arrest on Red X." Cyborg was not approving much.

Red X clung onto me, a little concern what may happen, and I glared right at Cyborg.

"Would you stop it? Red X is innocent for the one to cause me pregnant! I can explain if you stop treating him like a criminal. The only thing he's going to steal is my side food dishes." I huffed.

"Cyborg! Don't make him upset!" Beast Boy whined, "The life inside of him is scared!" His eyes trailed down to my stomach.

Cyborg sighed and crossed his arms. They were waiting to hear it out and much to my please, I didn't want to point it all out but it wouldn't be too much to give, and they'd be putting a whole lot of assumption for X. I finally calmed down and organized this all in my head to work this out.

"Okay, we were…having sex that night and made out late. The alarm was going off and we had to face the break in burglary. Apparently, the burglary came into the room we were in and we were ready to fight against the older man. What we didn't know was he's capable of reading minds and he only read X's mind. Then, he claimed to grant wish and I attacked him before he mention anything else. Of course, the break in thief blew some puff smoke around me and I was out for the day. He escaped. Red X took care of me and he had Batgirl over too. I guess they went to find out what the mind reader did to me. I thought I had a flu and thought of that for a few weeks. Batgirl told me that the thief did have an ability to grant wish, but he twists them, and apparently, the wish is just for X." I sighed.

They sunk in the whole information I have given them, the time to really think about it, and I haven't exactly told them the whole information sort of a thing. Beast Boy was fascinated on the possibility of my ability to reproduce. Raven questioned herself about the situation. Starfire was very curious looking about this. Cyborg acted very brotherly and older brother looking out for me. He was too concern about Red X, but he heard about the other thief Syler and I had to put up with, and it's a lot to learn.

"Apparently, the wish originally supposed to be having a family for Syler. Instead, the genie thief ended up twisting it into making me to become pregnant anytime." I held my breath and let them react.

Beast Boy was excited by the idea. Raven blinked and shocked to see such discovery. Starfire admired the idea. Cyborg breathed and calmed down.

"So Red X is innocent the whole time." He lowered down his arms, "He did keep his promise to not let anything happens to you, but what about Slade or with the thief you had to deal with?" Cyborg wondered.

I scratched my chin, "Well, from getting sources from his sister. No one really has an issue with this thief because he satisfied them their wishes. He would grant wish to make an exchange to what he wants to steal. I'm not really worried about that. Slade, he was at the circus his sister and I were heading to. I had to get us out of there and X saved us since then."

Red X nodded to support my story.

"Why was Slade come after you like that? I mean, the questions he asked us last month were weird. It was like, have you ran away? Did you need more special training somewhere different? Were you over doing work? It was like bunch assumptions to your natural routines and we had to keep it normal sort. Slade finally quit it and disappeared. We weren't sure if he believed us or figured out you were kidnapped."

Red X raised his hand, "He chose to come with me, not kidnapped."

Cyborg shot glares at X, "You forced him to choose in your way. It's still kidnapping."

I groaned, it was going to be a long day to deal with Cyborg, and a lot of argument.

"What do you have against X? He's been gentle, caring, protective, helpful, and loving. So the first thing he did was a bad start. If you're going to have an issue against him, I'd be happy to send you to East Titan Tower." I easily pointed out.

Cyborg tighten his arms together, "It's wrong to love someone with the same gender. You're supposed to be with Starfire."

X and I exchanged glance. Wrong? Oh, now he was getting me ticked off again. I gritted my teeth.

"Wrong? Funny, I thought being gay is an attraction, I'm sorry that I wasn't straight!" I shouted, "Oh, and the next thing you're going to tell me I need therapy because I'm mentally ill to love Red X all because I'm gay? Great, be another homophobic and I already having enough to put up with Batman like that." I frowned.

Starfire blinked, "But, Cyborg, Robin is homosexual. When we last kissed, his strong attractions are males. On my planet, Tamaran, find ways to reproduce likes how Red X and Robin can. Why are you strongly fearful for homosexual? Are you afraid of your attraction, Cyborg?"

I blinked and couldn't believe Starfire and her reasons why she departed my relationship with her. She knew and respected that anyway. She was quiet because she knew it was possible, yet, why was she quiet? Earth didn't have male pregnancy because it was impossible. Now? It can be, but the risk of exposing the world first pregnant man was a little hard to take it.

"Star, it's not normal at all on Earth here. No male can ever get pregnant. Who in the right mind would even do that on this planet? It's wrong and it's not our nature. It's women only." Cyborg stated clearly.

Raven sighed roughly, "Perhaps it's time for a change for this planet as well. In my world, it is created by dark spell and we produce regardless of the gender. It sounds like this mind reader has dark power to grant wishes only and made it possible for Robin. The human male's body can be possible if you give the body time to adapt to it. Even for Beast Boy can reproduce since he can morph into any animal, but he just hasn't changed his gender." She cleared it out.

Beast Boy nodded, "To think about it, I did a few time transformed in female animals and took advantage to swoon over some animals to not attack. I don't get why everybody is so shock about it." He shrugged, "What if I choose to be pregnant in a female form?"

The girls, my boyfriend, and I agreed with Beast Boy on this. It was bringing logical senses for all of us, but what about Cyborg? Was he just afraid of homosexual or what? It didn't make sense why he was against entirely.

"How?" He said simply, "How can male get pregnant?" His head shook, "We don't have the right pelvic or room in our body. It would be too much pain to be carrying a pumpkin size baby, let alone having twins or triplets possibly." Cyborg was trying to put his logical sense into it as well.

Red X nodded, "I was worried about that myself too, but I did talk to the mind reader thief and apparently, he says that since he is the first. His body should be able to turn similar to female's pelvic and won't be too much pain. However, he will go under a C-section to give birth." He cleared the air.

Cyborg heard X out, but turned his eyes on me. It was strange, but entirely new for all to discover such miracle news. His arms dropped and gave in.

"I can't really win in this one, can I?" He sighed, "We're going to need to work on the public so they will not invade or go a little hectic."

I agreed, "True, but I need to sort things out here. I need to get Batman to get over the whole gay people is not mental illness."

Red X jerked his head back, "What? He hurt you too much, Robin. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Would Batgirl being there helps?"

"…I supposed you have an idea, don't you?"

"Well, he needs to know he's having a grandchild in the future."

He chuckled, but everyone was listening and hearing everything. Cyborg sat down next to Raven, figuring he couldn't do much, and needed to solve this issue here.

"Before you do, what about that mind reader thief? Don't you want him to be arrested for stealing whatever he stole from you guys?" Cyborg wondered.

I shrugged, "I'm not the one who's robbed."

"Nah, I already got my stuff back thanks to Batgirl. Who knew she can be really sneaky." Red X chuckled.

Everyone was rather surprised to see how calm X can be around everyone, but they weren't mad or upset about this anymore. Beast Boy joined up and smiled. He adored the idea with me being pregnant and I pulled his head to touch my stomach.

"It's happy, I can sense it." Beast Boy bent down.

I smiled, "I'm glad because this one is making me getting closer to everyone again and I can't wait to see this little one."

If I walk away from a fight, I want to be the one being chased to know I'm worthy to you only. Starfire walked over and admired the moment. She joined with Beast Boy and Raven smiled very little. She was growing to use her emotion more around us, but she adored this happening. It was making us more of a family.

"Welcome to our family, Red X, but you better not break Robin's heart or we'll arrest you in jail." Raven proceeds warning.

Red X nodded, "No worry, he's perfect mate for me. I don't think anyone has to worry about us breaking each other's heart." He rested his head onto my forehead.

I felt my cheeks turning very hot, but the feeling felt so good. Cyborg watched everyone interacting and how special it became.

"You're glowing that's for sure." Cyborg commented, "It's weird…but, you're really happy."

I chuckled, "Oh, it gets weirder than just glowing happily."

Red X agreed, "Oh, yes. Robin, I think you should tell them about one of the symptoms of your pregnancy with this one."

Everyone grew curious, but waited. I sighed and prepared to mention it anyway.

"This symptom seems to be normal for my pregnancy and a difference to tell from just regular ones. It's random time traveling, but only skipping between three to nine hours at least. His sister gave me a black onyx to prevent of that happening and so far it worked for about almost a week since I used it." I explained, "So if I disappear and cannot be found, you'll know why."

"Which, I found out through the mind reader and he says each pregnancy Robin will have different power which affects him only with the baby." Red X explained.

"Cool! Generation human superpowers would be so awesome! So this kid got time traveling power? Nice!" Beast Boy was suddenly fascinated.

Gari would be confused or worried about me, but knows what happened to me. Cyborg shifted his head and learned a few things here and there. I felt hungry and thought of a few things. Eggs, I wanted it more than anything else and oddly, it was my body calling for something like that. Cyborg stood up and headed over to the kitchen.

"I'm making my special oatmeal, I hope everyone's in the mood for it." Cyborg pulled out cooking ware and stuff.

My head landed onto Red X's chest, "Ugh, that stuff makes me sick right now."

X chuckled, "You could never stomach much that oatmeal, can you? I'll make you your scrambled eggs."

"Nah uh, man, he stays right there or he's out of the tower." Cyborg warned, "I'll make it…just give me some time to get use to your male pregnancy." His eyes rolled.

I shrugged, as long I was having eggs it was all it matter, and Red X slid his hand across of the bottom of his mask. Somehow, he triggered his suit to uncover from the bottom of the nose to his chin. I smirked and chuckled at him and his creativeness.

"I got to admit, wearing this suit and not kissing you for this long is driving me crazy." His voice was wonderful to hear again.

I grinned, "Uh huh, what makes you think I'd do public display affection with my friends in the room?"

He smirked, "This," He leaned in and almost kissed me.

I slipped out of his arms and shook my head. I raced over to the door and he somehow appeared behind me. He caught me. The others were confused.

"If you two are going to end up breaking stuff, I suggest it to take it to the roof." Cyborg made it sound like a mother would be insisting.

Red X frowned, "But Robin and I didn't do our fun morning activity when we woke up."

"Yeah and nothing is going to end up breaking stuff. It's just between him and me."

Cyborg sighed and went along with it, "Fine-" He paused, "-Why does your voice sound familiar, Red X?"

Luckily, they couldn't see anything in my eyes or they'd be looking right at me. Instead, X chuckled and shrugged.

"Beats me, everyone says that all the time to me." Of course, it wasn't a lie.

"You sound someone we know, but who could you sound similar to?" Cyborg was going detective mode on us all now while stirring something.

I sighed, "Cyborg, would you forget about solve who is my boyfriend? I'd rather be glad to see you guys than having to make a fight here." My head shook, "Now would you stop acting like you're my mom and you're not. I'm an adult here as much as X is." I nodded once.

Starfire walked up in between, but I guess she wanted to be closer between us all.

"Look, it's been a rough two months without you since we couldn't really replace anything or get anything." Raven cleared the air.

I jerked my head over to her, "What did you guys need or what broke?"

"Don't worry about it, Robin, I've been fixing them…if Beast Boy stops playing that stupid Battling Game." Cyborg shook his head.

"One time, dude!" Beast Boy defended himself, "I was drumming so fast, it slipped and broke the disguised camera. Give me a break!"

I chuckled, "I'll replace it, it's no big deal."

Eventually, Cyborg got finished cooking breakfast and everyone gathered themselves. I ended up sharing my eggs with X and we were having some fun feeding each other. Cyborg ignored us, but at least he won't pester us about the rest of the stuff. Starfire watched us in interests and Raven talked to Beast Boy about typical stuff. It was nice to see them actually engaging in things like that and it gave me confident their relationship might hit off.

For me? I'm a bit nervous about telling Bruce soon, but how long will it takes to talk to the man and not hold back? We had a huge argument and he already knows that Gari figured out who he was or what he's known as. What about Pamela? She doesn't know about our secret identity and there's no way of risking that. How were we supposed to explain? Oh, yeah, I'm Robin and Syler is Red X. We got in the middle of a mind reader's way and he grant wish for Syler which twisted up to make me to have the ability to reproduce like most women. Yeah, right…that wasn't the best thing to do.

It was better off staying here, but hiding from the public might be a better choice. Right now, dealing with Bruce would be the next mission and somehow put up with him. Will this all work out for everyone? I mean, Cyborg was a little bit against it like Bruce was and only, he has to learn open minded. I mean, for peace's sake! I'm pregnant! Ugh, I can't believe this would be a roller coaster for nine months on this one. Well, that's thirty eight weeks left to go. I hope this all worked out because next time Syler and I have sex, he's wearing condom or I'd go on top.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, possibly Monday or Tuesday. <strong>


	42. Chapter 42

**Okay! Thank you for your patience! ;D I finally got the flow going in more now - that and baked brownies today. Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Cyborg made good scrambled eggs for me today, but Red X wanted to do it himself. Well, now it was my turn to get him to take a break now. We spent our time hanging in the rec meeting room while the others took some comfort in their activities.<p>

"So have you guys thought of names for the baby yet?" Beast Boy wondered.

I shuttered and felt a little unsure. Red X shook his head and shrugged.

"No, we haven't yet. Robin just found out when you mentioned it Beast Boy and I was going to tell him next week, but it's alright. It's going to be a while with name picking." X explained.

Starfire gasped in interested, "May I suggest a name?" She smiled, "I believe Mar'i is a great name for a girl. Also for a boy, I do always like Myand'r." She nodded in admiring the names.

I was uncertain, "Um, thanks, Starfire. I'll consider the names with Sy…" I paused, "X." I gulped down quietly

Red X placed his lips on my cheek to calm me down which was nice. My head rested onto his shoulder. Raven nodded, knowing I was about to blow it with his identity to the rest of the team, and names were dragging my attention.

"Robin, does this make you the mother? Or are you going to be the father?" Starfire wondered.

X chuckled, "He'll be the mother, Starfire. I'm the one who got him pregnant, so I have to be the father."

My head shook, this wasn't going to be right at all for me, and I felt sorry for the kid I was having.

"Oh, I may be the mother to your child, but I am not going to be called mom or mommy." I shuddered, "How about dadrus for me? Or possibly far, Vadar, père, Vater, Uba, Apa, padre, pai, tata, Otac, baba, papa, patri, bapa, babbo, patro-"

His lips planted onto mine and everyone relieved in sighs. For me, his kiss was the most pleasurable moments and he pulled away to end it.

"Now, shut up and deal with it. You're a mother and you're going to be a mom." He stated.

I frowned, "But there's plenty of other ways for me to be called other than dad-"

Again, he kissed me and I would melt into him. His fingers slipped through my hair and felt like I've grown longer hair. Red X's touch has really eased me down and he pulled away as he kissed my forehead.

"No other languages, give it some thoughts. Our little baby calling you mama." His fingers tickled my cheek.

The soft voice calling me mama, but my heart would have fallen in the adoration of a child I'd bore. Red X chuckled as of his success to winning his personal battles.

"I already like Red X more! He's getting Robin all calm down and everything!" Beast Boy cheered.

Starfire nodded, "Indeed, it worked when I was with Robin for a short time. Perhaps Red X has more advantage than I will."

Raven hummed quietly, "Depends on their argument, this is the silly fight." She nodded a few times and quickly paused, "…we have visitors." She glanced over to the corner of the left room.

Everyone followed her head gestured and found someone blending in the dark corner. Of course, a glimpse of shined black uniform. My eyes widened and couldn't believe a damn thing!

"You!" I hissed, "Why are you here!" I glared at the man who tried to claim me as a real son.

First thing for sure, my boyfriend let go of me due to my bitter anger. The man came out, remained calm, and his fiancée joined along cheerfully. She waved and giggled at much of her excitement.

"I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to prove Batman here that you are actually in love with your boyfriend, Robin. It seems to mean you found the big news?" She smirked over to Red X.

X chuckled, "Yeah, Robin knows he's carrying a baby. I-I better shut up now before the dad starts to want to kill me now."

Batman raised his head up at us, but he remained emotionless. It was rather hard to predict what he could do or say this time. There was no telling what could happen, but Raven has announced their visitation. Here I was, standing on the same floor as he was and Red X was behind me, sitting down on the couch, and being quiet.

"I assumed he is telling the truth about the baby, explain." Batman didn't ask, he wanted it.

I crossed my arms, "We were dealt the mind reader who grant wish and I'm pregnant. End of story."

Batman took a quick look at X, "Is he accepting the responsibility as his?"

"Yes."

"Including the consequences?"

"He's willing to do anything for me," I lifted my chin up.

It was like a hard driving bargaining, but it was a simple cut and short argument or clarity between us both. It wasn't a typical fight we did before, but it was better in public display. I was still hurt from our last argument, but what could I do? Kick him out? Batgirl would be furious with me. Everyone engaged themselves into show going on in this very room as if it was a movie finding out the final plot.

"I would like to regain each other's trust and be forgiven. I suppose I went over the line last time and hope you could consider my apology." Batman has just offered.

To me, I was shocked. _He_ finally admitted it himself. For once, something has changed in the air and maybe seeing our relationship was normal. Maybe, that would be. My arms dropped and slowly gained a smile for him.

"I'd be happy to accept your apology, if…" I waited to see if he listened and his eyes widen up, "…you accept the fact you have a grandchild in your life."

I felt Red X's hand on my wrist, held me there, and not even forcing me to be closer. Just hanging onto me and I was happy for now, but what would be the risk here?

"As long I can spoil the grandchild of mine," He flashed a quick smirk, "It will take time to get accustom to, especially someone at the house scrolled at me not being open minded about this for you." Batman clearly stated.

I chuckled, "That's goes for someone who raised you." I checked around the room, "Well, while you are here…meet the whole team."

Batgirl giggled, "I told you, Batman! It's definitely worth it coming here! Never underestimate me! And oh!" She turned her attention to me, "And I already got your baby shower planned out. It's going to be so much fun!"

"What is a baby shower, friend of Robin?" Starfire wondered, "Is it where you place a baby in a shower for the first time?"

Raven sighed, "Starfire, a baby shower is where the soon to be mother is treasured up with gifts of baby supplies and a celebration. Shower is an expression to bring down the gifts for the newborn, hence showering the mother with gifts." She explained.

Starfire awed, "Oh, I must see this _baby shower_ we are speaking of. It sounds delightful and more exciting than Tamaran celebrates Blorthog!" She folded her hands.

I rejoined with Red X and just practically buried my head into his chest. Seriously, a baby shower would be the last thing I'd need. His arms cradled me and felt a large hand.

"I told you, Batgirl, he's not going to want it." Red X chuckled.

She huffed, "Oh, I doubt Robin would have a choice."

I lifted my head, "You know I'm right here? None of this is really what I imagined to be. I seriously thought I was dying and that you guys were going to plan to last my last days of my life or something." My head shook.

Batgirl gawked, "No way! I'd be crying and avoiding you, Robin, seriously, I'm rather glad to see this!"

Somehow, I was more annoyed about this and just buried my head back onto X's muscular chest.

"You're _the_ Batman! I've heard stories about you and I'm a huge fan when you and Robin worked together!" Obviously, Beast Boy was overjoyed to meet my mentor.

"Thank you and you are…?" He was trying to figure it out.

"Beast Boy!" He introduced himself fast.

"And I am Starfire."

"Raven."

"And you already know me," Cyborg pointed out.

My head jerked over to Cyborg and everyone stared at him. For once, it's shocking to even hear that through Cyborg and did Batman meet him before?

"Yes, Cyborg, it's been a while since we battled against Lex Luthor and Superman. I see you overlook for the team, but you are welcome to join the Justice League." Batman nodded.

I blinked, "…when did you two meet?" I scratched my head.

"Hm, about four years ago when I started to become Cyborg. And Bat, thanks, but no thanks. I'm happy to be with this team more."

Batman nodded twice, "If you say so. We could use someone like you on the field around the globe and since you are not affected by Brainiac."

Cyborg shrugged, "I'm not big on dealing with Brainiac, he doesn't strike much of action for me to get into, and here, there's always actions going on…now, we've got a little drama going on."

Batman nodded anyway and I already noticed Batgirl and Starfire hitting up on conversation. Beast Boy was admiring Batman's presence. Red X was playing my hair and I smirked at him.

"Still, but keep it in mind." Batman insisted anyway.

Of course, the rest of the day was rather surprising. I often found myself in a shocking moment, but in a good way I guessed. Everyone else started to mention the names they liked and suggested to Red X and me. Batman would often observe Red X and his behavior, but I believed it was a natural father's protection thing. Maybe I could say the same for X's day.

The alarm went off and Batgirl volunteered instantly to take my place. Everyone agreed and insisted that we stay here anyway. It was Control Freak gaining up on a larger and new video games store in the city. Batman and Red X were being themselves a little, but I couldn't let that happen. I knew a little too well from experience, but what can I do? I-

"Oh crap…" I muttered.

X glanced down at me, "What?"

I pointed out the window and seeing the only archenemy flying his stupid floating thing. He was crossing his arms behind him, but I refused to battle this time. Why was the man coming here? This wasn't his game. Batman marched over and prepared to take action.

"Uh, Batman, I wouldn't do that if I were-"

"He's nothing of Joker," He checked at me, "I can handle him. You shouldn't be in risk of the future newborn."

I slapped my face and couldn't believe the man decides to do something to someone who I've dealt for three years now. Why was this even happening?

"Uh, he's sort of like Joker, minus less murdering and he has a sick fetish with me." I explained.

"Has he confessed his feelings?"

My head shook, "No. I just know that much. The way he holds me down when I was sixteen was strange, but he enjoyed it a lot. He likes to cause pain, but he believes I should love pain like that for a start." It was harder to believe.

"I suppose you have a right reason why I have interests in you, Robin. I apologize for not welcoming you back to the city." His voice was in the room.

My heart skipped and my hand slipped into my belt for the emergency bo. Red X immediately took covered in front of me and Batman directed the attention over to the archenemy of mine. He was behind us the entire time…what the? That's like the second time for breaking in, but it had to be a hologram outside and Slade snuck in earlier before. How much did he know about me?

"Oh, you are _certainly_ welcome to jail and that would definitely make it up for welcoming me back home." I hissed.

Slade lifted his head up, "I see someone has been playing with my toy. I will take Robin and see why you trust a thief in his hands." Slade was set on determination with me.

I gritted my teeth, holding back my anger, and wondered how that girl did it. She showed up out of nowhere and it dawned on me…I knew that girl. Her joyful energy was almost as good as mine, but much as Gari's. I quickly pulled out my onyx stone and tossed it under the couch. I leapt back and waited to see the possibilities.

"Well, try and get me, Slade." I insisted.

The bo turned in front of me for guards and we were prepared to battle him. Batman and Slade struck out the attack, but my mentor was observing the basic battling and moves. I knew this trick and before I could announce, Batman was brutally hit severely on his side where the stomach would be. He fell onto the ground. Red X struck out while Slade watched my mentor in great pain.

Slade did not attack, he placed himself in total defense, and tried to change it up with Slade. Red X was furious more than I can imagine and groaned out of frustration. It was getting him overworked up on something and I wasn't too sure what was X's limit and Slade slipped his hand to the back of Red X's neck and pinpointed a knock out. My boyfriend's body immediately dropped and I knew I had to get out of here.

_Come on! Come on! Just help me out, baby…sweetie…please? Help mommy travel in time? Come on!_ I mentally begged the baby.

Slade stood out in front of me and lured something out of his pocket. It was a metal, more advanced weapon, and blood drew away from my face. No…NO! He had a frigging gun and I couldn't bear to die now! No way! I was finally happy-

Oh crap…he directed it over to Batman and Red X's location and he kept his attention to me. I gulped and wondered what he was going to do now. I wanted to break down and cry, but not me. Not now.

"I wouldn't be stupid to attack. If you attack, I will shot them to each of their limbs and you will see them die drowning in their blood." Slade clearly stated.

I gulped, felt like the blood of my parents and their death all over again, and Gari…no. I couldn't let her lose her only family member. She'd hate me if anything happens to him. Then my life would be over for good. Batgirl would kill me and hate me to see the death of her fiancée.

Slade walked up to me and blindfolded me while holding the gun. He tied my wrists and lifted me up to take me elsewhere. No matter what, I couldn't let it go. It was much worse than being kidnapped from Red X. Only, I have a life to worry about. A single life inside me that was growing and naturally, I wanted to protect its life.

No…I wanted to protect _her_ life. I was carrying a girl. I knew that much from everything in my entire life and couldn't understand of anything at all. Why was Slade gaining a control of me now? Why not with my other team? No, he knew they could overcome his ways. It was the fact Batman and Red X were the most important to me. Slade knew the right center key to my life and this was exactly why I didn't care about relationship. It was because one of us was going to get hurt.

Secretly, I wanted to cry and be furious at the man, but what if he had a direct killer device for them if I crossed the line to return home? Then what? My outside emotions were numb…emotionless. Inside of me, I was three times scared about finding out time traveling ability. It was because I was scared for the little life inside me and couldn't let anything happen to my little girl.

What could Slade do? Would he figure it out? One thing for sure, it won't be the same like last time. Slade must have a new headquarter, but how can it be taken its advantage? Nothing made sense! Why nab me wh-

Control Freak was just a set up! He knew I was back since yesterday and he was about to battle me unexpectedly. Instead…that girl who saved me was my daughter. She had her father's hair, my eyes, and Gari's perks. She has moves that I never saw before, but that was my own daughter…all that time. I saw her at the mall. I saw her saved me. The way she spoke has left me curious. I was a mother to her. She saw Red X as her "daddy".

Slade seem to be taking a long time to get to a place, but it was harder to tell with lights or the sense of direction. He kept turning direction so often, I couldn't keep the map inside my head, and lost my faith of being saved. Slade has gotten rougher and certainly, I wasn't going to be pleased once I could see everything again…

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *whistling* What? Next chapter maybe tomorrow.<strong>


	43. Chapter 43

**Okay! A new chapter today! ;D Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Oh, god. I'm in damn trouble. And Slade was still in the same room. It felt like hours to wherever he dragged me to. It had be much farther than Gotham city and possibly the opposite direction like south.<p>

Slade placed me down on something soft which confused me. Was this a bed? Before I knew it, he cuffed my wrists to the bed's headboard and this wasn't any ordinary cuff. It felt…different, but stronger in a sense. My body was afraid to move a single inch and my mind raced like crazy with a million questions referring to everything that was happening.

His hand gripped my chin and jerked it over to the right side. He held me steady and I tried to remain calm. In my mind, I was pretending that he's only doing this to scare me…not anything beyond that. Slade was Slade. He'll do anything to please himself.

"You shouldn't have let anyone get a hold you, Robin. I'm very disappointed in you." His hand pulled away.

Slap!

My cheek was slapped roughly, stung hard, and my head turned more. Ugh, ouch, what-why the damn would he do that?

"Don't disappointment me again." He said after hurting my cheek.

Slade had a high expectation with me. Well, what was I supposed to do? Oo-ooh, wait…he's jealous of Red X? That's a first. I guess it's because I have a boyfriend and it wasn't Slade. There was no way in hell I was going to let the man get away with it. I buried my deeper feelings inside and suddenly felt warm hand soothing my slight pain cheek. He was a creep…no, he was a pedophile and he was only after me because I was supposed to carry the same title as Batman does. Because we struck at higher challenges at each other and analyzed each other for every single damn reason.

To me, I wanted…no, I needed the feel of safe and secure and protection. Red X or Syler was all of that, but wh- No, he can find me. I still wear the bracelet he gave me. It has given me confident to know I wouldn't have to wait too long or anything. Personally, I was scared to what Slade could be up to.

"What are you up to, Slade?" I demanded.

"You aren't yourself. I better reshape you back or I'll never have my satisfaction with you." Slade admitted.

No! It sounded so sick! I wanted to throw up, literally and my stomach wasn't in the mood to be having morning sickness. Great…when was the time traveling going to happen? I'm not even near the gemstone. Where's my chance to break through? When will I be able to get away from archenemy? Nothing was making sense. I still felt emotional, wished to break down and the other side of me wanted to fight so badly. Nothing made sense.

"I'm still the same!" I snapped at him, having no clue where his face was, "What are you up to? Get off of me! Let me go dammit!" I was recalling the moments when I thought I was kidnapped from Red X.

I felt a quick of rush air and felt worried about him slapping my cheek again. A quick gravitational has lifted off on the bed and then, a loud groaning. What just happened here?

"Get your frigging hands off of my mom!" That teen's voice!

My heart pounded and felt a miracle, but how? Someone fiddled around with the cuffs and untied the blindfold. The same teen hero girl I saw the other day. She was the one who saved me and she gleefully smiled. She was in a similar suit like Red X wears, but minus the black. She had more of a dark shade of blue on the entire suit, the strip shows the length of her arms, legs, and structure of her body. She was strong looking much to X was and she only had a mask like Batman does, but only no pointy ears or anything. Her hair was in a ponytail, but definitely like Syler's hair color. Her skin was much to my color than Syler's. Her smile was reminding me of Gari's. Just right then, I knew she was my kid…my daughter.

Before my voice could speak, she hugged onto me and then leapt up in a battling stance. Slade fixed himself up to stand and he wasn't pleased. He glared at the young woman, but he had no idea who he's going up against. Even if she called me mom, it would – wait, did she swear? Ugh, I have got to remember to talk to her not to say words like that in public and how it degrades hero. I wasn't too sure what to do and just stood behind her.

Slade attacked violently by whipping his foot down onto her, but she caught his foot. She giggled and spun him like Cyborg would spin the foosball control. He landed on the floor, used his hands to catch himself before making the fall worse, and he tried to knock her down. She leapt up like an Olympic girl could do with a backward flip. Slade pounced back up and tried to prepare pushing her down to the ground. Once she stopped flipping, she floated in the air which caused Slade to fall once more. I snickered a little to the fact how sloppy he has gotten and had no idea how he's able to fight against her. Maybe I told her everything…great, I ought to keep track in this journal or something. It would be a lot to tell her, but who knows.

Slade helped himself back up and tried to fight against her in the air, even though he cannot stay up for more than three seconds. It was interesting how well she can handle his fighting with her ability. The girl caught his wrist and flung him against the wall. He groaned in great pain and out of the light in a matter of seconds. The teen leapt down and joined me next to me. She was having so much fun as if Slade was an easy challenge. Would the future become much different than I imagine?

"Hello mom, I hope I came in the right time before he does anything…perverting." She giggled.

Honestly, I never imagined a girl like her turn out to be my daughter. Syler would be shock and I just nodded.

"Yeah, thank you…I have no idea what is your name or anything at all." I scratched my head.

She shrugged, "It's okay, you'll know when you find a name you really liked. It's not going to change a thing, but my hero name I can tell you is Blue Jay. My job is supposed to travel through time and make sure things happen as they're supposed to be like now."

I nodded, "You're definitely my daughter that's for sure and X's. Where am I right now?"

Blue Jay placed her finger onto her lips, "Daddy will be here soon, but he can't know I'm here. He's very protective of me, but still protective over you. Just tell him that you kept time skipping two to three minutes around Slade and got him knocked out without getting hurt." She winked.

"Wh-what I-I-" She disappeared before I could ask.

Damn, some daughter I have, don't I? I soothed my belly and sighed. I finally felt safe and walked out of this room by trapping Slade in the room. The door got locked up and I tried to understand why she wanted me to keep quiet of her? Won't he know eventually? Well, she was right about one thing…Red X would be protective and I was rather glad to see it that way.

I saw down in front of the door and sighed. I hugged my knees and breathed to let it all disappear.

"Robin! You're alright!"

His voice startled me and I glanced up to see Red X with a worried smile. I leapt up and hugged onto him. He was okay…he was okay.

"I had no idea what Slade did to you guys, I was worried that he was going to shoot you two to death!" I felt like clinging onto him tightly and never let him go.

His lips kissed my head, "We're fine, he just got us to our weak point. I'm glad to keep that bracelet on you or I'd be an idiot to not find you in Timbling City." He commented and chuckled, "But how did you stop, Slade? You didn't fight, did you?" Now he got to the protectiveness stage.

I sighed, "I disappeared for a few minutes and got him knocked out. C-can we go home? I just want to get out of here." My head rested onto his shoulder and neck.

He held the back of my head and kissed my head.

"Sure." Red X responded.

I hung onto him and waited for us to be away from here. I felt a new sensation in the room and all of a sudden, he carried me over to the bed. To me, I refused to let him go and he shushed me a few times.

"Robin, it's over, Slade won't touch you again. I promise. Now, let go of me so I can inform your team you're okay and safe and home again." Red X explained.

I gulped and nodded. I can trust him that much and let him go. Red X stood up and pulled out the communicator device. I was a bit confused myself why he had one on himself and he reached out for the team's attention.

"Guys, I found Robin. He's home now." He said.

"I thought you said you couldn't track him down?" Cyborg wondered.

X sighed, "I couldn't, but until he left the room. I was able to get the connection."

"Excellent! Robin is safe!"

"Wonderful." There was no sarcasm hint in her voice.

"I'll be there as soon as possible to check on the baby! Keep him calm, X!"

"Geesh, is Slade that insane or what?" Typical Batgirl.

"Slade is a little more advance than Joker, Batgirl. Glad to see X actually doing something heroic."

He sighed, "Thanks, Batman. We're at the tower, so take your time coming back home."

Everyone called out and he puts his communicator device back into the pocket in his belt. He grinned and snuggled up with me on the bed.

"Since when do you have a Titan phone?"

X chuckled, "Raven gave me one for in touch. Cyborg gave Batman one and Starfire gave one to Batgirl."

I pinched my forehead, "How long was I kidnapped for?"

"About eight hours, but I'm surprised you're not sleepy yet."

Eight hours? So Slade carried me that long? Damn, I couldn't believe it and nearly thought it was just an hour taking forever. It gave no wonder.

"Yeah, I guess so. I thought it was only an hour." My fingers curled onto his suit, nearly worried about Slade escaping that room alone.

His hand soothed my back, "Well, it was a long day. After a few minutes of your kidnap, Batman hurried over to me and checked to see if I was still alive or not. He got me back on my feet, but damn, Slade wasted no time. So what happened?"

I shrugged, "Slade got jealous and trying to claim me as his toy. So he kidnapped me, carried me for pretty long time, and placed me down on the bed cuffed up." I rested my head onto his shoulder, "I skipped time for a few minutes and started to fight against him. When he tried to attack me, I skipped time again, and I flipped him against the wall. He was out of the light and I rushed out of the room and locked the door with him inside that room." It was harder than I imagine.

Red X hummed, "I can tell you're lying, but I'll let it go and let you get some sleep." He kissed my forehead.

Damn, if being pregnant was a way to not let him find out and everything, I couldn't wait to see what happens until the end. I glanced over to my alarm clock and memorized the time. So, sleeping with Red X gave comfort and before I knew it, I was out of the light. It was hard to keep myself consciously awake and take it all in. Everything suddenly made me feel tired.

His body kept me warm and felt safe with him. Knowing he'd protect me, in case of anything. I wanted a little space to myself and somehow work it out myself. Right now, it was too much to handle in one day.

* * *

><p><strong>Robin: *blinked* Where in the world did Blue Jay name come from?<strong>

**Me: *chuckling* Isn't it obvious?**

**Robin: But her costume is nothing like a Blue Jay!**

**Me: *eyes rolled* And your costume doesn't either, so what are you complaining about?**

**Robin:...I gotta figure it out why.**

**Me: *giggles* Alright, next chapter possibly this week!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Sorry for making you guys wait, been trying to figure out how to start this chapter. Alright, enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>The time really took its sweet drag moment, but to think about it. Everything happened so fast. Red X has become more involved helping the team and slowly gained my team's trust, including Cyborg. Cyborg remains the leader until I was back on my feet after the baby would be born. Eventually, people and the media questioned about me not being involved in missions or where I have been for two months. They would come to question me while my team was out and personally, it wasn't going to be pretty at all.<p>

I could practically remember that day…

_The brunette head woman with her camera crews were on AIR and facing to me. It was a normal "interviews" most celebrities get. _

"_So, Robin, could you care to explain your absence for two months?"_

_I nodded, "Sure. I was in a need of a vacation since I was constantly working myself to death since I became Robin. Red X has offered me a place to be myself and I chose to anyway. He welcomed me and we spent a lot of time with each other for those two months. After being homesick for so long, I had to come back home somehow." _

_The interviewer nodded, "Of course. Robin, now that you are back in the Titan Tower. Why are you not with your team on the field to fight against criminals?"_

_I chuckled and folded my hands in front of my stomach, "I supposed you could say fighting comes with risk and right now, I cannot afford risk due to my situation. I'm protecting a life here."_

_The interviewer nodded confusingly, "I suppose, but how does this help when you do nothing?"_

_I grinned, "I'm pregnant, Miss. I can say that I fell in love with Red X and a powered villain casted his power onto me which caused me to be pregnant like any other women can be. Right now, I'm about sixteen weeks right now." I soothed my baby bump._

_The lady was shocked, "I-I'm sorry, you-you're pregnant? Thi-this is quite a surprise, Robin, are you a female?"_

"_No. I am born as a male and always will be. I understand this is suddenly the real and first male pregnancy to witness, but I do follow by pregnant mother's symptoms and all. In fact, I'm happy to carry this one." I said it proudly._

_She nodded, "Of course, congratulations." She mumbled something else, "Thank you for your time on the interview with me, Robin."_

_I smiled, "Certainly." I nodded._

That interviewer was in a total shock to find out I was the world's first to be pregnancy as a male. It instantly went out into the media within two hours and Red X was more than pride to be the father. People had so many questions about me, but it was rather shocking news. So, I remained in the Titan Tower. I always have company here and that was Gari. She ended up wearing a mask disguise in order to keep her safe and all. Red X made sure that Pamela was helping his best friend, Kayla to be the babysitter or in home nanny in that sort of a thing. Pamela told me she adored working with Kyle. In a way, Gari ended up getting tutoring through Raven as long it wasn't interfering missions. Gari became Humming bird due to me and I had no idea why. Maybe she felt her intelligent is the speed of a bird or something or she grasp the whole concept in a matter of time given. The rest of the others would call her humming and Red X would call her sis or sister.

I can remember the day she found out.

_Syler and I sat down on the couch with Gari, having her in between us, and she was confused. _

"_Am I in trouble or something?" Her legs crossed._

_Syler's head shook, "No, Gari. It's something you should know."_

_I patted her head, "That wish we were trying to solve through Syler…is the fact I'm pregnant with his child."_

_Gari stared at my stomach and wondered. Her eyes blinked and putting it all together._

"_A baby? I'm going to be a sister?" Gari wondered as she looked up at the both of us._

_Syler chuckled, "No, that's mom and dad's job. It's going to be your niece or nephew, Gari. You're going to be an Aunt."_

_Gari was surprised, "Whoa, already? I didn't think that was going to happen so soon. Awe, man! This is so cool! A male pregnancy has got to be like…rare!"_

_Gari covered her mouth at full of excitement. Syler and I were happy to see her supporting us, but she did have a point. _

"_Yes, it is rare. Gari," I called her attention, "Syler and I have been thinking a lot now. We decided to have you guys move into the Titan Tower. We ruled that out you will have to wear a mask so we can keep you safe."_

_Syler patted her head, "And that one of the Titan members will be homeschooling you since I can't really beat her exam scores she has. So, there's no way we can afford you to go to a public school right now."_

_Gari gasped, "Is it Raven who's going to be my homeschool teacher? Because if she is, that would be so awesome!"_

_Surprisingly, Gari was forgetting more of the public school and that made us worried about her. She even wondered if I could teach her ballet and I told her I'd be happy to anyway. _

It has amazed me how far we have gotten here. Gari has a room of her own here. Red X moved into mine and he totaled the room. He had it all detailed out on combining nursing room and bedroom in one. Even though this room wasn't big at the old mansion he had before he sold it. He really made sure there was no easy access for anyone to get into that basement. Only Bruce knew how, but I didn't really care about that. Everything changed in this life, he had to buy a large curtain to provide us some privacy. People really wanted to know what I was doing in my pregnancy time. It's like, once anyone releases the information. There's no end to it. Slade hasn't showed up since the last time I saw him and that was over nine months ago. Could I really trap him in there and that he died there? Or was he avoiding me the entire time?

My head shook and decided to distract myself while Gari struggled to beat me in chess. I laughed to the fact she couldn't figure out a couple of moves for the pawns or at least move that queen piece. She hasn't budge that queen at all and still don't get it how she was going to win. I was just one step close to make it possible. She made a move the opposite direction for her pawn and my sighed couldn't believe she was no seeing it. So, I used my queen and set it down to the winning spot.

"Checkmate. I win and your brother has a point about asking Raven to play chess or at least Cyborg."

Gari grumbled, "I'm going to figure this stuff on my own and I'll win my own bet with brother." Her head shook.

I chuckled, "Uh huh, you keep saying that until you do win." I struggled to force myself back up.

Gari hurried up and helped me back on my feet. Everything has always felt tiring more than ever I did in the beginning of my personal pregnancy. I sat down over to the computer and checked onto my typical fan mails…or pregnancy advice mails. It's funny how people would use to talk to me in about hero days. Now, it's filled with mothers and pregnancies they went through, but it helped me out so much in comfort about all of this. I often read it in comfort and many women were now concern about passing the due date now. I admitted to them the due date would be April fifteenth and it's been ten days passed it. All of those women told me to remain relaxed all day until the child starts to kick as a serious sign.

I soothed my stomach and thought about it for a while. I wasn't in the rush or anything, I had that confident that my baby girl was healthy and alive, and thanks to these experienced pregnancy mothers were a great help to me.

Of course, there were some people telling me it's a sin! Oh well, who cares? I didn't make it happen, it was the thief's power who did it anyway.

"Sir, perhaps you should rest on the couch for now." Typical butler…why must he be here?

Alfred was here too because he's the only one who knows how to help in delivery due to his career field. He used to give birth for mothers and handled it well. So, we got the medical section here and Alfred checked for all the equipment and tools we needed. Red X got all the materials bought in for me and definitely waiting for the special present to open up.

Alfred was the only one who knew what gender the baby was, but we never told anyone. It was always remained in between us and to me, I can't really pinpoint how I knew to anyone. Whatever happened nine months ago when I was kidnapped by Slade, which made it very clear. Red X, however, wasn't exactly the waiting type to find out. Oh, sure, that's fair. Still, I left him totally clueless and he tried to find out somehow with his own tricks. I kept quiet about it.

Eventually, Cyborg sided up on me and Red X backed off. Gari got a kick out of that when she sees her brother more…different side she never seen before. To me, this was a family more of.

I got up slowly and joined over by the couch and nodded. Alfred had the tea made for me, which no one seems to let me make on my own anymore. I smiled and thanked him as I sat down on the couch.

"Thanks, Alfred."

"My pleasure, sir. Oh, and Master Batman and Batgirl will be here an hour. They like to spend some time here."

I nodded, "Thanks for the heads up warning, Alfred." I smiled.

I took a sip and Alfred went to cook whatever it is for dinner. Gari ended up studying in her reading that Raven gave to her no longer than two hours ago. I noticed there were missions after missions today. I really missed everyone around me.

For a short moment, I felt a slight punch in my lower back and tried to adjust my comfortable position. It still didn't _feel_ right. So, I set the cup on the table next to me and laid down. The pain in my lower back has grown deeper like a pinpoint needle and grasped my breath of air. My entire body became paralyzed for one second and I slipped out of a loud groan.

"Ah! Ugh!" I hurried to sit back up.

I gripped onto the couch and held my baby bump. It felt too unbearable to handle the pain and groaning loudly one of signs was obvious. There was a constant kicking inside of me and how much I wanted it to be over now.

"Alfred!" I panicked and tried to breathe again.

"Coming sir! Miss Humming Bird, please call your brother that Robin is ready now."

Gari nodded and Alfred helped me to head over to the medical lab. Gari pulled out her phone while following us to the medical lab. It felt too much and I wasn't too sure how I was supposed to make it there. The pain inflicting on me has a great amount of damage to my body and wished to never having to deal with this. It was only four in the evening and somehow, the rest of my day doesn't look promising.

"Red X, brother! Pick up the phone!" Gari struggled to maintain his attention.

"What is it, sis? I'm kind of bus-gah! Hold on!"

Gari groaned and I wouldn't blame her because missions meant having to remain focus on fighting criminals.

"Geesh, I blame the small break out in jail. Anyway, give me a minute, sis. I have to stop one little guy and get him into his cell."

Damn, I forgot how busy it used to be as a hero, but none of that mattered. The pain was so much to handle at once and somehow, we were in the medical attention room and Alfred helped me up onto the delivery bed which felt awkward for a moment, but it phrased through me in a matter of a few minutes. Alfred took over to check into reading he needed to do with the ultra-sonogram. I groaned and screamed a little here and there.

"Alright, sis. What is it? Need something?" Red X returned the call.

Gari nodded, "Yes! Robin is ready!"

"Wh-wait, he's ready?"

"Yes, he's ready." She nodded insistently.

"…He's ready for what?"

"Dammit, brother, he's been pregnant for nine months and you're telling me you're not getting the phrase?"

"Oh, shi-shoot! He's ready! I'll be there soon as possible!"

My hands clenched onto my stomach, trying to curl the pain away, and it wasn't working. Alfred had me laid back and started to inject something into my body. He had to get rid of my clothes and kicked Gari out for a short moment. Once I was in the hospital clothes, he allowed Gari in and she was fascinated by this.

"Robin, you're awesome! Keep it up." She said.

I chuckled faintly, "Thank you," I touched her cheek.

"Sir, we will be ready in about an hour or two, but please do not eat or drink anything for now." Alfred informed me.

I nodded, "Okay, Alfred. I give you permission to kick someone's butt if they give me anything to eat or drink."

He chuckled, "I certainly will."

Alfred went onto the whole reading thing like a real doctor, but there was no way I could trust anyone but him. He's well experienced and well trusted. That and most doctors were more interested in having me as their "experiment" since I was a male who's pregnant. Red X and I agreed to it more than anything.

Gari suddenly had to answer the communication device.

"Has he delivered yet?" X wondered.

Gari sighed, "No, not yet. It won't be happening for another hour or two."

"Oh, good. We're just finishing up the last rounds of the criminals. We'll be there in ten minutes and let me know if anything changes."

Gari nodded, "Will do, brother."

"Thanks, sis."

Gari put her device away and placed her attention onto me. Alfred was working on whatever he's doing as most doctors would do. Now, the pain didn't feel too bad, but it's still there the most. I soothed my stomach to calm the baby down and hoped she'll let me be ready too. My daughter kept kicking inside of me, stretching, and oddly, it's like an alien growing inside of me and somehow, felt special because of this one who grew inside for so long. She was someone I could always talk to…or mentally talk to.

Now, I kind of don't appreciate much of this craziness pain! How on Earth do these women do it? Just knowing the pain they're going to suffer to the end and give birth like that? All that simple.

"Robin! I'm here!" His voice came into the room.

My head turned over to see him, "Hey, remind me to never do this again."

"What? Are you kidding me? We need to make sure they have brothers and sisters. Come on, being an only child isn't all that fun."

I groaned and shook my head, "Good luck with convincing me on that."

X held my hand and let his other hand play with my hair which cooled me down. I could just stare at his eyes to forget.

"Humming, come on, let's go in the waiting room. This might take a long day." Raven's voice joined in.

"Awe, I want to see it!"

"Trust me, you don't. Your emotions will get the best of you once you start seeing giving birth."

"Dang! I forgot you know everything in our mind."

She smiled, "I know. Let's get back onto science."

Gari sighed and did it anyway. She refused to get onto Raven's bad side or punishment if it came across to not doing what she was old. Starfire floated in with great excitement and already holding a white blanket that looked so soft.

"Is the baby born, Robin? If so, congratulations! I have bought you the blanket of innocent." She held it up.

My head shook, "Star, it's still in me. I'll send Alfred when it's all over."

She smiled, "Delightful. I look forward to meet the little bundle of joy!"

Starfire floated over to the waiting room, Cyborg peaked his head through, and gave a quick wave.

"Hey man, I hope everything…go alright and I'll be in the other room, pretending this is alllll normal." He dashed out quickly.

Then, a green creature popped himself in and definitely excited more than I could imagine.

"The baby is excited to come! It wants to hurry up fast." He giggled and smiled with much wonder, "Hey, have you guys find out the baby's gender."

"I haven't yet, but Robin seems to know." Red X pointed out.

"And I'm not giving it away until this one comes out of me." I was that much stubborn for nine months and a half to say it.

"Now, Beast Boy, please give us some alone time. If you see Batman and Batgirl arriving, have them in the waiting room. I prefer no one in the same room during the C-section." Alfred insisted on this plan.

Beast Boy nodded and trusted Alfred the most for this "mission". Beast Boy walked out of the room and joined up with the rest of the team. I began to feel a little sleepy, but the pain kept me up a little. With Red X by my side, it was comforting to see him and he kissed my forehead.

"You're doing great, Robin." He whispered.

I laughed lightly, "It's not even happening yet."

Again with the kissing my forehead, "I know, but you've been doing great since the beginning. I love you, Robin."

"I love y-" I groaned in slight pain and breathed again, "-you too, Red X."

Red X would distract me and he did. It felt like the pain fade away into numbing sensation. My eyes were always on him and my ears to him. It was like being in the sky and flying fast speed. Nothing was stopping, like that fleeing moment, and pushing that greater fear away. Just knowing, he's there to catch me and I was ready to handle all of that. My trust in him felt right at peace.

I wasn't too sure how long Red X kept me busy for, but it helped because Alfred was half way done. He was very messy from the finger tips to elbows. He was already inside my stomach opened and slipped through several layers of my skin. He pulled out all of the leaking water from the womb, which felt strange as if I was peeing through my stomach…ugh, no wonder any men not wanting to get pregnant. It'd come out through that way, but to me, there wasn't much to feel.

Red X and I exchanged glances, excited to finally meet the baby face to face, and hoped to end it soon as possible. Everything was so unrealistic, yet, real as it was. My hands gripped tightly onto my boyfriend's arm and he soothed my hands in comfort. Alfred made no rush, but he knew what he was doing. Alfred picked up a few tools to get things going and set the rest back down. The blood was hard to imagine to deal with, but it doesn't bother me.

That music…a soft crying and Alfred held up the newborn in front of us. My arms reached out to hold her and Red X awed at the baby. Alfred went to close the window for privacy and slowly lit the light up in the room. Red X took off his mask and treasured this very moment. Syler grabbed a towel and softly wiped the blood off our little girl's face.

"It's a girl…it's a girl…it's a girl!" He whispered as he chanted into a normal voice.

I nodded, "Yes she is a girl, our sweet little girl."

Syler continued to clean her up with the towel he has in his face. He loved her every piece of here and I held her closer. She shivered inside my arms, but cried to prove the fact she's living outside of me. Alfred fixed me up while I hold our daughter. I cried happily…it was a sense of miracle moment.

"Shush, sweetie. Mommy's here, I'm here." I told her and cradled her.

"What are we naming her, Dick?"

For so long, I wanted to know the name of Blue Jay's and naturally, she was like what mother robins had to do. Wait a long time until the bird crack through their eggshell and my baby girl just did that. I wanted a special name for her and felt this one was perfect.

"Onyx May Ritter," My glanced up at Syler, "What do you think?"

Syler hugged me with the baby's head in his hand, "I love it…perfect for her."

I smiled and we kissed to celebrate the happiest moment of our life. Alfred took Onyx out of my arms and did health checking on our daughter. Syler pulled up the blanket to cover up and keep me warm and kept his arms around me to keep me warm.

"Master Dick and Syler, I'd be happy to say she's perfectly healthy." Alfred lifted her up.

She was wrapped up in a purple blanket and handed the little bundle of joy over to Syler. He was nervous to hold her, but he kept close to me. He held her steady and considered her precious. I could see the light red hair growing, but she was like her father.

"Hey, dad's here. Mommy has really did a great job bring you here. You're such a beautiful princess I've ever met." Syler coddled her.

I smiled happily, "I look forward to see you grow up and everything, Onyx."

Syler slid the baby girl into my arms and Alfred adjusted the bed to seating position which helped out a lot.

"I shall let the others know, but that was three hours long. She is born on April twenty-fifth of two thousand and thirteen. Congratulations for a baby girl, Onyx May Ritter. She weighed six pounds, nine ounces, and twenty inches." Alfred announced it all.

I scooted down a little on the bed and Syler sat down next to me to be able to see the baby better. Alfred went to the others to announce the news for them.

Everyone came in with such glowing happiness, even Raven for once. They adored the baby especially and I accepted the blanket of innocent from Starfire by wrapping it around my daughter. They all took pictures, but it was something to be so used to with flashing camera often. Syler already snuck back his mask on before the others came in. It was peacefully happy to know this was our growing family and how we gotten closer than ever.

"Oh, Robin, what is the little girl's name? I must know." Starfire wondered.

I smiled and looked up at Red X, "Why don't you tell them, X?"

He nodded, "Our daughter's name is…Onyx May Ritter."

"Wait, wait…Ritter?" Cyborg questioned X, "As in Syler Ritter?"

X nodded, "Yes."

His jaw dropped, "No wonder you sound so familiar! Geesh, Robin, you've fallen in love with a rich man? Lucky."

My head shook, "I'm rich too, but I just don't show it as much as he does."

Cyborg couldn't believe it, but he didn't have the urge to arrest my boyfriend anymore. We were just happy all the time, even if they fought. Instead, Cyborg went out to kick the genie thief's ass for messing up everything and gotten over it afterward.

After that, everyone adored the little girl's name and spend some good time here and there. I was a mother to this little one in my arms. She yawned and opened her eyes up. She has those blue eyes and now, I understood. Those blue eyes were the color of the Blue Jay bird and seen why she chose that name for a hero. I adored it anyway, she's my little girl, and I cuddled with her. Batman was happy to see his granddaughter and Batgirl just happy to see the new baby. Typical, but she was glad it was turning out well for Red X and me. Raven could read the baby's aura easily and we showed Onyx our care and love. Beast Boy transformed into a cat and nuzzled up next to the baby. He really loved to give a good start of impression. Starfire watched and appreciated a new member of the family here. Gari felt the baby's small hand and awed of how small they were. Cyborg shook his head while smiling, but he kept looking over us. Alfred was basically cleaning up the mess while everyone enjoyed the moment.

Me? I was just perfectly happy holding my little girl in my arms. Welcome home, Onyx.

* * *

><p><strong>Before you ask, No. It's not the last chapter. There's still more. Alright, next chapter possibly tomorrow.<strong>


	45. Epilogue

Nothing would be the same anymore. The world has changed in its sense. It was bringing the world into a whole new place.

After Onyx was born, I regained my routine back and exercised to get my body back to shape. I even noticed my waists were no longer curved as they used to be. I had to make that up for it and exercise a lot more than anything every day. I felt stronger every time and attracted Red X the most whenever we shower together.

Everyone in the titan tower was such a great help and we all took turns in our own responsibilities. Even Gari, if everyone didn't want to miss out on mission. Gari would take care of her little niece. It has given her a sense of responsibility for her age and matured her more.

I was able to have my measured time in crime fighting and improved some new moves by involving ballet skills and combined it with self-defense. It was more useful and easier. Slowly, my uniform had to change since I had to grow up as well. I matured to more of an adult than ever and I wasn't short like I used to be. I was up to Syler's height now and became Nightwing, my hair grew longer due to my pregnancies.

I couldn't believe I had been pregnant with five kids over ten years. Red X certainly was happy to have more kids later in life. He wanted to have us to be a big family and being pregnant wasn't the same for each kid. However, only one thing wouldn't change a thing. I loved them all by heart. I did write a book from the first pregnancy to the fifth pregnancy, explaining my experience in them, and sold them as "Nightwing". People were fascinated by male pregnancy, but by the time I had my third ones. Slowly, some male became pregnant because of that genie thief. The genie thief no longer becomes a thief, he gets what he wants in order to exchange the wish the others wanted the most. It was giving him a benefit for everyone.

The gay community was using me as a symbol to prove that our population will not end because of being gay. I was their idol and that has encouraged several people to be more considering. Some the gay men were considering me as "god", but I didn't really accepted that much. It was just the genie's ability to allow that happening. It's how it was.

So, the book made me rich as Bruce Wayne, but no one could ever figure that out. I pointed out in my experiences that none of this was ever easy and admitted the women were always right in their advices and warning. This has given more of an understanding for the world and to men as well. Men has never thought this what was women went through. It has really bought out a greater point to make a connection.

Now, I was in our bedroom with Syler and our bedroom has a curtain to give us privacy, that and the window is sound proofing anything we make in here. Syler somehow gotten stronger in his work out, but I think it's because ten years ago he started to join in the team here. I didn't care because he's still cuddly to me.

"Dick," He kissed my neck, "What are we going to do with Onyx? She's going off the wall with the whole being a hero now."

I chuckled, "And what's wrong with that? She just wants to follow our role and she does have time traveling ability, Syler." I reminded him.

Syler shrugged, "She's only ten, going to be eleven soon."

"So? I started all of this training when I was three, Syler." I tapped his nose, "How about tell her she needs to train a few years before she can become a hero?"

"But what she gets hurts or scared or-"

I kissed him, "She'll be fine. I already came up a design for little Blue Jay."

"Seriously, I don't get why you nicknamed her that."

"Her eyes, Syler, it reminds of me of the Blue Jay bird's blue fur. Onyx doesn't have a problem with that nickname."

"Still," He snuggled me up into his arms, "It's dangerous and sick and crazy out there."

"Says someone who fights everyday too."

Syler sighed in defeat, but I won this time. He played my hair that has gone down to my waists now. I haven't bothered to get a haircut for years and managed to keep it clean. Actually, Syler loved it when my hair was this long and I didn't mind at all. His hang weighs it and then, feels the smooth and softness, and I'd watch him do it.

"Want to have another kid, Dick?" He kissed my cheek.

I blushed, "Another one? Well…it has been two years and our youngest boy is growing up so fast."

Syler kissed my bare neck, "I just miss seeing you pregnant, they make you sexier."

I giggled, "Alright, alright, but you have to make me in a really good mood and get that tea in here in the morning."

Syler's hand held my face, "No problem, little robin-kin."

Syler made me feel so good, but everything we have been doing would be chatting, having sex once a while, and raising our kids. We have three girls, two boys, and who knows what to expect for the next one. We knew Gari was in college, so we didn't have much to worry about her for a couple of years, and so far, Syler has been extremely protective of her on the whole "no boyfriend" at college time. I knew Gari had a boyfriend in the third semester, but it didn't really matter as long she was happy. No relationship was ever going to be easy, but she no longer has a boyfriend. She spent time on her studying and had huge passion in becoming a lawyer. I admired her tastes in career and to think about it, she studies people's behavior very well, and didn't really have much interest in being a hero to her own life. She just likes to be around heroes to remind her that she got people protecting her.

Cyborg became very much of an uncle that would be there for them when they needed him. Beast Boy has grown to "play" pets for the kids and set an example on how to take care of them – minus the bathroom thing. Starfire got interested into the things they were into, but she ended up bringing that Tamaranian after her home trip visit a few years ago. They bonded and her Tamaranian boyfriend often joined in the battles with her to fight against criminals. He's been quite fascinated by the way Earth has to offer. Raven has been expressing more emotions and her powers become more controlled by only her chanting and her anger. Beast Boy has become more attracted to her and I knew they went out on "dates", but they haven't exactly admitted about it.

Onyx has grown up a little like Gari, but she puts her energy into the activities she does. She used to wear the gemstone when she was a baby until she gotten older and controlled her power by the time she was seven years old. She learned the differences of going back in time and going forward in time. It really fascinated her a lot to her personal power and grew with much wonder.

She first became an older sister to a brother during my second pregnancy. We named him John after my father's name, but his middle name was Kyle due to his godson. Once John was a year old, we had a girl in my third pregnancy. I let Syler named her and it's Jamie. Her middle name became Mary for my mother and Starfire almost. By the time Jamie was a year and a half, we had another girl. It took a while to find a name, but we thought something that made it more after his step-mother's name; Catherine. I thought it was a beautiful name and I decided to give Elizabeth for a middle name. Syler agreed. While Catherine was seven months old, somehow, I got pregnant again because of his condom broke. Oh well, we accepted this new born and got a son then. It took a while to debate on a name that was forever to find the right one for him and finally figured it out. Gabriel Tyler Ritter.

We never discussed on the limit of our family, but were quite happy and I was alright with childbearing when the time comes. We were so happy, none of this really matter much, and I was glad this wish was more permanent for us. Maybe not exactly a normal couple, but we're having a family while having a total superhero life style. Onyx would be special for us, because of her, we wouldn't experience this moment, and how I wanted to love them for the rest of my life. Each of my kids has their own power. It went to time traveling, accelerating speed – which nearly freaked me out -, technopathic, magic, and empathic. Gabriel has definitely controlled other's emotions so we could understand how he's feeling naturally. Other times, he'd understand us. We weren't too sure what to expect with the next one, but we were more than ready.

Life was completely different before Red X has crossed the line to have me. I used to be obsessed with training, fighting criminals, and figuring out who Slade was behind that mask. I would refuse to talk to Batman/Bruce every day. I would often sacrifice my sleep and food to make sure the city would be safe. Now? I still fight, but eating and sleep would be often included in my life routine, and exercise to some limit of the day. I become reasonable and not total uptight leader about everything. I grew some sensitive emotions and understood things differently. Bruce and I were finally talking to each other as equal. Barbara would be exciting to a new life incoming. She and Bruce already have a baby about five years ago and had a son. Bruce was glad to have a son of his own, but he never saw me any different. I became a brother for the first time.

Everything changed so much and gladly to be proud of it. I'm a hero, a mom, a brother, and a long life time boyfriend with Syler…better yet, Red X.


	46. Hidden piece to Chapter 16 – Day 9

-Syler's/Red X's point of view-

I watched this recorded Batcam through Barbara's laptop and saw that man in a room with a woman. At first, I thought he kidnapped her until she was smiling with expected surprise.

"You're back after three days. What did you find at this person's house this time?" The woman wondered.

The thief grinned, "I found a few lovely jewels that reminded me of you, my dear." He revealed the rare ruby that generated around the eighteen hundreds.

She gasped, "My, my, these are beautiful." She touched them at great wonder, "You're late by half an hour. What held you up this time? What exchanges now?"

The thief smirked, "Oh, this wish was very interesting now. I granted the man's partner to be able to be pregnant whenever they perform sex. It's very twisted, but hopefully that will satisfied the two more."

"Oh, is the man's partner a male?"

"Yes, but that will certainly be interesting."

The woman nodded, "Yes. It's worth the exchange."

They kissed and leaving the jewels on the bed. The camera ended and my eyes widen at such discovery.

"I think you should tell Dick about this."

I glared, "No! This-this is too much! My Dick is pregnant?" I rubbed my head and shook several times.

Barbara closed her laptop down and put it into her bag. She was more shocked to my reaction.

"He needs to know about this or he'll be furious once he realizes!"

"Oh, he'll be more than furious. Dick will want it out of him and abort the kid of mine! I'm not telling him until its five months so he doesn't have a choice but give birth."

Barbara pouted, "And how he's going to abort the kid? He's always with Gari or with you or me! Come on, tell him what's that wish was causing him to be. Dick thinks he is sick with a flu, but don't you think it's a little odd how come you're not or Gari isn't or even me?"

"Shit! I know, but I'm not telling him about a thing with the whole thief granted a wish to get my Dick, my little robin-kin pregnant!" My head shook, couldn't really believe it at all.

Pregnant with my child? I could nearly see us having a family, a family I have always wanted, and big as I wanted it to be. It frightens me, but so much to really take in all at once. Dick was carrying my baby inside of him.

"He has the same right to find out, you know? Dick is going to start questioning why he's fat or why he's emotional. You know that karma is going to come around bite you in the ass for this if you don't say anything soon." Barbara warns.

I glared at her, "So what? At least now we know why Dick is like this. I'm going to tell him when I'm ready, alright?"

"You need to tell him!"

"No." I said simply.

I gathered my stuff together into the brief case and Barbara shook her head.

"Tell Dick about this!" She stomped her foot.

"NO!" I declined.


	47. Author's Comment

-PrincessBetty01 message-

From the start of having a dream three days before I posted the story and to admit, I was a little worried no one would have interests in this. Since February 22nd, 2012, I shared my story with you all and felt to give a try. I have never felt much dedication into this story and giving you guys a satisfactory reading. I am glad to give you all of that and keep your reading at interests with much excitement.

I thank you for the reviews which have motivated me to write more into this as each day and I didn't stop. I didn't lose interests. Thank you for everything and reading along this piece of work! I owe you all an imaginary cookie for getting through my grammar. I mean, I'm surprised you guys can read it like simply reading a book. It has amazed me how "open" minded you all are, but I can admit building up the characters were a lot of fun.

If you enjoyed reading RobinxRed X story as good as this. Please have me on Alert for another one. I have a starting plot in my mind, but it's not written out yet. Therefore, watch out for a possible new story involving the two. It just won't be a continuation or a series for this "Determination".

The possible title for the next story if you're still interested for a good RobinxRed X may be longer, but I can't really promise that entirely. However, I can promise their relationship later in the story. The title will be called, "Luring".

Here's the summary:

_Robin has been a titan leader for four years and suddenly, Slade snatched Robin in the fighting field while his team fought the other criminals. Unfortunately, Slade wants to change Robin and took him to unknown location. Robin has no idea the purpose of Slade's plan, but everything starts to reveal his deeper connection and his hope feels like going down the drain. Will Robin escape from Slade and take care of his deeper connection somehow? Or will his team save him let alone the fact they cannot track him down? Let's find out how everything will play out to be for Robin and his chances of survival…_

So, yes, Red X will be in it if you let your mind be a little…full of imagination in this. So, I hope you guys look forward to the next story I'll write after finishing up with my Danny Phantom fanfic on "Devotion" which is almost through too.

Thank you guys for everything! I mean it! Feel free to share the story or Draw some of the scenes or something. I appreciated everything for your support and interests into this!


End file.
